QUERO SER UM CAVALEIRO!
by Maia Sorovar
Summary: Uma garota, um problema, um sonho, uma decisão. Quem não quer ser um cavaleiro?
1. Chapter 1

**QUERO SER UM CAVALEIRO!**

**N.A.:** Esta fic vai demorar a ser terminada, por isso os que forem pacientes e forem lê-la, desde já lhes peço desculpas. Ela tem inspiração em diversas outras fics que já li aqui (mas não significa que será uma cópia). E mais uma vez, com inspiração em "Quebrando as regras" de Madame Spooky (eu realmente gosto dessa história). É sobre Yu Yu Hakusho, muito legal por sinal. Também tomei emprestada algumas idéias do filme Karatê Kid I. Pretendo fazer uma comédia com romances intercalados e se as situações parecerem absurdas... Podem ficar bem piores! AH, e eu adoro a história de Mulan.

Vou começar dando os dados dos personagens que criei para que ninguém se perca. Não vou dar as características por signo até porque perdi meu livro de astrologia; decidi criá-los com base nos significados de seus nomes (entre parênteses). Nessa versão todo mundo tá vivo (aquela deusa torta fez algo de útil afinal que foi trazer os cavaleiros de volta), Dokho está na forma gatíssima dele, Shion é o mestre de novo, os Cavaleiros de Bronze e Kiki moram no Santuário com a Saori e todas as Amazonas (aonde é que eu ainda não decidi), as idades deles são as que deveriam ser realmente, não aquela maluquice do Kurumada E os nomes de Afrodite e Máscara da Morte serão Gustav e Angelo (pegarei emprestado de 2 autoras cujas fics gosto muito mas não lembro seus nomes. Desculpe por não citá-las).

E por fim, apesar de eu adorar um Yaoi, eu gosto mesmo é de ler, não de escrever. XD Por isso, até mesmo o Afrodite (ah, meu Dite...) será hetero nessa fic. Ah, também não vou com a cara da Saori mas não irei perturbá-la muito dessa vez.

**NOVOS APRENDIZES:**

1. Casa de Áries: Ugo (Mente)

Nacionalidade: Itália

Idade: 14 anos

Tipo físico: 1,75 m, 65 kg, olhos negros, cabelos idem e lisos, na altura dos ombros, pele morena.

Personalidade: reservado, com uma mente brilhante, extremamente estudioso.

2. Casa de Touro: Shan (Montanha)

Nacionalidade: China

Idade: 14 anos

Tipo físico: 1,68 m, 57 kg, olhos estreitos e cabelos negros, fios bem lisos de corte tipo tigela, pele branco-amarelada.

Personalidade: calmo, dono de uma paciência sem limites, mas uma fera quando tirado do sério.

3. Casa de Gêmeos: Adonis (Meu senhor)

Nacionalidade: Grécia

Idade: 15 anos

Tipo físico: 1,76 m, 70 kg, olhos cor de mel, cabelos castanho-escuros revoltos curtos, pele clara, mas bronzeada de sol.

Personalidade: altivo e orgulhoso, adora mandar (nome sugestivo não?).

4. Casa de Gêmeos 2: Alexius (Defender)

Nacionalidade: Grécia

Idade: 14 anos

Tipo físico: 1,70 m, 66 kg, olhos grandes e verdes, cabelos roxos, encaracolados e curtos, pele branca.

Personalidade: divertido, espontâneo, solícito e sincero sente-se na obrigação de proteger a tudo e a todos.

5. Casa de Câncer: Damien (Matar)

Nacionalidade: França

Idade: 14 anos

Tipo físico: 1,77 m, 68 kg, olhos azuis translúcidos, cabelos castanho-escuros lisos de corte chanel, pele branca e extremamente delicada.

Personalidade: gentil, sorridente, amável mas traiçoeiro, sempre avaliando um jeito de tirar vantagem da situação.

6. Casa de Leão: Yuji (Corajoso segundo filho)

Nacionalidade: Japão

Idade: 14 anos

Tipo físico: 1, 69 m, 56 kg, parecido com Shan mas com olhos mais abertos (pensam até se eles não são irmãos)

Personalidade: sensível e saudosista, pensa muito no que deixou para trás e só quer ser notado pelos pais que tendem a compará-lo com o irmão mais velho.

7. Casa de Virgem: Enos (Homem)

Nacionalidade: Israel

Idade: 14 anos

Tipo físico: 1,74 m, 60 kg, olhos castanho escuros, cabelos azul-claros ondulados curtos, pele branca manchada de sol.

Personalidade: religioso, preconceituoso, quer sempre ter a razão e pensa muito em dinheiro (não, eu não sou contra judeus, é só uma paródia. Se alguém se ofender, por favor, desculpe).

8. Casa de Libra: Daniel ou Dan (Sara - nome verdadeiro)

Nacionalidade: Brasil

Idade: 14 anos

Tipo físico: 1,65 m, 52 kg, olhos negros, cabelos longos até o meio das costas, lisos e pretos (que ela usa sempre amarrados num rabo-de-cavalo baixo), pele morena, seios pequenos e sempre escondidos sob uma faixa. Sua aparência frágil e bela é alvo de constantes brincadeiras e suspeitas por parte de todos.

Personalidade: a heroína da história. Foi parar no Santuário por causa do irmão que não poderia comparecer devido a um grave problema de saúde. Isso seria a desonra da sua família. Para evitar que isso acontecesse, ela toma seu lugar e vai tentar de tudo para ser digna da armadura de Libra. Vai ter o treinamento mais esquisito de todos. Brincalhona, divertida, amorosa, esperta, esforçada, odeia levar desaforo para casa. É meio avoada mas cheia de malícia. No início é retraída por medo que descubram seu segredo só que logo se solta. Fica encantada com os cavaleiros (e que garota não ficaria?) e a todo momento tem que se sair das situações mais hilariantes e constrangedoras. Torna-se amiga de Kiki, que descobre seu segredo e a ajuda.

9. Casa de Escorpião: Francis (Livre)

Nacionalidade: Inglaterra

Idade: 14 anos

Tipo físico: 1,78 m, 70 kg, cabelos muito loiros quase brancos, olhos azuis, pele branca que se torna vermelha com o sol facilmente.

Personalidade: um _gentleman_. Muito educado, organizado, metódico. Vai sofrer com um mestre como o Milo.

10. Casa de Sagitário: Rickert (Poderoso e bravo)

Nacionalidade: Alemanha

Idade: 14 anos

Tipo físico: 1,80 m, 80 kg, olhos acinzentados, cabelos azul-escuros, lisos e muito curtos, pele branca leitosa.

Personalidade: rigoroso, narcisista, orgulhoso.

11. Casa de Capricórnio: Basílio (Rei)

Nacionalidade: Espanha

Idade: 14 anos

Tipo físico: 1,77 m, 67 kg, olhos castanhos, cabelos castanhos quase negros sempre muito bem arrumados, pele morena e impecável.

Personalidade: prepotente, sente-se superior a todos, quase um rei.

12. Casa de Aquário: Aodh (Fogo)

Nacionalidade: Irlanda

Idade: 14 anos

Tipo físico: 1,74 m, 65 kg, olhos verde-esmeralda, cabelos ruivos e cacheados, pele sardenta.

Personalidade: brigão, esquentado, desleixado, adora aprontar alguma coisa.

**OBS:** Se alguém achou que eu só fiz trocar os aprendizes de Escorpião e Aquário, pode ter certeza que foi isso mesmo.

13. Casa de Peixes: Floriano (Flor)

Nacionalidade: Itália

Idade: 14 anos

Tipo físico: 1,75 m, 67 kg, olhos lilases, cabelos azuis, lisos e curtos, pele branca.

Personalidade: revoltado, acha que foi trocado na maternidade. Sente-se desconfortável quando confundido com uma garota, o que o torna um alvo constante de brincadeiras cruéis. Só que ao invés de chorar, parte para cima com ânsia de morte. Odeia flores e não suporta o nome verdadeiro (minha homenagem à Botan).


	2. Pela honra e pela família!

**CAPÍTULO 1 - Pela honra e pela família!**

O dia amanhecera claro e límpido, o sol grego brilhava como nunca. Sara olhava curiosa à sua volta, completamente perdida no Centro de Athenas, segurando sua pequena mala. Esperava, junto com mais doze rapazes, a condução que viria buscá-los e levá-los ao Santuário.

Ah, o Santuário. Quantas e quantas vezes não ouvira o pai contar sabre aquele lugar e sobre os feitos dos valorosos cavaleiros que lá viviam. Sempre sonhara com o dia em que iria conhecê-lo mas nunca imaginou que seria daquela maneira. Por um instante recordou-se de como se metera naquela enrascada.

_Flash back_

_Ventura, Bahia, Brasil. O lugar que todos pensavam ser uma cidade fantasma era na verdade um reduto de pessoas ligadas a Grécia. Assim como em outros países, o Santuário mantinha na América do Sul uma "filial" onde jovens eram desde sempre treinados para um dia servirem à Deusa da Sabedoria. Entre eles encontrava-se Daniel. Vindo de família muito humilde, perdeu o pai ainda na infância e tornou-se o "homem" da casa. Morava com a mãe, Maia, e a irmã apenas um ano mais nova, Sara, na casa mais pobre do vilarejo cuidando da pequena horta e dos poucos animais que conseguiam criar. _

_Um dia, a mando do Grande Mestre, um cavaleiro lá chegou para recrutar novos aprendizes e impressionou-se com a bravura de Daniel ao vê-lo enfrentar com apenas 10 anos um boi enfurecido que avançava sem piedade sobre um grupo de crianças. O garoto, mesmo desconhecendo qualquer técnica de luta, conseguiu pular sobre o lombo do animal e dominá-lo pelos chifres. Foi uma briga terrível e por várias vezes Dan quase foi derrubado mas sua persistência prevaleceu e o touro caiu exausto e vencido no chão._

_O menino e outros do local foram selecionados e passaram a receber treinamento para batalhas diariamente, além de um pequeno salário, o que permitiu que suas famílias vivessem com um pouco mais de conforto. Todos aguardavam ansiosos o dia em que um deles seria convocado para tornar-se cavaleiro._

_Sara sempre que podia ia espiar os treinos do irmão e ficava fascinada com seus golpes. Imaginava-se no lugar dele, envergando uma armadura, protegendo o mundo dos maus. Sabia, porém, que isso não lhe era permitido. Poderia ser, no máximo, uma Amazona, e isso se sua mãe lhe permitisse, o que ela não via a hora de acontecer tão cedo. Maia já não gostava muito da idéia de ver seu querido filho envolvido em sangrentas disputas como lhe contara o esposo antes de falecer. Morria de medo que algo de muito ruim acontecesse e ela e a filha ficassem sozinhas no mundo e por isso rezava diariamente para que a Deusa não deixasse seu rebento ir embora. Inusitadamente, foi ouvida e seu pedido atendido._

_Cinco anos depois, mais precisamente um dia antes da convocação oficial do Santuário, Daniel caiu de cama com uma estranha febre, que não cedia de jeito nenhum. Sua mãe ficou apavorada e tentou de todas as formas curá-lo, sem efeito. Procurou então o conselho da anciã local que ao examinar o garoto constatou que estava possuído pela Febre Negra (calazar) e que precisaria ir ao hospital. A idéia não agradou em nada Maia mas sem muita opção esta deixou em segredo a cidade e a filha em casa e partiu para a capital estadual em busca de auxílio médico. A Sara então só restou esperar._

_No dia seguinte à partida de sua família, um novo mensageiro do Santuário chegou e anunciou que daquela localidade Daniel havia sido escolhido para tornar-se um Cavaleiro de Ouro. Todos os habitantes soltaram exclamações de surpresa e aprovação, pois gostavam muito do garoto. Porém, a anciã pediu a palavra e disse:_

_- Ele não poderá ir. Está doente e não tem condições de assumir essa função._

_- Então ele cairá em desgraça. - Retorquiu o mensageiro, cruelmente. - Sua família será expulsa daqui e nunca mais este pobre lugar será lembrado pela Deusa Atena. Uma ordem do Santuário só pode ser descumprida com a morte. - Finalizou o homem, partindo do local. Sara, que a tudo ouvira escondida, correu até ele e falou:_

_- Não, a velha está mentindo. Meu irmão está bem de saúde e irá com o senhor na hora em que quiser. Onde deve procurá-lo?_

_- Daqui a dois dias, deve estar em Salvador e procurar um navio chamado Arena. Apresente essa carta ao capitão e será então conduzido para a Grécia. - Disse entregando-lhe um envelope lacrado. - Não deve se atrasar._

_A garota assentiu e correu de volta à casa. Chorou a noite inteira, sem saber por que tinha feito aquilo. Ao amanhecer, já tinha a resposta. Amava demais o irmão e a mãe para vê-los rechaçados pelo povo local. Sabia que não era culpa de Daniel ter ficado doente e que se ele estivesse bem iria correndo em busca de seu destino. Havia, porém, algo mais, uma cosia que ela ainda não conseguia identificar e que a fizera agir num impulso. Abanou a cabeça, depois pensaria naquilo. Era hora de preparar sua partida._

_Limpou a pobre morada, escreveu um bilhete para a mãe, deu de comer aos animais, regou as plantas, arrumou uma sacola com os poucos pertences que tinha (incluindo aí uma longa fita vermelha para amarrar os cabelos, um velho uso de pelúcia e um par de brincos de ouro - presentes do pai antes de morrer), amarrou os seios com uma faixa, vestiu uma das roupas de treinamento do irmão e partiu de Ventura. Não sabia quando ou SE voltaria e desejou do fundo do coração poder abraçar seus parentes antes de seguir em frente. Duas madrugadas depois estava no mencionado navio, avançando rumo a um futuro incerto._

_Fim do Flash back_

Sara foi tomada de susto ao sentir uma voz grave chamando-a pelo nome do irmão:

- Daniel! Qual de vocês é Daniel afinal?

Ela olhou na direção da voz e pensou que estivesse vendo em dobro. Na sua frente estavam os dois homens mais lindos que já tivera a oportunidade de pôr os olhos, gêmeos idênticos, de longos cabelos e olhos azuis, porte majestoso e corpos bem talhados. Um deles segurava uma lista e olhava com cara de poucos amigos:

- É você, baixinho? - Perguntou apontando-a. A garota fez que sim com a cabeça timidamente, constrangida demais para falar. Alguns colegas na fila riram. O homem limitou-se a prosseguir:

- Francis, Rickert, Basílio, Adoh, Floriano. - Tendo respostas afirmativas, finalmente sorriu - Todos aqui? Ótimo! Agora entrem logo na kombi que vamos partir.

Sara não esperou uma segunda ordem e meteu-se dentro do carro, sentando no banco mais ao fundo que havia. Os outros garotos sentaram-se aos pares, conversando e conhecendo uns aos outros. A brasileira limitou-se a observar a paisagem, os prédios logo deram lugar a árvores e por fim a grandes montanhas de rochas. Nem percebeu que estava sendo alvo de diversos olhares.

- Aposto que não resiste um mês aqui. - Disse um garoto de cabelos ruivos.

- Em duas semanas ele já era. - O mais alto dos aprendizes resolveu aumentar a aposta.

- Pois eu acho que vai ser o primeiro de nós a conseguir a armadura. - Um garoto chinês afirmou.

- Ah, conversa, veja só como é fraco. Não durará nem um dia. - Um sotaque espanhol se fez ouvir.

Logo estavam todos discutindo sobre as chances do décimo terceiro aprendiz, que a essa altura já prestava bastante atenção ao que era dito sobre sua pessoa. A balbúrdia chegou a tal ponto que o gêmeo que dirigia meteu a mão na buzina, assustando a todos.

- PAREM COM ISSO! AGORA! - Gritou o que estava no carona, virando-se e fulminando-os com o olhar. - Não importa o tamanho do cavaleiro e sim sua cosmo energia e persistência. Logo verão que não é por serem maiores ou aparentemente mais fortes que terão mais vantagens na hora de serem dignos de suas armaduras.

Os rapazes assentiram cabisbaixos, Sara riu. Isso atraiu os orbes azuis do cavaleiro a sua pessoa, fazendo-a corar novamente.

- E quanto a você, mocinho, é bom estar mais atento à sua volta, sonhadores não duram muito tempo no Santuário. - Ela assentiu rapidamente e não resistiu a perguntar:

- Qual seu nome?

- Saga. Esse ao meu lado é meu irmão Kanon. E agora tratem de manterem-se calados! - Finalizou ele. Foi obedecido de pronto.


	3. Um é pouco, dois é bom, mas treze é dema

**N.A.**: A forma que os cavaleiros de ouro foram escolhidos nunca foi realmente explicada, então resolvi criar a minha própria. Pelo menos ficou bonitinha.

**CAPÍTULO 2 - Um é pouco, dois é bom, mas treze é demais!**

Pouco tempo depois chegaram a uma enorme montanha, numa terra árida e inóspita, nada parecida com o que Sara imaginava ser o Santuário. Dando de ombros, saltou da condução e acompanhou os guias gemelares por uma estreita passagem entre as rochas e qual foi seu assombro ao ver surgir diante d si uma escada sem fim, entrecortada por dozes casas em estilo grego antigo, com um gigantesco relógio a oeste. Soltou um assobio de admiração.

- Bonito, não é? - Uma voz máscula tirou-a de devaneios. Ela virou-se e encontrou orbes azuis ternos, do gêmeo chamado Kanon.

- Si-sim. É belo. - Ela respondeu sorrindo.

- Que bom que gostou, pois um desses templos será sua morada a partir de agora. Vamos indo então? - Perguntou ele, pondo sua mão no ombro da garota e empurrando-a delicadamente para junto dos outros.

Uma hora depois, estavam todos reunidos no salão do décimo terceiro templo, aguardando ansiosos. Sara sentara-se no chão, estava por demais cansada daquelas escadas e as noites insones dentro do navio. Queria acabar logo com aquilo e cair numa cama. Um rangido fê-la abrir os olhos e mirar a grande porta na outra extremidade do salão. De lá saíram dozes homens, onze deles trajando formidáveis armaduras douradas, Kanon usava a mesma roupa de antes, além de cinco jovens com armaduras das constelações de Pégaso, Dragão, Cisne, Andrômeda e Fênix. Eles postaram-se ao longo do caminho e se ajoelharam, dando passagem a uma garota de longos cabelos roxos, usando uma túnica branca comprida, um bustiê de ouro maciço trabalhado em relevo e um capacete de bronze. Segurava na mão direita um báculo.

- Que bom que todos vieram. - Ela lhes sorriu e acenou para que os cavaleiros levantassem. - Sou Atena, Deusa da Sabedoria, mas podem me chamar de Saori Kido, minha encarnação nessa época.

Os jovens inclinaram-se fazendo uma mesura, o que fez com que a brasileira rapidamente se levantasse e imitasse o gesto; porém estava com tanto sono que se desequilibrou, caindo de cara no chão. Foi alvo de risadas de todos na sala, menos da Deusa.

- Já chega! - Disse ela enérgica. Os risos sumiram de pronto. - Você está bem? - Perguntou se abaixando ao lado da menina.

- Sim, só um pouco cansado... - Respondeu se levantando e sorrindo, firme.

- Que bom. Então podemos começar a cerimônia de apresentação. - Saori se dirigiu para seu trono e sentou-se. De súbito, uma figura imponente, de longos cabelos verdes, olhos violeta e duas pintas arroxeadas na testa, trajando um longa túnica preta postou-se a seu lado.

- Desculpe-me pelo atraso, Atena. - Ele lhe sorriu.

- Não se preocupe Shion, vamos começar agora. Pode fazer as honras?

- Claro, é um prazer. - Dizendo isso o homem virou-se para todos do salão e se pronunciou. - Boa tarde, sou o mestre desse Santuário, Shion de Áries. Um ano se passou desde que a ameaça do Deus Hades foi vencida e finalmente podemos nos concentrar na difícil missão de formar nossos sucessores. Caros amigos, bravos guerreiros de nossa Deusa, é com orgulho que inicio mais uma cerimônia de escolha dos futuros Cavaleiros de Ouro. Para tanto, peço a colaboração de todos, até tu Kanon. Lembram como foram escolhidos? Pois será assim que será feito, como tem sido há gerações.

Com um sorriso, os homens de armadura dourada e o Dragão Marinho ergueram as mãos direitas e concentraram seus cosmos, fazendo surgir esferas brilhantes. Em seguida, jogaram-nas para o alto e como se tivessem vida própria elas se misturaram entre si. Num dado momento porém, uma força invisível as impulsionou contra os pobres aprendizes que assistiam a tudo assombrados. Com medo, alguns se encolheram, outros protegeram os rostos com as mãos. Sara apenas olhava fascinada e viu quando cada uma das bolas parou em frente a um de seus colegas. Murchou ao perceber que não havia nenhuma diante de si. O mestre notou a tristeza em seu rosto e deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Não temas, falta a sua porque foste escolhida pelo cavaleiro de Libra que não está aqui no momento. - Essas palavras trouxeram novamente alegria ao rosto da garota. - Vamos ver então como ficamos. Quero lembrá-los de que quem os escolheu não foram os cavaleiros e sim suas armaduras, pois elas pressentem o potencial de cada um de vocês.

Os garotos tomaram em suas mãos as esferas e as mesmas se transformaram em símbolos dos signos que deveriam servir a partir de agora.

- Áries! - Um rapaz moreno com 1,75 m, 65 kg, olhos negros, cabelos idem e lisos, na altura dos ombros, adiantou-se segurando um carneiro. Mu avançou até ele, mirou-o de cima abaixo e estendeu-lhe a mão direita.

- Muito prazer, sou Mu de Áries, seu mestre. - O aprendiz respondeu ao cumprimento, com um sorriso.

- Sou Ugo. Vim da Itália.

- Pois bem, Ugo, vamos ver quem será nosso vizinho.

- Touro! - Foi a vez de um chinês de 1,68 m, 57 kg, olhos estreitos e cabelos negros, fios bem lisos de corte tipo tigela avançar com um boi na mão. Quase caiu para trás ao ver que seu mestre seria um gigante de 2,10 metros.

- Sou Aldebaran de Touro. - Disse pousando a mão no ombro do jovem. - E você é...?

- Shan...

- Pois vamos nos dar muito bem Shan. - Ele soltou uma enorme gargalhada, fazendo o menino arregalar os olhos.

- Gêmeos! - Dois garotos avançaram, cada um segurando a figura de uma criança em posição de abraço e que juntas se completavam. Olhando um para o outro, ficaram sem saber quem fora o escolhido.

- Vocês ficarão conosco. - Disse Saga. E foi apertar a mão do que aparentava ser mais velho. - Qual seu nome?

- Adonis, senhor. - Respondeu o rapaz de 1,76 m, 70 kg, olhos cor de mel, cabelos castanho-escuros revoltos curtos, pele clara, mas bronzeada de sol.

- Bom nome! - Sorriu o cavaleiro.

- Eu sou Alexius. - Falou o outro de 1,70 m, 66 kg, olhos grandes e verdes, cabelos roxos, encaracolados e curtos, pele branca, enquanto apertava a mão de Kanon. - Por que existem dois cavaleiros de Gêmeos?

- Porque somos a mesma essência em corpos diferentes. É a sina de nosso signo. A armadura pertencerá ao mais valoroso de vocês e ao outro caberá apoiar e manter fidelidade. Entendeu? - O rapaz assentiu.

- Câncer! - Dessa vez veio um homem de 1,77 m, 68 kg, olhos azuis translúcidos, cabelos castanho-escuros lisos de corte chanel, pele branca e extremamente delicada, com um caranguejo.

- Sou Angelo, mas pode me chamar de Máscara da Morte. - Cumprimentou a contra gosto o guerreiro. Achara o seu aprendiz por demais delicado para aprender suas técnicas mortais.

- Chamo-me Damien. - Retorquiu com um doce sotaque francês e um olhar afiado e penetrante, fazendo Ângelo mudar imediatamente sua impressão sobre ele.

- Leão! - Com um leãozinho brilhante, um garoto japonês 1,69 m, 56 kg, parecido com Shan, foi até o cavaleiro, sorrindo.

- Olá, sou o Yuji. - E abaixou numa reverência.

- Prazer, sou Aioria. O que significa seu nome?

- Corajoso segundo irmão. - Respondeu.

- Mesmo? Isso quer dizer que vamos ser bons parceiros. Meu irmão mais velho é o cavaleiro de Sagitário. - Disse Aioria entusiasmado.

- Virgem! - Veio um garoto de 1,74 m, 60 kg, olhos castanho escuros, cabelos azul-claros ondulados curtos, pele branca manchada de sol.

- Que a paz de Budah esteja contigo. - Orou Shaka, com um pequeno sorriso.

- Hum! Deus dos infiéis. Pff. Bom, sou Enos. - Disse o rapaz de volta, faltando só cuspir no chão. O indiano ficou chocado com tamanho desrespeito mas controlou-se. Ele aprenderia quão vergonhoso fora seu ato.

- Libra! - E foi a vez de Sara se apresentar mas não sabia a quem. Por falta de opção, virou-se para a Deusa e o Mestre e sorriu.

- Prazer, sou Daniel, mas podem me chamar de Dan. Sou do Brasil.

- Bem vindo! - Disse Atena. Shion, porém, estava intrigado.

- Quantos anos você tem?

-Eu? Quatorze, por quê?

- És tão pequeno... Teve treinamento adequado na sua terra?

- Treinamento?Ah, sim, claro que tive. - Respondeu a garota tentando ser o mais convincente possível. O cavaleiro ainda duvidou mas deu de ombros e continuou a cerimônia.

- Escorpião! - Um jovem de 1,78 m, 70 kg, cabelos muito loiros quase brancos, olhos azuis, pele branca, aproximou-se segurando um escorpião.

- E aí, cara? Sou o Milo! - Disse o guerreiro batendo na mão que lhe fora estendida.

- Sou Francis, prazer. - Retorquiu o rapaz polidamente, limpando a palma com um lenço. O escorpiano franziu o cenho, quão almofadinha seu pupilo poderia ser?

- Sagitário! - O maior de todos os aprendizes, de 1,80 m, 80 kg, olhos acinzentados, cabelos azul-escuros, lisos e muito curtos, pele branca leitosa com um centaurinho dourado adiantou-se quase marchando e postou-se a frente de Aioros, batendo continência.

- Senhor, Rickertt se apresentando, senhor!

- Opa, calma, pode relaxar. Não precisa de tanta formalidade, não estamos no exército. Sou Aioros, e espero que nos entendamos.

- Senhor, sim senhor! - Exclamou o garoto numa nova continência.

- Capricórnio! - Um rapaz de 1,77 m, 67 kg, olhos castanhos, cabelos castanhos quase negros muito bem arrumados, pele morena e impecável avançou com um pequeno bode na mão. De porte altivo, olhou seu mestre de cima a baixo e acenou com a cabeça.

- Basílio, _gracias_.

- Shura. E da próxima vez será Senhor Shura para você. - Disse ele fuzilando o aluno com o olhar.

- Aquário! - Foi a vez de um belo rapaz de 1,74 m, 65 kg, olhos verde-esmeralda, cabelos ruivos e cacheados, pele sardenta com uma jarrinha brilhante se apresentar.

- Adoh, como vai? - Estendendo a mão para Kamus. - Gosto de mulheres de _whisky_, Irlanda é meu país!

- Kamus, o prazer é meu. - Retorquiu o homem sério. O sorriso do aprendiz esmoreceu ao ver a cara fechada de seu mestre e sentir o ar gelado que vinha dele.

- E por fim, Peixes! - De aparência delicada, 1,75 m, 67 kg, olhos lilases, cabelos azuis, lisos e curtos, pele branca, o jovem se aproximou.

- Olá. - Falou Afrodite sorrindo. - Sou Gustav, mas todos me chamam de Afrodite. Qual seu nome?

O garoto permaneceu mudo, com as bochechas coradas.

- Vamos, como se chama?

- Flo-Floriano...

Uma chuva de risadas ecoou pela sala vindas da parte dos aprendizes, que não conseguiam segurar as gargalhadas. Isto é, todos menos Sara que estava encantada com a beleza do último cavaleiro.

- Hu, uma florzinha ensinando outra florzinha! - Chacoteou Enos.

- Ou seria melhor dizer, duas meninas aprendendo juntas? - Ajuntou Adonis.

- Parem com isso! - A voz grossa do cavaleiro de Peixes elevou-se uma oitava, assustando os jovens. - Se querem realmente essas armaduras é melhor começarem a mostrar mais respeito por seus colegas e superiores. Apesar de já terem mestres definidos, todos nós aqui temos poderes para aplicar-lhes uma lição quando assim nos aprouver... - Completou com um sorriso doce e ao mesmo tempo maligno. Eles engoliram em seco e se calaram.

- Pois bem, já que terminamos, algum de vocês tem alguma pergunta antes de irem com seus mestres para seus templos? - Perguntou Shion.

- Sim, eu tenho. - Pronunciou-se Basílio. - Quando começaremos nosso treinamento? E quando receberemos as armaduras?

- O treino será iniciado quando seus tutores acharem que for adequado. E a disputa pela armadura ocorrerá daqui a três anos. Mais alguma questão?

- Eu, eu! - Levantou a mão Adoh. - Tem garotas aqui?

- Sim, são as Amazonas. Elas vivem numa área reservada só para si mas poderão treinar com vocês de vez em quando. Não lhes é permitido forçá-las a tirar a máscara e se o fizerem, elas têm autorização para amá-los ou matá-los.

- Matar? Que cruel. - Gracejou o ruivo.

- Nós temos um dia de folga? - Questionou Shan.

- Sim, aos domingos vocês têm permissão de fazer o que quiserem.

- Onde almoçamos? - Era Yuji falando.

- Isso quem decide são seus mestres. Mas há o refeitório do Santuário, que está aberto a todos. Mais algo?

- Onde está meu mestre? - Indagou Sara.

- Ele está na China mas logo será informado sobre seu treinamento, jovem Daniel. - respondeu mais uma vez um desconfiado Shion. - Mais algo?

- Eu por último. - Pediu Adonis. - Teremos que dormir juntos?

- Não, por que pergunta?

- Ah, nada demais, só queria ver se esses dois têm algo mais de uma garota que não o rosto. - E sorriu para Sara e Floriano, que coraram furiosamente, ela de medo e vergonha e ele de raiva.

- REPETE ISSO SE FOR HOMEM! - Avançou o rapaz de cabelos azuis.

- É isso mesmo, _Florzinha_! - Retorquiu o geminiano.

- QUIETOS! - Uma furiosa Deusa da Guerra se levantara e os olhava com censura. - Que infantilidade é essa? Se não se comportar, Adonis, receberá um castigo que não irá esquecer tão cedo!

Ele assentiu com a cabeça e se calou, mas não sem antes jogar um beijo discreto para os colegas.

- Podem se retirar portanto! - Finalizou Saori, retirando-se do salão, acompanhada do Grande Mestre e dos cavaleiros de ouro. Dois a Dois os demais foram se retirando até que a aprendiz de Libra viu-se sozinha. Receosa, saiu do templo e desceu as escadas o mais rapidamente possível, passando como um furacão pelos homens que a olharam surpresos.

- Puxa, esse Daniel corre pra caramba, hein? - Exclamou Alexius. O colega de signo limitou-se a mirar a figura que sumia pela casa de Peixes.


	4. Kiki

**CAPÍTULO 3 - Kiki.**

Ao chegar ao templo de Libra, Sara correu por toda a residência procurando um lugar para esconder, acabando por se enfiar no primeiro quarto que encontrou. Desabou na cama, sentindo muita vontade de chorar mas se controlando. Estava exausta. Acabou adormecendo com a mesma roupa com que chegara.

Acordou no dia seguinte com a aurora, sentindo todos os músculos entorpecidos e o estômago roncar. Não comia há várias e várias horas e estava faminta. Mas primeiro devia colocar-se apresentável. Andando pelos corredores descobriu um banheiro e tomou um banho. Sentia-se revigorada embaixo d'água, adorava nadar, nem ligava se a temperatura do líquido estava gélida, na Grécia era melhor assim. Afinal, ali conseguia ser mais quente que sua terra natal. Ao terminar, enxugou bem os longos cabelos e enrolou-se na toalha, indo para o quarto colocar uma roupa. Mal chegou lá, contudo:

- Oi, eu sou o Kiki! - Um garotinho de cabelos ruivos, olhos violetas e pintas da mesma iguais as de Mu na testa olhava-a sentado na cama, sorrindo.

- AAAAAAHHHHHHH! - Ela deu um grito de susto e deixou a toalha cair no chão sem querer. O menino arregalou os olhos, estupefato.

- EI! Você é uma garota! UMA GAROTA! - Gritava ele tão aterrado quanto ela.

Vendo que nada a cobria, Sara pulou para a cama e se escondeu embaixo do lençol.

- Quem é você? O que faz aqui? E o que quer de mim? - Ela tremia e o olhava assustada.

- Eu já disse que sou o Kiki! E o que VOCÊ faz aqui? Onde está o Daniel? O aprendiz de Libra?

- Eu sou o aprendiz de Libra... - Ela respondeu com a voz vacilante.

- Mas não pode! Uma garota não pode ser um cavaleiro.

- E por que não? - Disse a brasileira sentando-se e desafiando-o com o olhar, sem perceber os seios desnudos. O ruivo corou no ato e desviou a vista.

- Porque... Porque não pode. Nunca pôde ué?

- Isso é injusto não é?

- I-isso... É, pode ser... - Ainda com vergonha da moça.

- Olha, vou me trocar e aí conversamos direto tá? - Ela se levantou e colocou rapidamente uma roupa. Virou-se para Kiki e notou que ele permanecia sentado no colchão com os olhos pregados na janela.

- Pode virar. - Ele o fez devagar e suspirou de alívio.

- Mestre Mu me mataria se soubesse que espiei uma garota sem roupa.

- NÃO! Mestre Mu não pode saber que sou mulher! - A morena agarrou-o pelos braços e olhou-o suplicante. - Por favor...

- Ai, isso machuca! - Ela afrouxou a pressão. - E por que então está aqui? E cadê o Daniel?

- Ele é meu irmão. Não podia vir em treinamento porque estava muito doente. O cavaleiro que foi nos avisar da convocação dele disse que se o Dan não viesse minha família seria desonrada e nosso vilarejo seria jogado às traças. Por isso eu vim em seu lugar!

- E qual seu nome?

- Sara.

- Sabe que está numa encrenca danada? Se eles descobrirem...

- Mas não vão descobrir. Por favor, não conte a eles! - Ela se ajoelhou e implorou ao menino. - Por favor...

- Não vou contar, eu prometo. - Disse ele apiedando-se da garota. Ela tinha olhos negros e profundos, tão límpidos que ele sentia toda a bondade do mundo se esconder ali. - Mas com uma condição.

- Qual?

- Posso morar aqui com você? Desde que o novo aluno do Mestre Mu chegou, eu perdi meu quarto, meu mestre acha que eu devia morar sozinho já... - Disse ele com tristeza.

- Ah, claro que pode! Foi por isso que veio aqui?

-Sim, eu ouvi do Seiya que a casa de Libra só tinha uma pessoa morando, aí vim ver se o aprendiz daqui podia me hospedar.

- Ta, trato feito! Aí você me ajuda a me livrar dos curiosos.

Kiki sorriu e apertou a mão da garota. Uma bonita amizade acabara de ser selada ali.

**N.A.:** Ah, maldade eu despachar o Kiki da casa do Mu né? Mas era necessário, afinal, ia dar muita encrenca e ciumeira ele com o novo aprendiz de Áries. Eu amo esse baixinho tagarela, vou aprontar muito com ele.


	5. Briga no refeitório

**N.A.: **Sabe, estou adorando escrever sobre o Daniel/Sara. Só não sabia que ia dar tanto trabalho. O problema maior é que isso deveria ter humor e até agora só teve lágrimas. Mas vamos indo que eu ainda consigo.

No mais, só pra lembrar, Saint Seiya não me pertence, é tudo do Kurumada. Mas se ele quiser dar pra mim, aceito de bom grado.

**CAPÍTULO 4 - Briga no refeitório.**

Enquanto Kiki ia buscar suas coisas na casa de Áries, Sara arrumou-se, amarrando uma faixa nos seios, mantendo o peito razoavelmente liso e uniforme às vistas alheias. Satisfeita com o resultado, pôs uma roupa de treino, amarrou os longos cabelos numa trança e procurou uma cozinha na residência. Depois de muita pesquisa finalmente achou algo que se assemelhava ao cômodo que procurava, tinha até uma geladeira. Um fogão a lenha, uma despensa de tamanho razoável e uma mesa modesta eram os outros móveis locais.

- Ah, finalmente, estou morrendo de fome! - E correu para a caixa gelada. Qual foi seu desapontamento ao constatar que nada havia ali dentro. Procurou então no armário e sobre o fogão e nada. Não havia comida na casa de Libra.

- ARGH! Que droga! O que vou fazer? - Dizendo isso se sentou à mesa e ficou matutando uma maneira de arrumar o que comer. Normalmente era seu irmão quem caçava ou matava animais, para ela sobrava preparar a refeição e cuidar da horta. Pensava se ali não haveria uma vendinha e então se lembrou do tal refeitório. Saiu correndo do templo e subiu a escadaria a sua frente. Quando passava pelo salão de Sagitário porém sentiu uma energia imensa lhe tirar o fôlego e desfaleceu no chão frio. Recuperou rapidamente os sentidos e levantou a cabeça, tendo como visão imediata a sola de um sapato. Esta veio em direção a seu rosto, esmagando-o com força contra o solo.

- AI, ISSO DÓI! - Reclamou tentando se levantar e se livrar da agressão.

- Eu sei, é para doer mesmo. Como ousa adentrar o reduto de meu mestre? - Ela reconheceu a voz gélida e autoritária do aprendiz da casa.

- Eu só quero ir ao refeitório! Por acaso isso é proibido? - Retorquiu com sarcasmo; a pressão do pé aumentou.

- Rickertt, já chega! - De súbito o sapato foi retirado de sua face e ela viu Aioros se aproximando e lhe estendendo a mão. - Você está bem?

- No cômbito geral, sim... - Disse enquanto massageava a bochecha suja e com uma mancha roxa. - Desculpe o atrevimento, eu não conhecia outro caminho parar ir a esse refeitório.

- Está desculpado. E peça perdão também, Rickertt.

- Perdão. - Ele falou mecanicamente, sem emoção. Parecia realmente um soldado. Aioros suspirou.

- Agora leve o jovem Daniel até onde ele possa se alimentar e mostre-lhe o caminho secreto que ensinei ontem.

- Senhor, sim senhor! - Bateu continência, virou-se e seguiu marchando pela casa. Sara sorriu agradecida ao mestre de Sagitário e seguiu o colega. Este saiu da morada e seguiu por um caminho estreito e tortuoso, que terminava num grande galpão.

- É aqui? - Ela perguntou; ele assentiu com a cabeça e partiu, sem ao menos se despedir. - Ah, tchau para você também, Rickertt querido!

O rapaz parou de súbito e a mirou com os olhos faiscando, fazendo um esforço tremendo para se segurar. A menina sorriu e ainda lhe mandou um beijo, entrando correndo pelo galpão.

Encontrou a sua frente um enorme espaço, com seis mesas compridas dispostas em fileiras, onde diversos homens comiam e conversavam animadamente. Sara foi andando tranqüila pelo local, parecia que ninguém a notava, e chegou sem surpresas ao balcão onde estavam os alimentos. Pegou um prato e andou pela fila, três homens mal encarados serviam a todos. O primeiro deu-lhe uma romã um pouco passada, o segundo um pão seco e duro, sem recheios, e por fim, o último despejou no prato uma generosa quantidade de algo semelhante a um mingau de aveia. A garota olhou toda aquela comida de aspecto nada apetitoso mas estava com tanta fome que antes mesmo de chegar a uma mesa já tinha devorado o pão e atacava a romã. Sentou-se tomou calmamente o mingau insosso, sem notar os olhares que traía para perto de si. Os homens do local tinham parado de comer e a observavam com curiosidade, cochichando uns com os outros. Quem seria? Era novato? E por que mais aprecia uma menina que um garoto?

Sara terminou calmamente sua refeição mas como ainda sentia um certo vazio interior tornou a entrar na fila e servir-se novamente. Já ia sentar-se quando uma muralha de músculos impediu-lhe a passagem.

- Olá, jovem Daniel, pelo que vejo está faminto? - Aldebaran gargalhou com gosto e aproveitou a surpresa do rapaz para bagunçar-lhe os cabelos.

- É, um pouco... Meu mestre não deixou comida em casa.

- Ah, coisas do Dohko. Mas logo, logo, ele vai estar aí pra matar essa fome de leão! Sente-se aqui comigo!

A menina sorriu e sentou-se em frente ao grande cavaleiro. Este por sinal comia uma porção cinco vezes maior do que a que tinha no prato.

- Hum, mestre de Touro... - Ela começou mas foi interrompida.

- Não, fora dos treinos é só Aldebaran está bem? Ou Deba, como preferir. Somos compatriotas sabia? Devemos nos ajudar!

- Não! - A morena ficou surpresa. Mas era bom saber que uma pessoa de sua terra estava ali para apóiá-la sempre que precisasse. - Bom, Deba... Como fazem para se sustentar aqui?

- A senhorita Saori disponibiliza tudo o que precisamos. Também ganhamos um pequeno salário para supérfluos. - Respondeu com a boca cheia, fazendo a garota rir.

- Ah tá. Aqui por perto tem alguma cidade?

- Tem um vilarejo nas redondezas. Podemos ir para lá sempre que quisermos mas nunca deixar as casas sagradas desprotegidas. Por hora, como não conhece o caminho, eu aconselho a não se aventurar por lá.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e voltou sua atenção à pobre refeição; entretanto um perfume adocicado preencheu-lhe as narinas. Procurou de onde vinha e viu olhos azuis muito límpidos ao lado de Aldebaran, observando-a. Encantada, nem notou quando o dono lhe estendeu a mão.

- Bom diz, aprendiz de Libra. - Cumprimentava Afrodite. - Ainda está dormindo? - Rindo de leve.

- Ah, bem, não! - Exclamou Sara, sobressaltada, saindo de seus devaneios e apertando com força a mão do cavaleiro.

- Bom aperto! Tomara que seja tão forte quanto aparenta.

- Eu? - Ela se surpreendeu. - Ah, sim, sou forte sim! - Ela tentou consertar a mancada. Na verdade a brasileira só tinha alguma força graças ao trabalho na lavoura de casa. Por mais que tentasse convencer a mãe de que era capaz, as tarefas mais pesadas sempre ficavam a cargo do irmão. Suspirou de tristeza com a lembrança, fato que não passou despercebido ao belo cavaleiro.

- Algo o preocupa?

- Não, foi só uma coisa ruim que lembrei.

- Coisa ruim? Você não sabe o que é isso! Imagine então ter que treinar com algo que odeia? - Uma voz irritada postou-se ao seu lado, sentando-se. A garota levantou a vista e observou um Floriano extremamente emburrado devorar sua refeição.

- Ainda reclamando? Caro aluno, não se esqueça que terá que aprender as minhas técnicas para possuir a Armadura de Peixes. Só depois estará autorizado a criar suas próprias técnicas. - Respondeu pacientemente Afrodite.

- Mas mestre, eu não suporto flores!

Aldebaran encarou o jovem surpreso e não conseguiu suprimir o riso. Isso só serviu para irritar Gustav, que se levantou e saiu do refeitório sem nem se despedir.

- Acho que vou falar com ele. - Disse Deba, indo atrás do colega. Floriano deixou o ar escapar dos pulmões pesadamente.

- Afinal, o que aconteceu aqui? - Perguntou Shan, que chegava.

- Sabe que ele usa para lutar? ROSAS! Todos os golpes do meu tutor são baseados em rosas! E eu odeio flores. - Tornou a repetir o aprendiz de Peixes.

- Não deveria, já que tem um nome com esse significado e ainda por cima parece com uma. - Ouviram uma voz gentil atrás deles e se voltaram, encontrando mais três aprendizes. Estou errado? - Questionou Damien, sorrindo.

- Não, quanto a parte do nome! - Retorquiu Ugo, aparentemente irritado com o comentário traiçoeiro.

- Ora, vai me dizer que esse belo rosto sem cicatrizes não deva ser comparado a uma pétala? - Dizendo isso se aproximou e alisou com as costas dos dedos a face de Floriano, que ficou rubro de cólera. Fato que só serviu para alargar o sorriso do francês e fazer o grego que o acompanhava rir.

- Damien, pare com isso, não vê que nossa flor está ficando envergonhada? - Provocava Adonis.

- EU VOU MATAR VOCÊS! - Num pulo o aprendiz de cabelos azuis estava com as mãos grudadas no pescoço do colega de Câncer e apertava sua garganta sem parar.

- FLORIANO, NÃO! - Com isso, Sara pulou nas costas do aprendiz e tentava a todo custo o fazer desistir da tentativa de assassinato. - AJUDEM AQUI!

O pisciano atirou-a no chão sacudindo violentamente o dorso mas sem largar sua presa. Shan tentou soltar o colega e recebeu um chute na barriga de volta. Os belos olhos violeta ficavam cada vez mais injetados de sangue quando de repente seu dono sentiu um dor lancinante na face e o sangue espirrar pelo nariz. Largou no ato o francês e olhou em volta, sentindo um gosto de ferro na boca.

- Quer brigar, florzinha? Então vamos ver quem agüenta mais! - E Adonis partiu para um novo soco que foi rapidamente desviado pelo adversário. Logo estavam trocando uma seqüência de murros e chutes, com alguns erros e acertos, ambos tornando-se cada vez mais machucados.

- O que está acontecendo agora? - Sara ouviu o sotaque espanhol de Basílio e viu-o entrando com os aprendizes que faltavam.

- Aqueles dois se amam, não pude evitar uma discussão entre o casal. - Respondeu Damien com sarcasmo.

- Ora, a culpa foi sua! Provocou o cara e agora tem outro lá te defendendo! - Disse Ugo avançando ferozmente para o colega. Mas foi detido por Alexius.

- Opa, mais briga! Essa eu quero ver! - Exclamava Adoh, que só faltava dar pulinhos de felicidade.

- Senhores, senhores, por favor contenham-se. Não devemos nos sujeitar a tais atos de selvageria. - Ponderava Francis, tentando evitar um novo confronto.

- Ah, fica na tua almofadinha! - Falou o ruivo. O que este não esperava era o soco em seu estômago.

- Quer ver confusão? Vamos nessa! - E o inglês atirou-se contra o irlandês sem dó nem piedade, dando-lhe os golpes mais baixos possíveis. Foi a deixa para Alexius soltar Ugo e apartar mais essa briga; porém, ao se ver livre, o italiano não deixou por menos e atracou-se com o francês. Nesta dupla era Yuji quem tentava separá-los. Basílio, Shan e Enoh a tudo assistiam, o primeiro entediado, o segundo assombrado e o terceiro avaliando a capacidade de seus colegas.

Horrorizada com a cena diante de seus olhos, todos os colegas tentando se matar simultaneamente, Sara novamente se levantou e ia fazer uma outra tentativa de acabar com aquilo quando dois braços fortes a enlaçaram pela cintura e começaram a esmagá-la sem dó.

- Me solte! Estou sem ar! - Ela se sacudia sem parar e olhou para trás, dando de cara com olhos acinzentados e cruéis. Rickertt apertava-a e ria de sua tentativa frustrada de se livrar.

- Você ouviu que os fracos não duram aqui! E agora vai me pagar por aquilo!

Sem nem pensar no que fazia, já quase sem forças, a morena deu uma cotovelada no rosto do colega, acertando-lhe o nariz. Com a dor, os braços de aço a largaram de volta ao solo e ela pôde correr até o balcão de comida. Antes que um dos cozinheiros pudesse impedi-la, a brasileira agarrou a panela de mingau e jogou-o no chão com toda a força que tinha, na direção das brigas. O líquido viscoso e escorregadio logo se esparramou pelo salão e os homens que lá estavam começaram a perder o equilíbrio e cair como sacos de batata. O mesmo aconteceu com Rickertt que tornara a persegui-la. Este porém não se deu por vencido e mesmo patinando ia a seu encontro. Sara não teve dúvidas e atirou nele todas as romãs que havia no balcão, até algumas podres. O garoto tentava em vão se defender e um cheiro putrefato logo encheu o ar.

- Isso é para você aprender a não atacar alguém pelas costas! - Disse a garota passando a jogar os pães velhos.

Subitamente um silêncio tomou conta do ambiente. O único som ouvido era o barulho das bisnagas acertando o aprendiz. Sentindo que algo estava errado, todos pararam o que faziam e seguiram os olhares dos presentes.

- MAS O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO? - A voz poderosa do Grande Mestre ressoou pelo salão. Todos os aprendizes olharam-se assustados, pensando freneticamente numa maneira de sair correndo dali. - Pelo visto acho que os autores desta baderna já se acusaram! - Afirmou Shion, olhando com dureza para todos. - Quero todos no 13º templo. E RÁPIDO! - Virou-se e saiu.


	6. Conhecendo Libra

**CAPÍTULO 5 - Conhecendo Libra.**

Quinze minutos mais tarde, doze jovens sujos de mingau de aveia e um limpo mas com os cabelos desgrenhados estavam enfileirados na sala do trono. Uma Deusa irritada e um mestre amargurado miravam cada rosto, pensando o que poderiam fazer.

- Então, alguém se pronuncia? Quem foi que começou aquilo? - Perguntou Atena.

Houve um momento de silêncio e de súbito vozes explodiram com acusações, palavras desconexas e ofensas nos mais diversos idiomas e sotaques.

- CHEGA! Aqui não é a Torre de Babel! - Interrompeu Áries, mais bravo ainda. - Tudo o que consigo apreender disso é que um de vocês incitou a briga e agora estão aqui! Pergunto de novo, quem foi?

Novamente as vozes se elevaram e Shion suspirou cansado. Reparou então que de todos só o aprendiz de Libra permanecia quieto e de cabeça baixa. Fez um sinal pedindo silêncio e caminhou até ele. Sara se remexeu inquieta.

- Jovem Daniel, por que está calado? E olhe para mim quando eu falo. - A menina levantou o rosto, olhando firme em seus olhos. - Que machucado é esse? - Foi a vez de Rickertt estremecer, ela iria denunciá-lo, tinha certeza.

- E-eu caí. Quando ia tomar café da manhã. - Falou o mais tranquilamente possível. O alemão ficou surpreso com aquilo.

- E por que não está sujo como os demais?

- Foi minha a idéia de jogar mingau no chão. Só queria que parassem de brigar.

- Hum, bom... - O Mestre parecia surpreso com aquelas palavras sinceras. - E sabe quem começou a briga?

- Eu sei.

- E quem foi? - Antes de responder, a garota olhou seus colegas, vendo as expressões atemorizadas de alguns deles.

- Fui eu! - Exclamou com coragem.

- Você? Está mentindo, aprendiz, e isso não é tolerado aqui! - Shion parecia ainda mais furioso que antes.

- Eu comecei a briga! Precisa de um culpado e já tem. - Retorquiu a morena.

- Atrevido! Acha que pode enganar a Deusa Athena? - Disse avançando sobre a jovem.

- Pare com isso, Shion. Ele já confessou, o que mais quer? - Uma voz grave e profunda, com um tom brincalhão, foi ouvida no fundo da sala. De lá saiu um cavaleiro desconhecido, trajando uma armadura dourada com várias armas penduradas nela.

- Dohko! Quando chegou? - perguntou Saori surpresa.

- Esta manhã, Athena. Mas fiquei triste ao descobrir que não pude participar da cerimônia de seleção dos jovens aprendizes. - Respondeu ele sorrindo. - E meu amigo, calma, esqueceu o espírito de solidariedade que impera entre os alunos? Não lembra mais que tínhamos por hábito defender uns aos outros nas encrencas?

- Sim, eu me lembro... - Afirmou Shion, sorrindo pela primeira vez no dia. - Você mesmo já fez isso diversas vezes por mim. Mas não é o caso agora, eles estavam brigando entre si! - Disse o Mestre tornando a ficar sério.

- Eu soube. Mas não se preocupe, vamos logo saber se ele está mentindo ou não. - Retorquiu o cavaleiro de Libra, que tal os colegas no dia anterior formou em sua mão uma esfera de luz e atirou-a para o alto. Esta voou por algum tempo e partiu ao encontro de Sara, parando em sua frente. Emocionada a garota pegou a bolinha brilhante e esta se transformou numa balança. - Pronto. Agora pode perguntar de novo.

- Foi o senhor, Daniel, quem começou a briga?

- Sim! - Mas ao responder, um prato da balança inclinou-se para baixo, tirando-a do eixo central.

- Um aprendiz que tem como símbolo a Justiça não deveria proferir inverdades. - Disse Shion sardônico. A brasileira engoliu em seco mas manteve-se firme. - Alguém mais se pronuncia ou terei que aceitar a acusação de seu colega? - Todos permaneceram mudos, Floriano a olhava com pena. - Pois então, será castigado jovem aprendiz. Ainda não pensei numa punição adequada; assim que a tiver lhe informarei. Podem se retirar! - E fez um gesto com a mão para que fossem embora.

- Daniel, não é? Espere-me na nossa casa que logo irei ao seu encontro. - Falou Dohko, antes que saíssem. Sara assentiu com a cabeça e foi embora.

_Do lado de fora do templo..._

- Ai, que problema... - Resmungou a menina cansada.

- Pelo menos nos livramos dessa! - Sorriu Damien. Ela o fitou incrédula.

- SE LIVRARAM? Lembra que se não fosse por mim estaríamos até agora lá dentro e que todos aqui estariam encrencados? E será que se lembra que foi VOCÊ quem começou a confusão ao provocar Floriano?

- Não disse mais do que a verdade! E se ele não é homem o suficiente para agüentar, que assuma de vez sua condição de mulher e vá aprender a costurar algo.

O pisciano, que a essa altura estava sendo contido por três colegas, bufou de ódio e correu até o templo de Peixes, deixando uma nuvem de poeira para trás.

- Fresco. - Murmurou Adonis que em troco recebeu um pisão no pé da libriana. - AI! Seu louco! Quer morrer?

- Quer que eu volte lá pra dentro e conte tudo o que aconteceu? - Disse ela calmamente. Sem responder, o rapaz se virou se desceu as escadas, sendo seguido pelos demais. Logo estavam todos em suas respectivas casas.


	7. Mentir é feio e traz problemas

**CAPÍTULO 6 - Mentir é feio e traz problemas!**

Sara suspirou ao entrar no templo, o dia mal começara e ela já estava envolvida numa bela confusão. E agora ainda deveria esperar por um castigo, que pela cara do Grande Mestre seria terrível. Só estava feliz por finalmente conhecer o cavaleiro de Libra. E como era bonito! Aqueles olhos, aquele queixo másculo, o corpo malhado... Perdida em pensamentos nem percebeu a chegada de seu professor.

- Daniel. Daniel? DANIEL! - Dohko chamava-lhe gritando.

- AI! Sim, eu, aqui, desculpe! - Respondeu ela toda atrapalhada.. Ele sorriu.

- Calma, calma, rapaz. Não se assuste. Muito prazer, sou Dohko. - Cumprimentou-a estendendo-lhe a mão.

- Prazer, Daniel. - Disse a garota apertando-a de volta.

- E então, caro aluno, o que sabe sobre artes marciais? - Perguntou o homem, sentando-se num sofá velho na sala. A brasileira ficou muda e ele arriscou outra questão. - E sobre o cosmo? - Nada de novo. - Você teve treinamento em seu país? - Já começando a se irritar.

Sara fez que sim com a cabeça mas a pequena balança que tinha em mãos tornou a inclinar-se acusando a mentira. "Porcaria", pensou.

- Sabia que é muito feio mentir?

- Hã... Bem... É que... - Ela tentava encontrar uma explicação convincente. - É que nosso treinamento no Brasil é alternativo. - E ficou tensa ao notar que o pequenino prato pendia cada vez mais, quase encostando a base da balança. Dohko lançou-lhe um olhar terrível. - Tá certo, eu nunca treinei na vida! - O objeto tornou à posição de equilíbrio.

- Como podem me mandar um aprendiz que não sabe nada? Nenhuma técnica? - Ele olhou-a esperançoso mas obteve um não em resposta. Suspirou pesadamente. - O que disse a Shion?

- Que sabia lutar... - Respondeu num fiozinho de voz.

- Sua sorte é que a armadura de Libra o escolheu como seu legítimo sucessor, senão essa balança que segura nem sequer se moveria, não importa as barbaridades que dissesse. Só que agora tenho um problema. Eu esperava um aprendiz para treinar e não um bebê recém saído das fraldas.

- Eu não sou um bebê! - Disse ela exasperada.

- Tem razão, eles saberiam se defender melhor. - Retorquiu sarcástico. - Bom, lembra o que o Grande Mestre falou? "Um aprendiz que tem como símbolo a Justiça não deveria proferir inverdades." E graças a isso ganhaste um castigo. Pois já que gosta de mentir, vou dar-lhe outro.

- Espere, mas eu...

- Sem mas! Se quiser se livrar disso só me responda mais uma coisa: tem algo ainda a esconder?

- Não! - E não conseguiu olhar a balança. Porém sabia que a mesma havia se mexido até o prato tocar em sua base.

- Mesmo com tudo o que lhe foi dito continua a esconder coisas. E deve ser um segredo e tanto, nunca vi a Justiça pender tanto para um lado. Saiba que só estará apto a possuir a Armadura quando essa pequena balança permanecer estática. Duvido que ela volte ao normal tão cedo ou mesmo até o fim de seu treinamento. Ficarei com ela e saberei o que anda aprontando. - Completou, andando até a garota e tomando-lhe o objeto das mãos. - Agora, vamos voltar ao templo de Athena.

Muda como uma porta Sara seguiu seu mestre até o grande salão, adentrando até um enorme espaço onde uma mesa comprida estava disposta em seu centro. Nela os 12 cavaleiros do dia anterior encontravam-se sentados, junto com a Deusa e o Grande Mestre. Este ficou surpreso ao vê-lo.

- Por que este retorno tão rápido? Achei que só viria à noite.

- Não estarei aqui quando a lua surgir. Vim apenas comunicar-lhes uma decisão minha. Meu aprendiz acaba de me decepcionar profundamente e por isso decidi que ele tem que aprender uma lição.

- Dohko! Mas o que o Dan fez? - Perguntou Aldebaran espantado.

- Isso é entre nós dois, Deba. Mas preciso que todos aqui saibam de seu castigo. - Virou-se então para Sara e disse, olhando-a duramente. - Durante os próximos oito meses terá que se virar sozinho. Vai conseguir seu próprio sustento, sua própria comida, suas roupas, tudo! Não quero saber como fará isso, só não tente por meios ilegais que a balança penderá cada vez que sair dos eixos. Não poderá freqüentar o refeitório para se alimentar com seus colegas. E só poderá aproximar-se deles quando lhe for permitido. Essa punição começará a partir de amanhã e se quando eu retornar o prato estiver inclinado mando-o de volta ao Brasil. FUI CLARO? - O cavaleiro de Libra parecia possesso. A menina assentiu rapidamente, sem coragem de falar. - Quanto a vocês, meus amigos, os proíbo de ajudarem-no gratuitamente, ele irá merecer cada migalha que ganhar. Saori, sei que está achando tudo isso muito severo mas é essa a minha vontade e a farei prevalecer.

A Deusa balançou a cabeça em aprovação; Dohko então fez uma reverência e deixou a sala arrastando seu discípulo. Shion suspirou:

- Eu sabia que havia algo de errado com aquele garoto. Ele parece problemático. Nunca vi meu amigo tão furioso.

- Mas ele me parece bem calmo, Mestre. - Ponderou Mu.

- E você mesmo nos disse que a Armadura de Libra o escolheu. Então, não há dúvidas quanto a sua legitimidade. - Acrescentou Kamus.

- Eu sei, mas aquela personalidade... Há alguma coisa que não consigo identificar... - Duvidou Áries. - Bom, não importa. Com certeza depois do castigo que recebeu vai se tornar uma pessoa melhor.

- Pobre criança... - Murmurou Afrodite, com pena.

Na casa de Libra a situação ainda se mantinha tensa.

- Vai obedecer sim! Eu sou seu mestre e quer queira ou não, cumprirá minhas ordens! - Exclamou Dohko pondo um ponto final na discussão que tinha se iniciado nas escadarias. Sara bufou de raiva mas não teve outro remédio senão aceitar. - Já que não há mais nada o que fazer aqui, eu vou partir. Ouviu o que disse lá em cima, não é? Àquilo acrescento mais três condições: meu templo deverá estar brilhando quando voltar; sua condição física deverá estar mais preparada; e sua cosmo energia deverá estar acesa. Quebre alguma dessas regras e não haverá segunda chance.

Ia partir sem se despedir quando subitamente se parou e avançou para uma pequena cômoda encostada na parede da sala. Sobre ela depositou uma balança semelhante àquela que fora entregue a Sara, só que num tamanho maior.

- Essa balança é como a que a armadura lhe deu. Irá pender sempre que proceder de maneira desapropriada. Isso lhe ajudará a saber os caminhos a seguir. - Disse, voltando-se para a morena, com os olhos tristes. - Não me desaponte de novo. - E assim, se foi.


	8. Sobrevivendo

**N.A.:** Criei esse capítulo pensando no estado em que estaria a casa de Libra. Afinal, o Dohko não dá as caras por lá faz uns 240 anos, e nem uma faxineira ele manda. Devia estar uma poeirada e tanto lá.

**CAPÍTULO 7 - Sobrevivendo.**

Sara deixou-se escorregar por uma parede, sentando-se desajeitadamente no chão frio.

- Como fui me meter nessa? Não acredito que estraguei tudo! - Disse socando o chão com força. - Mas se eu contasse a ele a verdade aí que eu estaria perdida. - Instintivamente mirou a balança e notou que ela não se mexera. Realmente, falara a verdade. E deixou-se ficar no piso gelado, pensando horas a fio como poderia fazer para conseguir comida e dinheiro. E a cada momento uma grande tristeza e saudade invadiam-lhe o coração, fazendo com que lágrimas chegassem aos olhos. Chorou copiosamente, querendo mais do que nunca estar com a mãe naquela terra sem perspectivas, só que segura e tranqüila. Que o irmão ficasse na Grécia com um monte de garotos baderneiros e nada confiáveis, com Grandes Mestres desconfiados e Cavaleiros de Libra perversos.

Nem percebeu que a noite chegara e que seria bom ir ao refeitório comer algo uma vez antes do castigo começar. Levantou-se e seguiu cambaleando até o galpão. Notou que dessa vez estava quase deserto e gostou disso. Sentia-se um monstro, estava suja, os cabelos desgrenhados e olhos inchados pelo choro. Tomou uma sopa rala com pão seco, sem olhar para os lados. Assim que terminou, saiu correndo dali, não queria ter o desprazer de encontrar seus colegas. Voltava cabisbaixa pelo caminho sinuoso quando uma enorme sombra surgiu à sua frente. Rickertt se aproximou marchando e Sara se preparou para o pior:

- O que quer?

- Pedir desculpas. - Disse o rapaz batendo continência. - Achei-o fraco mas demonstrou ser muito corajoso, soldado. Tem meu respeito a partir de agora.

- Obrigado, fico feliz com isso... - Ela sorriu triste, estaria isolada por seis meses, ia ser difícil. - Ah, e seu nariz, o machuquei muito?

- Não, não foi nada. Um golpe de sorte. Bem aplicado por sinal. - E ele riu, revelando uma fileira de dentes muito alvos.

- Posso ver? - Pediu a menina esticando a mão e tocando-lhe o rosto suavemente. O rapaz porém retesou e voltou à postura séria.

- Creio já ser tarde, meu mestre me aguarda. Tenha uma boa noite, Daniel! - Despedindo-se e indo quase correndo para a casa de Sagitário. Sara observou-o por um momento e deu de ombros, seguindo para sua própria casa.

Kiki já a esperava, com um olhar triste. Ela afagou os cabelos ruivos e disse-lhe que não se preocupasse. E num arroubo maternal, pegou-o no colo e levou-o para a cama, cantando até o menino dormir. Quando este caiu no sono, retirou-se e resolveu explorar os arredores do templo. Qual foi sua surpresa ao descobrir, ao lado das enormes colunas, um terreno abandonado não muito grande, coberto de ervas daninhas?

- Hum, isso aqui daria uma boa horta... - Assim pensando, procurou alguma ferramenta que pudesse utilizar parar arar a terra; porém nada encontrou. Há muito ninguém ia ali, dado o estado do lugar. Então, iluminada apenas pela luz do luar grego, a aprendiz de Libra pôs-se a arrancar o mato e revolver o solo com as próprias mãos. Não se atemorizou com a possibilidade de haver cobras ou outros animais peçonhentos; na verdade, nem pensava nisso. O contato com a terra fazia bem, dava-lhe tranqüilidade e renovava-lhe a esperança. Já era madrugada quando terminou.

- Ufa, deu trabalho mas ficou bom! - Exclamou, admirando o campo arado, com sulcos bem divididos, só aguardando para ser semeado. - Agora é só arrumar umas sementes, mas eu faço isso depois. - Sara então voltou à casa, tomou um banho e dormiu, tendo pela primeira vez em dias um sonho bom.

Acordou quando o Sol já ia alto. Calculou o horário, devia ser perto do almoço. Sentiu o estômago roncar, precisava de comida. Antes disso porém resolveu ver como estava Kiki. Procurou-o no quarto e encontrou apenas uma cama arrumada, com certeza ele já estava treinando. "Pelo menos não preciso alimentá-lo", pensou. Por fim, achou de bom tom pesquisar mais o templo de Libra e ver o que acharia ali; afinal, sem recursos como se encontrava, deveria saber de antemão os gastos mais urgentes.

O local parecia estar desabitado há muito tempo. Teias de aranha pendiam do teto, os móveis estavam cobertos de poeira, alguns infestados de cupins. Mesmo a geladeira da cozinha era de um modelo muito antigo e Sara desconfiou que não duraria muito tempo. Existia eletricidade mas não lâmpadas suficientes, o que tornava o lugar escuro e úmido. O piso era de pedra e tinha falhas por todo ele, inclusive um corte que parecia ter sido feito por uma espada no corredor que dava passagem à próxima casa zodiacal. As paredes necessitavam de pintura urgente, visto que o mofo alastra-se sobre elas sem piedade. Fez uma avaliação rápida do mobiliário: possuía uma sala com um sofá quase se desfazendo, uma cômoda de madeira onde estava a balança (esta ainda estava firme, sem insetos) e uma mesinha de centro carcomida nas bordas; na cozinha encontravam-se um fogão a lenha que não via limpeza há anos, a velha geladeira movida a querosene, um armário antigo, uma pia de pedra com torneira, duas cadeiras e uma mesa central em péssimo estado de conservação (não encontrou talheres, pratos ou copos ou quaisquer outros utensílios domésticos, apenas uma faca grande sem fio); três quartos com uma cama e um armário cada (e uma colônia de animais própria); dois banheiros com só um chuveiro elétrico (o outro contava apenas com um cano para saída de água e quando foi aberto despejou lodo por todo o piso).

- Maravilha, deve ser o pior templo de todos. - Murmurou Sara desgostosa. Além de ficar sem alimento e orientação estava obrigada a reerguer o local. - Depois que arrumar dinheiro eu faço isso. Agora procurar comida! - Exclamou ela batendo as mãos e espantando o desânimo.

Voltou à cozinha e pegou a faca, mesmo sem fio era uma arma e poderia precisar dela dali em frente. Colocou-a na cintura e saiu da casa, indo na direção oposta ao refeitório. Desceu, desceu e desceu sem chegar a lugar nenhum. Nos arredores havia apenas as casas zodiacais e o grande relógio. Chegou ao final sem nada encontrar. Suspirando de desalento ia refazer o caminho quando se reparou com uma fenda estreita e escondida. Curiosa, espremeu-se por ali e qual foi sua surpresa o se deparar com um grande bosque.

- Como isso veio parar aqui? - Perguntava-se a menina, sorrindo de alívio. Com certeza acharia o que comer ali dentro. Andou por entre as árvores, olhando as copas, procurando alguma que desse frutas. Por fim encontrou uma macieira que estava carregada de maçãs maduras. Sem pestanejar, a morena colheu várias e sentou-se comendo, satisfazendo sua fome. Resolveu marcar a árvore para se lembrar de onde estava quando voltasse mas com pena de ferir o tronco catou várias pedrinhas e fez uma seta apontando o seu "anjo salvador". - Agora eu não me perco. - E continuou sua caminhada.

Encontrou uma romãzeira, também carregada mas já estava empanturrada; apenas a marcou como a árvore anterior e seguiu em frente. Por fim chegou a um riacho, com peixes em abundância. Ponderou se deveria pescar algum mas desistiu momentaneamente da idéia por um simples motivo: não tinha como prepará-lo. O fogão da casa estava imundo e não havia nada com que pudesse acendê-lo. "Fica para a próxima", pensou. Reparou então que arbustos de vime cresciam às margens do rio e teve uma idéia. Colheu quantas folhas conseguia carregar e caminhou e volta para a casa. Lá chegando, pôs-se a trabalhar.

Quando Kiki retornou, à noite, encontrou a amiga na pobre sala, rodeada de cestos.

- O que é isso, Sara? - Perguntou.

- É Daniel, Kiki. Sempre Daniel, ou Dan. - Ela consertou. - São cestas.

- Sim, mas por que estão aqui? - Ele pegou um do chão, era pequeno e tinha o formato de um prato.

- Eu as fiz. - Disse simplesmente.

- Por quê?

- Ora, Kiki, esse templo nem uma tigela tem e ainda estou sem dinheiro. Minha mãe, antes de se casar e mudar para Ventura com meu pai, era de uma terra de artesãs. Ela que me ensinou a usar o vime. E outras coisas também. Logo, logo você vai ver. - Respondeu sorrindo. - Ah, já se alimentou? - Ele fez que sim com a cabeça. - Então vá tomar banho e dormir.

- Credo, você parece o mestre Mu. - O menino reclamou.

- Pode me considerar assim se quiser. Agora vai lá.

O ruivinho obedeceu resmungando. Sara riu, ele lembrava-lhe o irmão, também não era chegado a higiene. Depois de acomodá-lo na cama, banhou-se e dormiu profundamente.

Acordou antes do raiar do sol e voltou ao bosque carregando um dos cestos; este voltou repleto de maçãs e romãs e até algumas amoras que achou pelo caminho. Trazia também mais folhas. Quando seu pequeno hóspede acordou encontrou a mesa da cozinha repleta de frutas servidas nos pratos artesanais. As cascas tinham sido retiradas e estavam sobre a pedra da pia.

- Oba, isso é melhor que aquela comida do refeitório. - Disse ele se refestelando.

- É, eu sei, mas não podemos viver só disso. Tenho que conseguir dinheiro para levantar esse lugar e dar um jeito nesse fogão. Mas sem nem um pano limpo não posso fazer nada. - Suspirava a brasileira, amolando a velha faca na pia. - Não tem jeito, vou ter que pedir ao Grande Mestre um emprego. Ah, e ainda vou receber um castigo dele. - Finalizou triste.

- Se eu puder fazer alguma coisa... - Falou Kiki, indo até ela e abraçando-lhe a cintura.

- Seu apoio já é suficiente, querido. - Sorriu e deu-lhe um beijo na testa. - Pode ir treinar, só tenha cuidado.

- Tá! - Exclamou e saiu correndo para o campo de treinamento.

- E agora, lá vai Daniel para a toca dos leões. - Brincou ela parodiando uma passagem bíblica. E seguiu para o templo de Athena.

Lá chegando foi prontamente introduzida no salão central pelos guardas, que sabiam da sua condição de futuro cavaleiro de ouro. No trono a aguardava Shion. Este a olhava de forma dura e nada amigável. A sua frente estavam os gêmeos e Shura. Ela aproximou-se e se ajoelhou em reverência.

- O que deseja, jovem aprendiz? - Perguntou Áries secamente.

- Vim conhecer meu castigo, ó Grande Mestre. - Respondeu ela sem se mover.

- Ainda não pensei no assunto. Se for só isso, pode se retirar.

- Não, não é só isso... - Disse a menina, olhando-o pela primeira vez.

- E o que seria então?

- Gostaria de um emprego, ó Mestre.

- UM O QUÊ? - Exclamaram os três cavaleiros que a tudo assistiam calados.

- Um emprego. - Reafirmou. - Mestre Dohko exigiu que eu arcasse com minhas próprias despesas e as do templo de Libra. Só que para isso preciso de dinheiro. Como roubar não é uma atitude muito louvável... - Disse com um toque de sarcasmo. Shion fuzilou-a com o olhar.

- Está bem, não posso mesmo vê-lo morrer a mingua, seria um desperdício. - Sara notou um quê de falsidade naquelas palavras. - Já que foi a causadora do evento no refeitório é lá que irá trabalhar, todos os dias, antes do desjejum. Obedecerá todas as ordens que lhe forem impostas, não importa se é ou não um futuro Cavaleiro de Ouro. Receberá um salário à altura de seus esforços, sempre aos sábados. Descansará aos domingos. E só poderá comer se lhe permitirem. Começará amanhã, antes da aurora. Agora vá embora, sua presença me irrita. - Terminou, fazendo um gesto para que ela deixasse o local, sendo obedecido prontamente.

- Até que ele não é tão desonesto assim, Shion. - Comentou Kanon. - Eu gosto dele.

- Mas eu concordo com o Mestre, não sei se merece confiança. - Suspeitava Saga. - Que acha, Shura?

- Tem coragem. E fibra. Basílio, meu pupilo, me contou o que houve ontem e percebi a integridade do que o jovem Daniel fez. - Ponderou o capricorniano.

- Eu sei, não foi ele o causador da discórdia mas foi o único a admitir a culpa. - Suspirou Shion. - Só que não é isso que me incomoda. Aqueles olhos... E aquele corpo pequeno...

- Que têm eles? - Perguntou Kanon.

- Eles escondem algo...


	9. Um momento de descanso

**N.A.: **A cidade da Sara existe mesmo e é realmente uma cidade fantasma no interior da Bahia (meu pai já esteve lá). Apesar de ser isolada do mundo, o Santuário devia manter uma escola por lá, não é mesmo? Senão como todo mundo aprendeu a falar grego tão depressa?

**CAPÍTULO 8 - Um momento de descanso.**

Ao voltar ao templo, Sara estava bem mais feliz. Finalmente tinha com o que se sustentar mas mesmo assim não dava para confiar que ganhasse lá grande coisa. Então retornou ao bosque diversas vezes naquele dia e quando Kiki chegou encontrou pilhas e pilhas de cestos.

- Nossa, o que foi agora? Tédio?

- Não, vou vendê-los em Atenas. Tomara que rendam algum dinheiro.

- E quando vai fazer isso? - Perguntou o garoto, mordendo uma maçã.

- Daqui a cinco dias, no domingo. Dohko não me proibiu de sair do Santuário, pelo menos. - Respondeu ela sorrindo. - E amanhã começo a trabalhar. Quando ganhar meu primeiro salário vou fazer uma comida bem gostosa para a gente.

- Oba! - Exclamou o garoto. - Mestre Mu perguntou como você estava se saindo. Eu disse que suas idéias eram bem estranhas.

- Ah, seu bobinho... Bom, agora vou alimentar a terra.

- Como é? - Disse o ruivo surpreso.

- Vem comigo, eu te mostro. - Falou, pegando a mão pequena dele entre a sua e levando-o até o terreno lateral. - Está vendo? Arei tudo anteontem à noite mas a terra ainda precisa de nutrientes. Olha eles aqui. - E mostrou um cesto com as cascas das frutas comidas pela manhã. - Agora é só coloca-las aí e cobrir com solo que o resto a Natureza faz.

- Posso ajudar?

- Claro, seria um prazer. - Os dois iniciaram a adubação do terreno e em menos de uma hora tinham finalizado tudo.

- Pronto, agora só falta alocar os novos moradores. - Disse retirando de outra cesta um punhado de minhocas.

- ECA! São minhocas! Nojentas!

- Kiki! Deixe de frescura. Elas não mordem.

- Mas são pegajosas, eu não vou tocar nelas.

- Ai, ta bom. Fique olhando então. - Ele então observou a aprendiz colocá-las delicadamente no chão, uma a uma. - Aí, acabei! Só falta o toque final... Mas não precisarei me preocupar. - Falou olhando o céu.

- Por que não?

- Vai chover. - Respondeu virando-se para ele. - Vamos então? - Tomou o garoto no colo e levou-o para dentro, minutos antes de uma fina chuva cobrir o Santuário.


	10. Hora do trabalho

**N.A.: **Dos personagens que criei, eu gosto mais do Adonis e o Damien. Afinal, é pelos mauzinhos que a gente mais se apaixona. Fora que toda a vez que eu falo desse grego me vêm o Saga e o Kanon na cabeça. Aí eu surto.

**CAPÍTULO 9 - Hora do trabalho.**

Sara acordou novamente antes de o Sol nascer. Arrumou-se rapidamente, prendendo os longos cabelos com a fita vermelha que trouxera do Brasil e seguiu com pressa até o refeitório, um pouco apreensiva em relação ao que esse novo emprego lhe aguardava. Lá chegando foi imediatamente recebida pelos sujeitos mal encarados que conhecera anteriormente.

- Bom dia, meu nome é Daniel, aprendiz da casa de Libra, apresentando-me para o serviço. - Disse e curvou-se em cumprimento. Os três homens se entreolharam e caíram na gargalhada.

- Hahahahaha! Quem imaginou que veríamos uma cena dessas? Um futuro Cavaleiro de Ouro curvando-se para nós? - Disse um deles.

- Não vejo qual o problema. São meus superiores aqui e devo-lhes o mesmo respeito que ao meu mestre. - Retorquiu a menina calmamente.

- Hum, bom... Eu sou o Benir. - Cumprimentou-a o maior deles, surpreso com o seu caráter. - Estes são os manos Amir e Onir. - Os dois acenaram para ela, igualmente espantados.

- E qual serão minhas atribuições, senhores?

- Primeiro vamos ver o que sabe fazer. Sabe cozinhar? Limpar o chão? Lavar pratos? Enxugá-los? Servir a bóia? - Perguntou Onir, recebendo respostas afirmativas a todas as questões. - Ótimo! Como estamos atrasados hoje irá lavar os pratos ao final do café e servir a comida. Amanhã chegue mais cedo que terá que limpar todo o piso antes de abrirmos os portões. E quero ver suas habilidades culinárias. - Disse-lhe entrando com os irmãos.

Sara assentiu e adentrou a cozinha. Deram-lhe um avental e ela postou-se ao lado do grande caldeirão de mingau. "Será que nunca mudam o cardápio daqui?", pensou. Não pôde raciocinar muito nesse sentido pois logo começaram a chegar os soldados do Santuário. Servia a todos mecanicamente, sem olhá-los até que uma voz o chamou.

- Ei Daniel, resolveu largar de ser cavaleiro para virar cozinheira?

A brasileira levantou a vista e encontrou-se com os olhos castanho-escuros de Enos. Este lhe sorria sarcástico e arrancava risos de Damien e Adonis. Basílio assistia à cena com certo nojo.

- Que vergonha! - Ela sorriu, pensando que ele iria defender-lhe, mas... - Como puderam nos rebaixar tanto assim? Imagine o que estes fracotes vão pensar da gente quando virem que um de nós tornou-se um reles serviçal?

- Escuta aqui, seu narcisista! Não faço esse serviço porque quero. Mas trate de demonstrar um mínimo de consideração que eu e meus superiores merecemos. - Todos tornaram rir quando ela disse "superiores". A garota ferveu de ódio e continuou: - E se não está satisfeito trate de pegar esse seu rabo empoado e dar o fora daqui antes que eu vire esse mingau todo na sua cabeça e não nos seus pés! - Finalizou com um sorriso malévolo no rosto de anjo.

O espanhol sentiu ímpetos de matar o rapaz a sua frente e só não o fez porque seus colegas o seguraram e o arrastaram dali; outra briga em menos de três dias ia piorar e muito a situação de todos. Sara respirava com força, tentando se controlar, até que uma mão pousou em seu ombro.

- Obrigado, jovem aprendiz. - Agradeceu Amir, sorrindo. - Suas atitudes de respeito farão grande diferença em seu futuro.

A morena sorriu de volta e continuou o serviço, sem perturbações desta vez. Depois lavou toda a louça do refeitório - uma pilha interminável - sem nunca reclamar. Ao terminar sentia-se faminta. Olhou com avidez os restos da refeição sem, contudo, tocar em uma migalha.

- Tens fome? - Perguntou Benir. Ela fez que sim. - Então sirva-se, não é justo não poder degustar nada depois de tanto esforço.

Sem esperar um segundo convite Sara atacou todos os pães e frutas que havia e ainda tomou uma grande tigela de mingau. Os irmãos observavam-na divertidos.

- Até que para alguém tão pequeno você come como um leão. - Disse Amir. - Satisfeito?

- Sim, muito obrigado.

- Então já está dispensado. Ou tem algo que ainda queira? - Questionou Onir ao vê-la parada.

- Eu gostaria de saber se posso ficar com dois garfos, duas colheres e uma faca. E dois copos... - Respondeu sem jeito.

- Pedido estranho. Poder mesmo não pode mas faremos uma concessão hoje pelo modo que nos defendeu. Guarde segredo, tá? - Falou Benir piscando para ela e entregando-lhe o que pedira. Agradecendo, a menina se retirou.

Andava calmamente para casa, tão feliz com sua sorte que nem percebeu estar sendo seguida. Só notou muito tardiamente quando quatro mãos a agarraram, cada uma segurando em um braço e fazendo-a derrubar os talheres e os copos.

- O que é isso agora? - Bufou, se debatendo e olhando quem a prendia.

- Ah, parece que pegamos um ladrãozinho. - Sussurrou Damien em seu ouvido. Definitivamente aquele garoto o irritava mas o jeito como cadenciava as palavras provocou em Sara um leve estremecimento de prazer.

- Com medo, Daniel? - Foi a vez de Basílio murmurar do outro lado. Ela voltou a estremecer.

- Gosta de palavras baixas, hein? - Disse Adonis a sua frente, fazendo a menina virar o rosto e olhá-lo com raiva. - Quer dizer que além de mentiroso e ladrão, é gay...

- Não sou ladrão e nem gay! - Sacudiu-se a garota.

- Mas é mentiroso.

- Não vem ao caso. - Retorquiu ela corando.

- Se não é um gatuno, como explica esse garfo que deixou cair? - Disse o rapaz pegando o objeto do chão e analisando-o. - Parece com o que temos no refeitório.

- É meu! Devolve! - Ela avançou mas foi contida pelos dois colegas.

- Não, eu vou é entregar isso ao Grande Mestre, ele vai adorar saber das suas habilidades ladinas.

Sara gemeu, sentindo o sangue esvair-se do rosto. Se aquilo acontecesse estaria perdida. Não haveria balança que convencesse Shion da sua integridade. Estava tão apavorada com esse pensamento que não percebeu que lhe retiravam a fita dos cabelos.

- Hum, enfeite bonito... - Dizia Adonis, balançando-o em frente a seu rosto, despertando a morena do transe.

- EI! ME DEVOLVE ISSO! AGORA! - Gritou ela se debatendo com fúria.

- Puxa, você realmente deve gostar dessa porcariazinha. - Exclamava um surpreso espanhol que agora sentia dificuldades para deter a cativa.

O grego esticou a mão para os fios negros e alisou-os, puxando alguns e aspirando seu perfume.

- São muito belos e cheirosos, Libra... Demais até para um homem... - Sorrindo malevolamente. - Será que beija como uma mulher também? - Perguntou aproximando sua boca da dela.

Dois segundos depois estava de joelhos no chão, segurando suas partes íntimas entre as pernas e gemendo de dor. Sara aplicara-lhe uma joelhada certeira.

- Não banque o engraçado!

- Soltem ele. - falou o grego, para a surpresa dos colegas. - Soltem! - Ela caiu de bruços no chão o olhou-o com raiva.

- A fita é minha! Não tem o direito de pegar!

- Assim como não tinhas o direito de levar essas coisas do refeitório nem de me agredir, pivete! Mas tudo pode ser remediado. Ouvi dizer que está procurando emprego. Então apareça na casa de Gêmeos todas as terças feiras que eu tenho um servicinho sujo para alguém como você. Não comente nada sobre isso se quiser ver esse pedaço de pano outra vez ou se não quiser que "certos assuntos" cheguem aos ouvidos do Grande Mestre. - Finalizou Adonis, se levantando com um sorriso triunfante.

- Você me paga... - Disse a morena rangendo os dentes.

- Eu adoraria... Caros colegas, querem algum serviço desta pobre alma?

- Não, no momento não. - Respondeu o francês.

- Idem. - Disse o espanhol. - Quer algo, Enos? - Perguntou vendo o amigo surgir o meio de um arbusto.

- Depois penso nisso. Vamos agora que vi um movimento nessa direção.

- Já sabe, terça feira, templo de Gêmeos. - Falou o moreno saindo com os colegas e soprando-lhe um beijo discretamente.

Sara socou o chão, maldizendo sua sorte mais uma vez naquela semana. Como podia ser tão azarada? Assim pensando, levantou-se, recolheu o que deixara cair e correu para casa.


	11. Animal de estimação

**CAPÍTULO 10 - Animal de estimação.**

Depois de todos os acontecimentos da manhã, a única coisa que Sara gostaria era de se enfiar na cama e não sair dela até aquele pesadelo terminar. Mas a realidade não espera e ao meio dia seu estômago roncava de fome. Resolveu então voltar ao bosque para procurar o que comer. Não agüentava mais frutas mas sem limpar o fogão seria com elas que teria que se virar.

Após comer algumas embaixo das árvores, descobriu algumas mudas ainda em desenvolvimento. Retirou-as delicadamente da terra e acondicionou-as no cesto que trouxera. Já ia voltar quando ouviu um guincho de sofrimento. Apurou os ouvidos e esperou; novamente o som. Seguiu-o disfarçadamente e se deparou com um pequeno burrico que gemia às margens do riacho.

- Oh, coitadinho, o que houve? - Perguntava a garota se aproximando. O animal olhou-a amedrontado encolhendo-se, permitindo-a ver que havia uma flecha fincada em seu flanco. - Que maldade! Quem foi o bruto que te fez isso?

Chegou o mais perto que podia e tocou ternamente a crina do bicho. Este sacudiu a cabeça para espantá-la mas aos poucos foi cedendo ao carinho que lhe era oferecido. Quando sentiu que estava totalmente entregue a brasileira verificou o ferimento. A seta não perfurara muito fundo mas deveria estar doendo. Num movimento rápido puxou-a dali, ganhando quase um coice de volta.

- Hei, calma, isso lá é jeito de agradecer? - Sorriu alisando o animal. - Vamos ver se consegue se levantar. - Com algum esforço o burrico pôs-se de pé, as patas tremendo. - Pobrezinho, deve estar faminto... Vamos comigo que eu cuido de você.

Ela retirou o cordão que amarrava a camisa de treino e fez uma coleira, colocando-a no pescoço do animal. Então, conduziu-o até o templo de Libra. Ao chegar acomodou-o num velho barraco ao lado do terreno abandonado e voltou à floresta, recolhendo o cesto com as mudas que lá deixara e colhendo mais frutas. De volta à casa deu várias maçãs ao bichinho, que comeu avidamente. Porém, o ferimento ainda doía visto que ele se contorcia sem parar. Resolveu então pedir um remédio ao vizinho Sagitário.

Correu escadas acima e bateu palmas à porta:

- Oi, alguém em casa? - Imediatamente seu colega apareceu e olhou-a surpreso.

"De cabelos soltos é ainda mais parecido com uma garota", pensava Rickertt. E disse:

- O que gostaria, soldado?

- Rickertt, aqui não é um exército. - Ele respondeu com um olhar muito feio. - Será que você ou seu mestre têm umas ervas medicinais e uns panos que possam me arrumar?

- Ora, mas para que quer isso, jovem Daniel? - Perguntou Aioros que chegava.

- Eu achei um animal ferido na floresta e gostaria de cuidar dele.

- Hum, gesto nobre. Infelizmente eu não posso dar-lhe. Lembra o que seu mestre disse?

- Sim... - Murmurou a morena contrariada.

- Mas você pode fazer por merecer. Treine com meu pupilo hoje à tarde e ganhará todo o remédio que quiser. - Disse o cavaleiro sorrindo. Seu aluno porém olhou-o incrédulo.

- Mas mestre, ele é um fraco! Não luto contra fracos.

- Ele não é fraco. Aqui vocês são todos iguais, Rick. Lutará com ele das três da tarde até o pôr do sol. Sabe onde é o campo de treinos, Daniel? - Ele maneou a cabeça em negativa. - Então quando forem, meu aluno o guiará. Agora venha pegar as ervas. - Disse entrando no templo.

Sara seguiu-o e minutos depois saía de lá com uma bacia de plantas, além de retalhos e gazes. Foi ao barraco e limpou a ferida do burrico, aplicando as ervas e enfaixando bem o local. Estava feliz mas o mesmo tempo apreensiva. Sobreviveria a um treino com o alemão?


	12. Treinando

**CAPÍTULO 11 - Treinando.**

Pontualmente às três horas o alemão apareceu para buscá-la. Ela apanhou a outra fita que tinha levado e acompanhou o colega. Chegaram a uma grande arena onde havia vários homens treinando em duplas ou trios. Os cavaleiros de ouro e os aprendizes também se encontravam lá. Rickertt guiou-a até uma área na lateral e deixou-a por um momento, entrando no vestiário. Sara nem notou que todos haviam parado de treinar e observavam-na desconfiados, os cabelos soltos emoldurando seu belo rosto e deixando sua alma feminina mais evidente. Desconfiou após algum tempo do silêncio que imperava e ao perceber ser alvo de olhares nada discretos, tratou de amarrar os fios num rabo de cavalo baixo.

- Está pronto? Vamos começar então. - Disse Rickertt às suas costas. Sem esperar resposta partiu para cima do colega acertando-lhe um chute nas costas. Sara voou e rolou surpresa no chão, não esperava o ataque.

- Ei, vai com calma! - Falou se levantando. Mal tinha se posto em pé e foi atingida por uma chuva de socos, principalmente na face e no abdome, fazendo-a cair de joelhos cuspindo sangue. Olhou para cima e só teve tempo de ver a sola do sapato do outro a atingir-lhe a bochecha, jogando-a para o lado.

- Como é, não vai se defender? - Provocou o alemão.

"Faria isso se soubesse como", pensava a garota. Foi quando teve uma idéia.

- Pode vir! - Chamou ela, novamente em pé.

O rapaz sorriu e partiu para o ataque mas ao chegar perto, Sara correu para trás.

- Vai fugir, seu covarde? - Perguntou nervoso.

- Quer me bater? Então tente me pegar primeiro!

Aquilo só serviu para enfurecer ainda mais o aprendiz de Sagitário, dando início a uma perseguição pela arena. Ele era rápido mas sua adversária tinha um corpo leve e uma agilidade incomum, resultado das adversidades de sua terra e das brincadeiras com o irmão. Por mais que corresse, o rapaz não conseguia se aproximar e quando o fazia era porque ela deixava. Passavam pelas duplas treinando, subiam pelas arquibancadas, saltavam os obstáculos. A esta altura já havia uma considerável platéia assistindo, com direito a apostas. Parecia que aquilo não ia ter fim quando um incidente ocorreu.

Sara corria pouco à frente de Rickertt e se aproximou descuidadamente do grupo onde estavam seus colegas. Ao passar por eles, sentiu algo atrapalhar suas pernas e desequilibrou-se, ido direto ao chão. Virou a cabeça e só teve tempo de ver o sorriso sarcástico de Basílio, que recolhia disfarçadamente o pé. Logo o alemão tinha alcançado-a e enchia-lhe de chutes, sem nenhuma piedade. Sem pensar a garota segurou-lhe o pé e puxou-o, provocando a queda do rapaz. Foi a deixa para se levantar e fugir mancando, com a perna machucada. Não conseguiu ir muito longe, pois seu adversário a alcançou rapidamente e abraçou-a pela cintura, apertando com força! Ela se debateu o quanto pôde, sentindo as costelas começarem a estalar e o ar faltar-lhe dos pulmões. Ia desmaiar quando ouviu:

- Já chega! Solte-o agora. - Era Aioros. Foi obedecido imediatamente e a morena caiu sem fôlego no solo. - O que pensa que está fazendo, garoto? - Ele parecia irritado.

- Senhor, desculpe senhor! Estava pondo o inimigo fora de combate!

A garota escutou o cavaleiro respirar fundo, para se acalmar.

- Volte para casa, o treino acabou!

- Senhor, sim senhor! - Rickertt bateu continência e foi embora na sua característica marcha militar.

- Quanto a você... - Disse Sagitário observando a pobre figura deitada. - Já pude avaliar seu poder de batalha. E lhe digo: é um fracasso! Ou aprende a lutar e desenvolve seu cosmo ou irá morrer aqui. - Terminou virando-se e saindo.

Sara olhou ao redor, todos os que assistiam à luta se dispersavam. Alguns aprendizes como Shan, Alexius e Floriano fizeram menção de ir a seu encontro ajuda-la mas foram impedidos por seus mestres e tiveram que se retirar. Logo, estava sozinha na arena. Deixou-se ficar estendida de bruços no chão, durante muito tempo, não sabia ao certo. Por fim, virou de barriga para cima e admirou o céu. Estava uma noite límpida, as estrelas reluziam. A garota olhava-as sem emoção. Perguntava-se o que deveria fazer quando notou que havia um ponto mais cintilante acima de si. Uma pequena estrela brilhava com mais força, como se sentisse toda a tristeza da menina e tentasse lhe dar ânimo para continuar.

- Você deve ser minha estrela guia, não é? - Perguntou sorrindo. Como se respondesse, o ponto de luz piscou. - Então faço uma promessa: vou sobreviver a tudo, tudo mesmo pelo que estou passando aqui. Em troca vai olhar sempre por mim e por minha família. E quando eu precisar, me ajude viu?

Com essas palavras, a aprendiz de Libra reuniu as forças que lhe restavam e pôs-se de pé Todos os seus ossos pareciam quebrados e a perna esquerda tinha uma enorme marca roxa, que a impedia de andar adequadamente. Foi mancando até o sétimo templo. Verificou que Kiki já encontrava-se dormindo, tomou um banho e trocou de roupa. Pegou então um pequeno espelho que trouxera consigo e mirou-se. Estava horrível! Múltiplos hematomas e pequenos cortes cobriam sua face, que ainda estava inchada. Suspirando, deitou-se e dormiu, tendo pesadelos com a briga por toda a noite.


	13. Domingo na feira

**N.A.:** Não tenho muita simetria nos capítulos (e invejo quem tem +). Vou escrevendo e quando acho que já deu, eu paro. Esse até agora foi o que eu mais gostei de fazer. Nem tanto pelo Dite mas sim pelo fato de poder colocar a Sara assediada por tantos caras maravilhosos.

Só pra não perder o hábito: Saint Seiya não me pertence. Tudo é de propriedade de Masami Kurumada. Agora, se ele vendeu os direitos à Toei Company, ele é um burro!

**CAPÍTULO 12 - Domingo na feira.**

Os dias que se seguiram foram monótonos e vazios. Sara acordava muito cedo, ia para o refeitório onde limpava o salão, servia a comida e lavava os pratos. Depois voltava para a casa, cuidava do burrico e do terreno - ainda sem nenhum vegetal plantado a não ser as pequenas mudas de árvores que colhera anteriormente - e fazia ainda mais cestos. Logo já tinha o suficiente para encher um dos quartos do templo de Libra. Não seria de todo ruim se não fosse por três motivos: não suportava mais a sujeira e pobreza do lugar; seu estômago ansiava por outros alimentos além dos que vinha comendo; e todo seu corpo continuava a doer pela luta com Rickertt. Pelo menos os hematomas e o inchaço sumiram, assim como os cortes. Aguardava ansiosamente que o domingo chegasse para colocar seu plano em prática.

E o dia tão esperado finalmente chegou. Os aprendizes estavam dispensados dos treinos e de suas tarefas e seus mestres podiam dedicar-se um pouco a eles mesmos. Como era ainda a primeira semana de todos no Santuário, reuniram-se os dozes rapazes ainda no refeitório para planejar algo para fazer.

- E aí, galera, vamos nos divertir hoje? - Um animado Adoh perguntava.

- Não sei, seria bom colocar nossos estudos em dia. - Ponderou Ugo.

- Credo, mas você só sabe estudar? - Reclamou Floriano. - Quantas horas por dia faz isso?

- Umas seis, às vezes mais se meu mestre quiser.

- Melhor estudar que ficar brincando de jardineira né, Flor? - Provocou Enos. O italiano se levantou no ato.

- Não o irrite, nunca acaba bem. - Retorquiu Francis, que apartava um possível confronto entre os dois.

- Apesar de mauricinho, até que você é bem esperto, inglês. Mas vamos continuar, que iremos fazer hoje? - Disse Adonis.

- Que tal passear por Athenas? Quando chegamos não tivemos oportunidade de ver a cidade melhor. - Sugeriu Alexius.

- Boa, maninho! - Exclamou o colega grego, que desde que moravam juntos passou a considerá-lo como um irmão mais novo.

- Eu acho bastante adequado. - Concordou Rickertt.

- Pronto, se até o recruta aqui concorda, eu topo. - Ajuntou Basílio.

- Vamos chamar o Daniel para ir conosco? - Perguntou Yuji.

- Seria uma boa... - Sorriu Damien.

- Câncer, não está pensando em me passar a perna, não é? - Falou Adonis ao ver o sorriso do amigo.

- De modo algum, Gêmeos. Será uma disputa justa.

- E depois eu que sou a florzinha... - Crocitou Floriano sardônico. - Os dois estão disputando um homem?

- Que foi, está com ciúmes, peixinho? - Sugeriu o francês malevolamente. O outro rodou os olhos.

- Vocês são ridículos. Mas vamos ou não até a casa de Libra?

- Vamos todos, assim não haverá problemas para ele. - Finalizou Shan, com receio de que seus colegas aprontassem alguma coisa com o rapaz.

Dirigiram-se para o sétimo templo e lá chegando chamaram pelo seu ocupante diversas vezes, sem resposta. Já iam adentrar a casa - sem permissão - quando ouviram uma voz.

- Ei, eu já vou! - Disse Kiki saindo. - O que querem?

- Tá fazendo o que aqui, moleque? - Perguntou Basílio.

- Moro aqui. Com o Daniel. - Ele apressou-se em acrescentar.

- Viemos falar com ele, onde está?

- Saiu e não disse onde foi.

- Conversa fiada, fala logo tampinha. - Ameaçou Enos.

- Não digo! - Retrucou mostrando-lhe a língua. O aprendiz atirou-se em cima dele, tentando agarra-lo mas o menino simplesmente sumiu no ar, aparecendo no telhado da casa. - Agora que eu já respondi, vão embora, não são bem vindos.

Retiraram-se resmungando e comentando os feitos do garotinho.

- Como aquele nanico fez aquilo? - Era Damien quem queria saber.

- Ele é discípulo de Mestre Mu. Ambos têm um alto poder de telecinese. E logo, eu também terei. - Respondeu Ugo sorrindo.

Sem poder fazer mais nada, seguiram em direção à cidade de Athenas.

_Horas antes_

Sara acordou muito cedo naquele dia, antes mesmo o Sol raiar. Seu corpo não doía mais como antes e ela estava ansiosa para dar vida à sua idéia. Acordou Kiki e explicou-lhe suas intenções, obtendo total apoio do amigo. Depois tratou de alimentar seu burrico, que agora se chamava Shion - ela andava com muita raiva do Grande Mestre que nada tinha feito para interceder em seu favor - e colocou-o para fora do barraco; precisaria da sua ajuda para alcançar seus objetivos a contento. Depois prendeu em seu dorso dois cestos fundos unidos nos quais colocou todas as peças de vime que fabricara. Sobraram algumas e estas ela decidiu levar nos braços. Por fim, o mais arriscado: trocou a habitual e já estragada roupa de treinos por um vestido simples e velho, de chita, azul com flores estampadas, sem mangas e de saia nos joelhos. Amarrou os cabelos numa longa trança e cobriu-os, assim como metade do rosto, com um lenço também azul. Estava então pronta para ir à cidade. Amarrou um cabresto em Shion e desceu silenciosamente com ele, alcançando facilmente e sem intercorrências a saída do Santuário.

_Momento atual_

Os doze aprendizes percorriam as ruas da capital grega. Apesar de ser um dia de descanso, estavam apinhadas de pessoas que corriam apressadas e ansiosas. Depois de várias voltas, encontraram um grande parque e resolveram explora-lo, descobrindo que ali acontecia semanalmente uma feira de artesanato e utensílios domésticos.

- Olha só, tem umas coisas bem legais vendendo aqui. - Disse Alexius, olhando uma banca com pequenas esculturas dos deuses gregos.

- É, só que eu estou sem dinheiro para comprar nada... - Reclamou Adoh. - Meu mestre é tão pão duro que nem me deixa tomar banho quente. A água está sempre muito gelada.

- O cavaleiro de Aquário não é aquele que foi criado na Sibéria, Adoh? - Perguntou Ugo.

- É ele sim, mas isso não é desculpa pra me deixar pegar um resfriado. - Todos riram da situação do rapaz.

Adonis e Damien ouviam distraidamente uma conversa entre Enos e Basílio sobre as mulheres gregas quando o grego reparou numa banca afastada. Ali, rodeada de cestos de vime, estava uma garota vestida de azul, com o rosto parcialmente encoberto. Observou-a atendendo clientes e notou que todos saíam de lá com pelo menos uma peça e um sorriso no rosto. O francês olhava-a com igual interesse e comentou com o colega sobre o vestido, que apesar de simples, caía-lhe muito bem, modelando as formas perfeitas. Curiosos, ambos se dirigiram até ela, sem notar que eram seguidos.

Sara sorria, estava muito feliz com as vendas, ia conseguir um bom dinheiro e finalmente ter o suficiente para arrumar o templo de Libra. Empilhava alguns cestos quando uma sombra surgiu à sua frente, tapando-lhe o sol. Olhou na direção da mesma e perdeu a fala. Adonis estava à sua frente acompanhado de Damien; ambos lhe sorriam.

- _Bonjour, mademosielle_. - Disse o francês, segurando a mão pequena da garota e beijando-a. Esta tremeu e fez um aceno de cabeça, muda.

- Senhorita, você quem fez estas peças? - Perguntou o grego afável, como nunca tinha ouvido até então. Ela fez que sim, sem proferir uma palavra. - O que houve, não consegue falar?

- Consigo... - Respondeu num sussurro.

- Hã? Desculpe, não posso ouvi-la. Quem sabe se retirar esse lenço... - E fez menção de puxar o tecido do rosto da morena, que deu um salto para trás.

- O que foi? Não tenha vergonha, alguém que tem mãos tão lindas deve ser ainda mais bela. - Cortejou Damien, fazendo o mesmo movimento do colega. Ela tornou a se desviar.

A esta altura já tinha se afastado da barraca, caminhando de costas, atenta aos passos dos rapazes. Isto, contudo, fez com que não reparasse numa pedra atrás de seus pés e não houvesse tempo paras e desviar. Acabou tropeçando e caindo, de maneira não muito elegante, com as pernas desnudas. O francês soltou um assobio de aprovação, enquanto o grego mordia o lábio, já excitado com a cena. Ambos se debruçaram sobre a garota, cercando-a.

- E agora, vai fugir de novo? - Questionou Adonis, alisando com as pontas dos dedos sua coxa; reparou sem ligar muito numa pequena mancha em formato de coração. Sara arrepiou-se, estimulando o garoto, que subiu com a mão por baixo da saia.

- Vamos, diga algo... Quero ouvir essa voz... - Dizia o canceriano, começando a retirar o lenço de seu rosto.

- O que pensam que estão fazendo? - Perguntou alguém atrás deles; era Floriano.

- Sai daqui florzinha, não é assunto seu. - Verocificou o geminiano.

- Isso é baixo demais até para alguém como você, Adonis. - Retorquiu de volta, num tom mordaz. - Soltem ela agora!

- Ah é? E é você que vamos enfrentar?

- Não, será a nós. - E todos olharam surpresos a chegada de Saga, Kanon, Máscara da Morte e Milo.

- Atitude deplorável, meu pupilo. Considere suspenso seu descanso a partir desse momento. Volte para o Santuário imediatamente. - Sentenciou Saga com a voz dura.

- Damien, acompanhe-o, depois conversaremos. - Disse Máscara.

- Que coisas vocês andam ensinando aos seus alunos, caras? Atacar garotinhas indefesas? - Criticava Milo, indo até Sara e ajudando-a a colocar-se em pé. Ela corou ao sentir o contato com os músculos fortes do mestre de Escorpião. Este reparou em seu embaraço e sorriu sedutoramente. - Não tenha vergonha, não vou te fazer mal.

- Chega, garanhão! - Cortou Kanon, puxando uma orelha do amigo. - Não é hora para cantadas, controle esse gênio.

- Ai, ai! Tudo bem, era só brincadeira! - Reclamou ele, soltando a menina e massageando o machucado que acabara de ganhar.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - Era Afrodite quem chegava.

- Seu aluno acabou de proteger uma dama de nossos pupilos, Dite. Ah, meus parabéns, garoto. - Congratulou Saga, estendendo a mão ao jovem aprendiz.

- Não foi nada. - Agradeceu de volta.

- Mesmo, Floriano? E onde está a vítima? Ah, é você. - Sorriu o cavaleiro de Peixes. - Bom, mostre a ela aquilo que lhe ensinei ontem.

- Mas mestre...

- Vamos lá, ela vai gostar. - Cochichou Gustav no ouvido do italiano.

Floriano deu-se por vencido e concentrou-se. Seu cosmo intensificou por um momento e um brilho dourado surgiu em sua mão direita, até transformar-se numa bela rosa vermelha. Um pouco ofegante pelo esforço, o rapaz estendeu a flor para a garota que a aceitou sorrindo sob o lenço. Aproximou-se dele e levantando um pouco o véu do rosto, deu-lhe um beijo rápido no canto da boca. O pisciano piscou aturdido e correu para longe, morto de vergonha.

- Ora, seu aluno é bem tímido, Dite. - Comentou Máscara rindo.

- Melhor que ser um pervertido como o seu, Mask. - Devolveu Milo. - Agora, Dite, meu grande amigo! Que truque legal esse o seu! Não quer me ensinar um dia desses?

- Para você sair por aí galinhando com minhas rosas? Não, eu dispenso, senhor Escorpião.

Todos riram momentaneamente esquecidos da presença da menina, que acabara se divertindo também. Quando perceberam, trataram logo de pedir desculpas, sendo estas prontamente aceitas.

- Agora, mocinha, pode me dizer o que faz por aqui? - Perguntou Kanon. Sara apontou a barraca com os cestos e eles entenderam.

- Eu compro metade dos cestos que você tiver ainda. É o mínimo que posso fazer para me desculpar pelas atitudes do meu pupilo. - Disse Saga, deixando a garota extremamente feliz. - Mask? Fará o mesmo, não é?

- Eu? Ah, sim, claro, claro... - Concordou Câncer sob um olhar significativo. Dali a minutos saíam os dois carregados de objetos de vime, ajudados por Kanon e Milo.

- Bom, também me vou. Aceite mais esse presente, minha pequenina flor. - Afrodite fez surgir uma linda rosa branca e colocou-a delicadamente atrás da orelha da jovem, revelando alguns fios negros. - Algo nestes olhos profundos me diz que você é muito bonita, menina. Não quer me mostrar seu rosto? - Ela fez que não com a cabeça. - Desculpe, estava curioso. Mas um beijo eu ganho, não é? - Ela riu e levantou o lenço, indo beijar-lhe a bochecha; porém, num movimento rápido o homem virou o rosto e tomou-lhe os lábios, num beijo doce e cálido. Apesar da brevidade do ato foi o suficiente para a aprendiz se assustar e fugir correndo do parque.

- Seu descarado! Como fez isso? - Milo surgiu às suas costas, tentando esganá-lo. Gustav se desviou rapidamente.

- Que foi? Tá com inveja, veneninho? - Ria o pisciano.

- É Dite, era só uma criança, não tem vergonha na cara? - Perguntava Kanon.

- Estavam todos assistindo é?

- Pode-se dizer que sim. Já guardamos aqueles bagulhos no carro e voltamos a tempo de ver essa cena memorável. E que gosto ela tinha? Mel? - Sugeria Máscara, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Não, mas era muito bom. Tenho certeza que iria gostar.

- E depois eu que sou o sem vergonha! - Resmungou o Escorpião.

- Ah, deixe isso pra lá e vamos continuar passeando. - Chamou Saga, sendo seguido por todos.


	14. Canteiro de flores

**CAPÍTULO 12 - Canteiro de flores.**

Sara retornou mais cedo do que previa ao Santuário naquele dia. Graças aos cavaleiros vendeu todos os cestos e conseguiu mais do que o esperado para arrumar um pouco sua vida. Porém enquanto seguia em direção à casa com Shion a única coisa em que conseguia pensar era no beijo com Afrodite.

Seu primeiro beijo... Fora muito rápido e ainda sim quente. Os lábios dele eram tão macios e úmidos. E aqueles olhos azuis profundos? Parecia que iam arrancar-lhe todos os segredos de sua alma e levá-la para bem longe.

Estava tão distraída que só percebeu ter chegado quando Kiki a chamou:

- Daniel! Acorda!

- Ah, quem... Oi Kiki. - Respondeu sorrindo. Ele estranhou seu olhar sonhador e o vestido sujo de terra.

- Que houve lá na feira?

- Nada demais... Ih, deixa eu me trocar antes que todos voltem. - E saiu correndo, mudando de roupa no quarto, voltando momentos depois. - Meu amorzinho, agora sim vou dar um jeito nesse lugar feioso. - Dizia ela apertando as bochechas do menino.

- Ai, isso dói! - Reclamava ele, rindo feliz.

- Já pode ir brincar e desculpe ter demorado, viu? - Terminou ela dando-lhe um pequeno selinho. O menino sumiu no ar, corado.

Sozinha, Sara alimentou o burrico e deu-lhe água, deixando-o descansar depois. Então se sentou no meio do terreno, pensando no que plantaria ali. Alface? Hortaliças? Mais frutas? Cenoura com certeza, Shion ia adorar algumas. Nada porém lhe tirava um certo pesar do coração. Foi quando alisou os cabelos e percebeu a rosa branca que ainda se encontrava ali. Viu também que deixara a rosa vermelha cair descuidadamente no chão. Entendeu no ato o que gostaria de ter naquela horta além de comida.

Procurou no bosque e voltou logo com dois galhos compridos e secos, de sua altura. Com a ajuda da inseparável faca, retirou todas as falhas, deixando-os mais ou menos retos. Postou-os próximos à casa, lado a lado, e no pé de cada um plantou uma das flores. Regou-as delicadamente e rezou para que criassem raízes, sobrevivendo. Saiu por um momento para se limpar e qual foi seu assombro quando, ao retornar, pôde observar galhos crescendo e se desenvolvendo, circundando completamente as hastes de madeira e entrelaçando-se uns nos outros. E logo pequenos botões surgiam e desabrochavam, revelando as mais belas rosas que já vira em vida.

Naquela noite o Santuário foi envolvido por uma estranha sensação. Onde quer que estivessem, homens e mulheres sentiam-se mais felizes, como se seus problemas por um momento tivessem se expirado. Os Cavaleiros de Ouro, reunidos no 13º templo, ponderavam sobre aquilo.

- Que esquisito, me sinto tão leve. - Comentou Aioros.

- E eu mais calmo. - Concordou seu irmão.

- Parece até que Athena despejou sua paz aqui esta noite. - Observou Shaka.

- Não, não é só isso... Há algo mais sutil. - Disse Máscara da Morte. - Tem uma coisa no ar e não consegui identificar o que é.

- Rosas. - Sentenciou Afrodite, tranqüilamente.

- Hã? Rosas? - Questionou Milo. - Tá doido Dite? Sabia que aquelas flores não iam te fazer bem.

- Ah, calado escorpião idiota. - Verocificou o outro. - Aspire mais fundo e sentirá a fragrância.

- Agora que falou... Realmente eu sinto um odor bem leve, Dite... - Falou Mu. - Mas o que poderia ser isso? Que me conste aquele seu caminho das Rosas Demoníacas Reais foi destruído na Batalha contra os Cavaleiros de Bronze e nem foi preciso replantá-las.

- Mas não são minhas! As Rosas Demoníacas liberam um veneno paralisante. Agradável sim, mas letal. Só que esse cheiro é profundo. Os vegetais são capazes de transmitir aquilo que quem cuida deles sente. Quem plantou essas flores tinha um sentimento puro no coração. - Sorria Peixes.

- E qual seria? - Perguntou Saga.

- Amor.

**N.A.:** Valeeeeeeu pelas reviews quem me escreveu.


	15. Escola

**N.A.:** A Sara é de gêmeos, não reparem o fato dela ter mil idéias ao emsmo tempo e querer colocá-las em prática.

**CAPÍTULO 14 - Escola.**

A segunda feira começou relativamente tranqüila. Sara iniciou seus serviços muito cedo nesse dia, queria ter bastante tempo para arrumar Libra. Assim que terminou no refeitório, voltou correndo para a casa e encontrou seu hóspede ainda dormindo.

- Kiki! Vamos, levante, temos trabalho a fazer! - Chamou sacudindo-o.

- Mestre Mu, agora não...

- Vamos lá, seu dorminhoco... Já é hora do café. - Ria a garota, deitando ao seu lado e fazendo-lhe carinho.

- Hum? Quem é... Ah, bom dia, Dan! - Sorriu o ruivo, coçando os olhos e quase dormindo com a carícia que recebia.

- Nem vem, acorde logo. - Ela beijou-lhe o rosto e carregou-o no colo até o banheiro, deixando-o sozinho. Minutos depois se encontravam na cozinha.

- O que faremos hoje? - Perguntou ele, enquanto comia.

- Bom, tem tanta coisa pra consertar aqui que eu nem sei, viu? Que acha de irmos até ao tal povoado que tem aqui perto pra ver se posso encontrar coisas mais baratas? Afinal, a grana que consegui não foi muita mas já dá pra colocar uma ordem aqui.

- Eu te levo lá. Bora? - Convidou o menino, estendendo-lhe a mão de forma galante.

- Ah, esse cavalheiro vai me levar? Estou lisonjeada. - Brincou a morena, aceitando-a.

Desceram com o burrico por um caminho diferente do que levava ao bosque e logo se encontraram diante de um conjunto de casas humildes, a vila de Aglaia (Beleza). Sara amarrou o animal na entrada do lugar e andava de mãos dadas com Kiki, procurando algum centro comercial.

- Ah, uma mercearia afinal! - Exclamou, largando o menino no meio da rua e entrando. Comprou panos de chão, toalhas de banho e rosto, produtos de higiene pessoal e limpeza, vassouras, inseticida, mais pratos, talheres e copos, algumas panelas, uma frigideira, uma grande faca bem afiada, lâmpadas, baldes, bacias e lençóis. Ao vê-la sair arrastando uma caixa entupida de tranqueiras, seu amigo assustou-se.

- Pra que tudo isso?

- Confie em mim e verá. - Sorriu. - Agora, seja bonzinho e coloque essas coisas no lombo do Shion e volte com ele pra casa. Estarei de volta mais tarde. - O menino acenou com a cabeça, obedecendo de pronto.

"Agora, tenho que achar uns móveis novos e uns tecidos", pensava a brasileira. Voltou a passear pela vila e notou que apesar de pobre, o povo local era bastante amigável. Tratavam-na com cortesia e gentileza, deixando-a saudosa de casa. Andou por toda a localidade e para sua alegria descobriu uma loja de roupas onde também vendiam algumas fazendas. Comprou vários metros dos mais diversos tecidos, assim como tesoura, linhas e agulhas. Não encontrou nenhum artesão onde pudesse encomendar uma mesa e cadeiras novas e se contentou com as sementes para sua horta. Comprou uma grande bolsa de couro e colocou todas as compras lá dentro.

Ia voltando pelo mesmo caminho que fizera quando percebeu muitas crianças brincando na rua. Estranhou o fato, já que nesse horário seria normal que estivessem estudando. Aproximou-se de uma delas, uma garotinha loira de aparentes oito anos, e perguntou:

- Bom dia meu bem, onde é a escola daqui?

- Escola? O que é escola?

- Hã? É o lugar onde se aprende a ler, pequena.

- Ah! Não tem mais, ela fechou. A professora foi embora e ninguém mais veio.

Sara ficou chocada. Tão jovens e sem instrução? Imaginava que o destino daquelas crianças seria servir a Atena e ao Santuário mas que elas tivessem a chance de escolher algo diferente para si. E só poderiam fazer isso com educação básica. Lembrou-se do seu pobre povoado e de como fora difícil aprender a ler e escrever por lá. O pai garantira que todas as crianças tivessem acesso a uma escola, sendo que era ele quem as ensinava. Após sua morte, um amigo seu continuou seu trabalho e com a chegada do cavaleiro à procura de aprendizes, estes passaram a receber ensinamentos em grego. Seu irmão Daniel adorava aprender essa língua e fez questão de incluir a irmã nas aulas. Logo ela também já tinha domínio extenso daquela escrita secular.

- Querida, e onde vocês tinham aula?

- Ali ó, eu te mostro! - Disse a garotinha, puxando-a pela mão e levando-a a uma velha casa afastada. Estava em uma situação deplorável. O teto erra de palha e tinha furos em toda sua extensão; as paredes estavam pretas de sujeira e mofo; o chão de terra batida irregular. Não havia bancos ou mesas para os alunos e o velho quadro negro tinha manchas do tempo.

- Ninguém toma conta daqui?

- Não, por quê?

- Nada. Agora me diz, se alguém viesse dar aulas, vocês viriam assistir? - Questionou a brasileira, com uma idéia rondando-lhe a cabeça.

- Ah, eu viria sim. - Respondeu ela contente.

- Então fale com uns amiguinhos seus para estarem aqui daqui a uma semana que vou vir ensinar vocês umas coisas legais. - Sorriu a aprendiz. - Eu só queria saber onde vou fazer vocês se sentarem... Não tem cadeiras aqui... - Ela se perguntava pensativa.

- Cadeiras? Meu pai sabe fazer! Ele sabe fazer tudo! - Exclamou a garota.

- Mesmo? Me leva até ele? - Sem responder a criança saiu correndo e adentrou por uma porta de uma habitação um pouco escondida. Curiosa, a morena seguiu-a e entrou, pedindo licença. - Olá, alguém em casa?

- Como vai, meu filho? - Perguntou um simpático senhor aproximando-se; atrás dele vinha a menina. "Deve ser filha dele", pensou.

- Eu sou Daniel, prazer em conhecê-lo. Sou aprendiz de mestre Dohko, da casa de Libra.

- Oh, um cavaleiro de ouro? Quanta hora. - O homem parecia embaraçado.

- Não fique constrangido! - Sorriu a morena. - Estava conversando com sua filha e ela me disse que sabia fabricar móveis.

- Sim, é verdade! Quer ver alguns? - Respondeu mais calmo.

- Sim, adoraria. - E foi levada para uma oficina nos fundos da casa. O artesão era mesmo habilidoso pois havia inúmeras peças de madeira finamente trabalhadas espalhadas por toda a sala, cadeiras e mesas ricamente decoradas, móveis de muito bom gosto. - Seu trabalho é excelente. Quando cobra por uma peça dessas? - Apontando para uma cama maciça.

- Não posso cobrar de um defensor do Santuário, senhor! - Retorquiu o homem baixando a cabeça. Sara notou que além do respeito havia medo em seu olhar.

- Os outros cavaleiros o ameaçam?

O homem se assustou com o comentário displicente mas o olhar que dirigiu-lhe foi bastante revelador.

- Pois saiba que não sou como esses que conhece, sou diferente de qualquer cavaleiro que já tenha pisado aqui. - Disse ela sorrindo. - Qual seu nome?

- Orestes, senhor.

- Me chame de Daniel, Orestes. Eu gostaria muito que fizesse para mim alguns móveis, seria possível? Pagarei por todos, é só dizer o preço.

- Desculpe mas seria um desrespeito, Daniel. Não posso cobrar.

- Então, o que acha de uma troca? - Perguntou sorrindo.

- Troca?

- Sim, ouça-me e veja se aceita. - E em poucas palavras a aprendiz explicou-lhe suas intenções de reerguer a escola. E que precisaria de carteiras e uma mesa para dar aulas.

- Mas é uma idéia maravilhosa! Estávamos aguardando o Grande Mestre tomar uma providência sobre isso mas infelizmente ele anda ocupado demais para se lembrar de nossas crianças. - Falou o homem amargurado.

- Que nada, o mestre Shion lembra sim daqui. - Mentiu a brasileira. - Mas realmente ele anda sem tempo. E então, negócio fechado?

- Sim, senhor! - Respondeu Orestes selando o acordo. - Terá tudo o que pediu no máximo em uma semana.

- Obrigado! E quanto a você, pequena, nos vemos daqui a sete dias, leve seus amigos, viu? - Disse a morena sorrindo, bagunçando os cabelos da menina e indo embora..

Sara voltou para casa à tarde naquele dia. Resolveu aproveitar o tempo que restava de luz solar para fazer sua horta e iniciar um novo projeto para ganhar dinheiro.

Após plantar as mais diversas hortaliças, sentou-se no quarto e começou a cortar os tecidos que comprara. Usou os mais grosseiros para fazer roupas de treino para si mesma e para seu hóspede - já sabia as medidas do garoto - e com os demais iniciou a confecção de lenços para a cabeça e pescoço, saídas de praia e camisetas, todas ornadas com bordados típicos de sua terra natal: o fuxico e o rococó. Quando Kiki chegou à noite encontrou-a sentada na cama tendo montes de roupas ao redor.

- O que é que você está aprontando agora? - Perguntou curioso.

- Meu amor, esqueceu que sou em quem ganha o dinheiro aqui? Vou vender isso aqui no domingo de novo, vão fazer mais sucesso que os cestos. - Respondeu ela sorrindo.

- Você realmente é doida.

- E você é realmente um bobo. Agora olha só o que eu te fiz. - E atirou-lhe as vestimentas que tinha preparado.

- OBA! Obrigado, Dan! - Exclamou o menino, dando-lhe um apertado abraço. - Vamos passear amanhã?

- Infelizmente não dá. Tenho que ir à casa de Gêmeos logo cedo.

- Na casa do Saga? Fazer o que?

- Pagar uma dívida com o Adonis... - Ela suspirou.

- Não gosto dele!

- Nem eu, mas não se preocupe, não vou deixar ele me maltratar. Promessa de homem!

- Tá prometido viu? Posso dormir contigo hoje? - Perguntou o ruivo, fazendo uma carinha de enternecer até pedra.

- Ah, está bem. Mas na sua cama que essa tá muito cheia! - Disse ela rindo, carregando-o no colo e deitando-se com ele, adormecendo rapidamente. Kiki ainda custou um pouco a dormir, gostava de ficar olhando para o rosto da amiga, ela tinha tanta serenidade naqueles olhos negros mesmo com o que passava. Sentia-se aquecido na sua presença e se pudesse a protegeria de tudo. Adorava acordar com ela e vê-la sorrir. E odiava quando os outros aprendizes a faziam chorar. Só a conhecia há uma semana e parecia que tinham vivido sua vida toda com ela. Antes de entregar-se ao sono desejou que aqueles braços ternos que o envolviam nunca deixassem de abraçá-lo.


	16. Trabalhando para o inimigo

**N.A:** Tava doida para escrever esse capítulo só que saiu completamente o oposto do que eu pensava. Mas me diverti muito mesmo. Eu adoro o Adonis. Acho ele uma graça, só um tico perturbado. Logo logo vão verque ele é só uma vítima, tadinho.

Beijos!

**CAPÍTULO 15 - Trabalhando para o inimigo.**

Após seus serviços no refeitório, Sara voltou para a casa de Libra e colocou uma roupa de treino nova. Não se importava com a opinião do colega mas estava farta das insinuações malévolas deste. Por fim, sem saber que caminho tomar, resolveu descer para a casa de Gêmeos pelas escadarias sagradas. Passou sem problemas por Virgem e Leão, pois aparentemente estavam desertas. Porém, ao chegar em Câncer:

- Ora, ora, quem temos aqui... Um intruso. - Ouviu o sotaque melodioso de Damien quando atravessava o corredor vazio.

- Não enche, francês! Estou atrasado. - Respondeu ela, seguindo em frente.

- Ah, calminha aí. Esqueceu que só pode passar por aqui com permissão?

- Não esqueci, mas a permissão tem que ser do seu mestre. - Disse ela sem parar, quase na saída.

- Ora seu! - Ele ia aplicar-lhe um golpe nas costas quando Máscara da Morte interviu.

- PIVETE! Que pensa que está fazendo?

- Estava impedindo que um invasor passasse, mestre. - Se ajoelhando.

- Pois isso é minha função. Agora volte para suas tarefas!

O garoto voltou para o interior da casa bufando de ódio e Sara riu com gosto. Angelo a olhou feio.

- Não pense que gostei de sua atitude. Da próxima vez, peça passagem de maneira adequada.

- Desculpe. - Respondeu engolindo em seco. - Prometo que não faço mais isso.

- Está certo, pode ir.

Sem esperar segundo aviso, ela saiu correndo e alcançou rapidamente o templo de Gêmeos. Gemeu só de pensar o que teria que fazer ali. Mas sem alternativas, chamou pelo aprendiz:

- Adonis! Aqui estou!

- Mas que surpresa agradável, minha terceira mais querida flor. - Disse ele, indo ao seu encontro.

-Terceira? Que honra. E quem são os primeiros? - Perguntou sarcástica.

- Não fique com ciúmes, uma garota misteriosa tomou seu lugar; e ainda há Floriano. Mas se for bonzinho, posso elevar seu posto... - Respondeu maliciosamente segurando seu queixo e elevando-o delicadamente. - Admita logo que é uma mulher e seja feliz comigo.

- E admita que está ficando louco, patife. Sou tão homem quanto você; ou melhor, sou mais ainda! - Retorquiu retirando-lhe a mão.

- Pois bem, que seja. Só que hoje vai ser mulher mesmo. - Disse sorrindo - Minha empregadinha.

- Como é que é?

- Meu mestre anda muito irritado comigo e obrigou-me ao serviço mais humilhante: ser dona de casa. Então, já que agora tenho um escravo particular, será ele quem me substituirá. - Falou todo sorridente.

- E se Saga descobrir?

- Impossível! Ele hoje está aos serviços da Deusa Atena e só voltará às 17 horas. Deixe-me ver... São nove horas. Tem cerca de 8 horas para deixar tudo limpinho! Ou então Shion vai acabar sabendo de algumas coisinhas.

A morena suspirou, não havia saída. O melhor era começar logo e terminar aquilo o mais cedo possível.

- Está bem então, e o que tenho que fazer?

- Pouquinha coisa, só o que está na lista. - E entregou-lhe um rolo de papel que tinha quase um metro de comprimento.

- TUDO ISSO?

- E para hoje. Aconselho a se apressar. Se precisar de minha bela figura, estarei passeando por aí. - Finalizou o grego subindo as escadas e atirando-lhe um beijo.

Sara sentiu ímpetos de ir atrás daquela figura egocêntrica e esganar-lhe. Abanou a cabeça para afastar aquelas doces idéias e entrou na casa, iniciando seu trabalho. Durante as horas que se seguiram ela arrumou as camas, varreu e encerou o chão de todo o templo, limpou o teto das teias de aranha, tirou o pó dos móveis, arrumou-s adequadamente, lavou uma pilha imensa de pratos e outra maior ainda de roupas, colocou-as para secar, guardou a louça, poliu a prataria, catalogou depois de limpar os livros da grande biblioteca dos irmãos, recolheu as vestes secas e passou uma a uma. Terminou quase ao anoitecer e estava realmente exausta.

Saiu do terceiro templo cambaleando, nunca se sentira tão cansada. E ainda teve o desprazer de encontrar seu "patrão" pelo caminho.

- Ora, já vai embora? Fique mais um pouco... - Disse ele puxando-a de volta para dentro e pressionando-a contra uma coluna de pedra.

- Me solte, está maluco? - A menina se debateu sem forças.

- É isso que você quer? - Sussurrou ele em seu ouvido, fazendo-a estremecer. - Não disse? Você gosta... Agora vamos ver o que tem dentro dessa calça... - E devagar foi introduzindo a mão pode dentro do tecido, sem que Sara pudesse fazer algo para impedi-lo. Já estava quase alcançando seu intento quando sentiu uma dor aguda na nuca. - Mas o que... - E novamente a dor, só que dessa vez na testa. - Quem está fazendo isso?

Ambos olharam para trás e viram Kiki segurando uma pedra, enquanto outras flutuavam no ar.

- Solta ele!

- Ah, se manda daqui pirralho. - Verocificou o outro.

- SOLTA AGORA! - E uma chuva de projéteis atingiu o rapaz, que tentava em vão se defender.

- Kiki, chega! - Pediu Sara.

- Ah, você me paga, nanico! - Ameaçou o aprendiz, que lançou-lhe um ataque certeiro com seu cosmo. Uma esfera de energia intensa atingiu o pobre menino e este foi jogado longe, caindo desmaiado no chão.

- KIKI! - Gritou a garota horrorizada, correndo até ele e tomando-o nos braços. - Acorde, vamos, acorde!

- Largue ele, temos assuntos a tratar! - Disse Adonis, avançando ameaçadoramente para ela, um sorriso insano tomava conta de seu rosto.

- Fique longe de mim! - Retorquiu se encolhendo, sem largar o garoto. O seu adversário porém foi tomado de um estranho sentimento ao ver a cena, um misto de raiva, rancor e medo passou-lhe pelo coração.

- Dá mais atenção a esse fracote que a mim? Venha cá! - E puxou-a com força, colocando-a sobre os ombros e levando até a sala, onde a jogou com violência no sofá, deitando-se sobre ela. Sara se debatia sem parar, o rosto banhado de lágrimas. Ele então prendeu seus braços sobre sua cabeça com uma mão e com a outra alisou seu rosto. - Que bruxaria fez comigo? Nem sei se é mesmo uma garota mas não consigo parar de pensar em você, passo os dias querendo tomar esse corpo no meu, te ter em meus braços. E não me importo se for homem... Só quero que largue de todos pra ficar ao meu lado. Não me ignore, não me troque, não fuja de mim! - Dizia ele aumentando o tom de voz e terminando por gritar.

Assustada demais para entender a profundidade daquelas palavras a menina olhou-o com ódio e deu-lhe uma joelhada no meio das pernas, fazendo-o cair do sofá de dor. Levantou-se rapidamente e saiu correndo, indo ao encontro de Kiki, que estava sendo socorrido por Damien.

- Mas o que diabos vocês estão fazendo? - Perguntou com o garoto no colo.

- Seu amigo ficou louco! - Respondeu ela chorando e olhando para trás; o grego saíra com um brilho terrível no olhar.

- Adonis, o que houve agora? - Quis saber o francês, recebendo um golpe semelhante ao que fora aplicado o ruivinho.

- Não vai fugir de mim... - Murmurava o aprendiz de Gêmeos insanamente.

Sara não pensou duas vezes em disparar correndo pelas escadas acima. Passou como uma flecha pelos templos de Câncer e Leão, sendo seguida de perto pelo rapaz. Ao chegar a Virgem, gritou por socorro:

- ENOS! ENOOOOS! - Este surgiu imediatamente ao chamado.

- O que foi? Que pensa que está fazendo aqui? - Questionou mal humorado.

- Adonis... Ele enlouqueceu... - Respondeu ofegante.

- Ah, aquele lá nunca bateu bem da bola. Olha ele aí. E aí cara, que tá peg... - Não pôde completar a frase pois foi posto sem sentidos igualmente ao seu colega de Câncer.

- Por que insiste em procurar outros? Eu não te basto? - Perguntou seu perseguidor, aproximando-se perigosamente.

- Fique longe! - E ela tornou a correr, ascendendo as escadarias sagradas.

Passou por sua própria casa, os passos ecoando pelo silêncio. Olhou em volta e não viu Adonis. Pensando já estar segura, saiu para a parte de trás mas foi contida por dois braços poderosos como aço. Ele lambeu-lhe a orelha, sensualmente.

- Viva comigo... Prometo te fazer a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. Só precisa me dar sua alma...

- RICKEEEEEEEEERT! - Ela gritou rezando para que sua última esperança surgisse.

- O que quer, soldado? - Surgindo da casa de Sagitário, o gigante olhou interessado a cena.

- Ele ficou doido! Já abateu três recrutas! Me ajude, por favor... - Implorou a menina aos prantos.

- Vá embora se não quer ser posto fora de combate, alemão. - Disse simplesmente o grego, alisando o abdome da garota.

- Como se um infeliz como tu fosse capaz disso. Venha me enfrentar! - Exigiu o rapaz descendo os degraus, atento aos movimentos do colega.

- Tem gente que não sabe quando ficar de fora... Me espere, meu amor, logo estaremos juntos. - E dito isso beijou com fúria os lábios da morena, que ficou assombrada demais para reagir. - Agora vamos lá, soldado.

- Pois venha! - E sem esperar um primeiro ataque o sagitariano aplicou um belo soco no rosto do oponente, que cambaleou para trás surpreso; seguiu então com uma seqüência de murros no estômago e peito, até derrubá-lo no chão. Adonis não permaneceu muito tempo deitado, logo estava de pé, com o nariz sangrando. Sorriu sarcasticamente e concentrou-se, fazendo surgir uma espera de energia em sua mão; então atirou-a com força em Rickertt. Já esperando por isso, o rapaz deteve o ataque cósmico com as próprias mãos e empurrou-o de volta a seu dono. A bola reluzente voltou com ainda mais força para o grego e explodiu, lançando-o longe e desacordado.

- Rick... Rickertt. Obrigado! - Sara tirou-se aos braços do vizinho, chorando descompassadamente em seu ombro. O rapaz ficou surpreso e constrangido ao mesmo tempo mas tratou de confortá-la.

- Calma, ele já está fora de combate. Agora soldado, pare com isso, homens não devem ser visto em momentos de fraqueza.

- Está bem... - Concordou ela limpando as próprias lágrimas. - Me ajude agora a arrumar a bagunça que ele fez.

- Sim, vamos! - E seguiu-a, primeiro jogando o adversário inconsciente nos ombros e descendo pelos templos. Chegaram a Virgem para auxiliar Enos mas este já se encontrava de pé, tendo ao seu lado Shaka, Máscara da Morte e Saga.

- Podem nos explicar o que aconteceu? - Perguntou um furioso Saga.

- Adonis enlouqueceu. Ele tentou matar os rapazes e... - Respondeu a brasileira sem coragem de terminar o relato.

- E...?

- O soldado Adonis implica diariamente com o jovem Daniel, senhor! Hoje estava em perseguição quando eu intervi em seu favor. - Disse o alemão; Sara olhou-o surpresa.

- Seu pupilo tem um gênio pior que o seu, amigo. - Comentou Ângelo.

- Mask, quieto, vai piorar tudo. - Criticou Shaka.

- Não, ele tem razão. Acho que compartilhamos da mesma sina. Dois seres e um só corpo... Vou levá-lo a Atena, ela poderá me guiar. - Finalizou, tomando o aprendiz nos braços e indo em direção ao templo da Deusa.

- Quanto a vocês... Vão para suas casas e não comentem nada disso com os outros. - Orientou o virginiano.

- E... E os que foram feridos? - A menina se atreveu a perguntar.

- Estão todos bem, o pirralho eu levei para o Mu, logo var estar pentelhando por aí de novo. - Disse Angelo sem emoção.

Sara suspirou aliviada e se retirou com Rickertt. Quando chegou o momento de se separarem ela lembrou:

- Por que não contou o que viu, soldado?

- Não era pertinente. - Falou com frieza. - E eu te devia uma, lembra? - E sorriu, piscando-lhe um olho e indo para Sagitário.


	17. Rosas e pesadelos

**N.A.:** Quem estiver gostando da história diga EU! autora levantando a mão EU! XD Capítulo curtinho e auto explicativo. Agradeço todas as reviews que me mandaram até agora. O que estiver em itálico é uma lembrança. Se encontrarem muitos erros ortográficos podem me avisar que consertarei todos! Beijos!

**CAPÍTULO 16 - Rosas e pesadelos**

Sara passou a maior parte da noite insone, tanto preocupada com Kiki quanto apreensiva pela volta de Adonis. Ficara por demais assustada com o que acontecera a tarde e diversas vezes as palavras do grego voltavam-lhe aos ouvidos:

"_Que bruxaria fez comigo? Nem sei se é mesmo uma garota mas não consigo parar de pensar em você, passo os dias querendo tomar esse corpo no meu, te ter em meus braços. E não me importo se for homem... Só quero que largue de todos pra ficar ao meu lado. Não me ignore, não me troque, não fuja de mim!_"

Ela imaginava que aquelas seriam as palavras de alguém enamorado. Já tinha visto amantes declarando-se uns aos outros mas nenhum deles tinha aquele tom insano e o brilho de loucura no olhar.

O pior é que, por mais que tentasse, uma parte sua não conseguia deixar de sentir-se preocupada com o rapaz. Estava morta de curiosidade para vê-lo e saber o porquê de toda a confusão. Quase dormindo, lembrou-se de um pequeno detalhe que investigaria depois:

- A rosa azul... - Murmurou antes de adormecer.

_Flash back (tarde do mesmo d ia)_

_Ficara em casa tentando se acalmar, cuidando da horta, sem cabeça para arrumar a casa de Libra. Por fim não resistiu e desceu as casas rumo a Áries. Ninguém a impediu desta vez e ela chegou a seu destino sem problemas._

_- Mestre Mu, Ugo! Por favor, estão aí? - Chamou à porta._

_- Quem é? - Perguntou o aprendiz._

_- Daniel, da casa de Libra. Posso entrar?_

_- Claro, venha!_

_Sara entrou, admirando a beleza da residência. Tudo era simples mas de bom gosto. E havia até uma televisão! Suspirou pensando na sua própria morada e como teria trabalho para reerguê-la._

_- O que quer, Dan?_

_- Queria ver como está o Kiki, Ugo, posso?_

_- Ah, sim, pode. - Respondeu e ela seguiu o rapaz até um quarto. Lá bateu a porta e esperou._

_- Entre! - A menina obedeceu e encontrou o mestre e Áries sentado numa cama de solteiro, tendo nela deitado o garoto ruivo. Este tinha curativos por todo o corpo e uma compressa na testa. Gemia baixinho e parecia sofrer._

_- Boa tarde, mestre. - Cumprimentou a garota._

_- Olá, jovem Daniel. Por que está aqui? - Questionou o homem e sua voz estava profundamente irritada._

_- Ele. - Apontando o menino._

_- Já o viu, pode se retirar._

_- Mas... Eu estou preocupado._

_- Se preocupasse antes de envolvê-lo com pessoas perigosas e cruéis._

_- Eu não o envolvi. Ele apenas me defendeu! - Exclamou exasperada._

_- Já devia ser capaz disso, ao menos... - Devolveu ele desgostoso e amargurado. E por um momento a morena imaginou ter visto uma lágrima escorrer por seu rosto e sumir no mesmo instante._

_- Desculpe, nunca quis machucá-lo..._

_- MAS MACHUCOU! E agora ele está com febre e delirando. Saia daqui, não é bem vindo! E quando melhorar, Kiki voltará a morar comigo. - Sentenciou Mu exaltado, expulsando-a do quarto. Ugo a esperava do lado de fora._

_- Melhor você ir Dan, ele normalmente é calmo mas se irrita fácil._

_- Eu sinto muito... Se acontecer algo, me leva notícias? - Implorou ela._

_- Claro que sim, sei que não teve culpa. Não sei o que Adonis aprontou mas Damien disse que ele parecia outra pessoa. - A garota não fez nenhum comentário a respeito, se despediu e voltou para o sétimo templo._

_Porém, ao passar pela casa de Gêmeos, um pequeno ponto brilhante na lateral atraiu-lhe o olhar. Aproximou-se e encontrou semi escondida uma flora, uma rosa azul. Nunca tinha visto uma flor com aquela coloração, um profundo azul celeste, como se o céu do verão tivesse emprestado sua beleza àquelas pétalas. Aspirou seu perfume mas ficou espanta ao constatar que não tinha cheiro algum. A planta era linda, só que estava estragada, havia sido pisoteada inadvertidamente. Decidiu levá-la consigo e perguntar a alguém depois._

_Fim do Flash back_

Sara acordou assustada pouco antes do raiar do Sol, tivera um pesadelo e as imagens deste ainda encontravam-se em sua mente.

"_Fugia de Adonis pelas escadarias sagradas e o grego tinha dez vezes o seu tamanho. Por mais que corresse não conseguia sumir de seu olhar. Todas as casas pelas quais passava estavam vazias e suas portas trancadas, só abrindo quando ela as esmurrava. E por todos os lados surgiam imagens de Kiki ensangüentado à beira da morte e Mu apontando-lhe o dedo acusadoramente. Tentava se desculpar e só ouvia:_

_- Assassina! Fraca! Você o matou!_

_Por fim chegou ao templo de Peixes e Afrodite surgiu à porta deste, segurando uma rosa branca. A brasileira pediu-lhe ajuda mas ele apenas riu e atirou-lhe a flor, que fincou-se no chão, tornando-se imediatamente azul. A morena recolheu a planta nas mãos só que esta cresceu assustadoramente e criou uma bocarra com dentes afiados e uma língua comprida, que agarrou-lhe a cintura e puxou-a, tentando engoli-la. Ela gritou por ajuda e viu Adonis, só que o olhar antes terno tornara-se enlouquecido ao mirar as pétalas azuis. Clamou mais uma vez e uma mão doce a puxou de volta, sem que pudesse identificar de quem era; sabia apenas que conhecia aquele toque e ele lhe dava conforto._

_A flor então soltou um urro de raiva e explodiu. Mas antes Sara teve a certeza de ver dois olhos de íris violetas observando-a de dentro da bocarra."_

Ficou sentada na cama, vendo a aurora despontar através os vidros estragados da casa e Libra. Uma suspeita insinuava-se em seu seio: sabia quem era o dono da rosa.


	18. Reforma I

**N.A.:** Obrigada a quem está lendo essa joça. Um momento de descontração pra variar. D

Beijos.

**CAPÍTULO 17 - Reforma I**

Foi trabalhar naquele dia com uma incrível dor de cabeça, resultado da noite mal dormida e dos acontecimentos anteriores. Acabou o mais rápido que podia seus serviços para os irmãos no refeitório e voltou à casa apenas para pegar Shion e partir para a vila de Aglaia, tinha uma coisa importante para terminar lá.

Assim que chegou, comprou tinta branca, azul e vermelha de secagem rápida, pincéis, rolo, cimento, espátula, prego, martelo, lixa, vassoura e uma lata de inseticida, além de um quadro negro de médio porte. Depois seguiu rumo a uma olaria que tinha visto e conseguiu com o pouco dinheiro que lhe restava uma boa quantidade de telhas. Pediu emprestada uma escada velha e esta lhe foi cedida sem problemas. Olhou com um misto de tristeza e alegria suas compras, graças a ela ficaria mais três dias sem comida decente e conseguiria reerguer a escola. E foi para lá que se dirigiu, com o lombo do burrico abarrotado.

Ao chegar à casinhola, retirou tudo das costas de Shion e libertou-o para que pastasse enquanto trabalhava. Então, iniciou a penosa reforma.

Primeiro varreu todo o local, retirando as teias de aranha e os ninhos de marimbondo. Depois espalhou pesticida por todos os buracos que encontrou, saindo de lá quase intoxicada. Esperou por duas horas até que todos os bichos saíssem ou morressem o que viesse primeiro. Subiu no telhado e verificou que a madeira permanecia intacta, pela sua boa qualidade. Retirou as telhas antigas e quebradas e colocou as novas. Suspirou aliviada ao ver que tinha comprado a quantidade exata.

Tornou a varrer a casa, retirando todos os insetos mortos que sobraram. Misturou o cimento em água conforme as instruções no saco e começou a passá-lo nos buracos no chão e nas paredes internas e externas, alisando bem com espátula. Retirou a porta apodrecida e a janela velha e quebrada, substitui-las-ia quando pudesse. Por fim, pintou o espaço de branco, por dentro e por fora e esperou que a tinta secasse, terminando por lixar tudo até levantar uma fina nuvem de pó branco. Saiu de lá parecendo um fantasma.

Enquanto se limpava, sacudindo a poeira da roupa e dos cabelos, viu que várias crianças rodeavam seu animal de estimação e que a garotinha loira estava montada nele. Aproximou-se sorrindo:

- Opa, que bagunça é essa?

- Oi senhor Daniel. - Cumprimentou ela. - Lembra de mim, a Hebe?

- Claro que sim. - Na verdade, esquecera de perguntar o nome da menina. - E quem são seus amigos?

- Esses são a Hagne, a Frona, a Iola, o Akaios, o Cadmus, o Erebos e o Loukas. - Apresentando o grupo que brincava junto a ela, todos com aparentemente a mesma idade.

- Prazer em conhecê-los. Sou o Daniel, aprendiz da casa de Libra. E seu professor a partir da semana que vem.

- Ooooohhhhhh! Você é um Cavaleiro de Ouro. E vai nos dar aula! - Exclamava Akaios excitado.

- Não, ainda não sou cavaleiro. Mas em breve... - Disse a morena piscando-lhe um olho. - Agora quero saber o que fazem com o Shion.

- Quem é Shion? - Perguntou Frona.

- Ele. - Apontou o burrico.

- Ah, a gente só tava brincando de passeio. Ele é tão mansinho. - Sorriu Iola, alisando o pêlo do animal, que zurrou de prazer.

- E que acham de me ajudar a terminar a fachada da escola?

- Oba! E o que faremos? - Quis saber Cadmus.

- Bom, primeiro quero um nome para ela.

- Que tal Deusa Atena? - Sugeriu Erebos.

- Não, Burro Shion! - Gritou Loukas, exaltado.

- Deusa Atena!

- Burro Shion!

Vendo que aquilo não teria fim, Sara achou por bem intervir:

- Chega agora. Vamos fazer assim, será a "Escola da Deusa Atena e do Burro Shion". Que tal?

- Eba! Esse mesmo! - Concordaram os garotos.

- Então vamos ao que interessa. - Disse ela levando-os até a parede da frente da casa e entregando-lhes o balde de tinta vermelha. - Quero que vocês enfiem suas mãos aí e preguem na parede.

- Ué, por quê? - Perguntou Hebe sem entender.

- É que assim vamos ter um mural com a participação de todos. Mas só as mãos, viu? Nada de pés ou de colar sujeira. E não podem pintar dentro da área azul. Prontos? Então começar!

As crianças não esperaram segunda ordem e começaram a lambuzar o muro com os pequeninos membros. No centro da bagunça, a brasileira fez um retângulo e escreveu com letras caprichadas. Uma hora depois tinham um muro com marcas de mãos por todo o lado e a inscrição: ESCOLA DA DEUSA ATENA E DO BURRO SHION.


	19. Visitas

**N.A.:** Ah, adorei escrever esse capítulo, principalmente e cena com o Damien. Eu já disse quanto gosto dele? Umas trocentas vezes né? Obrigada pelas review.

Beijos.

**CAPÍTULO 18 - Visitas.**

Sara voltou para o templo rindo pela primeira vez em dias. Não conseguia se segurar quando pensava no nome da escola e de como o Grande Mestre ficaria bravo ao ler aquilo. Tomou um bom banho ao chegar em casa e colocou um roupa bem limpinha. Resolveu não amarrar os cabelos deixá-los secando ao léu. Porém, ao passar pelo quarto de Kiki, sentiu um enorme vazio no peito ao ver a cama intacta. Decidiu que com ou sem permissão iria visitá-lo.

Desceu tranquilamente as escadarias sagradas e ia passando sem cerimônia pelo templo de Virgem quando uma figura barrou-lhe o caminho.

- Opa, onde pensa que vai sem pagar o pedágio?

- Pedágio? - Já ouvira um monte de coisas naquela semana e meia que estava no Santuário mas essa fora sem dúvida a mais disparatada.

- Sim, acha que pode ir passando aqui como e a hora que quiser? - Perguntou Enos. - Pode ir dando a grana.

- Mas eu não tenho dinheiro!

- Então volta pra onde veio!

- ENOS! Me deixa passar, por favor.

- De jeito nenhum. Mestre Shaka é um pão duro que só pensa que o mundo está possuído pelo capitalismo e não investe uma moeda que seja nesse pupilo aqui. Preciso sobreviver né?

- E de quanto é que estamos falando?

- Ah, só umas 100 drakmas.

- TÁ DOIDO? Eu não tenho tudo isso.

- Que pena... Vai ficar onde está então.

- E não posso pagar com outra coisa?

- Não gosto de rapazes, com todo o respeito. - Retorquiu o israelense maliciosamente. Sara sentiu-se enrubescer.

- Não falei disso.

- Ah sim. Bom, posso pensar em algo... Quando eu souber, eu ordenarei. Agora pode ir. - Disse dando passagem à garota, que não aguardou segundo aviso para correr e atravessar que nem um projétil a casa de Leão. Ao chegar em Câncer, resolveu ser mais cautelosa:

- Damien! É o Daniel. Peço passagem.

- Pois esta lhe é concedida, pivete. - Disse uma sarcástico Máscara da Morte surgindo do templo. - Enfim aprendeu.

- Sim, obrigado senhor. - Murmurou ela cabisbaixa. Então, levantou o olhar e o encarou. - Como está meu colega?

- Está bem, se recuperando. Quer vê-lo?

- Sim, seria de meu agrado.

Ela foi conduzida através da casa que era decorada para um homem solteiro. Havia porém um sentimento intenso de tristeza e melancolia no ar, que não conseguia identificar de onde vinha. Achou por bem não comentar. Ao chegarem a uma porta, o canceriano bateu e introduziu-a sem esperar resposta. Sara se viu pela primeira vez sozinha num quarto de um garoto desconhecido e com um dentro! Olhou em volta, havia pôsteres de bandas de rock e fotos de mulheres nuas nas paredes, uma estante abarrotada de livros, uma escrivaninha muito bem arrumada e uma cama, onde o aprendiz se encontrava lendo distraído. Parou o que fazia para vê-la ser empurrada ao seu encontro.

- Olá, Damien. Estava passando e resolvi ver se já tinha se recuperado. - Disse ela nervosa.

- Boa noite, jovem Daniel... - Murmurou ele malicioso, com aquele sotaque que a fazia estremecer. - Ainda vou entender porque sempre treme quando eu falo. - Comentou rindo.

- Não é por nada não, só esfriou. - Desconversou, suando frio.

- Mesmo? Pois eu acho que está ficando muito quente... - E se levantou, dirigindo-se até ela e mirando-a fundo nos olhos. - O que teme tanto? E o que esconde? - Sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo-a se derreter por dentro.

- E-eu? Não escondo nada.

- Mentiroso... Sabe, gosto mais quando solta os cabelos. Fica parecendo uma mulher.

- Mas eu sou homem!

- E continua sendo um dos mais belos que já conheci. Principalmente com esse rosto de anjo... - Falou ele, alisando o rosto da morena com a ponta dos dedos.

- Você e Adonis são dois depravados. - Resmungou, afastando a face da mão dele.

- Não me admira ele ter pirado. És capaz de fazer qualquer um perder o juízo. - E avançou perigosamente, fazendo a brasileira recuar de costas até dar de encontro com a parede, sem saída. - Opa, parece que não tem mais pra onde fugir. - E apoiou os dois braços na parede, com o rosto da menina entre eles. Inclinou-se devagar e já ia juntar os lábios quando notou que ela tremia. Desviou de seu intento e beijou-lhe a face carinhosamente. - Não vou fazer nada que não queira, Dan.

- Está tentando me beijar, isso não deveria acontecer entre dois homens.

- Hahahaha! Homens? Ah, pare de brincar com minha inteligência! Qualquer um com um pouco mais de cérebro perceberia que pertence ao sexo frágil.

- Como se atreve? Não pode sair por aí dizendo essas calúnias, sou tão homem ou até mais que você.

- É mesmo? Prove.

- Provar? Mas provar como?

- Assim. - Finalizou ele, abrindo as calças e deixando-as cair no chão. Estava nu.

Sara se controlou para não gritar mas não pôde deixar de corar furiosamente. Estava completamente muda e não conseguia desviar os olhos do corpo do colega. Apesar de ter um irmão, só o vira sem roupa quando crianças e depois quando crescidos ele se recusava a tomar banho junto com ela. Nem notou que o aprendiz voltara a se aproximar e já estava a alcançando quando Angelo abriu repentinamente a porta.

- MAS O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO PELADO, MOLEQUE?

- Nada demais, mestre, só estava me trocando, não tem problema fazer isso na frente de outro homem, ou tem?

- Ai, se vista logo. E você, Libra, por que essa cara de bobo?

A morena olhou-o e sem conseguir pronunciar uma palavra disparou correndo para fora da casa.

- Afe, que moleque estranho. O que ele tem?

- O que ele NÃO tem, isso sim. - Respondeu Damien enigmaticamente, sorrindo.

- Eu hein? Todos estranhos. - Disse Máscara da Morte, saindo do quarto.

Sara correu dois templos abaixo num só fôlego. Ao chegar em Áries estava sem ar e só conseguia pensar no colega nu. Corou novamente, como podia ter permitido uma coisa daquelas? Fora terrível e fascinante ao mesmo tempo. E nem queria imaginar o que poderia ter acontecido se o mestre de Câncer não tivesse aparecido. Estremeceu com a idéia e concentrou-se em tentar entrar na casa sem ser vista. Rodeou toda sua extensão até descobrir uma janela baixa destrancada, que dava para a sala. Esgueirou-se por ela e caminhou silenciosamente na escuridão que reinava. Avançou pelo corredor, atenta a qualquer movimento e percebeu que só havia paz. Nenhuma luz acesa, nenhuma pessoa acordada. Lembrando-se da noite anterior, foi tateando até aporta do quarto onde estava Kiki e entrou, fechando-a.

O menino estava deitado dormindo, ainda cheio de curativos e suando muito. Havia uma bacia com água limpa no criado mudo ao seu lado e uma compressa. A morena molhou-a e limpou um pouco o rosto do ruivo. Isso pareceu acalmá-lo pois seu semblante se tornou mais leve. Ela tomou-lhe uma das mãos entre a sua, fazendo carinho. Estava triste, não queria tê-lo envolvido naquela briga idiota e muito menos vê-lo sofrer. Só desejava sua recuperação e ter aquele sorriso maroto por perto de novo. E desejou tão ardentemente que sentiu seu corpo todo arder e emanar uma luz rosa fraca que subiu pelo membro o menino envolvendo-o. Quando a energia sumiu, ele abriu os olhos:

- Onde estou?

- Kiki? Sh, está tudo bem, aqui é a casa de Áries.

- Voltei pra cá? Por quê?

- Seu mestre quis assim...

- Mas eu quero ficar com você...

- Eu sei, vamos ficar juntos, prometo. Só que por hora vai ter que ser assim, pelo menos até o Mu se acalmar. Agora durma, vou ficar velando seu sono.

O menino sorriu e logo adormecera, sonhando. Sara alisava sua mão tão distraída que nem sentiu a portas e abrir e alguém se aproximar.

- Não mandei que ficasse longe dele? - Uma voz gelada perguntou atrás de si.

- Me-mestre Mu? Eu só... - Mas foi interrompida bruscamente.

- Saia! E não retorne nunca mais! - Verocificou ele, puxando-a pelos cabelos com força e fazendo-a gritar. Com isso, o ruivo acordou.

- Não! Deixe ele!

- Quieto Kiki. Não se intrometa. - Disse Áries rispidamente enquanto arrastava a mulher para fora e jogava-a nas escadarias entre os templos. - Vou fazer com que nunca mais possa vir aqui. Muro de Cristal! - E ela viu uma enorme barreira translúcida como vidro se erguer em frente à casa. Do outro lado, o ruivo gritava-lhe e socava o muro, tentando em vão quebrá-lo.

- Daniel! Daniel!

- Pare com isso, mocinho, sabe que ninguém a não ser Shion e eu pode quebrar a muralha! Agora vamos! - Pegou-o no colo e levou o pobre garoto para dentro.

Sara olhava em lágrimas seu amigo ir embora contra a vontade. Esmurrou o chão e a parede invisível até que seus punhos começaram a sangrar. Sabia que agora estava realmente sozinha. Levantou-se e limpou o rosto, as palavras de Rickertt na sua mente: "_homens não devem ser visto em momentos de fraqueza_". Sem mais o que pudesse fazer, dirigiu-se escadas acima. Ao chegar em frente a Gêmeos, contudo, viu Kanon e Alexius conversando tranquilamente sentados nos degraus. Ia passar por eles discretamente quando o cavaleiro a chamou:

- Daniel, algum problema? Parece tão pálido...

- Eu me desentendi com o mestre de Áries, foi isso.

- Com o Mu? Mas como? Ele é, depois do Shaka, o cavaleiro de ouro mais paciente. O que aconteceu?

- Pontos de vista diferentes. - Respondeu ela simplesmente e dando o assunto por encerrado. - Mas poderiam me dizer o que aconteceu com Adonis? Não soube dele ainda.

- Bom... - Kanon parecia meio incerto ao falar.

- Ele está no templo da Deusa Atena, sob vigilância. E parece que ficou doente depois da batalha. - Disse Alexius.

Aquilo surpreendeu a garota, não esperava que o golpe que lhe fora aplicado tivesse tanta força.

- E ele pode receber visitas?

- Poder pode... Mas acha que será bom se for vê-lo? - Perguntou o gêmeo percebendo suas intenções.

- Não sei. Só que ainda não sei porque ele fez aquilo comigo e queria tirar essa história a limpo. - Afirmou decidida.

- Então vamos juntos, eu já estava indo para lá mesmo. - Sorriu o aprendiz, se levantando e despedindo-se o seu mentor, enquanto guiava a menina para uma passagem lateral. Sara descobriu surpresa que era por ali que todos caminhavam quando queriam passar pelas 12 casas sem pedir permissão. Chegaram sem demora ao seu destino e foram rapidamente levados a uma ala mais afastada. Pararam em frente a uma porta vigiada por dois guardas.

- O que querem? - Questionou um deles grosseiramente.

- Sou o futuro cavaleiro de ouro de Gêmeos e desejo ver o ocupante deste quarto.

- Ele não pode receber visitas. - Retorquiu o outro.

- A minha pode. Ou querem me enfrentar? - Ameaçou Alexius, os olhos mudando rapidamente de cor, de verdes para laranjas, e elevando seu cosmo.

Amedrontados, os homens deram passagem e eles puderam adentrar o recinto. Imediatamente identificaram Adonis, pois este estava deitado adormecido na única cama que havia, coberto de branco com um grande curativo na testa.

- Ei, mano... Sou eu, o Alex... - Cutucou-lhe o garoto.

- Hum... Mano. Que bom que está aqui. Ai, to todo quebrado, quem foi que me atropelou?

- O Rickertt. Ou já esqueceu? - Disse Sara, saindo de trás do colega e olhando-o.

- Daniel? O que uma florzinha como você faz aqui?

- Vim ver se já tinha morrido. - Respondeu sarcástica.

- Não faria isso até tirar essa sua roupa na frente de todos... - Sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Mas você é impossível, Gêmeos! Primeiro me ofende, depois me ataca e ainda acerta seus próprios amigos. E por fim, quando recebe o que merece, em vez de se acalmar, fica falando essas bobagens!

- Epa, peraí. Eu fiz o quê? Te ataquei? Bati nos caras? Não fiz nada disso! - Reagiu furioso.

- Fez sim! E quando melhorar, vai lá perguntar pra eles. E aproveita pra confirmar com o Rickertt a sua derrota vergonhosa.

- Não estou entendendo mais nada. Que me conste eu só lembro de acordar aqui com uma enorme dor de cabeça.

- Ei mano, realmente não lembra de nada? - Quis saber Alexius.

- Deveria?

Sara ficou desconcertada. Mirara fundo nos olhos do colega e não vira nenhuma sombra de mentira ou trapaça. Ele dizia a verdade.

- E não lembra de nada antes?

- Só de um brilho azul. - Finalizou dando de ombros. - Agora vai embora florzinha, estou cansado e quero ter uma conversa com meu parceiro de homem pra HOMEM. - Falou acentuando bem a última palavra e olhando-a sorrindo.

- Pois faça como quiser, adeus! - A morena virou-se e saiu possessa de raiva.

Fora do templo, ela pensava no que lhe fora dito e tinha certeza que aquela rosa estava envolvida com a súbita alteração do aprendiz. E sobre seu criador... Logo haveria de confirmar aquela hipótese. Olhou o céu e viu sua estrela piscando fracamente. Sorrindo, mandou-lhe um beijo e desceu para a casa de Libra.


	20. Cabo Sunion

**N.A.:** Não sei como se escreve Sunion, po isso nada de esculachos. D Olha a azarada da Sara metendo os pés pelas mãos de novo. Ela devaria ficar de bico fechado. mas é geminiana tadinha, falar muito, fazer um monte de coisas ao emsmo tempo e ter sempre uma saída pra tudo é nosso lema (de gêmeos também). Se tivessemais gente me escrevendo eu faria uma votação pra ver com quem a protagonista deveria ficar. Um dia eu consigo. No mais, valeu pelas reviews. Beijos.

**CAPÍTULO 19 - Cabo Sunion**

Os dias seguintes começaram iguais aos anteriores, a rotina já havia se implantado na casa de Libra. Apesar da mesma ainda estar necessitando de uma limpeza e uma reforma, sua moradora encontrava-se triste demais para dar seguimento a essas idéias. Havia também a escola. Perdeu um considerável tempo recolocando a porta e as janelas novas e arrumando as carteiras recém criadas. Cuidou ainda da área do recreio, capinando a terra e retirando qualquer entulho ou lixo que lá houvesse. Ao meio dia de sábado deu-se por satisfeita, começaria as aulas na semana seguinte.

Voltava para o templo quando ouviu um chamado ecoando pelo Santuário:

- Aprendizes de ouro, por favor dirijam-se ao salão da Deusa Atena imediatamente.

Sara correu e ao passar por Libra trocou rapidamente de roupa, lavou o rosto e subiu em direção ao seu destino, amarrando os longos cabelos numa trança. Chegando, foi introduzida na grande sala, onde aguardavam sentados à mesa de reuniões os doze cavaleiros e em pé, postados cada um ao lado de seus mestres, seus colegas. Ela dirigiu-se então para a cadeira reservada a Dohko e permaneceu à sua direita. Shion encontrava-se na cabeceira e a olhou irritado.

- Está atrasado, jovem Daniel. Posso saber o motivo?

- Fui trocar de roupa quando ouvi o chamado, mestre.

- E por que haveria de fazer isso? Não era um convite formal... - Acrescentou sarcástico.

- Sinto muito, não tornará a se repetir. - Retorquiu acenando com a cabeça polidamente, gesto que enfureceu ainda mais Áries.

- Depois conversaremos aprendiz. Mas no momento estou aqui para falar sobre as atitudes detestáveis de seus pupilos. - Iniciou ele, surpreendendo a todos. - Comecemos pela briga do refeitório. Apesar de um de vocês ter assumido a culpa... - Olhando de esguelha para a menina. - Não foi provado a inocência dos demais. Depois vieram denúncias de abusos verbais. Então um passarinho verde me contou sobre uma tentativa de assédio sexual. E por fim, um aprendiz perde o controle, tenta seduzir um colega e põe a nocaute outros três, além de uma criança. QUEREM ME DIZER O QUE DIABOS ESTÁ ACONTECENDO COM VOCÊS? - Gritou Shion completamente transtornado, olhando para o rosto de todos. Ninguém se atreveu a emitir um som e um silêncio nervoso caiu sobre a sala. Ele então suspirou em desagrado.

- Grande Mestre, sabe quem são os causadores desses atos? - Perguntou Aioros sério.

- Infelizmente não de todos. Só do primeiro e do último, o resto são boatos e suspeitas. - Fuzilando Sara e Adonis com o olhar. - E já que ninguém se pronuncia, já decidi seus castigos. Aprendiz de Gêmeos, seu nome é mencionado na maioria desses crimes. Ordeno então que até o meio dia de amanhã seja trancafiado na Prisão do Cabo Sunion para que as ondas de Poseidon coloquem algum juízo nessa cabeça oca.

- O QUÊ? - Exclamaram num uníssono Saga, Kanon e Adonis.

- Shion, ele é só um garoto! - Disse o gêmeo mais velho.

- Não tem nem sua cosmo energia sob controle ainda. - Tentava amenizar o outro.

- E eu não tive culpa! Nem lembro o que aconteceu. - Verocificou o rapaz.

- Pois não acredito em você, moleque!

- Hã, perdão mestre... - Era a brasileira quem falava agora, fazendo a atenção de todos se voltar para ela. - Realmente Adonis não teve culpa...

- É mesmo? - Falou ele com escarninho. - E de quem seria então?

- Não posso dizer, pois ainda não tenho provas.

- Maravilhoso... - Murmurou. - Então, já que gosta tanto assim do seu coleguinha, estendo o castigo para sua pessoa. Mas para não dizer depois que eu sou muito cruel, só será obrigado a ficar encarcerado até o sol nascer.

Sara olhou-o sem palavras. Não tinha mestre para defendê-la nem podia ir acusando um colega sem provas. Observou os rostos à sua volta, a maioria chocada, poucos indiferentes, havia um sorriso de vingança no de Mu, e ao parar nos piscianos viu compaixão nos olhos de Afrodite. E medo. Muito medo. Íris azuis translúcidas e violetas miravam seus orbes negros atemorizadas, quase como se pedissem clemência. Ela não tinha mais dúvidas agora a quem pertenceria a rosa sem odor.

- Pois bem, eu aceito meu castigo! - Retorquiu enfrentando o Ariano.

- Será como deseja. Levem ambos! - Ordenou.

Os dois aprendizes tiveram suas mãos amarradas às costas e seguiram escoltados por guardas a uma escarpa. De lá desceram uma escada que aprecia não ter fim até chegarem numa gruta, ladeada por barras de ferro altamente resistentes. Tiveram seus membros soltos e foram empurrados para dentro, com a porta da prisão fechada a suas costas. Um pouco mais afastados observavam os cavaleiros e colegas.

- Ih, agora os dois pombinhos vão se divertir muito... - Comentou Enos discretamente para Adoh. Este por sua vez limitou-se a sorrir e concordar com a cabeça.

- Mestre, é muito difícil permanecer nessa prisão? - Perguntou Shan. Quem respondeu foi Kanon.

- Sim, extremamente penoso...

- Já esteve preso ali? - Questionou Alexius surpreso.

- Já, jovem Alex, e eu mesmo o prendi lá. - Respondeu Saga, bagunçando os cabelos do rapaz para descontrair. - Mas isso é uma outra história, contaremos um dia quando estiver pronto.

- Ai, que inveja do meu amigo... - Suspirou Damien.

- Quer trocar de lugar com ele? - Provocou Ugo.

- Seria razoável se eu soubesse nadar. Agora quem deixaria o Adonis feliz mesmo ali dentro seria o Floriano... Né, Flor?

O garoto ficou possesso de raiva mas não disse nada. Olhava a brasileira e sentia nojo de si mesmo. Sentiu então uma mão pressionando seu ombro.

- Ainda há tempo de reverter seu erro, meu pupilo. - Era Afrodite.

- Não posso Gustav... Não conseguiria mais encará-lo. - Apontando Sara.

- Então conviva com seu receio e suas dúvidas. Poderá ser um Cavaleiro quando fizer o certo. Só então suas rosas deixarão de ser azuis. - Finalizou, virando-se e partindo, sendo logo seguido por todos.


	21. Cãibras

**N.A.:** Ah, la amour! Eu tinha uma idéia pra esse capítulo e ela seguiu por um caminho dimetrialmente oposto. Mas ficou maneiro. Ainda não faço a mínima idéia de com quem a Sara vai ficar mas tem tempo pra isso. Fora que eu gosto, além dos aprendizes, dos cavaleiros. Acho que vouf azer ela tirar uma casquinha geral. Beijos.

**CAPÍTULO 20 - Cãibras**

Se olhar pudesse matar, Adonis teria dado seu último suspiro há muito tempo. Sara o olhava com tanta raiva quanto podia.

- Por que faz essa cara? Não fui eu quem o colocou aqui dessa vez.

- Maldita hora em que fui te defender.

- Ah, vai me dizer que não está feliz? Horas e horas preso na minha bela companhia... - Disse o grego malicioso, retirando a camisa e amarrando-a na cintura. A menina observou-o furiosa e reparou pela primeira vez no tórax largo e nos músculos bem definidos. Virou o rosto corada.

- Vai ser um inferno, isso sim.

- Se eu fosse você, tirava a camisa. - Ela ficou intrigada.

- Ué, por quê?

- Não vê que a água está subindo? Daqui a pouco estará tudo cheio, teremos mar até o pescoço. E quando a maré baixar vai ser de noite, ou seja, frio. Ficará mais fácil de secar fora do corpo. - Respondeu como se ditasse uma aula a um aluno menos aplicado.

- Pois eu prefiro morrer congelado! - Retorquiu, sentando-se numa pedra mais alta, longe do rapas.

- Não diga que não avisei...

À medida que as horas passavam, sobrava pouca terra para eles colocarem os pés. Durante esse tempo Sara limitou as conversas e se concentrou em alguns exercícios de alongamento para as pernas. Logo ambos já nadavam, com um metro de água sob seus pés.

- Por que estava se esticando, florzinha?

- Quanto tempo é capaz de nadar? - Questionou de volta.

- Hã? Como assim?

- A maré demora umas seis horas para virar, pelo que dizia meu pai. Agüenta tanto tempo?

- Claro que agüento, eu serei o portador da Armadura de Gêmeos, suporto qualquer coisa! - Afirmou orgulhoso. A menina suspirou, seu ego era desinsuflável.

Não demorou muito e já tinham que se segurar nas barras, com os rostos virados para cima aproveitando o pouco espaço areado que sobrava. Quando a maré finalmente baixou até a metade, o que a brasileira esperava aconteceu.

Adonis sentiu uma fisgada na perna e ela adormeceu, tornando-se dolorida e pesada. Sem esse membro, nadar tornou-se difícil e ele sentiu-se afundar.

- Ei! Daniel! Me ajude!

- Eu não, você não era o Grande Futuro Portador da Armadura de Gêmeos? - Sacaneou ela.

- Socorr... - Não conseguiu terminar a frase pois uma segunda fisgada, agora na outra perna levou-o direto ao fundo.

A garota ficou horrorizada ao ver o colega afundar e mergulhou ao seu encontro. Encontrou-o no chão da caverna, debatendo os braços furiosamente, sem conseguir subir. Por um momento ela ponderou se devia deixá-lo ali mesmo ou salvá-lo mas acabou com a segunda opção. Foi até o rapaz e virou-se de costas, fazendo-o abraçá-la por cima dos seios e subiu de volta à superfície.

- Gasp, gasp! Aaaaahhhh... - O geminiano respirava com dificuldade, apertando a colega com força.

- Não aperta muito que a gente volta lá pra baixo.

- Ai, você manda... - Disse cansado.

Quando finalmente a maré baixou, a brasileira depositou-o numa pedra lisa e comprida, retirando a camisa da sua cintura, torcendo e estendendo-a sobre um pedregulho.

- Está melhor?

- Não, minhas pernas doem... Principalmente as coxas. - Reclamou.

- Fresco. Me ajude aqui que vou dar um jeito nisso. - Falou abrindo a calça do rapaz. Ele segurou-lhe a mão surpreso.

- Ei, que pensa que está fazendo? Eu sei que sou irresistível mas não estou muito em forma nesse momento.

- Não seja ridículo! - Exclamou exasperada, corando. - Vou dar um jeito nessa cãibra. - E ao terminar de falar, puxou suas vestes, deixando-o só de cuecas.

- Minha Deusa, agora que a florzinha vai se aproveitar de mim! Um pobre aprendiz de alma pura e mente inocente... - Parou ao receber um cascudo.

- Terminou? Deixe-me ver... - E ela iniciou uma massagem pelas coxas grossas, friccionando com habilidade a musculatura tensa. O geminiano suspirou, toda a tensão desaparecendo como um passe de mágica. Logo não sentia mais dor alguma, apenas um agradável comichão na virilha.

- Sabe que você é bom nisso?

- Meu irmão sempre tinha essas crises. - Disse a garota, arrependendo-se imediatamente.

- Irmão? Qual o nome dele?

- Não interessa.

- Quanto mau humor, florzinha. Mas não pare, isso é delicioso.

Ela continuou por mais algum tempo quando subitamente parou. O grego abriu os olhos intrigado e viu que a morena olhava-o espantada. Seguiu o olhar até se deparar com uma ereção coberta apenas pelo fino tecido de sua roupa de baixo. Tentou sem sucesso esconder aquilo com as mãos.

- NÃO OLHE! - E empurrou a garota que caiu sentada no chão.

- Que idéia foi essa? Você faz a besteira e depois me expulsa? Pois fique aí com essa perna podre! - Exclamou se afastando até o outro lado da caverna, onde se sentou vigiando-o.

- Pervertido... Como se atreve a me deixar nesse estado?

Sara não respondeu, não entendia o porquê de ele estar tão alterado. E também não entendia o que era aquele estufamento na sua cueca. Parou para raciocinar um pouco e lembrou-se dos animais que criava. O coito dos cavalos surgiu-lhe na mente e ela associou um fato a outro, corando até o último fio de cabelo com a idéia: provocara um excitamento no aprendiz.

A noite e parte da madrugada passaram lentamente, eles não se falaram e novamente enfrentaram a fúria das ondas. Por volta das três horas da manhã ambos estavam exaustos. A garota recostou-se na parede da gruta para dormir mas um frio intenso fazia com que seu corpo tremesse violentamente. Esfregou os braços tentando se esquentar quando sentiu uma presença à sua frente.

- O que quer? Mais massagem? - Perguntou sarcástica.

- Não, aqui é muito duro o chão. Aproveitaríamos pouco... - Sorrindo maliciosamente e abaixando-se, olhando-a nos olhos.

- Incrível como nada arranha esse seu ego, grego. - Grunhiu ela. Ele ignorou o comentário.

- Está frio, vem que eu te esquento. - E abriu os braços.

- Pode esquecer! Sabe lá o que vai fazer comigo.

- Nunca vi ninguém tão teimoso como você, florzinha! Largue de bobagens e venha logo!

- Não!

- Não me deixa outra escolha... - E puxou-a pelos ombros, colocando-a de pé e depois no colo.

- EI! ME PÕE NO CHÃO! - Gritou se debatendo.

- Logo, logo...

Adonis carregou-a até um ponto mais alto e seco e sentou-se com ela, prendendo-a pela cintura de costas para ele e entre suas pernas.

- Fique quieto viu? - E sara sentiu um calor tomar conta de si; seu colega havia elevado o cosmo e aquecia ambos. Ficaram na mesma posição por muito tempo, quietos, ela por medo e ele por indiferença. Por fim, o cansaço a abateu, deixou a cabeça recostar em seu peito e ele aspirou o perfume de seus cabelos. - Adoro esse cheiro... Mesmo com tanto sal...

- Bobo... Você e Damien são dois doidos. Atraídos por um homem...

- O mais belo do mundo... - Sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo-a estremecer. - Por que eu acho que se eu enfiar a mão por baixo da sua camisa agora vou encontrar algo bem macio?

- Porque é um louco...

- Você me deixa louco, Daniel...

- Não pode se apaixonar por um rapaz...

- Sou grego, lembra? Está no nosso sangue amarmos pessoas do nosso sexo... Agora olhe para mim.

- Pra quê? - Questionou virando o rosto para fitá-lo.

O aprendiz sorriu e alisou com a ponta dos dedos os lábios rosados da menina, eram carnudos, sensuais e convidativos. Inclinou-se, aproximando a boca da dela. Sara não oferecia resistência, estava hipnotizada pelo rapaz e o beijaria se naquele exato momento passos não tivessem sido ouvidos fora da caverna.

- Ei, tem alguém aí? É hora de um de vocês sair!

Adonis soltou um palavrão baixo e libertou a colega, que se pôs de pé saiu cambaleando em direção à saída. Antes de ir porém olhou o geminiano e soprou-lhe beijo, surpreendendo-o.

- Boa pescaria, aprendiz. - E se foi.


	22. Mestre Miyagi!

**N.A.:** Aeeeeeh, finalmente o capítulo que eu mais queria escrever. Uma pequena homenagem minha ao filme Karate Kid e ao mestre Miyagi, interpretado pelo saudoso Pat Morita. Quem assistiu o primerio filme viu que o Daniel-san treina consertando a casa do velho. É muito comédia. Vamos ver como a Sara se sai nesse treinamento tão peculiar. Obrigada pelas reviews.

Beijos a todos

**CAPÍTULO 21 - Mestre Miyagi!**

Sara correu para o banheiro ao chegar em Libra. Tomou um banho revigorante e esfregou-se com força para tirar todo o salitre. Ao terminar olhou-se no espelho e gemeu: estava com olheiras profundas e não poderia dormir. Colocou novamente seu vestido azul, escondeu o rosto com o lenço, arrumou sua mercadoria no lombo do burrico e partiu para a feira. Seria um longo dia.

Agradeceu aos céus por nenhum de seus colegas ou tutores ter aparecido por lá naquele domingo. Não saberia como se defender nem como agir caso Afrodite tentasse tirar-lhe o lenço. Conseguiu vender tudo mais uma vez e retornou contente ao Santuário.

- É Shion, hoje teremos uma refeição decente! - O animal zurrou em resposta, parecendo entender o que se passava. Ao chegar, ela trocou de roupa e estirou-se na cama, cansada. Estava quase adormecendo quando ouviu uma voz chamando.

- Daniel! Daniel, aprendiz da Casa de Libra, por gentileza compareça ao 13º templo imediatamente.

A garota praguejou, o que fizera dessa vez? Sem alternativa, pôs-se a subir as escadas.

- Jovem aprendiz, como foi sua noite no Cabo Sunion? Bastante instrutiva, eu suponho. - Ironizou o Grande mestre ao recebê-la. A garota teve que se controlar para não devolver com uma resposta malcriada. - Pois bem, pedi para que viesse aqui porque Dohko deseja uma palavrinha com o senhor.

- Mesmo? - Ela animou-se. - E cadê ele? - Procurando pelos lados.

- Está na China.

- CHINA?

- Sim, vai se encontrar com ele lá. - A menina olhou-o incrédula, como faria isso? - Não me olhe com essa cara de bobo, alguém o levará. Depois que conversar com seu tutor, voltará para cá e continuará seu treinamento.

- E quem vai ser meu guia?

- Eu, criança irresponsável. - E reconheceu a voz irritada de Mu às suas costas. Ela suspirou, perguntando aos céus porque eles a castigavam tanto. - Já está pronto? Não tenho o dia todo.

- Só um minuto. Mestre Shion, ele vai me largar pelo caminho! - Se ajoelhando pedindo misericórdia.

- Não fará isso, apesar de ser o que merece. - Retorquiu. - Agora vá!

Sem alternativas, a brasileira se aproximou de Áries. Este, a contra gosto, segurou sua mão e tocou a própria testa. Em segundos estavam aos pés de uma enorme cachoeira, cuja água parecia se desintegrar ao seu fim, formando uma densa cortina de vapor.

- Que linda...

- É a cachoeira de Rozan. - Disse um rapaz de longos cabelos negros se aproximando. - Boa tarde, sou Shiryu, Cavaleiro do Dragão.

- Boa, sou Daniel, aprendiz de Libra. - Cumprimentou educadamente.

- Prazer, Daniel. Como vai Mu? E Kiki? - O ariano não disse nada mas estreitos os olhos e franziu os lábios. - Algum problema?

- Esse pivete vai te responder. Agora com licença! - E sumiu no ar.

- O que aconteceu com ele?

- Hã... Depois eu explico. Onde está meu mestre?

- Nosso. - O dragão sorriu. - Fui aluno de Dohko como você.

- Mesmo? E como ele era?

- Muito rigoroso mas também muito bondoso. - Sara torceu o nariz, ou o rapaz era louco ou seu mestre tinha duas caras e reservara a pior para sua pessoa. - Venha comigo, vou levá-lo a ele.

Seguiram andando e conversando, a menina estava encantada com a beleza e tranqüilidade do homem. Nem notou quando pararam em frente a uma velha cabana.

- Chegamos. Pode entrar. Eu espero aqui.

- Oh, já? Tudo bem. - E obedeceu, adentrando o local. Dohko estava sentado à mesa da sala.

- Até que enfim, jovem Daniel. Não pensei que demoraria tanto.

- Sinto muito...

- Não faz diferença. Antes de mais nada, pegue aqui. - Falou estendendo-lhe a pequena balança de ouro que ela pegou entre as mãos. - Agora responda com sinceridade: fez algo de errado nestes últimos dias?

- Não. - O prato não se moveu.

- E ainda tem algo a esconder?

- Sim. Mas não posso falar. - E novamente o prato manteve-se estático. O libriano expirou com força o ar dos pulmões.

- Segredos, segredos... Quando vai aprender que parar ser dono dessa armadura não pode faltar com a verdade?

- Um dia eu vou contar...

- Para seu bem, tomara que seja breve. Vamos ao que interessa então. Treinou? Acendeu seu cosmo? Minha casa está arrumada?

Sara balançou a cabeça negando; o homem ficou possesso e ela cogitou a hipótese de sair dali correndo.

- INÚTIL! É isso que você é! Um inútil! Tentei dar um tratamento de choque porém parece que não aproveitou bem a oportunidade. - Ela abriu a boca para reagir e foi calada com uma mão. - Não quero ouvir desculpas. Já que não vai por bem, vai por mal. Vou definir um treinamento para esse corpo franzino e daqui a três meses farei uma verificação. Se não houver resultado, duplicarei suas tarefas. E continuará isolado, nada de comida ou dinheiro.

- E o que terei que fazer? - Perguntou a morena.

- Primeiro condicionamento físico. Subirá as escadas sagradas 10 vezes, duas vezes por dia, diariamente. Além disso, mais 50 flexões e 100 abdominais, além de 50 elevações numa barra. Vai usar pesos quando notar que faz esses exercícios sem suar. Nesse momento pode usar o ginásio e a arena de treinamento mas nunca nos horários dos outros aprendizes.

- SÓ isso? - Questionou com sarcasmo.

- Não, reservei o melhor para o fim. - Devolveu com um sorriso maligno. - Agora vou ensinar como se arruma uma casa. Venha cá. - Chamou se levantando.

Ela se aproximou receosa e postou-se a seu lado. Dohko flexionou um pouco as pernas e fez sinal para que o imitasse. Começou então a descrever círculos no ar, de fora para dentro, com as mãos abertas e os dedos juntos.

- O que é isso? - Quis saber, repetindo os gestos.

- É assim que vai lixar as paredes do templo. - A morena arregalou os olhos e ele continuou. - Agora esse. - E esticou os braços, subindo e descendo, os punhos acompanhando a direção dos membros. - E com esse vai pintar tudo. Agora, com esse, vai tirar todas as irregularidades do chão. - Ajoelhou-se e fez um movimento parecido com o do lixamento mas os círculos eram de dentro para fora.

Sara não acreditava, havia sido reduzida a uma mera operária. Sabia que o treinamento dos cavaleiros seria difícil porém aquilo era o cúmulo do ridículo. Só que não havia outra saída a não ser obedecer.

- Já está bom. Lembre-se, três meses. Pode ir embora agora. E dê um jeito nesse cabelo, parece uma garota. - Comentou alisando-o e puxando alguns fios. A garota corou e retirou-lhe a mão, saindo sem se despedir. Encontrou Shiryu sentado numa pedra, esperando.

- Acabou, quero voltar pro Santuário.

- O que houve?

- Não sei quem era seu mestre mas com certeza não era nada parecido com o meu! Ele só quer saber de me maltratar. - Respondeu quase em lágrimas. - Estou dando um duro danado, sou recriminada diariamente e ainda me chama de inútil? Não fico aqui mais nem um minuto!

- Ótimo, pivete, vamos embora então. - Falou Mu, aparecendo na sua frente, tomando-lhe uma das mãos e sumindo no ar com a garota.

O dragão ficou intrigado com o comportamento da jovem e entrou na cabana, encontrando seu mestre sentado novamente, as mãos no rosto. Ele chorava.

- Dohko! Que é que está acontecendo aqui?

- Não é nada Shiryu...

- Nunca o vi chorar antes e também nunca vi alguém sentir tanta raiva do senhor como aquele garoto.

- Eu queria muito ajudá-lo. Mas não é sincero. Toda a vez que aprofundo o olhar vejo medo em seus olhos. E uma chama fraca, incipiente. Ele pode ser grande, um dos melhores cavaleiros. Mas esse fogo tem que acender, tornar-se forte até suplantar seus piores temores. E o único meio que consegui pensar para despertar seu cosmo foi deixando-o cuidar de si mesmo. Eu realmente queria acompanhar sua evolução...

O rapaz ficou com o coração cortado ao ver o pranto de seu mestre. Sem saber o que fazer, abraçou-o e consolou sua tristeza.


	23. Primeiro dia de aula deles

**N.A.: **A Sara é uma manteiga derretida. Tadinha, se mata por lindas criancinhas. Eu devia fazer pediatria... Ainda penso nisso. As aulas são em grego mas como grego é grego pra mim (XD Trocadilho retardado) não vou entrar em detalhes. No próximo vamos ver como ela resiste ao seu primeiro dia de treinamento.

Beijos a todos.

**CAPÍTULO 22 - Primeiro dia de aula deles...**

Sara teve o desprazer de surgir diante de Shion. Este a olhou indiferente e perguntou:

- Recebeu outra bronca?

- Sim... Gostaria de um favor, se for possível, mestre. - Pediu de supetão.

- Fale, farei o que for possível. - Com uma cara que dizia exatamente o contrário.

- Quero ter passagem livre pelos templos. Mestre Dohko pediu que eu treinasse nas escadarias sagradas duas vezes ao dia e isso não será possível se eu for barrado.

- Permissão concedida. Amanhã pode dar cambalhotas nos degraus que ninguém o incomodará. Agora suma que não desejo mais ver essa sua face mentirosa.

A garota inclinou-se numa reverência e saiu muda. Chegou na casa de Libra pisando duro e encontrou o burrico zurrando de fome.

- Calma, calma meu bem. Desculpe deixá-lo assim, uma pessoa malvada quis me ver. Tá certo que era muito lindo mas mesmo assim não precisava me humilhar tanto. Ele vai ver só, esse lugar vai ficar um brinco e todinho novo. E ainda vou construir um estábulo decente pra você viu? - O bichinho lambeu sua mão, agradecido. - Ih, isso me lembra que sem material não dá pra treinar. Lá se vai meu dinheiro de novo... Vai ter que me ajudar, amiguinho.

Dirigiu-se então para a vila onde comprou lixas, pincéis e vários baldes de tinta branca. Adquiriu também cadernos, canetas, lápis, borrachas, um apagador e uma grande caixa com giz. Por fim, um ramo de cenouras foi a última coisa que pagou.

- Aí está seu jantar, Shion. - Dando para o burrico comer. - Ah, oi Hebe. - Sorriu para a garota parada à sua frente.

- Oi cavaleiro.

- Daniel. Ou Dan, se quiser.

- Oi cavaleiro Daniel. Amanhã vai ter aula né?

- Claro, minha querida. Espero você lá.

- E vai ter merenda?

- Por quê? - Perguntou franzindo o cenho.

- Porque a Iola não tem dinheiro pra comprar. E na casa do Loukas não tem café da manhã.

Imediatamente a morena entendeu. A vila era tão pobre que as crianças passavam fome. Decidiu fazer o que pudesse para reverter aquela situação degradante.

- Vai ter merenda sim. E peço que todos venham.

- OBA! Até a amanhã, Dan! - Despediu-se a menina rindo.

- É amigo, esse coração grande aqui vai nos fazer passar um aperto de novo. Mas prometo que te dou cenouras sempre que puder. - Ele zurrou aprovando a idéia. - Agora vamos comprar alguma comida para nossos aluninhos. - Dito isso ela procurou uma padaria e de lá saiu com pães e uma peça de presunto. Ao voltar para o templo, cuidou de sua horta, cujos vegetais começavam a despontar e passou algum tempo preparando sanduíches. Guardou-os quando terminou e foi dormir.

Acordou mais cedo que o normal no dia seguinte e trabalho duro no refeitório. Comeu o quanto agüentou antes de ir embora, sabia que por algum tempo só teria uma refeição diária. Esperava que seu canteiro crescesse depressa ou morreria desnutrida. Abanou a cabeça para se livrar dos pensamentos ruins e se dirigiu rumo à escola. Arrastava o burrico consigo e este vinha carregando o lanche e o material escolar. Ao chegar, colocou um caderno, um lápis e uma borracha em cada uma das mesinhas e escreveu com letra caprichada na lousa: PROFESSOR DANIEL. Terminado, sentou-se aguardando.

Pouco depois diversas crianças adentraram a sala. Sara reconheceu Hebe e seus amiguinhos, e havia mais alguns. Milagrosamente eram em número exato para as cadeiras existentes. Ao ver que todos estavam acomodados, ela se levantou e cumprimentou-os:

- Bom dia, classe!

- Bom dia, cavaleiro! - Responderam num uníssono.

- Não, não. Nem aqui e nem lá fora eu sou um cavaleiro. Me chamo Daniel e será assim que irão me chamar. - Mostrou o escrito no quadro. - Professor Daniel. Agora quero conhecer os nomes de todos. Primeiro você. - E apontou para uma garotinha ruiva.

- Kore, professor.

- Muito bem. Prazer, querida. O próximo?

- Leda!

- Frona

- Melina.

- Atlas.

- Hagne

- Phile.

- Elias...

- Iola.

- Akaios.

- Cadmus.

- Erebos...

- Loukas!

- Hebe.

- Kastor.

- Paion...

Eram ao todo 8 meninos e 8 meninas. Sara sorriu, ia dar trabalho lembrar o nome de todos.

- Agora que já nos conhecemos, vamos à primeira lição. - E ela iniciou a aula, introduzindo-os no fascinante universo das palavras. Duas horas depois percebeu que os antes atentos e interessados alunos estavam inquietos. Olhou o sol e viu que já ia alto: era hora do recreio.

- Vamos fazer uma pausa. Todos trouxeram merenda? - Eles mexeram-se nervosos e ninguém se pronunciou. - Então façam uma fila aqui que eu tenho sanduíche sobrando.

- OBA! - E rapidamente os lanches tinham desaparecido da cesta.

- Agora vão comer lá fora, voltem quando eu chamar. E não se afastem. - Acrescentou.

As crianças saíram e brincaram tranqüilas no terreno em volta da casa. A morena aproveitou para limpar o quadro negro e varrer a sala. Ia chamá-los quando uma cabecinha azulada entrou correndo:

- Professor, briga! - Exclamou Hagnes.

- Droga, mas já? - E correu com a garota. Deparou-se com dois os alunos se socando. - Kastor! Erebos! O que estão fazendo?

- Eu estou defendendo o Grande Mestre, professor! O Erebos disse que Shion é um burro.

- Mas Shion É um burro, seu burro!

- Mentiroso! Ele não é, é o homem mais forte do Santuário! Não é asno.

- Asno não, burro! - E voltaram a se digladiar.

- JÁ CHEGA! Parem agora ou ficarão sem recreio por uma semana! - Ao ouvir a ameaça, ambos pararam de imediato e se afastaram. - E Kastor, Shion realmente é um burro. O MEU burrico. Venha comigo. - Foi seguida pelo garoto e pelos outros até onde estava o animal pastando. - Shion, vem cá. - Ao ouvir o chamado, ele se aproximou e ofereceu a cabeça para um carinho que lhe foi aplicado com prazer. Logo todas as crianças estavam alisando o bichinho. - Ele será nosso mascote, vou trazê-lo todos os dias e poderão brincar juntos. E quanto aos dois, quero que me prometam que nunca mais vão brigar. Quando não se entenderem, conversem. E se mesmo assim não tiver acordo, procurem alguém de fora pra ajudá-los. Lutar sem motivos muito fortes não é bom e a Deusa Athena bem sabe disso.

- Sim, professor... - Responderam num uníssono.

- Muito bom. Vamos voltar lá pra dentro.

Nesse segundo período ela resolveu administrar matemática básica. Como imaginou, alguns alunos mal sabiam contar nos dedos mas com um pouco de esforço isso foi rapidamente revertido. Ao meio dia as aulas se encerraram.

- Muito bem, classe. Gostei de ver, se esforçaram bastante. Tragam a lição de casa amanhã, sem falta. E se sentirem dúvidas ou não puderem fazer, resolveremos juntos. Estão dispensados. - A maioria das crianças pegou seu material saiu da sala atabalhoadamente porém uma manteve-se quieta, sentada. - Loukas, o que houve?

- Professor... O senhor vai trazer lanche amanhã de novo?

- Claro, não se preocupe. Não vai ficar com fome aqui. - Disse num tom doce.

O garoto sorriu e foi embora cantando. Sara ficou olhando a sala vazia, feliz com o resultado de seu esforço. Mas agora teria que guardar todo o dinheiro que ganhasse no refeitório para alimentar seus pobres alunos.


	24. e o primeiro dia de aula dela!

**N.A.:** Rapaz, deu trabalho fazer esse capítulo. Pelo simples fato de eu nunca ter feito um texto envolvendo treinos e lutas. XD Uma leitora me escreveu dizendo que 50 flexões é pouco mas a autora é uma sedentária de primeira categoria, mais de 10 pra mim é um suplício. Por isso, não reparem se a proporção de exercícios parecer pequena. E subir aquelas escadarias... Dá canseira só de pensar. Imagina 20 vezes? Talvez a história dê uma adiantada, talvez não. E logo a Sara vai arrumar mais um jeito louco de arrumar grana. Vamos ver o que acontece. Por fim, esqueci de dizer que sempre ouço música pra escrever. Elas me inspiram. Quando uma me der uma trilha sonora legal eu coloco ela aqui. D

Beijos e obrigada a todos pelas reviews. E só pra lembrar: Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Kurumada.

**CAPÍTULO 23 - ... e o primeiro dia de aula dela!**

Antes de sair da escola, Sara contou o dinheiro que ainda possuía. "Que mixaria...", pensou. Escreveu na caderneta de alunos o cardápio que poderia fazer com aquela quantia e descobriu sem surpresa que não sobraria nada para ela até o sábado. "Quer dizer, sobra o suficiente para uma caixinha de fósforos. E é tudo o que preciso agora. Pobre Shion, vai ter que se contentar com capim mesmo.", tornou a pensar. Deu de ombros e foi embora, parando apenas para comprar os ingredientes das merendas e os fósforos.

Chegou em Libra no início da tarde Alimentou e deu de beber ao burrico, cuidou de sua hortinha, foi ao bosque e voltou carregada de lenha, tirou todo o carvão velho e cinzas do fogão e lavou-o, esfregando bem suas paredes. Estava coberta de fuligem quando terminou. Tomou um banho e voltou à cozinha. Teve alguma dificuldade para acender o fogo mas assim que o fez preparou uma gostosa guloseima de milho de sua terra. Ela rendia bem e sabia que as crianças iriam adorar. Guardou tudo ao finalizar e sentou-se na sala, para decidir o que fazer.

- Talvez seja melhor... Não! Ou será que... Ah, que droga! Não sei por onde começar. Deixa ver. Tenho que subir as escadas 20 vezes e divididas, malhar um monte quando não tiver ninguém olhando, o que significa que tem que ser de noite e ainda treinar aqueles passos idiotas. Então... Eu começo com as escadas, passo para a reforma da casa e depois subo de novo. E ao anoitecer vou ao ginásio. Isso aí! - Ela decidiu, sorrindo. Mal sabia o que a aguardava.

Seguiu tranqüilamente pelos degraus sem ser barrada como em outras ocasiões. Ao chegar em Áries pensou que a barreira invisível estaria erguida mas ficou surpresa ao atravessá-la sem problemas. Sentiu o coração apertar ao lembrar que Kiki estava tão perto e desejou que ele pudesse vê-la. Suspirou e posicionou-se, iniciando uma corrida acelerada rumo ao 13º templo. Por três vezes seguidas subiu e desceu sem se cansar. Já na quinta ofegava; na sétima não corria, andava vagarosamente; e na nona estava se arrastando com a ajuda dos braços. Quase não conseguiu completar a décima subida e voltou exausta para a sua casa. Os pés estavam inchados e latejando e não conseguia levantar-se.

- E vou ter que fazer isso de novo hoje... Buááá, quero voltar pro Brasil... - Choramingou. Deitou-se no chão da sala, encostando o quadril na parede e esticando as pernas nela. Deixou-se ficar nessa posição até que a dor parasse.

Ao sentir que havia melhorado, resolveu passar para os exercícios da casa. Resmungando, apanhou as lixas que comprara e decidiu começar lixando o piso da sala. Por cerca de uma hora ficou a fazer círculos e mais círculos; quando acabou, tudo parecia liso como se houvesse sido encerado. Satisfeita, aproveitou a empolgação e varreu todo o pó. Era hora das paredes, só que começaria pelas externas. Estava a esfregar o templo ao ar livre quando ouviu alguns barulhos atrás de si e logo estes se transformaram em sonoras gargalhadas. Irritada, virou-se e deu de cara com Adoh e Enos rindo, enquanto Adonis e Damien apenas sorriam, Rickertt olhava enojado junto com Basílio, Yuji, Shan, Alexius, Ugo e Francis seguravam o riso com dificuldade e Floriano fazia cara feia.

- O que estão fazendo aqui? - Perguntou Sara furiosa.

- Assistindo você rebolar, florzinha. - Respondeu o irlandês quando conseguiu recuperar o fôlego.

- Estou treinando!

- O QUÊ? TREINANDO? Pare de besteiras, acha mesmo que um cavaleiro seria submetido a tamanha humilhação? Isso não é treino, é um serviço de operário. - Criticou Rickertt possesso.

- Concordo com meu colega, caro Daniel. É deveras degradante, principalmente para a nossa imagem. - Acrescentou o espanhol com desprezo no olhar.

- Mas foi meu mestre que me obrigou! Tenho que obedecer seus desígnios.

- Dan... Acho que está delirando. Quando que recebeu essas ordens, visto que Libra se encontra na China neste exato momento, segundo meu mestre me informou? - Ponderou Yuji.

- Mu de Áries me levou lá.

- Ah é, ele sumiu mais cedo. - Confirmou Ugo.

- Já que esclarecemos algumas coisas, já podem ir né? - E ela continuou sua tarefa. Passados alguns minutos tornou a olhar por cima do ombro e quase enfartou: Enos imitava-a, exagerando nos movimentos, arrancando risadas gerais, até do alemão. - Que droga! Por que ainda estão aqui?

- Já treinamos. Olhar você é o que temos de melhor agora. - Disse Damien calmamente.

A morena rangeu os dentes de raiva e decidiu ignorar as piadinhas maldosas. Terminou rapidamente as paredes da sua altura e esticava-se toda tentando ir mais alto quando sentiu um braço enroscar-se em sua cintura.

- Quer ajuda, florzinha? - Sussurrou Adonis ao seu lado; ela tremeu. - Adoro quando faz isso...

- Solta ele, grego! - Um furioso Floriano exclamava do lado oposto.

- Fica na tua, jardineira. - Retorquiu maldoso. - Olhe só para ele, é tão tampinha que não consegue alcançar um ponto além da minha cabeça.

- Pois fique você sabendo que consigo sim. - Ela soltou-se do abraço, entrou na casa e saiu com uma cadeira. Postou-a em frente à parede e subiu, continuando a fazer círculos. Ouviu os aprendizes gargalharem da cara que o geminiano fez.

- Sem graça. - Grunhiu ele, voltando para junto dos demais.

Percebendo que não a deixariam sozinha, suspirou resignada e resolveu ignorar. Depois de algumas horas finalmente terminara de lixar a metade da parte posterior da casa; precisaria de uma escada bem alta para chegar ao teto. E ainda havia as colunas... Espreguiçou-se e olhou o horizonte. "JÁ VAI ANOITECER?", pensou em desespero vendo o Sol se esconder. Tinha que repetir o trajeto das escadas ainda 10 vezes. Desceu de cabeça baixa até Áries e tornou a subir os degraus sagrados. Ao passar pela casa de Libra, os colegas a olharam estranhando.

- O que ele pensa que está fazendo agora? - Indagou Alexius.

- Subindo escadas? - Falou Shan sarcástico.

- Isso eu sei, cara. Mas pra que essa agora?

- O mestre dele obrigou-o a fazer isso 20 vezes, divididos em 2 cada. - Respondeu Francis calmamente.

- Uau, como é bem informado o almofadinha... - Chacoteou Adoh.

- Quieto, irlandês! Meu mestre é um pouco bem informado demais, se me entendem...

- Ou seja, ele é um fofoqueiro de primeira linha! - Traduziu Basílio, rindo.

- Olhem, vai passar de novo. - Apontou Rick ao ver a colega subir uma segunda vez, veloz.

- Aposto que ele não consegue completar o percurso. - Arriscou Ugo.

- Nossa, italiano, está duvidando de um aprendiz de ouro? - Quis saber o rapaz ruivo.

- Ele já está cansado, fez a mesma coisa mais cedo, eu vi.

- Pois dou 10 drakmas que ele faz só sete vezes. - Apostou o capricorniano.

- Eu dou 10 como na quinta ele pára. - Acrescentou Yuji. - Está exausto, olha só. - E apontou a menina, subindo pela terceira vez.

- Quero entrar nesse negócio aí também, caras. - Exclamou o irlandês.

- Passem pra cá que serei a banca. - Afirmou Enos. Logo todos haviam dado seus lances e os únicos que achavam que ela iria completar as dez voltas eram Adonis, Damien e Floriano.

Sara sentia o corpo forçado, movimentando-se a pulso, dores horríveis tomando conta de seus pés. Na sexta subida praticamente arrastava as pernas pelos degraus e na oitava subiu de quatro, esfolando os joelhos.

- Vamos, florzinha, não desiste! A gente apostou em você! - Gritou Damien, estimulando a garota.

- Acaba logo com isso, Dan, já deu, pode parar! - Era Adoh, que apostara até nove vezes.

- Vão... Pro... Inferno... - Ofegou ela como resposta.

A décima vez foi um sacrifício. Nunca antes ela sentira-se tão cansada, parecia que seus pulmões iam estourar, seus músculos contraíam-se em espasmos ao menor movimento. Subia como uma cobra, rastejando no chão, seus dedos sangravam por fincarem-se nas pedras, ajudando-a a prosseguir. Conseguiu afinal chegar no templo de Athena quando uma sombra tapou-lhe o Sol.

- Que pensa que faz aí embaixo, aprendiz? - Era a voz de Shion.

- Estou... Treinando... - Respondeu quase desfalecendo.

- Levante-se! Que coisa mais degradante...

Ela tentou pôr-se de pé mas caiu de joelhos logo na primeira tentativa.

- Na-não... Consigo...

- Então volte para sua casa como veio, verme inútil. - E o Grande Mestre aplicou-se um forte chute na barriga. Sara dobrou de dor e desequilibrou-se, escorregando e acabando por rolar escada abaixo. Parou apenas ao bater as costas numa das colunas do templo de Peixes.

- AI!

- E agora aprenda a agir como um cavaleiro! - Disse Áries sarcástico, enquanto se retirava.

"Eu mereço...", pensou a garota. Conseguiu retornar a Libra depois de algum tempo e encontrou seus colegas dividindo o dinheiro.

- Florzinha, sempre acreditei em você! - Exclamava Damien rindo.

- Da próxima, eu aposto dez voltas! - Basílio ajuntou.

Ela não deu ouvidos e se escondeu no quarto. Acabou adormecendo de tão cansada e acordando somente com o raiar do dia.

- Ah não! E eu nem fui terminar o treino... Se Dohko descobrir estou frita... - Resmungou, reunindo forças para ir trabalhar. Depois de muito esforço, tomou um banho e se trocou. Enfaixou os pés que já tinham bolhas com as gazes que sobraram dos cuidados com o burrico e estava de saída quando percebeu sobre a mesinha da sala uma pedra. Foi verificar e havia dinheiro embaixo. Não muito mas mesmo assim mais do que ela tinha consigo. Procurou algum vestígio do dono e nada havia. Olhou então a balança à sua frente e viu que ela não pendera. Toda a quantia seria sua sem que a Justiça se zangasse. Restava apenas descobrir a alma generosa que havia lhe ajudado.


	25. Sinto sua falta

**N.A.:** Um capítulo mais light. Lelê é um doce nordestino de milho, é bem legal. E quero ver quam acerta quem deixou o dinheiro pra Sarinha na mesinha!

Beijos a todos.

**CAPÍTULO 24 - Sinto sua falta...**

Sara pensou que não conseguiria chegar ao refeitório. Todo seu corpo doía e tremia e parecia que pisava em agulhas. Chegou cambaleando ao trabalho e foi alvo de olhares desconfiados.

- Andou bebendo? - Perguntou Amir.

- Não... Primeiro dia de treino... - Respondeu ela.

- Oh, seu mestre te esfolou hein? - Ria Benir.

- Mais ou menos...

- Deixe de conversa e vamos começar logo. Daqui a pouco os mortos de fome aparecem. - Completou Omir. E iniciaram suas tarefas.

As aulas durante o resto da manhã ocorreram num ritmo lento, a morena fazia um esforço tremendo para se concentrar. A hora do recreio foi uma festa, todos adoraram o lelê, quitute doce feito de milho que tinha levado. Quando retornou ao Santuário tinha a sensação de que havia levado uma surra com cabo de vassoura. "É só uma questão de costume, só uma questão de costume. Vai virar rotina.", pensava, tentando elevar seu ânimo. Ao passar pela casa de Áries porém seu coração voltou a doer. Decidiu que com ou sem proibição iria falar com Kiki.

Deu a volta no templo, aproximou-se sorrateira da janela que julgava ser de seu quarto e olhou para dentro. A visão que teve deixou-a paralisada e boquiaberta. Ugo estava apenas de cueca levantando pesos. Já devia estar fazendo aquilo há algum tempo pois seu corpo tinha uma fina camada de suor. Ficou vendo o italiano se exercitar distraída que só notou a situação perigosa em que se encontrava quando algo estalou próximo.

- Quem está aí? Apareça! - Era a voz de Mu e vinha em sua direção.

Sem pensar a brasileira escancarou a janela do colega e pulou dentro, fechando-a em seguida.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Daniel? - Perguntou o aprendiz irritado.

- Shh! Seu mestre vai me descobrir... - Respondeu ela olhando para fora. Áries não se dera por satisfeito e continuava sua procura pelo intruso. - Onde posso me esconder?

- Esconder? Está louco! E mesmo que eu te ajude, meu mestre virá aqui e vai me obrigar a mostrar todos os lugares possíveis.

- Ele sabe que está em casa?

- Não, ele chegou agora, não nos encontramos ainda.

- Maravilha! - Sorriu a garota, vendo que o cavaleiro se aproximava da janela do quarto.

- Por qu... - O rapaz não pôde completar a pergunta pois foi puxado para um armário e fechado lá dentro, com a garota em seus braços.

- Quieto, ele veio pra cá. - Sussurrou. Ugo ainda tentou falar algo mas teve a boca tapada. A morena agora prestava atenção nos sons vindos de fora. Nem notou que o espaço apertado e cheio de roupas fazia com seus corpos se colassem mais.

O garoto começou a suar mais, além do abafado local a pressão de seu colega sobre seu tórax estava deixando-o confuso e excitado. Teve que fazer um tremendo esforço para não cometer um ato impensado.

Percebendo que o perigo passara, Sara abriu a porta e pulou fora do cubículo, o cabelo grudado na face deixando-a ainda mais bonita. Reparou que o colega tinha as bochechas muito vermelhas e evitava olhá-la.

- Obrigado, Ugo.

- De nada... - Retorquiu atrevendo-se a mirar seu rosto. "E não é que se parece mesmo com uma garota? Talvez Damien e Adonis não sejam tão loucos assim...", pensou intrigado. Afastou os cabelos dela da testa e os colocou atrás da orelha, fazendo-a corar. "É, talvez... Vamos tirar a prova...". E segurando-lhe os ombros para que não fugisse aproximou as bocas. Ia conseguir seu intento se um barulho na porta não tivesse desviado sua atenção.

- Ugo, está aí? - Os dois aprendizes se olharam desesperados, ela pensando que seria trucidada por estar ali e ele por estar naquela situação constrangedora com outro homem. Num segundo a menina havia se enfiado embaixo da cama, exatamente antes do cavaleiro de ouro adentrar o quarto. - Por que não me respondeu? E essa roupa?

- E-eu estava me exercitando mestre. - Disse mostrando os pesos no chão.

- Bom, continue assim. Viu por acaso alguém rondando o templo?

- Não, ninguém.

- Certo, acho que estou ficando paranóico... - Suspirou Mu. - Vou para o ginásio, o aguardo lá. - E saiu. Esperaram ainda alguns minutos para terem certeza de sua partida e a garota saiu de seu esconderijo.

- Obrigado Athena! - Rezou ela e olhou o amigo. - Melhor se trocar não?

- Ah é... O que pretende agora?

- Ora, ver o Kiki! Tchauzinho! - E se despediu sorrindo, deixando o colega desolado.

Procurou pela casa até chegar ao quarto do pequeno. Este estava sentado numa cadeira, olhando através da janela, uma expressão de tristeza na face.

- Tudo isso é saudade? - Perguntou ao entrar.

- Daniel! - Ele pulou e correu para os braços abertos da menina ajoelhada, que o abraçou forte. - Senti tanto sua falta. - Começando a chorar no ombro dela.

- Não fique assim, homens não devem demonstrar fraqueza...

- Mas tava com medo de nunca mais te ver...

- E quem disse que ia te esquecer? Sabe que não faria isso. Agora seja firme e me dê aquele sorriso! - Pediu beijando-lhe as bochechas. O ruivo sorriu e ela limpou-lhe o rosto. A ausência do pequeno era um duro baque já que era o único que a apoiava. Queria vê-lo todos os dias e até dar aulas com as outras crianças mas vistas as circunstâncias não seria possível ainda. - Kiki, assim que puder venho te buscar. Não sabe quanto sinto falta dessas pintinhas. - Brincou.

- E eu de seus olhos... - Murmurou acariciando as pálpebras fechadas para receber o carinho. Deixaram-se matar as saudades por mais algum tempo até que ela falou, triste:

- Tenho que ir, meu amor. Vou treinar.

- Dohko tá aqui?

- Não, seu mestre me levou até a China e ele me passou um treinamento para eu fazer aqui. E não é nada fácil!

- Você vai se sair bem, é a pessoa mais forte que conheço!

- Mesmo? Que bom ouvir isso. Agora tenho que partir, desculpe...

- Vai não... - Pediu o menino com os olhos marejados.

- Vamos fazer assim, para que não pense que te esqueci, sempre que eu vier te ver vou deixar uma flor plantada embaixo de sua janela. E logo teremos um jardim enorme! - Exagerou abrindo bem os braços e fazendo-o rir.

- Vou olhar todos os dias!

- Até breve então, Kiki. - E surpreendeu-o com um selinho. O ruivo corou de imediato e sentiu-se tão quente que poderia ferver de vergonha. Abraçou-a com força e pediu que tivesse cuidado, não suportaria vê-la sofrendo de novo. Ela então partiu, deixando no coração infantil um sentimento novo: um amor de mãe.


	26. Completando o treinamento

**N.A.:** O Santuário realmente nunca me pareceu um lugar assim dos mais "legais". Tinha até umas cenas bizarronas no anime de um monte de gente morrendo. Por isso meu cenário do Santuário não é tão maneiro quanto dos outros ficwriters (sem desmerecer o trabalho deles, óbvio. Até prefiro o deles, o meu é muito perverso. XD) e brigas, intrigas, guerras internas, desavenças e atitudes deploráveis são comuns. E com um mestre como o Shion (o MEU Shion, viu?) tá na cara que isso não vai mudar tãããão cedo.

Beijos e obrigada pelas reviews.

**CAPÍTULO 25 - Completando o treinamento**

Sara saiu da casa de Áries com cuidado, espiando todos os cantos para se certificar que Mu não voltara. Ao chegar às escadas, suspirou pesado e iniciou o treino diário. Novamente a subida correu bem no começo porém ao final ela foi obrigada a se arrastar pelos degraus.

Voltou para o templo de Libra e dessa vez lixou o chão dos quartos e a parede lateral, até onde alcançava. Depois de descansar por uma hora, tornou a sair e se preparar para repetir as dez voltas. Não contava contudo que teria platéia e maior que no dia anterior. Além dos aprendizes lá estavam Milo e Angelo.

- Daniel, vou apostar em 9 subidas hoje! - Exclamou Shan.

- Vai perder dinheiro, eu sempre farei 10, não importa se tiver que me arrastar. - Disse de volta.

- Então as apostas hoje serão diferentes, vamos ver em que estado você chega ao 13º templo. - Solucionou Enos, tendo aprovação geral. A garota ficou possessa, estava servindo de diversão para um bando de desocupados.

- Mestres de Câncer e Escorpião, não podem fazer nada? - Pediu ela quase suplicando.

- Claro que posso. Dez drakmas que ele vai subir de joelhos. - Falou Milo, entrando na jogatina.

- Não completa o percurso. - Era Angelo, dando o dinheiro à banca e olhando-a indiferente, enquanto fumava um cigarro.

Sara corou de ódio, ainda não podia enfrentar os colegas e devia respeito aos cavaleiros. Mas se pudesse, esganaria um por um. Virou-se e foi a Áries, iniciando seu treinamento. Dessa vez contudo não sentiu-se mais tão cansada e ofegava apenas na quinta vez. Na sétima subiu devagar, andando com dificuldade e na décima estava de quatro, para a alegria do Escorpião.

- Oba, essa eu já ganhei! - Gritava pulando de alegria.

Encontrava-se agora a poucos degraus do templo de Athena quando uma sombra projetou-se do alto.

- Não ouse vir aqui assim! - A voz gelada de Shion perfurou-lhe os ouvidos, atingindo fundo o seu orgulho já muito ferido.

Com as poucas forças que lhe restavam, a morena ergueu-se e subiu a passos lentos, atingindo seu objetivo de pé. Olhou então para o Grande Mestre, desafiando-o. A resposta que teve foi no mínimo surpreendente:

- Agora age como um cavaleiro, pivete. Pode se retirar. - Finalizou, fazendo um movimento de desprezo com a mão.

A menina retornou cambaleando e encontrou os rapazes contando o dinheiro. Não resistiu e perguntou:

- Quem ganhou?

- Eu. - Respondeu Enos.

- Mas você é a banca!

- É que ninguém apostou que chegaria de pé. Então tudo fica comigo! Quer sair comigo para gastar uma parte, Dan? - Questionou, olhando-a malicioso.

- Não, você mesmo não disse que seu mestre era um pão duro? Que vive sem dinheiro? Aproveite para ver se compra um pouco de decência! - Terminou, entrando na casa e não podendo ouvir as risadas que todos deram do israelense.

- É, amigo, a florzinha não foi com a sua cara. - Ria Damien.

- Inveja. Ele está passando fome e mesmo assim prefere agir como se fosse o mais rico de nós. - Falou dando de ombros.

- E talvez ele seja mesmo. - Uma voz fez com que todos se virassem; era Aioros. - Não têm vergonha de apostar na derrota de um colega? E Rickertt, como pôde se associar a isso? Vou reduzir seu treinamento por esse ato degradante.

O alemão gemeu, ao contrário dos outros aprendizes, ele preferia ficar horas batalhando e se exercitando, por isso menos tempo desses afazeres era realmente um castigo.

- Ah, Aioros, que é isso, deixa pra lá. - Dizia Milo.

- Vocês dois eram os que deviam mais se envergonhar, cavaleiros e homens feitos, apoiando uma idéia tão tola?

- Nem vem com bronca agora que não estou de bom humor, Sagitário. - Ameaçou Máscara da Morte com um olhar perigoso.

- Resolveremos isso amanhã, durante o treino, Câncer. - Retorquiu o homem, lançando-lhe o mesmo olhar. - E os aprendizes voltem imediatamente às suas casas. - Ordenou frio.

No templo Sara evitou deitar-se para que não dormisse uma segunda vez. Lembrou-se que faltava fazer o lanche do dia seguinte e corrigir todas as lições e pôs mãos à obra. Primeiro preparou um bolo simples e cortou-o, arrumando-o numa cesta de vime que ainda possuía. Depois sentou-se à mesa da cozinha e corrigiu todos os deveres, rindo dos erros infantis de seus alunos. Quando terminou, já era noite. Decidiu ir para o ginásio.

Chegou ao local sem problemas mas percebeu que ainda havia gente treinando lá. Entrou discretamente e posicionou-se embaixo das arquibancadas de madeira para observar os homens. Havia muito mais do que os que tinha visto até aquele momento e alguns estavam de armadura. Percebeu então que deviam ser os cavaleiros de prata. Distraiu-se vendo as lutas em dupla que não notou que alguém se aproximava. Subitamente teve seus braços presos às costas e foi arrastada até o centro do lugar.

- Ei, olhem só, peguei um intruso.

Os lutadores pararam o que faziam e formaram uma roda em torno dos dois.

- Quem é esse, Argol? - Perguntou um loiro.

- Não sei nem se seria ESSE, Misty. Parece uma garota, olhe como é franzino.

- Me larga! Eu sou homem!

- E qual seu nome, pivete? - Quis saber seu aprisionador.

- Daniel.

- Ah, eu sei quem ele é, é o novo aprendiz da casa de Libra. - Disse um homem enorme e moreno.

- Hum, futuro cavaleiro de ouro hein? Vamos mostrar nossa recepção de boas vindas, rapazes?

- Claro! - Responderam num uníssono. Argol a largou no chão e Sara recebeu uma chuva de chutes em todas as partes do corpo.

- Parem, o que eu fiz? - Tentando em vão se defender com os braços.

- Nada, AINDA! Mas quando ganhar sua armadura fará pior. - Falou um ruivo enquanto acertava-lhe a barriga. Uma voz veio então em seu socorro.

- JÁ CHEGA! Sumam daqui agora! - A menina atreveu-se a olhar e viu Aioria a seu lado. Notou também que todos haviam se dispersado e apenas o cavaleiro que a prendera permanecia ali. - Não ouviu o que eu disse? Sai fora.

- Espero que tenha gostado dos nossos cumprimentos, aprendiz. - Sorriu, ignorando o Leão.

- Por que fizeram isso comigo?

- Para mostrar como as coisas funcionam por aqui, pirralho. - Finalizou dando-lhe as costas e indo embora.

- Você está bem? - Perguntou o cavaleiro examinando-a.

- Estou, vai sarar logo...

- Aqueles vermes, não sabem o lugar deles! Mas não se preocupe, quando ganhar sua armadura vai poder mostrar quem manda aqui.

Sara então entendeu as palavras de Argol. Era vingança o que faziam. Talvez todos já tivessem sido vítimas desses abusos e um círculo vicioso se perpetuava nas gerações seguintes. Nem sabia se seus colegas tinham sido linchados e preferiu manter segredo para evitar um confronto que certamente viria, não por sua causa mas por um sentimento besta de orgulho e superioridade.

Ela esperou o ginásio esvaziar e começou a fazendo as abdominais. Após cinqüenta teve que parar sem fôlego e com a barriga contraindo-se terrivelmente. As seqüências de exercícios seguintes não foram muito melhores. Já fraca e beirando a desnutrição, a garota sentiu grande dificuldade para elevar-se nas barras e realizar as flexões. Saiu do lugar quase à meia noite, seguindo aos tropeços para a casa de Libra.


	27. Fome

**N.A.:** Esse capítulo e o próximo são mais voltados aos outros aprendizes e suas relações com a Sara. Pra ser exata eu pretendia escrever um capítulo em homenagem ao dia das crianças e me sai isso que lêem. ++" Foi mal. E desculpa se o próximo ficou pequeno, não faço de novo (mentira).

Beijos, bom feriado.

**CAPÍTULO 26 - Fome.**

Os dias passaram devagar, a cada treino ela sentia ficar mais resistente e ao mesmo tempo mais enfraquecida. Dava duro e ainda assim seus músculos não respondiam como deviam. O dinheiro que ganhou no refeitório usou para comprar mais lanche para seus alunos e o que fora deixado sobre a mesa para comprar material para a reforma do templo. Andava tão ocupada que nem o café da manhã tomava. Seus colegas não haviam desistido das apostas e volta a meia iam vê-la correr. E após alguns dias alguém passou a deixar algumas drakmas sobre a mesa; não procurou saber quem era seu benfeitor nem utilizou-as em benefício próprio. Imaginava que a balança de ouro penderia assim que o fizesse.

Começou então a ter uma dor de cabeça fina, que nunca passava. Um mês transcorrera e a morena reparou que suas roupas estavam folgadas e as calças ameaçavam cair. O treinamento já não rendia como antes e sentia-se fraca logo na primeira subida das escadas. Dar aulas estava virando um suplício, o barulho que as crianças faziam era por demais irritante. As únicas coisas que ainda lhe davam prazer era cuidar da horta e do burrico e visitar Kiki. Mu andava tão atento ao garoto que ela não conseguira mais entrar na casa. Mas sempre deixava-lhe uma flor e logo um jardim estava brotando embaixo da janela o ariano.

Só que certas situações não podem ser perpetuadas e um dia a falta de alimento cobrou do corpo de Sara o seu preço. Voltava para o templo de Libra após uma manhã estafante e ia iniciar seus exercícios quando uma súbita vertigem tomou conta de seu ser e ela perdeu a consciência, desmaiando no chão frio.

Acordou sentindo leves pancadas no rosto e mirou quatro pares de íris de diferentes colorações a olhando.

- O que estão fazendo aqui? - Perguntou com a voz débil.

- O que você está fazendo no chão, quer dizer, não é? - Retorquiu Damien, preocupado. - O que aconteceu?

- Eu caí... Fiquei tonto...

- Vamos colocá-lo numa cama. - Ordenou Adonis, enquanto Rickertt pegava-a no colo.

- Ele está mais leve do que antes! - Exclamou surpreso.

- Está desnutrido. - Ela ouviu Francis falar. Encaminharam-se para seu quarto e foi deitada sem protestos.

- Vou buscar algo para comer. - Disse o francês.

- Não mexe na minha cozinha...

- Por quê?

- Porque não...

- Ora, vamos nós dois. Inglês, cuida dela e Rick, fica de olho pra ver se alguém aparece. - Era o geminiano comandando todos, que o obedeceram imediatamente. Assim que ficaram a sós, Francis cobriu-a até o pescoço e alisou seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos, constatando a magreza do outro.

- Por que está fazendo isso consigo, Daniel?

- Não fiz nada...

- Você não come, olhe só seu estado! Nunca vi ninguém emagrecer tão rápido e sem motivo.

- Só quero... Dormir... - E ela caiu num sono profundo e reparador. Despertou horas depois e viu todos sentados no chão ao redor da cama.

- Já acordou florzinha? Eu estava gostando de velar você... - Sorriu Adonis, alisando seu braço. A morena o puxou com raiva.

- Não me toque.

- Ah, pelo visto está melhor, soldado. - Rickertt parecia aliviado.

- O que aconteceu?

- Você desmaiou de fome, Daniel. Como pôde deixar isso acontecer, com tanta comida na geladeira? - Censurou Damien.

- O quê? Tem comida aqui? - Surpreendeu-se Francis.

- Um pouco lá na cozinha. - Disse ela.

- E se não comia, o que fazia com o dinheiro?

- Hã? Como sabem do dinheiro?

- Porque era nosso! - Vociferou o francês.

- Não acredito que estavam me ajudando. - Duvidou.

- Pois pense como quiser. O fato é que nós doze estávamos contribuindo, cada dia um, com um pouco e deixando aqui. E em vez de engordar, você emagrece! - Exclamou o inglês.

- Estavam preocupados comigo?

- Claro, florzinha. A cada dia que passa só sobra pele e osso nesse seu corpo que eu tanto quero paramim... - Disse Adonis, conseguindo ter malícia até num momento tão delicado. Tomou um tapa do alemão na nuca pela gracinha.

- Não é hora disso, soldado.

- Isso mesmo, cara. A florzinha tem que se alimentar. - E Damien a fez se recostar e sentou-se a seu lado com um prato cheio de comida. - Diga "Ah". - Com uma colher cheia perto dela.

- Não vai me dar comida na boca. Eu não quero ajuda de vocês.

- Tem duas opções, Dan. Ou me deixa fazer meu aviãozinho ou eu mastigo o rango e passo boca a boca pra você. O que me diz? - Questionou o francês com simplicidade. A morena ficou chocada e nem se atreveu a questionar a veracidade do que ele dizia.

- Tá, você venceu... Ah! - E era tamanha a fome que rapidamente terminou sua refeição. O canceriano sorriu e limpou-lhe os lábios com um guardanapo, fazendo-a corar. O garoto não resistiu e acariciou-os com a ponta os dedos.

- Hei, você também, mantenha a linha! - E Rickertt aplicou-lhe um belo cascudo, acabando com as segundas intenções do rapaz.

- Agora vamos voltar ao que interessa. - Conciliou Francis. - O que fazia com o dinheiro?

- Gastei...

- Em que?

- Não posso dizer.

- Ai, minha Deusa... - Suspirou Adonis.

- Daniel, vou te dizer uma coisa. Meu pai é médico e trabalha na Cruz Vermelha. Quando era criança eu o acompanhei em algumas viagens a África e vi pessoas tão desnutridas que não sei até hoje como se agüentavam em pé. Todas passavam fome e a maioria não tinha dinheiro para comprar um pedaço sequer de pão. Só que esse não é seu caso. Há comida aqui e tem como comprá-la. Se não quer dizer com o que gasta o que ganha, não tem problema é um direito seu. Mas não pode deixar-se consumir assim! Vai acabar morrendo a despeito do que temos feito para te ajudar! - Finalizou Francis.

Sara olhou-o, mirando fundo em seus orbes azuis e viu que não havia falsidade ou interesse ali, apenas uma preocupação sincera a profunda.

- Desculpe...

- Desculpas nesse momento não adiantam. - Censurou Rickertt. - Dan, todos aqui corremos risco para te auxiliar mas foi em vão. E agora você está doente. Sabemos da proibição que tem de não nos pedir ajuda só que não há regras sobre NÓS o ajudarmos.

- Isso mesmo, podemos não morrer de amores uns pelos outros mas só temos a nós para nos apoiarmos. Gostando ou não, os aprendizes estão todos presos ao mesmo destino. O que importa é que você melhore. - Disse Damien, dando força às palavras do colega.

- Obrigado... - Sorriu a garota, anuviando a sombra que pairava no coração dos seus colegas.

- Vai aceitar nossa ajuda então, não é? - Perguntou Adonis.

- Não posso... Rick, pegue a balança que está na sala, por favor? - Pediu com doçura, o que fez com que o alemão obedecesse imediatamente. Assim que teve o objeto nas mãos, indagou: - Poderei aceitar o auxílio que os aprendizes estão me dando em proveito próprio?

Como esperava o prato moveu-se para baixo e depois retornou à posição inicial.

- Estão vendo? Não me é permitido ter qualquer caridade... - Murmurou triste.

- Então pergunte se pode aceitar comida enquanto está doente e sem forças. - Sugeriu Francis. A morena fez a pergunta e surpreendeu-se quando o prato manteve-se estático. O inglês sorriu. - Está decidido. Vamos ficar aqui por alguns dias. Até melhorar vai ter que agüentar a gente aqui cuidando de você, libriano teimoso.

- E eu faço questão de me mudar pra cá e passar as noites todinhas contigo... - Disse Adonis, todo feliz.

- Só se for comigo junto! - Completou Damien.

- Claro, amigo. Nós três aqui juntinhos...

- Vocês vão é dar o fora daqui antes que eu os ponha para dormir! - Vociferou Rickertt.

- Ok, ok, estamos indo. - Despediu-se o geminiano. Antes que saíssem porém, Sara perguntou:

- Quem foi que me deixou aquele dinheiro na primeira vez que fizeram as apostas?

- Não fui eu.

- Nem eu. Só percebemos seu estado depois.

Francis e Rickertt também negaram. A dúvida permanecia: quem a ajudara?


	28. Cuidem bem de mim

**CAPÍTULO 27 - Cuidem bem de mim.**

Demorou uma semana para que Sara se recuperasse quase completamente. Nesse meio tempo até tentou se ausentar do templo de Libra para ir até a escola mas nem isso foi possível. Seus colegas mantinham-na sob vigilância constante e havia sempre algum com ela. Na maioria das vezes era Rickertt e este cuidava dela como se fosse uma inválida. Quanto aos demais... Eram um capítulo à parte.

Ugo, Damien e Adonis tinham como hobby alisá-la e fazer algumas gracinhas. O italiano ainda não fizera muitos avanços mas vez ou outra ensaiava um toque mais íntimo.Os outros dois só faltavam beijá-la se ela assim permitisse. Sentia uma pequena vontade de fazê-lo e só evitava porque seria descoberta no ato. Lembrava bem dos lábios de Afrodite e sonhava tê-los de novo junto aos seus.

Shan e Alexius eram os mais tranqüilos. Conversavam com ela e teciam idéias para novos golpes e estratégias de luta que poriam em prática ao tornarem-se cavaleiros. Já Yuji preferia ficar lamentando o fato de não ser nem sombra do irmão mais velho, considerado um grande exemplo para sua família.

Adoh adorava contar sobre tudo o que acontecia no Santuário, principalmente sobre as servas do Grande Mestre que ele vinha observando há algum tempo. Enos pouco falava, meditando grande parte do tempo; quando se cansava, gostava de reclamar sobre Shaka e seus hábitos pouco mundanos. Francis passou horas conversando e aconselhando-a, até convencê-la de que não poderia treinar sem se alimentar. E a fez prometer manter uma dieta minimamente saudável, sob pena dele contar a Shion que ela tivera ajuda, descumprindo as ordens de Dohko. Basílio se recusara a servir de babá. Era "um trabalho degradante e pouco condizente com a real posição dele", dissera.

E por fim havia Floriano. Este pouco falava e nem lhe dirigia o olhar. A garota estranhava sua atitude pois apesar de não serem próximos, nunca havia ofendido o rapaz para que agisse assim. A um dia do prazo dos cuidados acabar, a morena resolveu pôr tudo em pratos limpos:

- Floriano, que houve? - Conversavam no quarto, ela recostada na cama e ele sentado ao seu lado.

- Não é nada... - Evitando olhá-la.

- Mentira. Esteve comigo o dia todo e não teve coragem de mirar meu rosto. Fiz algo de errado?

- Não... - Com vergonha.

- Está assim por causa da rosa?- Perguntou de supetão. O rapaz travou, não movendo um músculo.

- Qu-que... Ro-ro-rosa?

- Uma azul muito bonita que encontrei jogada no chão depois da crise do Adonis... - Disse distraidamente.

- Contou a alguém sobre isso? - Indagou subitamente desperto e apertando-lhe os ombros com força.

- Ai, isso dói!

- CONTOU OU NÃO? - Gritou possesso.

- Não...

- Obrigado. Muito obrigado. - Afrouxando a pressão.

A garota o olhava assustada, tremendo um pouco. Floriano percebeu seu temor e ao observá-la sentiu um desejo enorme de protegê-la. Balançou a cabeça, era um aprendiz como ele, não uma menina perdida.

- Por que deu aquela rosa ao Adonis? - Quis saber.

- Queria feri-lo... Só não imaginava que aquilo iria acontecer. Desculpe...

- Eu ouvi naquele dia do refeitório o Afrodite dizer que não podia criar suas próprias técnicas...

- Aquela rosa é fruto do meu erro. Eu estava treinando criá-las quando o Adonis apareceu e começou a me irritar. E a flor que eu tinha em mãos se tornou azul.

- O que ela faz?

- Confunde, atrapalha, ilude, exagera. Os sentimentos mais profundos de uma pessoa vêm à tona e de forma explosiva e aleatória. Se aquele grego tagarela agiu daquela forma é porque no fundo ele sente algo por você, Daniel. - Disse ele inconscientemente levando a mão ao rosto da garota e o acariciando, fazendo-a corar. Tomou um susto ao perceber o que fazia e parou a carícia imediatamente, rubro de vergonha. Não sem antes deixar-se encantar pela maciez daquela pele morena. Tornou a sacudir a cabeça. "Ele é homem!", pensou.

- Seu mestre sabe dessas rosas?

- Sim... Sinto muito não ter te defendido quando foi mandando ao Cabo Sunion, Dan.

- Tudo bem. Cuidou de mim, então nossa dívida está paga.

- Não está. Mas se quiser considerá-la assim, eu agradeço. Só que ainda falta acertar com aquele grego... - Ele suspirou pesado e com raiva.

- Por que o odeia tanto?

- Ele me irrita. Humilha-me. E aquele olhar... Aquele olhar! - De repente, sem motivos, o garoto caiu de joelhos no chão e começou a chorar. Sara olhou-o assustada, sem saber o que fazer.

- Flo...

- NÃO ME CHAME ASSIM! EU ODEIO ESSE NOME! - E levantou-se de supetão, correndo para fora do templo de Libra, deixando a garota sozinha e confusa.


	29. Servir e Proteger

**CAPÍTULO 28 - Servir e Proteger.**

Sara acordou com a sensação de estar faltando algo e percebeu de imediato que estava só. Era uma segunda feira e teria de ir ao refeitório explicar sua ausência. Rezava para que, além de não ter sido despedida, os irmãos não tivessem ido ao Grande Mestre reclamar de suas faltas. Sem demora, arrumou-se e partiu.

Ao chegar a seu local de trabalho, foi imediatamente, foi recepcionada por Benir. Mas ao contrário do que esperava, este não estava bravo e sim preocupado:

- Daniel! Que prazer em revê-lo. Tudo bem com você? - Perguntou ansioso.

- Sim, estou ótimo agora.

- Graças a Athena. - Agradeceu o homem.

- Por que não nos disse que esse salário era pequeno? Nós o teríamos aumentado. - Reclamou Onir.

- Mas eu...

- Sem "mas". Vamos te dar pagamento maior e não se fala mais nisso. - Finalizou Amir. A brasileira piscou várias vezes, estaria sua sorte mudando afinal?

- Não ficaram chateados por eu não vir trabalhar?

- De forma alguma. Seu colega da casa de Escorpião veio e nos explicou o que aconteceu. E um outro aprendiz esteve nos ajudando. Ele só não era tão bom e esforçado como você e reclamava demais.

- Outro aprendiz? Quem era?

- Não falou o nome mas tinha um sotaque espanhol e era emperdenido e arrogante. Ainda bem que está de volta! - Sorriu Benir, abraçando a garota com força.

- Também... Acho... - Conseguiu falar apesar de estar sendo esmagada.

Enquanto trabalhava, Sara pensava sobre o que lhe contaram. Então fora por isso que Basílio se recusara a ir tratá-la. Estava servindo de faxineiro no refeitório. Achava estranho que justo ele tivesse feito esse serviço pois se lembrava exatamente das palavras do jovem no seu primeiro dia no emprego: _"Que vergonha...Como puderam nos rebaixar tanto assim? Imagine o que estes fracotes vão pensar da gente quando virem que um de nós tornou-se um reles serviçal?"_. Deu de ombros, depois daria um jeito de esclarecer aquela história. Antes de ir embora recebeu o salário da semana que passara e um abono, presente de "boas vindas" como referiram os irmãos.

A garota retornou feliz para o templo, finalmente poderia voltar à sua vidinha. Foi imediatamente cuidar de Shion e encontrou o burrico tão desnutrido quanto ela estava.

- Ai, meu amigo, desculpe, mas sua dona estava tão doente que nem pôde vir aqui... E eu não quis que nenhum dos rapazes te visse, por isso ninguém apareceu. Você me perdoa? - O burro zurrou fracamente em concordância, fazendo-a sorrir. Olhou a horta. Não estava perdida pois chovera durante a semana e isso salvara as plantas. - Vamos, tenho aulas a dar. E você, cenouras a comer.

Arrastou-o para a vila e lá chegando comprou três ramos de hortaliças, que o animal devorou rapidamente. Rindo, conseguiu com um feirante um balde de água limpa, que também foi esvaziado com voracidade. Vendo que seu amigo estava satisfeito, seguiu com ele até a escola e soltou-o para que pastasse livre.

Limpou bem a sala e sentou-se em sua mesa esperando os alunos. Dessa vez demoraram mais a chegar e o faziam displicentemente.

- Professor, você voltou! - Hebe abraçou-a contente.

- Sim, minha querida. E onde estão seus amigos?

- O senhor não veio a semana toda, acho que pensam não vai dar mais aulas.

- Que é isso, só fiquei doente. Sente, quando todos chegarem vamos começar.

Após a última criança adentrar, Sara iniciou o ensino do grego e ficou satisfeita em ver que seus ensinamentos anteriores não haviam sido esquecidos. Na hora da merenda, porém...

- Daniel, não trouxe lanche hoje? - Perguntou Loukas.

- Não, sinto muito... - Respondeu ela vendo os rostinhos desolados. Suspirou, ainda se daria mal com aquele coração de manteiga. - Porque hoje vamos fazer melhor. Vamos comer na vila! E você vai escolher o que vamos lanchar.

As crianças se levantaram num pulo, felizes da vida. A garota os guiou ao centro do vilarejo e o menino decidiu-se por _keftedes_¹, que todos apreciaram. Sara estava tão entretida com a comilança que nem notou que era observada.

- Alguém pode me dizer o que aquele pivete faz aqui a esta hora? - Perguntou Mu, zangado.

- E eu sei? - Rebateu Milo, dando de ombros.

- Quem são aquelas crianças? - Observou Máscara da Morte.

- Desconheço. Mas vamos segui-los e ver o que acontece. - Finalizou Shaka.

Assim que todos se alimentaram, a garota os guiou de volta à sala e iniciou a aula. Não havia se passado nem 10 minutos quando sentiu uma forte energia do lado de fora e risos incontroláveis. Seu coração deu um salto e o estômago revirou, o pior acontecera, tinham-na descoberto.

- DANIEL! SAIA DAÍ JÁ! - Ouviu a voz extremamente irritada do cavaleiro de Áries. Seus alunos olharam-na assustados.

- Está tudo bem, só não se aproximem viu? - E saiu da escola como se caminhasse para o cadafalso. Deu de cara com os Mestres de Ouro, Milo e Angelo contorciam-se no chão de tanto rir, Shaka olhava espantado a inscrição na parede e Mu tinha os olhos injetados de sangue, rangia os dentes e mantinha os punhos cerrados.

- Aprendiz, pode nos explicar o que são esses dizeres? - Apontando a parede.

- É... É... É o nome... Da escola... - Aquilo pareceu enfurecer Áries ainda mais pois sua cosmo energia aumentou e seus cabelos flutuavam sem vento.

- E colocou essa ofensa ao Grande Mestre aí por quê? - Indagou o virginiano quando se recuperou do susto.

- Não é ofensa... - Murmurou ela.

- NÃO É OFENSA? VOCÊ ESTÁ CHAMANDO O MEU MESTRE DE BURRO! - Gritou o ariano.

- Mas Shion é um burro. - Ouviram uma vozinha fina e olharam na direção dela, encontrando Kastor que tremia assustado. Aquilo fez com que Câncer e Escorpião tivessem um novo ataque de risos, ficando quase sem ar.

- Kastor, eu mandei que ficasse lá dentro. - Sussurrou o professor.

- O que disse, criança? Chamou o Grande Mestre de burro?

- Não, mas Shion é um burro. - Retorquiu inocente.

- Ora seu! - E o cavaleiro da primeira casa avançou para o pequeno e o teria agarrado pelo pescoço se Sara não tivesse se colocado em sua frente.

-Ei, o que pensa que está fazendo? - Falou estreitando os olhos ameaçadoramente. Aquilo fez com que o cavaleiro hesitasse pela primeira vez. Mas não foi o suficiente para pará-lo.

- Sai da frente, pivete. Acerto minhas contas com você depois. - E desferiu-lhe um forte tapa no rosto, cortando-lhe o lábio inferior. A brasileira sentiu o gosto de ferro na boca mas não se moveu.

- Kastor, eu estou bem... - Disse abaixando e sussurrando-lhe algo no ouvido. - E para dentro. AGORA! - O menino se assustou mas atendeu de pronto a ordem.

- Mu, é uma criança, controle seus nervos. - Tentou acalmá-lo Shaka.

- Eu vou destruir essa infâmia! - E o cavaleiro concentrou-se elevando sua energia e lançando-a com toda a força contra a parede da escola.

- NÃO! - A garota jogou-se contra a esfera luminosa, impedindo que esta atingisse seu objeto mas recebendo todo o seu poder. Sentiu como se uma corrente elétrica de alta intensidade percorresse eu corpo, fazendo-a tremer e se debater incontrolavelmente. Caiu de encontro ao muro ofegando, os pulmões ardendo, o coração quase saltando pela boca. Ouviu então uma voz suave e preocupada acima de sua cabeça:

- Professor! Que é que houve? - Olhou para cima e viu que Hebe e as outras crianças estavam penduradas na janela, olhando toda a cena espantadas.

- Saiam daí... Vão quietinhas para casa...

- Mas por que eles estão batendo no senhor? - Quis saber Kore.

- Depois eu conto...

As crianças saíram da escola mas não foram embora, ficaram ao lado do local, temerosas do que poderia acontecer com seu tutor.

- Pare com isso, aprendiz de araque. Vou tirar essa inscrição daí e colocar esse lugar abaixo. - Vociferava Mu, completamente ensandecido.

- Não se eu puder impedir... - Se levantando.

A esta altura Milo e Máscara da Morte já haviam parado de rir e observavam junto com Shaka o desenrolar daquela história.

- Não devíamos impedir isso, caras? - Sugeriu o Escorpião.

- Não agora. O jovem Daniel vai ter a oportunidade dele de provar ao nosso amigo o seu valor. - Disse Virgem. Apesar da calma aparente, estava com os sentidos alertas para o caso do companheiro se descontrolar de vez e tentar atacar mais algum inocente.

O cavaleiro de Áries não esperou mais e pulou em cima da garota, desferindo-lhe uma série de chutes e socos. Ela nada fez para se defender e recebeu todos os golpes, caindo de joelhos no chão.

- Como é, não vai se defender?

- Não... Só se atacar a escola... - Respondeu arquejando.

- Pois então vou acabar com isso de uma vez. EXTINÇÃO ESTELAR! - E ele lançou seu mais poderoso ataque contra a pobre cabana na direção onde estava o aprendiz. Não contava porém que uma das crianças corresse para lá.

- Professor, cuidado! - Exclamou Hebe, colocando-se na frente de Sara.

- NÃO! - Gritaram os cavaleiros aterrorizados. Mu ainda tentou desviar o ataque mas foi tarde demais, este atingiu em cheio seu objetivo. Uma nuvem de poeira foi levantada, obstruindo parcialmente a visão de todos.

- Hebe... - E Frona começou a chorar, sendo acompanhada pelos coleguinhas.

- Mu... O que você fez... O QUE VOCÊ FEZ? - Gritava Shaka indignado.

- E-eu... Ele me... Ela entrou... - O rapaz estava em estado de choque, não acreditando no que acontecera.

- Deusa... Nós temos que trazer Athena e Shion aqui agora. Talvez ainda haja chance de salvá-la. - Falou Angelo se preparando para ir ao 13º templo quando ouviu:

- Gente, o professor disse que ninguém podia sair daqui. Segura ele! - Era Kastor. E do nada o cavaleiro viu-se soterrado por um bando de crianças que sentaram-se sobre ele, impedindo-o de mover-se.

- Saiam de cima de mim, pirralhos! - Gritou irritado.

- Ih, Mask, já vi que não sai daí hoje. Deixa que eu vou então. - Disse Milo, rindo. Porém...

- Ele também! - E assim metade dos pequenos segurou o Escorpião deitado.

Enquanto isso Shaka segurava o amigo pelos ombros e o balançava, possesso:

- Seu grande idiota descontrolado! Você matou uma criança!

- Mas... Mas eu não... O que vai acontecer agora? - Perguntava com os olhos marejados de culpa, arrependimento e pavor.

- Saori vai decidir. Vamos ver se sobrou algo daqueles dois para que possamos enterrá-los.

Ambos se aproximaram da escola mas pararam surpresos ao verem uma sombra surgir em meio à poeira e fumaça. Era Sara e em seus braços trazia a menina, desacordada. Ambas estavam apenas levemente feridas a despeito do golpe que levaram.

- Dan-Daniel? Co-como pode...? - Mu estava estupefato.

- Eu a protegi. - E virou-se mostrando as costas nuas e queimadas, com múltiplos cortes fundos. O aspecto era feio mas não havia gravidade nas lesões. - Mesmo assim, ela foi atingida e estava sangrando.

- E por que está tão bem agora? - Questionou Shaka igualmente surpreso.

- Por que eu quis... - Disse, o olhar desfocado como se estivesse em transe. - Hebe, acorde... - Sussurrou manso no ouvido da menina e eles viram uma energia cálida envolver o pequenino corpo. As pálpebras infantis tremularam e os olhos se abriram. Imediatamente a aprendiz sentiu uma fraqueza geral, estremecendo e suando frio. Só segurou-se em pé por causa da aluna. Fechou os olhos com força e pareceu acordar de um sonho.

- Professor... Cadê a escola?

- Você a protegeu. Estou orgulhoso. - Disse sorrindo. - Olhe ali, seus amigos também são corajosos. - A menina olhou e não agüentou, rindo da posição ridícula em que Milo e Angelo se encontravam.

- Eu quero ir lá também! Cadmus, deixa eu sentar um pouco. - Pedia vendo o colega pulando no peito de Máscara da Morte o qual não podia empurrá-lo, pois tinha seus braços presos por duas das garotinhas.

- Não, chega de confusão por hoje. Agora você vai pra casa. E meninos, fiquem aí até eu voltar. - Disse enquanto se afastava.

- E nós? - Perguntaram os dois cavaleiros rendidos.

- Ficam também.

Caminhava tranqüila até sentir as presenças de Virgem e Áries ao seu lado.

- Vamos contigo. Temos muito o que explicar à família dela. - Disse Shaka, olhando de esguelha para Mu que nada falou. A morena sorriu e cochichou algo para a aluna, que concordou coma cabeça.

Chegaram sem demora à pobre casa da menina e foram imediatamente recebidos pelos pais; a mãe logo a tomou dos braços de Sara e abraçou-a com força.

- O que aconteceu? O que houve com a minha filha? Está toda arranhada. E tem sangue no seu vestido. - Perguntou Orestes assustado.

- Senhor, viemos aqui com o jovem Daniel, apresentar nossas desculpas. - Disse Shaka.

- Desculpas? Que desculpas?

- É que... Hoje eu... - Iniciou Mu mas foi interrompido pela aprendiz:

- Senhor Orestes, é que hoje pela manhã meus mestres, os Cavaleiros de Ouro, estavam de passagem pela vila e viram a nossa escola. Eu apresentei-lhes a turma e um dos alunos pediu uma demonstração do mestre Mu de um dos seus ataques. Ele o fez só que quando lançou o ataque uma das meninas gritou tão alto que o assustou e desviou-o do ponto inicial. Ia atingir a escola. Aí eu pulei na frente e acabei de machucando, nada muito grave. Só que a Hebezinha resolveu ir ver como eu estava, acabou tropeçando no chão e se arranhando. E quando chegou perto de mim não agüentou e me abraçou, se sujando um pouco com meu sangue. Não é verdade Hebe? - Perguntou a morena.

- Sim, professor! - Mentindo descaradamente.

Os cavaleiros estavam boquiabertos, nunca tinham visto alguém inventar uma desculpa tão rápido e com tamanha cara de pau. Só que os pais da menina aceitaram de pronto a explicação estapafúrdia. Agradeceram imensamente e os convidaram para entrar; Sara recusou polidamente assim como os outros e retornaram à escola.

- Não deveria mentir, Daniel. - Ponderou Virgem. - Por que não nos deixou dizer a verdade?

- Porque são ícones aqui. Ídolos para essas pessoas, para as crianças. Que fariam se soubessem o que aconteceu? Hebe não ficou magoada e os outros também não. Mas estão devendo essa e umas boas desculpas. - Respondeu sorrindo. Mu permaneceu mudo durante todo o trajeto.

Ao chegarem encontraram os dois cavaleiros na mesma posição. Máscara da Morte xingava todos os palavrões que conhecia e Milo tentava jogar seu charme para cima das meninas e fazer com que elas o soltassem.

- Tsc, tsc, tsc. Que cena mais feia, não? - Gracejou a brasileira.

- Pivete! Tire-nos daqui. Ainda somos seus superiores. - Vociferou o italiano ameaçadoramente.

- Não, não. Aqui e agora são apenas dois homens que só fizeram rir diante de fatos nada agradáveis e ainda queriam fazer fofoca para o Grande Mestre.

- $¨$#&. - Bradou Câncer, fazendo a menina ruborizar.

- Que palavreado horroroso! Melina, Iola, venham comigo. - Ela entrou na sala de aula seguida das garotas e estas retornaram com um pedaço de sabão nas mãos. - Podem limpar a boca desse mal educado.

- Obaaaaa! - E as duas esfregaram com toda a força que tinham os sabonetes nos lábios do cavaleiro, que não conseguiu se defender por causa do peso dos outros meninos. Como as garotas haviam saído de cima do Escorpião, este viu que a pressão sobre si afrouxara e tentou se levantar. Sentiu porém uma nova carga em sua barriga e viu que a aprendiz substituíra as alunas.

- Ei, sai daí. Eu não tenho pena de derrubar você.

- Ah, que pena, eu queria te ver tentar. - Sorriu, colocando Erebos em seu colo. - Atlas, Paion, para vocês. Podem fazer arte no senhor Milo que eu sei que ele não se importa. - Disse entregando aos garotos hidrocores coloridos, comprados tempos antes para uma futura aula de desenho.

- EEEEEEHHHHHHHH! - E em cinco minutos o pobre cavaleiro tinha o rosto e os braços completamente pichados.

- Agora chega, meus anjos. Hora de ir para casa. - Ordenou Sara após um tempo de diversão dos pequenos.

- Ah, já? - Reclamou Akaios.

- Já! E nada de contar o que aconteceu aqui, é segredo nosso viu?

- Sim professor! - Responderam num uníssono.

- Agora cumprimentem os cavaleiros e podem ir. - Um por um eles se despediram dos homens, inclusive de Milo e Máscara da Morte e foram embora.

- Não acredito que terei que voltar ao Santuário assim! - Choramingava o escorpianino que tinha desenhos dos mais engraçados estampados pelo rosto.

- Pelo menos... Puá! Não tem esse gosto na boca... Eca! - Tentava tirar o que sobrara de sabão da boca.

- Espero que a escola esteja de pé quando eu retornar amanhã, mestre Mu. - Falou a garota, sorrindo mas com um olhar mortal. Ele nada disse e quem falou foi Shaka.

- Sim, estará. Mas antes só me responda uma coisa, por que essa ofensa contra o Grande Mestre?

A morena suspirou, cansada. Era melhor acabar com aquilo. Colocou dois dedos na boca e assoviou. Imediatamente o burrico apareceu e encaminhou-se para ela, oferecendo a cabeça para um carinho.

- Shion, cumprimente nossos amigos. - Disse acariciando a crina.

- DEU O NOME DO MESTRE A UM BURRO? - Exclamou Milo.

- Sim. - Respondeu simples.

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! - Ele e Angelo tiveram outro ataque de riso, intercalados pelos engasgos do italiano com o sabão.

- Chega vocês dois! - Interferiu Shaka, exasperado. - Depois de tudo o que houve aqui só nos resta pedir perdão, jovem Daniel. E estamos às suas ordens. O que quiser de nós, faremos.

- Só gostaria que o verdadeiro Shion não soubesse da escola. Acho que ficaria mais bravo que o mestre Mu.

- Então tem nossa palavra de que não chegará nada aos ouvidos dele. Estão de acordo? - Ameaçando os colegas bagunceiros.

- Sim, senhor! - Ambos batendo continência.

- Mu? - Este apenas assentiu com a cabeça, envergonhado.

- Se estamos acertado eu já vou pois vou reiniciar meu treino hoje. - Sorriu a garota.

- Ah, aprendiz, só mais uma coisa. Poderia ir à minha casa ainda hoje? Tem algo que me intriga mas quero ter uma conversa a sós. - E estreitou os olhos perigosamente diante os risos debochados dos colegas.

- Claro, mestre Shaka. Até mais. E senhor Milo, sua maquiagem está linda! - Gracejou arrastando Shion consigo e deixando o pobre cavaleiro sem ação; este contudo não pôde deixar de reparar que sob o tecido da roupa de treino o peitoral de seu aluno parecia maior e mais curvo.

**N.A.:** E quem disse que minha menina não é forte? Agüentou uma Extinção Estelar na raça. Ah gente, descobri que cometia um erro terrível! Eu esqueci que a casa de Sagitário fica depois da de Escorpião e não antes. + Mas nada que interfira muito na história. Prometo que vou ser mais cuidadosa.

_keftedes_¹ bolinhos de carne gregos.


	30. O Toque da Vida

**N.A.:** Droga, esse capítulo ficou bem menor que o outro. Eu não acerto... Vou pedir uma opinião aos que se designam a ler a fic. Vocês acham que eu devia juntar os capítulos?

E valeus pelas reviews. Beijos a todos.

**CAPÍTULO 29 - O Toque da Vida.**

Sara chegou em casa maldizendo o calor grego. Era certo que entravam no outono mas mesmo assim o Sol continuava implacável, ferindo suas costas maltratadas pela luta anterior. Deixou o burro preso e tomou um banho, estremecendo ao contato da água gelada com os ferimentos. Deixou-se escorregar pelos azulejos e sentou-se no chão frio, sentindo-se limpar de todo o sangue e poeira. Tentou organizar os pensamentos sobre o que acontecera naquela manhã tempestuosa. Não sabia ainda como tinha sobrevivido ao ataque de Mu e uma breve lembrança perpassou sua memória. Sacudiu a cabeça, era bobagem, com certeza o cavaleiro havia maneirado na força. Sorriu intimamente a sua sorte pelo fato de nenhum dos homens ter percebido seu busto, visto que as faixas que usava haviam se desintegrado com o golpe.

Terminou de se banhar e enxugou o corpo com cuidado, suas costas ardiam terrivelmente. Amarrou novas faixas no peito e trocou de roupa, rangendo os dentes ao sentir o pano em contato com a pele machucada. Depois preparou um almoço simples com o que havia na geladeira, prometera se cuidar para Francis e não podia decepcioná-lo agora. Descansou um pouco e decidiu iniciar o treino nas escadas.

Subiu e desceu os degraus por 10 vezes e se surpreendeu quando terminou de pé e quase sem ofegar o exercício. Ao voltar à casa para continuar, levou um susto. Mu a esperava apoiado a uma das pilastras, os braços cruzados.

- Mestre? O que faz aqui? - Perguntou, limpando o suor da testa.

- Vim pedir desculpas... - Respondeu sem olhá-la.

- Não é a mim que deve desculpas. - Retorquiu com calma.

- Eu vou à casa da menina depois. Mas agora é com você. - Virando-se para mirá-la com os olhos marejados.

- Por que chora? - Estranhou a menina.

- Porque... Porque és só um garoto e tens mais dignidade que eu! - Disse chorando e caindo de joelhos no chão, à frente da morena. - Ataquei uma escola. Quase matei uma criança. E tentei tirar a vida de um futuro colega! Só por causa de um orgulho sem sentido... Por simples palavras que nem a mim eram dirigidas. E-eu não sou mais digno da minha armadura! Não mereço ser um Cavaleiro! - Finalizou com as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto e o corpo tremendo.

- Sabe, Kiki adora o senhor. - Comentou displicente e se ajoelhando, ficando com o olhar na mesma altura do homem de cabelos lilases.

- Hã? O que tem a ver? - Indagou encarando-a.

- Crianças não gostam de pessoas ruins. Eles têm um sentido apurado quanto a isso. Sabem ver através das máscaras que os adultos usam. E se um garoto tão doce quanto o Kiki sente carinho por você, quer dizer que seu valor não é pouco.

- Mas eu...

- O senhor fez uma besteira sem tamanho, reconheço. Porém ninguém morreu e Hebe está bem. Se quiser alívio para seu coração, pondere sobre o que aconteceu e jure que não haverá uma próxima vez. E cuide bem daquele ruivo, mostre o homem valoroso que ele admira e sempre me falava. - E sorriu tranqüila, mirando fundo em seus olhos.

O ariano ainda abriu a boca mas foi calado pelo olhar da jovem. Sentiu perder-se naquelas íris negras e um lampejo de memória veio-lhe à mente.

_Flash back_

_- Mestre, por favor! Deixa eu morar com o Daniel. - Implorava o garoto de cabelos vermelhos._

_- Não Kiki! Que coisa, já não disse que ele te colocou em risco? Queria saber o que tem demais um pivete daqueles para você querer voltar tanto pra lá. - Resmungou zangado._

_- Seus olhos._

_- O quê? Olhos?Que têm eles? - Questionou surpreso._

_- Toda a bondade do mundo. - Concluiu o menino, voltando ao quarto._

_Fim do Flash back_

E lá estava. Um olhar quente, amável, doce, terno, que faria o coração mais duro derreter e voltar a bater com alegria. Virou os orbes verdes para o lado, tentando fugir daquele encantamento.

- Perdão... Não só pelo que fiz hoje mas por como o tratei até agora. Sinto muito, muito mesmo. - Disse se levantando e evitando o rosto da jovem.

- Aceito seu pedido. Amigos? - Estendendo-lhe a mão. O cavaleiro hesitou um breve instante e apertou-a com força, sorrindo.

- Ainda não. Mas companheiros. Tenho que ir. Obrigado Daniel. - Despedindo-se.

- Espere. E-eu posso visitar o Kiki? - Ele parou e virou-se para olhá-la.

- Não. - E sorriu. Porém a garota notou que não mais havia sarcasmo ou escárnio naquele gesto. Acenou em concordância e entrou na casa.

Lixou o piso de pedra. Ficou contente ao perceber que faltava muito pouco para finalizar aquela parte do treinamento. Depois partiu para as paredes. Logo já tinha lixado toda a extensão do templo que alcançava sem apoio. "Preciso de uma escada...", pensou. Decidiu deixar aquela pendência para a próxima oportunidade e encaminhou-se a Virgem, curiosa com o que Shaka queria falar-lhe.

- Mestre, aqui estou, o aprendiz de Libra! - Anunciou na entrada.

- Daniel? Que está fazendo aqui? - Perguntou Enos, surgindo de dentro da morada.

- Vim ver seu tutor.

- E o que ele poderia querer com um frangote como você? - Disse sarcástico.

- É assunto nosso, jovem Enos. Pode se retirar. - Falou Shaka, surgindo atrás do aprendiz.

Sara riu e teve que se controlar para não dar língua ao colega. Este ficou possesso por ter sido excluído. Virgem levou a garota até as dependências da casa e de repente ela se viu num campo verde e florido, com duas árvores iguais dominando seu centro.

- Ma-mas... Como pode haver um campo assim aqui? - Questionou a menina.

- Esse é o Campo de Twin Sals. Aqui Buda realizou sua passagem em busca da Iluminação. - Respondeu sorrindo. A brasileira sorriu de volta apesar de não ter a menor idéia do que ele falava.

- Por que queria me ver?

- Algumas coisas me intrigam... Uma é como sobreviveu ao ataque mais poderoso do meu amigo. Pode me dizer? - Indagou sentando-se entre as árvores e convidando-a a fazer o mesmo. Ela notou que havia uma gaiola perto de onde estavam mas nada comentou.

- Não sei... - Disse hesitante.

- Sabe sim. Não tenha medo e conte. - Incentivou o cavaleiro.

- Eu lembro do golpe vindo na minha direção e da Hebe na minha frente. Só pude pensar em salvá-la e peguei-a no colo, virando de costas e protegendo-a com meu corpo. Aí senti uma dor indescritível rompendo minha carne, parecia que ia arrancar meus músculos fora e fiquei com medo de não agüentar e ela ser atingida. Acabamos no chão. Então o ataque parou. Olhei para minha aluna e sua cabeça sangrava. As únicas coisas que pensei foram: _Não posso morrer! Ela não pode morrer! _E me senti quente, a dor nas costas diminuiu e o sangramento da Hebe parou. Depois lembro apenas de estar com ela nos braços olhando o senhor e mestre Mu. Foi isso. - Finalizou a morena.

- Hum, interessante...

- Por quê?

- Antes, olhe isso. - Disse pegando a gaiola e mostrando seu conteúdo, um pardal deitado no chão. - Ele está quase morto, com o peito ferido, achei-o caído hoje na porta do templo. - Abriu a portinhola e tirou o pequeno animal de lá, entregando-o nas mãos da garota. - O que você pode fazer?

- Eu? Nada! - Respondeu atônita.

- Tem certeza? Pense, o que poderia fazer?

- Não sei... - Ela alisava o pequeno pássaro, um sentimento de tristeza tomando conta de seu coração, uma vontade crescente de salvá-lo corroendo-a. - Viva... Não morra!

De súbito uma energia rósea iluminou o pequeno ser que acordou batendo as asas. A garota sentiu a fraqueza de antes surgir, nublando rapidamente suas vistas e pensamentos.

- Pode soltá-lo. - Falou Shaka sorrindo. A brasileira piscou, acordando do transe; obedeceu e o passarinho voou para longe. - Como pensei... Você tem o Toque da Vida.

- Tenho o quê? - Ofegando.

- O Toque da Vida. É um poder muito especial. A única vez que tive a oportunidade de vê-lo sendo usado foi há alguns anos, pela própria Athena, em uma batalha acontecida no Santuário. - A garota não disse nada, ainda estava intrigada com essa revelação. - Você curou ferimentos de pessoas e do pássaro com a força de seu cosmo. A Deusa trouxe cavaleiros de volta à vida. Mas ambas tinham na alma um desejo de salvar aqueles que ajudavam. É um dom raro, Daniel.

- Ah... Hã... - Ela gaguejou, sem saber o que pensar.

- Não se preocupe. Posso ajudá-lo ensinando como manipular essa força conscientemente e sem ficar tão cansado. Gostaria? - Perguntou o homem de modo tão gentil que fez com que a libriana corasse.

- Si-sim... Mas meu mestre tem que permitir... - Distraindo-se com uma flor.

- Entendo. Depois então pedirei a Dohko que me dê essa honra. Mas cuidado para não usá-lo muitas vezes, não sei se iria agüentar. Olhe como está respirando. Sorte não ter desmaiado hoje de manhã.

- Também acho... - Disse envergonhada.

- Não vou tomar mais seu tempo, pode ir treinar. - E guiou a garota até a saída do templo, se despedindo com um aperto de mão. Enos os observava escondido. Assim que ela foi embora, perguntou:

- Mestre, por que o chamou aqui?

- Seu colega tem um dom especial. E mais raro ainda por vir dele.

- Ué, por quê?

- Porque até onde eu conhecia o Toque da Vida era um poder exclusivo das mulheres. Não pensei que um homem pudesse manifestá-lo. O jovem Daniel é realmente um rapaz extraordinário. - Concluiu, voltando para dentro.

- Hum, só mulheres? Acho que alguém pagaria bem por essa informação... - Murmurou o aprendiz com os olhos brilhando de cobiça.


	31. A volta

**N.A.:** Valeu pelas reviews e pela paciência meu povo. Formatura estressa viu? Aqui está mais um capítulo. O próximo ficou IMENSO. Oito mil palavras. Tava tão grande que eu parti ele no meio. :D Agora, o de praxe:

1. Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim ao Kurumada (se é que ele não vendeu os diretos autorais à Toei)

AH SIM! Descobri de onde tirei o nome Gustav, do Afrodite. É da **Juliane.chan1**. Desculpa por pegar emprestado sem pedir, moça. Maus mesmo.

Beijos.

**CAPÍTULO 30 - A volta.**

Sara desceu até Áries e iniciou a segunda fase de sua maratona diária. Subiu a toda velocidade mas quase tropeçou ao passar pelo templo de Libra. Seus queridos colegas haviam se reunido mais uma vez para apostarem. Parou sem sequer ofegar:

- Vocês não têm mais o que fazer?

- NÃO! - Responderam num uníssono.

- É divertido ficar vendo você subir, florzinha. - Piscou Damien, fazendo-a corar.

- Aposto que vai terminar em 30 minutos. - Disse Rickertt sorrindo para encorajá-la.

- Eu fico com 40. - Falou Francis rindo.

- Pois eu tenho certeza que serão 25. - Era Ugo, que tinha um meio sorriso no rosto como se soubesse algo importante.

E havia mais dois naquele grupo, Angelo e Milo não deviam ter dado muita atenção ao aviso de Aioros pois estavam lá na maior calma. A morena virou o rosto brava e voltou a correr, com mais velocidade ainda. Na segunda subida porém não resistiu e passou pelos rapazes fazendo desenhos com o dedo no rosto e ao descer esfregando a mão na boca. Os cavaleiros coraram e rangeram os dentes de raiva.

- Não parece que ele está mais animado que o normal? - Indagou Adoh.

- Tem razão... Esquisito né? - Mencionou Alexius.

Enos sorriu diante dos comentários e cochichou algo para Adonis; este arregalou os olhos e mostrou os dentes alvos para todos sem poder esconder sua felicidade.

- Ele disse isso? - Sussurrou no ouvido do virginiano que concordou com a cabeça. - Trato feito, pode ficar com minha parte na banca.

Sara completou o percurso em 23 minutos, e desceu com calma as escadas. Shan já cantava vitória pois havia marcado 27 minutos e pelo tempo que a garota estava demorando para chegar a Libra ia acertar na mosca. O aprendiz de Áries porém começou a rir:

- Veremos...

Faltavam apenas 10 segundos para o tempo da aposta de Ugo se completar quando ela chegou à casa de Escorpião. Olhou para o próprio templo e vislumbrou uma cabeleira ruiva que lhe acenava.

- KIKI! - Gritou enquanto passava como um furacão pelos colegas.

- É, eu ganhei. Passa pra cá, Enos. - Ria o rapaz moreno.

- Trapaceiro! Você sabia disso! - Acusou o chinês.

- Ora, não disse nada. Só fiz minha aposta. Não seja mau perdedor. - Disse ele enquanto pegava o dinheiro.

- Puxa, ele deve gostar mesmo desse pirralho. - Comentou Milo.

- Não vai surtar de novo viu Adonis? - Censurou Rickertt olhando o colega.

- Que é isso... Águas passadas. Fora que um moleque daquele não pode comigo. A florzinha me adora! - Congratulou-se o grego. Em resposta ganhou uma gargalhada geral. - O que foi? - Resmungou zangado.

- Pivete, corra atrás de uma serva ou de uma das aprendizes de amazona em vez de tentar algo com esse garoto. - Sorriu Máscara da Morte com sarcasmo. - Fora que, se o Grande Mestre descobrir esse seu interesse vai te trancar no Cabo de novo e jogar a chave fora.

- Por que ele faria isso? - Espantou-se Alexius.

- Digamos que Shion é um cara meio "atrasado". - Respondeu o cavaleiro pondo aspas com os dedos na última palavra, o que fez com que o Escorpião tivesse uma crise incontrolável de riso. E lá na casa de Libra uma cena emocionante se desenrolava.

- Daniel! - Gritou o menino ao ver a garota se aproximar correndo.

- Meu querido, você voltou! - Sorriu abraçando-o e sendo correspondida.

- Mestre Mu disse que posso vir morar com você de novo.

- Ele disse mesmo?

- Sim, eu disse. - Falou o cavaleiro surgindo ao lado do aluno. - Foi o modo que encontrei de me desculpar contigo além de meras palavras.

- Obrigado, obrigado. - Falou beijando a face do menino com os olhos marejados.

- Não precisa chorar, aprendiz. - Estranhou Mu.

- Desculpe... - Disse envergonhada, limpando as lágrimas.

- Agora Kiki, comporte-se. Lembre-se que tem treino comigo todos os dias de manhã.

- Hã... Senhor... Será que poderia mudar esse horário? - Pediu a garota hesitando.

- Por quê?

- Gostaria que ele viesse às aulas. É possível? - O cavaleiro ponderou um momento e depois sorriu.

- Claro. Então treinaremos à tarde. Espero-o na arena. Hoje pode brincar com seu amigo. - Despediu-se do ruivo bagunçando-lhe os cabelos. - E quanto a você... Cuide bem dele. - Sussurrando no ouvido da garota e fazendo-a estremecer.

- Vou cuidar. Promessa. - Murmurou de volta, o hálito quente dela tocando sua face. Foi a vez do homem enrubescer. "O... O que diabos foi isso?", pensava ao se afastar.

- AH! Kiki, que bom que voltou. Nem pôde me ver treinando. - Sorria, com o garoto no colo. - Puxa, está pesado viu?

- São os treinos! Olha só! - Fazendo pose de forte.

- Gracinha!

- E eu já consigo levitar pessoas, olha só. Me põe no chão. - A brasileira obedeceu e em segundos sentia-se flutuando no ar.

- Incrível... Querido, isso é demais! Você vai poder me ajudar com o fim do meu treinamento. - Ao ser colocada no solo.

- Ué, como?

- Vai ver, não se preocupe. Agora jantar!

- OBA! - Exclamou a criança, segurando-a pela mão e entrando correndo pela casa.


	32. Reforma II

**N.A.:** Esse diabo ficou tão grande que eu rachei ele em dois pra postara qui. Acho que ler texto corrido cansa muito.

Beijos.

**CAPÍTULO 31 - Reforma II**

E desde então Kiki estava com Sara a quase todos os lugares que podia. Assistia às aulas e acompanhava os treinos no ginásio vazio. E quando tinha uma folga do mestre, cronometrava as subidas pelas escadarias sagradas. A menina se sentia tão feliz desde que chegara ao Santuário que esquecera que estava sob um castigo e sem treinamento supervisionado. Na verdade nem ligava muito pois fazia o que queria. Suas feridas haviam curado e seu físico havia se modificado razoavelmente; estava agora com pernas bem torneadas, braços finos mas fortes e um abdome definido. Entretanto, nada era percebido pelos colegas pois ela escondia essas transformações muito bem. Só que uma nova mudança já estava em andamento e não haveria nada que pudesse fazer quando fosse evidente. A horta finalmente deu frutos, ou melhor, verduras frescas que alegravam as refeições de sua dona e os lanches das crianças. Conseguia se sustentar bem agora com o aumento de salário que tivera e podia se dedicar exclusivamente aos treinos. Num piscar de olhos mais um mês se passou e restavam apenas 30 dias para que o prazo de Dohko expirasse, mas felizmente faltava apenas a pintura do templo. Foi então que os problemas começaram.

_1º Dia (Sábado)_

A aprendiz conseguira uma comprida escada com o Orestes e usara-a para lixar as paredes. Era tão alta que alcançava o teto do templo. Sorrindo, posicionou-a e subiu com uma lata de tinta e pincel nas mãos. No telhado pôs-se a pintar imitando os movimentos que seu mestre lhe ensinara. Estava distraída e só voltou a si ao escutar um barulho de algo caindo pesadamente no chão. Olhou em volta e descobriu que a escada não estava mais posicionada e sim estendida no solo. Ao lado dela Milo sorria:

- Oh, caiu.

- Pode colocar de volta, por favor? - Pediu ela educadamente.

- Hum, deixe-me pensar... - E imitou o gesto da garota fazendo desenhos com o dedo pelo rosto. - Não!

- Você a derrubou! - Acusou.

- Quem, eu? Um Cavaleiro de Ouro? Não, nuuuunca faria isso. - Retorquiu enfatizando a palavra "nunca" e sorrindo maléfico. - E qual o problema, tem medo de altura?

- Eh... Não. Mas não sei escalar.

- Aprenda! Agora, adeuzinho. - E despedindo-se, foi embora, largando a brasileira presa no telhado.

Sara não acreditava no que acontecia. Quem aquele homem pensava que era? Realmente não sabia como descer dali sem tomar um tombo bem feio e a tinta já havia terminado. Sem muita opção, sentou-se e esperou que Kiki voltasse. Uma hora, duas, três... E nada do garoto retornar. A noite já caíra, dali onde estava podia ver todas as casas sagradas iluminadas e as silhuetas de seus ocupantes. Rezava para que algum deles a visse ali sentada e fosse ajudá-la. Esperou ainda mais algum tempo quando viu Francis sair da casa e dirigir-se para Libra.

- Francis! Aqui em cima. Por favor, coloca a escada no lugar! - Implorou.

- Dan... Não posso. Meu mestre me proibiu e ainda me mandou aqui para avisá-lo que Kiki hoje ficará em Áries... - Respondeu ele sem sequer olhar para cima, virando-se e voltando para Escorpião.

"Milo me paga", pensou a brasileira. Resolveu que o melhor seria dormir por ali mesmo e esperar alguma ajuda no dia seguinte, que para sua sorte era um domingo. "Tomara que apareça alguém...".

_2º dia (Domingo)_

Sara acordou com dores pelo corpo devido à cama dura que tivera que usar - o teto da casa de Libra. Olhou para as escadarias e se deu conta que tudo estava deserto.

- Ah não, já devem ter saído... - Murmurou desesperada.

Começou a gritar por ajuda a esmo, na esperança de ser ouvida. Já estava quase sem voz quando dois homens surgiram à frente da casa, carregando caixas às costas.

- Quem está chamando? - Perguntou o de cabelos verdes.

- Não sei Shun, mas parecia vir daqui - Respondeu um loiro.

- Aqui em cima! - Chamou a garota. Eles levantaram as vistas e a encontraram. - Podem me ajudar a descer?

- Não é capaz de fazer isso sozinho? - Bufou o loiro. - Você é um aprendiz de ouro!

- Ei, eu me lembro de vocês. Estavam no dia da escolha dos mestres. - Disse a garota.

- Sim. Não ligue para meu amigo, agora se afaste um pouco da borda. - Dito isso, Shun colocou a caixa da armadura no chão e abriu-a; as correntes então enrolaram-se em seus braços. - Correntes, vão buscar nosso colega! - Imediatamente elas subiram até a garota e a de ponta circular enrolou-se em sua cintura, enquanto a outra seguia a seu lado, como uma cobra à espera do bote. A princípio ela teve medo mas tão logo tentou segurar a ponta afiada esta deixou-se acariciar e enroscou-se suavemente no seu braço. Sara chegou sorrindo ao chão.

- Obrigada! - Agradecendo a ambos.

- De nada. Você é o Daniel, correto? Prazer, sou Shun, cavaleiro de bronze de Andrômeda. Muito prazer. - Cumprimentou-a oferecendo a mão. Ela sorriu e apertou-a de volta, encantada com a pureza estampada nos olhos do rapaz.

- Eu sou Hyoga. - Disse o outro sem se dar o trabalho de sequer acenar. - Agora quer nos dizer que diabos fazia ali em cima?

- Eu estava pintando o telhado.

- Como é? Pintando? E por que um aprendiz faria isso?

- Mestre Dohko assim o ordenou... - Murmurou ela constrangida.

- Pff... Reduziram essas crianças a servos...

- Cisne, não fale assim. - Censurou Andrômeda. - Bom, temos que ir, Saori nos espera Daniel. Até mais. - E dito isso, abriu a caixa para guardar a armadura, quando notou que uma das correntes continuava enroscada no braço da garota. - Venha, hora de voltar. - As fivelas se mexeram como se dissessem "Não". O rapaz riu, estava divertido.

- Bolas, ande logo, pedaço de ferro, estamos atrasados. - Exclamou o loiro segurando o braço da menina com força. Porém, ao fazer isso, a outra ponta enrolou-se em seus pés e se afastou abruptamente, causando-lhe uma queda de cara no chão.

- Elas não gostaram muito de você. - Riu a morena. O homem olhou-a irritado.

- Essas correntes nunca gostam de ninguém.

- De mim, elas gostaram... - Sorriu, alisando a ponta afiada. A corrente voltou a mexer, como um gato diante de uma carícia.

- Estranho, elas nunca reagiram assim antes... - Observou Shun. - Você realmente deve ser uma pessoa de bom coração, aprendiz de Libra. Mas precisamos realmente ir. - E imediatamente as fivelas obedeceram seu dono e arrumaram-se em trono da armadura.

- Shun, algum dia você vai me ensinar como amestrar essas correntes. - Falou o loiro, que se levantava sacudindo o pó da roupa. - Vamos indo. E quanto a você, aprendiz, trate de aprender a se virar, um cavaleiro deve saber se virar sozinho. - E dito isso, virou-se e seguiu seu caminho como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Não fique triste. - Disse Shun ao notar a tristeza no rosto da garota. - Ele só queria ajudar. A vida aqui no Santuário pode ser bem difícil, tem que aprender a não depender dos outros. Mas ter amigos sempre é bom e é graças a eles que continuamos seguindo em frente.

Sara sorriu e reparou melhor no rapaz à sua frente. Era pouco mais alto que ela, tinha um físico delgado e um rosto de anjo. Por pouco não o confundiriam com uma garota, como acontecia com ela.

- Obrigado. Sua armadura é linda, sabia? - Comentou, olhando a cor rósea da mesma.

- É sim. Parece feita para uma mulher mas é uma das mais fortes. As correntes me protegem e me ajudam a evitar lutas inúteis. Gosto muito dela. - Sorriu de volta, guardando a peça na caixa. - Nos veremos de novo, Daniel. Quando quiser conversar é só nos procurar no templo da Deusa Athena ou nos campos de treino.

Despediram-se e a brasileira foi tomar café. Cuidou de Shion e de sua horta e ao terminar cogitou se deveria pichar a casa de Milo pra dar-lhe uma lição. Abanou a cabeça para afastar aqueles pensamentos que só trariam mais encrenca e tornou a posicionar a escada, subindo e finalizando a pintura do telhado. "Agora só faltam as paredes e as colunas", pensou.

_Nono dia (Segunda feira)_

Sara andava nervosa. Faltavam poucos dias para o final do prazo e chovera todos os dias. Com isso, ela só pudera pintar as faces internas das paredes do templo. E o cheiro era tão forte que ela se viu obrigada a mandar Kiki dormir com Mu durante esse tempo, enquanto ela tinha que pernoitar à porta da casa. Acordava sempre molhada de chuva e não sabia como não ficara doente ainda. Sorriu quando o Sol voltou a brilhar e chamou seu hóspede de volta.

- Kiki, vamos treinar aquela sua levitação de pessoas?

- Oba. Quem vou levantar?

- Eu. Vai me levar até o alto das colunas para que eu possa passar tinta nelas, tá? - Perguntou ela sorrindo.

- Claro. - E começaram; a garota pintou tranqüila as primeiras três colunas e o menino sentia-se feliz, estava conseguindo controlar bem sua telecinese e ainda ajudar a amiga. Matinha-se concentrado para evitar que ela caísse mas algo o fez perder o controle, algo esse que subia pelas suas costas e causava-lhe cócegas. O ruivo começou a contorcer-se para procurar o que o incomodava e acabou achando uma aranha dentro da camisa! Olhou em volta e pôde ver cabelos cor de fogo sumindo pelas pilastras da casa de Escorpião. Tornou a olhar para cima e não encontrou a amiga lá. Desceu um pouco os orbes e deu de cara com a cena: Sara nos braços de Kamus segurando um pincel e uma lata de tinta na cabeça de Shura.

- _Mon Dieu_! O que significa isso, jovem Daniel? - Perguntou Aquário visivelmente irritado.

- Er... Eu estava... Pintando...

- Pois eu vou pintar essa sua cara de roxo, _pebete_! - Vociferou Capricórnio, o que fez com que a menina pulasse do colo do cavaleiro - do qual estava gostando bastante de estar, diga-se de passagem - e desatasse a correr escadarias acima. O cavaleiro seguiu em seu encalço, o rosto e os cabelos completamente brancos, arrancando risos dos colegas por onde passavam. Isso só serviu para irritá-lo ainda mais e apertar o passo.

- Está ficando velho cedo, Shura! - Disse Milo.

- Amigo, viu fantasma? - Ria Aioros.

Sara corria com toda a velocidade que seu treinamento lhe permitira e se martirizava por não ter se exercitado mais. Passaram quase voando pela casa de Peixes e já alcançavam o 13º templo quando o homem deu um salto e agarrou-lhe as pernas, fazendo-a cair e soltar o pincel no ar. E, para o cúmulo do azar, ele foi aterrissar no peito do Shion.

- O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO? - Gritou irritado. A garota olhou-o assustada, prevendo prisão eterna no Cabo Sunion. Shura também parecia com medo mas do nada foi ficando vermelho. Seguindo seu olhar a menina viu dois homens atrás do Mestre que se contorciam de tanto rir. Não ficou surpresa quando Capricórnio explodiu em gargalhadas. - Moleque, você realmente está encrencado... - Disse com voz suave e cortante, fazendo o coração feminino apertar de pavor.

- Foi sem querer, eu juro! - Tentava se desculpar.

- Shion, por favor, não o condene. - Uma voz suave se fez ouvir atrás dele e Saori surgiu vestida de branco, segurando um báculo.

- Mas Athena, olhe o que ele fez! - Mostrando a sujeira da roupa e fazendo com que os homens rissem ainda mais.

- Seiya, Hyoga, parem de rir. - Ordenou a Deusa sorrindo; ela também estava tentando segurar as risadas. - Shura, por favor... - O cavaleiro respirou fundo e parou de rir. - Agora pode continuar, amigo.

- Humpf! - Bufou Áries. - Teve sorte, pirralho, seu castigo não será tão ruim dessa vez mas vai te manter ocupado e longe de encrencas por algum tempo. - Dito isso, retirou o manto negro que usava e atirou-o no rosto da menina. - Lave e deixe-o bem limpo. E durante essa semana vai lavar todas as minhas roupas. Quem sabe assim aprende a usar direito essas mãozinhas inúteis. - Finalizou com um sorriso sádico e cruel.

- As cuecas também? - Perguntou ela, tapando a boca no mesmo instante; tarde demais. Viu os cavaleiros de Bronze e o de Ouro ficarem azuis tentando segurar o riso, Athena virando o rosto rindo baixo e Shion com o rosto vermelho, quase apoplético.

- Aqui, amanhã... Às 18 horas... - Proferiu essas palavras como se as cuspisse, tal sua raiva. E foi embora.

A garota olhou desesperada para a Deusa, pedindo clemência mas ela apenas sorriu triste:

- Me desculpe, não posso interferir diretamente no treinamento dos aprendizes. Apenas interceder e moderar algumas decisões, como a que o Grande Mestre tomou agora. Não se preocupe, ele não lhe machucará, eu juro. Agora pode ir e cuidado para não se meter em uma nova encrenca. E Shura, não se atreva a levantar a mão contra ele. - Terminou, mudando o tom doce para frio e lançando um olhar gelado para o cavaleiro.

- _Si, mía Diosa_. - Respondeu o espanhol. Satisfeita, Saori tornou a entrar no templo acompanhada pelos dois homens. Assim que os perdeu de vista, o homem se levantou e colocou a morena de pé, puxando-a pelo colarinho da blusa. - Mas ainda me deve uma, _niño_. Já que bater não posso, vamos para minha casa! - E a arrastou escadas abaixo; Sara segurava fortemente a túnica do Grande Mestre para não perdê-la ou estaria encrencada.

Chegaram ao templo de Capricórnio e entraram. A decoração da sala tinha um gosto muito pessoal, havia móveis antigos e rebuscados como a mesa, o jogo de cadeiras, uma estante repleta de livros e um armário envidraçado cheio de peças de prata, um grande sofá creme mais moderno diante de uma mesinha de centro davam o toque final. A garota suspirou, lembrando das casas de Câncer e Gêmeos, que tinha tido a oportunidade de conhecer mais detalhadamente. Será que só ela vivia naquela pobreza?

- Mestre, que é que o Daniel faz aqui? - Perguntou Basílio surgindo de uma porta. - Por que está tão branco? Viu assombração?

- Não me irrite, moleque! Já me basta esse aqui. - Apontando a garota. - Lembra que nosso servo está doente? Pois eu arranjei um substituto. - Sorriu malévolo.

- Vocês têm servo? - Questionou a garota surpresa.

- Claro, todos os cavaleiros de ouro podem ter um ou mais empregados se quiserem. E, infelizmente, o meu está gripado hoje. Então pode começar!

- Começar o quê? - Sem entender.

- Vai limpar a sala, lavar a roupa que meu aluno porco acumula e não tem coragem de passar um sabão, fazer nosso jantar e preparar meu banho.

- Banho?

- Sim! Usando isso, enquanto faz suas tarefas. - Sumiu por um momento numa das portas e voltou com uma roupa preta e avental branco de empregada. - E ande logo! - Concluiu empurrando-a para o banheiro. Ela só teve tempo de deixar a túnica escondida num canto enquanto adentrava o recinto. Suspirando, olhou ao redor e se deparou com uma banheira grande e aparentemente confortável. Os azulejos brancos davam uma sensação de limpeza reconfortante e a julgar pelos objetos em número unitário, o aprendiz não deveria utilizar o local. Encontrou num pequeno armário sabonete líquido e sais perfumados, além de toalhas. Pegou a mais felpuda e encheu a tina de água, derramando um pouco do sabão e alguns grãos de sal. Em seguida, chamou pelo dono.

- Senhor Shura, está pronto.

- Ótimo! - Disse entrando e retirando a roupa displicente. A menina sentiu-se corar até o último fio de cabelo e fez menção de se retirar; porém uma voz forte a impediu. - Onde pensa que vai?

- O... O senhor não quer privacidade?

- Normalmente sim, mas agora vai me ajudar a tirar essa tinta dos meus cabelos. E por que não vestiu seu uniforme? - Perguntou com um sorriso sádico. Roxa de vergonha, Sara colocou a roupa por cima de própria. - Hum, ficou... Boa. - Elogiou o homem, estranhando ter servido tão perfeitamente. Os cabelos haviam se soltado ao passar a gola pela cabeça e emolduravam o rosto suave. "Ele consegue ser ainda mais delicado que o fresco do Afrodite", pensou.

- E o que eu faço? - Questionou trêmula.

- Esfregue meus cabelos e costas. E cuidado para não arranhar. - Disse, entrando na água, sentando e se recostando na borda.

A brasileira respirou fundo e começou a friccionar a pele do cavaleiro com uma esponja; logo a água estava branca de tinta.

- Muito bom, _pebete_. - Falou relaxado. A menina evitava a todo custo olhar diretamente para ele pois podia encontrar algo muito constrangedor. De repente a porta do banheiro se abriu e Basílio entrou, dando de cara com a cena. - Quem te deu autorização para entrar?

- Desculpe. Milo encontra-se na sala e deseja falar-lhe. - Respondeu sem se importar com o tom agressivo de Shura.

- Porcaria de Escorpião intrometido. Pelo menos já acabei aqui. - Disse se levantando e revelando o corpo brilhante de água e sabão. A garota achou que enfartaria com a cena e fechou os olhos com força, enquanto entregava-lhe a toalha. O cavaleiro enrolou-se e saiu pingando para a sala.

- Hum, mestre... O Daniel pode me ajudar no banho também? - Perguntou o aprendiz.

- Claro, ele é nosso servo hoje.

Basílio mirou a garota e um sorriso malicioso surgiu em sua face ao vê-la trajando o uniforme de empregada.

- Venha. Meu banheiro é do outro lado. - Puxando a mão da morena e arrastando-a para fora. - Agora, prepare tudo que eu já volto. - E deixou-a arrumando mais um banho.

Sara estava muito brava, não bastava ter que fingir-se de homem e ver outros nus como ainda tinha que servir de escrava? Olhou para a porta ao ouvir um barulho e deu de cara com Basílio pelado, segurando suas roupas em uma das mãos. A morena trincou os dentes para abafar um grito de espanto. O rapaz notou sua perturbação e esboçou toda sua arrogância num sorriso:

- Gostou? Pode treinar quanto quiser, nunca vai ficar como eu.

- Espero mesmo. - Murmurou baixo.

O aprendiz entrou na água e recostou-se na borda. Novamente a garota esfregou as costas e os cabelos com capricho, fazendo-o relaxar.

- Até que para um serviçal você presta, Daniel. - Já bravo, a menina fez um movimento brusco arranhando a carne delicada do capricorniano. - Ei, cuidado!

- Desculpe... - Retorquiu irônica.

- Bravinho, hein?

- Ainda não te agradeci por ter me ajudado, Basílio... - Sussurrou ela.

- Fala daqueles dias terríveis limpando aquele chão imundo? Nem me lembre. Só o fiz porque aquele inglês maldito ameaçou contar pro Shura umas coisas. Mas não vem ao caso. Agora aqui na frente. - Apontou o torso forte.

- Nem pensar, faça sozinho. - Disse corada.

- Ah, não mesmo. Está aqui para atender meus desejos hoje.

- Não faço!

- Se não for por bem... - E num movimento brusco puxou a libriana para dentro d'água.

- Gasp! Basílio, que idéia foi essa? - Vociferou olhando-o de frente, toda molhada.

- Agora pode continuar seu trabalho. - Entregando-lhe a esponja. Mentalizando todos os palavrões que conhecia, Sara esfregou o peito do rapaz. - Desce, cara. - Ela baixou ainda mais o nível dos impropérios ao limpar a barriga do garoto.

- Não vai querer mais embaixo? - Perguntou sardônica.

- Não, esse eu mesmo faço. - Sorriu arrogante. Ela virou o rosto para não ver o que fazia. - Não me diga que não olha para si próprio quando se banha.

- E-eu... Quer saber, já chega! - Levantando-se e tentando sair da banheira. Uma mão forte a impediu.

- Opa, onde pensa que vai? - E puxou-a de volta, fazendo-a cair de bruços sobre si e prendendo-a com os braços.

- Me larga! - Se debatendo.

- Se você continuar a se esfregar, vamos ter problemas. - A garota lembrou no ato o que acontecera com Adonis e ficou quieta. - Sabe, antes eu achava que nossos colegas eram meio malucos. Mas Damien me contou sua reação no quarto dele e me deixou com dúvidas... - Sussurrou no ouvido dela, fazendo-a estremecer de medo e prazer. - Já disse para não se mover...

- É algum complô? Será que todos vocês resolveram atazanar minha vida? Deixem-me em paz! - Exclamou ela, tentando sair do abraço.

- Aqui não tem nenhuma mulher, vivemos rodeados por homens... Seria muito bom que uma garota bonita estivesse por perto. Poderíamos nos divertir bastante.

- Divertir? Como assim? E eu sou homem, já falei! - Perguntou olhando-o nos olhos. O aprendiz mirou fundo naquelas íris negras e imediatamente entendeu.

- _Doncella_.

- Hã?

- É virgem, não, florzinha? - Sorriu, acariciando o rosto da menina e fazendo-a corar. - Vou dar um jeito nisso. - E inclinou-se tentando beijá-la mas parou a meio caminho da outra boa com uma dor lancinante entre as pernas. A morena aplicara-lhe um golpe certeiro.

- Dê um jeito nisso agora! - Disse se levantando e olhando-o com nojo. - Enxugue-se sozinho! - Saindo da banheira e cuspindo no rosto do rapaz. - Cretino! - E dirigiu-se para a porta.

- Fique onde está ou vai se arrepender. - Ordenou Basílio com a voz um pouco mais fina que o normal.

- E quem vai me impedir? Você e essa voz de falsete? - Ironizou, virando-se e arregalando os olhos. Ele erguera-se e não tinha a menor vergonha de mostrar suas partes íntimas. Ela quis fechar as pálpebras porém controlou-se e encarou-o.

- Só queria te mostrar um truquezinho que aprendi com meu mestre... - Disse levantando o braço direito e baixando-o de vez. - _Excallibur!_

Sara sentiu uma pressão súbita no ar e algo cortar-lhe a carne; um filete de sangue escorreu de sua testa, manchando-lhe o rosto. E, para seu horror, a roupa de empregada partiu-se no meio juntamente com sua camisa. Algum milagre havia poupado as faixas dos seios e estes estavam escondidos. O aprendiz olhou-a sorridente.

- Hum, acho que maneirei na força... Essas ataduras horríveis continuam intactas. Vamos tentar de novo.

- Ei! Já não basta ter me ferido? - Apontando o corte. - Deixe minha proteção de treino em paz! - Exclamou protegendo o peito com os braços.

- Tire as mãos daí, florzinha, ou pode perdê-las... - Murmurou suavemente.

- Não se atreveria...

- Quer apostar? - Erguendo o braço novamente.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - O grito dela foi tão alto e desesperado que assustou o aprendiz e deu tempo para que Shura aparecesse esbaforido no banheiro junto com Milo.

- Mas o que está acontecendo? - Olhou a garota e sua face fechou-se numa carranca. - Basílio, andou testando seu golpe nele?

- _Sí_. - Respondeu altivo.

- Pois trate de sumir das minhas vistas! Depois conversaremos... - Completou estreitando os olhos ameaçadoramente. O rapaz perdeu o orgulho por um momento e engoliu sem eco, tratando de sair dali o mais rápido possível.

- Credo, Bode, seu aluno sabe fazer um estrago quando quer. - Disse Milo vendo o estado da brasileira. - Está machucado, garoto?

- Não, obrigado pela ajuda... - Murmurou mais tranqüila.

- _Irresponsable_. - Vociferou o outro. - Ensino-lhe a técnica e ele usa-a contra um colega. - Aproximou-se da morena acompanhado do amigo e tocou-lhe a testa, fazendo-a corar. - E nem sabe fazer direito, feriu-o aqui. - Sorriu reconfortando a aluna. - Não é sério, vai melhorar.

- Hum, ele feriu-lhe aí? - Perguntou Milo, esticando a mão em direção aos braços da garota que continuavam protegendo os seios.

- Não! - Respondeu aflita, afastando-se um pouco.

- Tem certeza? Deixe-me ver... - Avançando um passo.

- Certeza absoluta! - Envolvendo mais o corpo num abraço. O Escorpião sorria, estava gostando daquele jogo e continuá-lo-ia até ganhar se não fosse a intervenção de Capricórnio.

- Milo, pare. Daniel, pode ir, está dispensado. - A menina agradeceu com a cabeça e sumiu o banheiro o mais rápido que podia. - _Dio_! Que pensa que fazia, _hombre_? Deve estar sentindo muita falta das suas servas para atacar um garoto.

- Já reparou como ele é delicado? Pequeno? E tão... Desprotegido? - Comentou sorrindo malicioso.

- Acho que os treinos têm afetado seus miolos, Escorpião. - Bufou o amigo. O homem limitou-se a manter o sorriso, imaginando o que haveria por baixo daqueles braços delgados.

_Décimo sexto dia (Segunda feira)_

Sara começara a se preocupar seriamente. Toda a pintura fora prejudicada pelo incidente dos dias anteriores. Shion ficara tão revoltado que a fizera lavar pilhas gigantescas de roupas, deixando pouco tempo para seu treino. Mal se agüentava em pé quando ia ao ginásio de noite e só o fazia porque Kiki ia sempre a acompanhando.

Também descobrira o que fizera seu amiguinho se desconcentrar. Adoh simplesmente estava entediado e resolvera divertir-se às custas dos dois; só não imaginava que dois cavaleiros estariam passando pela casa no momento. Depois de uma discussão feia, ela o fez jurar que não faria de novo sob pena de Kamus saber em detalhes o que ele havia feito. O aprendiz concordou de imediato, o gênio do seu mestre não era muito chegado a brincadeiras de mau gosto.

Deu graças aos Céus quando o domingo chegou e finalmente pôde descansar, recuperando as forças para dar duro no dia seguinte.


	33. Reforma II2

**CAPÍTULO 31 - REFORMA II**

_Vigésimo primeiro dia (Sexta feira)_

Agora sim tudo ia dar certo. As pilastras estavam pintadas, faltava pouco nas paredes. A semana havia sido deveras proveitosa e tranqüila, a não ser por um breve incidente...

A brasileira encontrava-se novamente no ginásio esperando os homens finalizarem seu treinamento. Sozinha, olhava embevecida as lutas entre os pares, do ponto mais alto da arquibancada. Quase caiu de onde estava ao ouvir uma voz ao seu lado:

- Gosta de ver os treinos, jovem Daniel? - Perguntou Afrodite, sorrindo e sentando-se ao seu lado. A brasileira sentiu as faces queimarem de vergonha e acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. - O que foi, o gato comeu sua língua?

- Na-não! Só estava prestando atenção nas técnicas... - Mentiu deslavadamente, pois não era _bem_ isso que olhava.

- Gostaria que meu aluno demonstrasse seu interesse. - Disse, sorrindo triste.

- Onde está Floriano?

- Ali, lutando contra Saga. - Apontou. - Pediu para ver como era combater alguém que não seu mestre mas eu sei que está é com vergonha de minha pessoa...

- Vergonha do senhor? - Indagou surpresa.

- Olhe para mim. - Foi obedecido e a brasileira sentiu-se nas nuvens, mirando um anjo de íris extremamente azuis e pele de porcelana. - Não é agressivo. Tampouco rude. Realmente não foi feito para a guerra e sim para a arte. Mas quis o destino que eu me tornasse um Cavaleiro, indo contra a maioria das previsões.

- Te julgavam só por parecer uma mulher? - Quis saber a menina, numa curiosidade incontrolável.

- Você é perspicaz, aprendiz. Sim, é exatamente assim. Ainda hoje sei que sou alvo de muitas piadas maldosas e só me respeitam porque conhecem minha força. - Respondeu trincando os dentes e anuviando a expressão carregada rápido. - Floriano parece carregar o mesmo destino que eu e por isso quer evitar a todo o custo estar comigo por perto na presença de outros. - Finalizou com uma sombra de mágoa no semblante.

- Ele ainda faz rosas azuis? - Peixes olhou-a surpreso mas confirmou. - Ele me contou... Era linda a que eu encontrei.

- E cruel... Se vir outra, deixe-a lá. Estamos treinando construí-las menos potentes porém é só ele se desconcentrar ou irritar que vai tudo por água abaixo. Sabe, se todos os aprendizes fossem bondosos como você aqui seria um lugar bem mais tranqüilo. - Falou sorrindo e bagunçando os cabelos da garota, que ria. - Agora tenho que ir, boa noite, Daniel. - E beijou-lhe delicadamente o rosto, partindo sem seguida.

Na arena uma cena se desenrolava, rumo a um fim nada animador. Saga já havia partido e deixado Floriano arrumando suas coisas; este ainda pudera ver a colega e o tutor conversando e o beijo que o homem dera. Uma voz jocosa pronunciou-se por trás dele:

- Hum, parece que o Afrodite conseguiu seduzir outro garotinho...

- Como é? - Perguntou o rapaz irritado e virando-se, encontrando dez cavaleiros de prata às suas costas.

- Hum, ficou com ciúmes? Não se preocupe, seu mestre tem MUITO amor para distribuir por aí... - Ironizou Argos.

- Não vou permitir que falem assim dele! Bem ou mal, ainda é meu mestre! - Retorquiu o aprendiz com os olhos injetados de sangue e espumando de ódio.

- E o que vai fazer?

- Isso! - E pulou sobre o cavaleiro, acertando um soco certeiro no rosto. Esticou a perna direita e atingiu outro homem ao seu lado, fazendo-o voar. Teria continuado a briga se o maior deles não o tivesse prendido com os braços e o erguido no ar, deixando-o impotente.

- Boa, Algethi! - Exclamou Misty. - Agora... Diversão. - Sorriu estralando os dedos, esmurrando o pobre rapaz e sendo imitado pelos colegas.

Sara olhava horrorizada o espetáculo. Quando viu a surra sendo aplicada a Floriano, pulou de onde estava e correu o mais rápido possível para fora, procurando ajuda. Como imaginou, Saga e Afrodite não estavam muito longe e escutaram seu chamado.

- O que foi, garoto? - Perguntou Gêmeos.

- O Floriano... Vão matá-lo! - Respondeu ofegando e apontando o ginásio.

- Essa não... - E Gustav correu esbaforido de volta, sendo acompanhado de perto pelo amigo. Chegou a tempo de ver o aluno ser jogado no chão e receber uma chuva de chutes. - EI! QUE PENSAM QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO?

Os homens pararam e olharam o cavaleiro, com expressões que variavam de medo a pura arrogância.

- Uma moça para proteger outra? - Indagou um ruivo, chamado Capella.

- Não o irrite, ele pode dar um chilique mortal. - Gracejou Misty.

- Desgraçados... Vão se arrepender disso! - Vociferou o cavaleiro, partindo para a briga.

- Merda! - Exclamou Saga, que se viu obrigado a entrar na disputa para tentar acalmar os ânimos.

Num minuto havia doze homens digladiando entre si, alguns sendo arremessados longe e atingindo os aparelhos, quebrando-os. Tomando o maior cuidado para não ser pisoteada Sara engatinhou até onde Floriano estava e o arrastou para longe. Chamou-o diversas vezes sem resposta. O rosto do rapaz era uma máscara de dor e agonia; sangue, cortes, ferimentos espalhavam-se pela pele alva. Sentiu que começaria a chorar e se controlou, não era o momento. Olhou os mestres de ouro e viu que apesar da força estavam em desvantagem numérica considerável e não demoraria para que entregassem os pontos. Acomodou o amigo o mais confortável possível e correu até as escadarias sagradas, gritando a plenos pulmões:

- AJUDEM! POR FAVOR, AJUDEM! BRIGA NO GINÁSIO!

Imediatamente todos os ocupantes das casas surgiram às portas, rumando para o local indicado; sem parar, a garota seguiu até o 13º templo e bateu com força na porta.

- SHION! MESTRE SHION! - Este apareceu em poucos segundos e olhou-a com uma carranca.

- Moleque, que audácia é essa de vir me incomodar?

- É que... Estão brigando... Afrodite e os cavaleiros de prata. - Explicou atabalhoadamente.

- Hum? Está bem, hoje passa. Vamos lá ver. - E acompanhou a aluna. Depararam-se com um campo de batalha ao adentrarem o recinto: cavaleiros de ouro _versus_ cavaleiros de prata. Homens estendidos no chão, aparelhos destruídos, uma parte da arquibancada cedera. Num canto afastado os aprendizes tentavam reanimar Floriano; a morena foi fazer o mesmo. Possesso de ódio, Shion fez valer sua autoridade:

- CHEEEEEEEEEEEEGA! - Todos pararam imediatamente de brigar e olharam-no assustados. - Quem foi que começou isso? Quero nomes! AGORA!

- Foram eles, Shion. - Respondeu Gustav apontando os adversários.

- Está mentindo, não fizemos anda! - Exclamou Argos. Uma Babel de vozes acusatórias se elevou, impedindo que o verdadeiro culpado fosse identificado.

- QUIETOS! - Bradou o ariano. - Há alguém aqui que tenha presenciado o início dessa cena grotesca? - Involuntariamente os olhos de Saga recaíram sobre Sara, que estava com os garotos. O Grande Mestre acompanhou-o e suspirou. - Daniel, venha cá! - Escutando o chamado, a garota dirigiu-se para o homem e encarou-o. - Quem é o culpado?

Calada estava e calada ficou. O mutismo da jovem só serviu para irritar ainda mais Shion, que estreitou os olhos e ameaçou:

- Ou dessa vez você fala e fala a verdade ou volta para o Brasil agora!

- Os cavaleiros de prata provocaram o Floriano! Então chamei os mestres Saga e Afrodite para ajudar ele! - Cuspiu numa resposta desesperada.

- Bom garoto... - Sorriu sardônico. - Misty, recolha seus amigos e vão para seus alojamentos. Amanhã decido o castigo.

- Grande Mestre, vai acreditar nesse fedelho? - Perguntou Capella exasperado.

- Vou. Afinal, ele é um aprendiz de ouro. - Retorquiu arrogante. Os homens bufaram de raiva e Sara murchou de tristeza: lá estava novamente aquele sentimento de orgulho e superioridade emanando entre os Cavaleiros de Ouro frente aos de Prata. - Agora retirem-se! - Ordenou categórico sendo obedecido de pronto.

- Bom trabalho, Dan! - Elogiou Aldebaran afagando-lhe a cabeça.

- _Va bene_! - Congratulou Angelo, que sorria vendo os adversários afastarem-se derrotados.

- Floriano ainda está ferido... - Murmurou a garota correndo para perto dele. Os homens entreolharam-se e perceberam que ainda era cedo para comemorar. Circundaram os alunos que por sua vez cercavam o colega. Afrodite pediu passagem e ajoelhou-se ao lado do menino.

- Meu pupilo... Acorde. - Disse num sussurro, dando-lhe leves tapas no rosto. Ele porém não se mexeu e respirava com dificuldade. - Está desmaiado.

- Essas feridas parecem graves, Gustav. Temos que levá-lo ao médico. - Sugeriu Aioria.

- Não podemos. - Sentenciou Shion. - Athena ausentou-se por alguns dias e até lá temos que permanecer aqui.

- E não há médico no Santuário? - Perguntou Shan, visivelmente surpreso.

- Sim, mas este também não se encontra contactável no momento. - Respondeu o Mestre.

- ELE VAI MORRER ASSIM! - Gritou Peixes desesperado, vendo o rapaz ter um acesso de tosse e cuspir sangue.

- Amigo, tenha calma! - Pediu Shaka, tocando-lhe o ombro. - Eu sei como ajudá-lo mas vai ter que confiar em mim. Leve-o para casa e me aguarde lá.

O cavaleiro tomou o aluno nos braços e tomou rumo em direção ao templo, sendo seguido por todos. Adentraram a morada de Peixes e Afrodite depositou-o na cama, observando-o bem.

- Está muito pálido...

- Daniel, venha cá. - Chamou Virgem. - Você sabe o que fazer.

Sara olhou os homens à sua volta, os quais esperavam de si uma atitude drástica. Sem opção, ajoelhou-se ao lado do amigo e segurou-lhe a mão. Nada aconteceu.

- Que está fazendo, _pebete_? Se vai ajudar, ande logo. - Grunhiu Shura. A morena fitou Shaka, aflita.

- Dan, concentre-se. O que quer fazer? O que _pode_ fazer? - Sorriu ele, incentivando-a.

- E-eu... Eu quero... - E sentiu a visão nublar, o peito se aquecer e a vontade de salvá-lo crescer em si. - Não quero que ele morra... - Falou distante, os olhos fora de foco. Os cavaleiros surpreenderam-se quando uma luz rosa envolveu Floriano, fechando a maioria de seus ferimentos. A garota levantou-se e virou o rosto para todos, uma expressão de ausência estampada nele.

- Fantástico... - Murmurou Milo impressionado. - Como consegue isso, Daniel? - Estranhou sua face e chamou de novo. - Daniel?

Ela piscou e pareceu acordar. Deu um sorriso fraco para Gustav e caiu sem sentidos no chão.

_Vigésimo oitavo dia (Dois dias para o fim do prazo, sábado)_

Sara andava bem mais tranqüila, agora que já tinha terminado a pintura o templo. Também, dera um duro danado para finalizar aquilo antes que o fim de semana chegasse. Prometera a Kiki que o levaria para um passeio por Athenas, junto com Shion. Intrigara-a o fato de nenhum Dourado questionar-lhe sobre seu poder. O incidente com os cavaleiros de prata também não fora mencionado por nenhum outro cavaleiro nem pelos guardas.

- O Grande Mestre deve ter tido um bocado de trabalho para abafar essa história, né Shion? - Disse a garota ao burrico que a espiava pela janela da cozinha, enquanto preparava o jantar. - Só queria saber porque eles têm que se odiar tanto... Homens, sempre brigando! Quer alface? - Dando uma folha ao animal, que a aceitou com prazer e zurrou um agradecimento. - É por isso que gosto tanto de você. Muito mais educado. - Sorriu. - Pena que nosso amiguinho só vai estar conosco amanhã. É o tempo de eu arrumar essa casa feia.

A garota iniciou uma faxina no local e estava tão distraída que não percebeu passos às suas costas. Só se deu conta que não estava sozinha quando uma sombra projetou-se sobre si e sentiu uma dor aguda na nuca fazendo tudo escurecer e perder os sentidos.

Acordou com a cabeça latejando, a visão se acostumando aos poucos com a luz fraca do lugar. Olhou em volta e viu apenas pedras. Tentou levantar-se e cordas arranharam-lhe a pele: estava presa, enrolada como em um casulo e deitada no chão.

- Onde estou...? - Perguntou zonza. Uma voz conhecida com um timbre cruel lhe respondeu:

- Longe do Santuário, criança.

- Argos? - Tentando focalizar a figura à sua frente. - E por que me trouxe aqui? E pra que essas cordas?

- Para que fique quietinho e não vá correndo contar ao Grande Mestre coisas que não deve. - Falou Misty no seu ouvido. A menina pulou e rolou de susto, não sentira sua presença.

- Sabe, o Santuário é um lugar onde segredos não se mantêm por muito tempo e tudo logo vira fofoca. - Comentou Capella surgindo ao lado de Argos. - Um passarinho nos contou que você foi incumbido pelo cavaleiro de Libra de reformar o templo e que se não cumprisse o prazo ele te deserdaria. Estou errado?

- Não. Mas eu cumpri o prazo! Fiz tudo certo. - Retorquiu a morena confiante.

- Sabemos disso! E, cá entre nós, ficou lindo... - Elogiou o Lagarto. - Só que, sabe como é... Acidentes acontecem.

A verdade caiu como bomba na cabeça de Sara. Eles haviam estragado tudo! Todo seu esforço, perdido! Não teve coragem de perguntar até onde eles tinham ido na destruição. Respirou pesadamente, tentando controlar as lágrimas que teimavam em vir.

- E por que me prenderam aqui?

- Ah, daqui a três dias Dohko vai nos visitar e queremos garantir que ele apreciará sua obra de arte. - Sorriu Auriga. - Até lá, esperamos que goze a companhia dos insetos... - E gargalhou, sendo acompanhado pelos demais.

- O que eu fiz...? - Indagou desesperada.

- Moleque! - Bufou Argos, segurando-a pelo colarinho e levantando-o à altura dos olhos. - Por sua causa fomos obrigados a quebrar pedras por uma semana, como meros escravos. E supervisionados pelos seus coleguinhas de ouro que fizeram questão de tornar esse castigo ainda mais desagradável... Agora, vamos ver o que todos vão achar dos recadinhos que deixamos para eles. - Soltou-a no chão e foi embora pelo corredor escuro. - Ah, e boa noite, jovem Daniel... _Aprendiz de ouro_! - Despediu-se, pronunciando as últimas palavras lentamente.

Assim que se viu sozinha, Sara deixou o choro fluir livre. Tudo acabado... Em questão de horas estaria num navio sujo rumo a sua pátria. Não que não quisesse; pensava muito no Brasil e na sua família porém nunca, em momento algum, considerou a hipótese de retornar sem ter conquistado a armadura sagrada. Será que o fato de mentir sobre ser uma garota era tão grave a ponto dos Deuses estarem castigando-a assim? E com esses pensamentos, entregou-se nos braços de Hypnos e Morfeu.

_Vigésimo nono dia (Um dia para o fim do prazo, domingo)_

Ela acordou sobressaltada, ofegando. "Foi só um sonho", pensou. Remexeu-se um pouco e descobriu com tristeza que era realidade. Fora seqüestrada e aprisionada numa caverna úmida e escura, longe das vistas de todos. Ficou deitada sem vontade alguma de reagir, esperando o tempo passar; porém uma pequena voz cutucou-lhe a mente: _Vai desistir_?

- E por que tenho que continuar? - Perguntou em voz alta.

_Você sabe..._

- Não, eu não sei!

_Quem vai dar aulas àquelas crianças?_

_-_ O Santuário contratará outro professor.

_Quem vai cuidar da horta que plantou com tanto carinho?_

- As plantas sabem se virar.

_Quem vai alimentar Shion?_

- Ele é livre, pode ir quando quiser.

_Quem vai colocar Kiki para dormir e embalar seu sono?_

- Ele vai se tornar um cavaleiro, não terá tempo para essas coisas.

_Quem vai evitar que seu irmão e sua mãe sejam banidos de Ventura e seu nome jogado na lama?_

- Athena não terá coragem de fazer isso.

_E quem vai cuidar de você?_

- Hã... - Dessa vez a garota engasgou. Não sabia a resposta para aquela pergunta.

_O que foi? Algo a incomoda?_

- Quem vai cuidar de mim...

_Sim, quem protegerá aquela menina com sonhos enormes e o coração que mal cabe no peito? Quem olhará para ela todos os dias de manhã e sorrir, dizendo que um novo dia começa e há muito o que fazer? Quem vai lhe dar ânimo quando deitar no chão cansada dos exercícios? E quem vai estender-lhe a mão quando cair?_

_-_ Ninguém... - Disse chorando.

_É isso que você pensa? É isso que você quer?_

- Não...

_E o que você quer?_

- Quero ajudá-la... Quero a ver sorrir, chorar, gritar, amar, sofrer... Olhar em seus olhos e ver seu sonho se realizar... Eu... EU QUERO SER UM CAVALEIRO! - Bradou com toda a força dos pulmões. Sentiu então uma energia quente envolver-lhe o corpo e explodir, levando as cordas junto. Apesar de ser diferente do Toque da Vida essa força também a deixou enfraquecida, acabando por fazê-la dormir.

Despertou algumas horas depois com um hálito nada cheiroso em seu rosto. Sentou-se depressa e firmou a visão, dando de cara com seu burrico:

- SHION! - Riu de alegria, abraçando o amigo. - Me achou... Agora pode me tirar daqui?

O animal zurrou concordando e inclinou-se, permitindo que sua dona subisse no lombo; depois saiu carregando-a da caverna. Iam devagar e Sara percebeu que encontravam-se no bosque onde vira o amigo pela primeira vez. Isso significava que não havia sido afastada do Santuário. "Então talvez dê tempo...", pensou esperançosa. Pela posição do Sol, constatou que já passava do meio dia e que a noite não tardaria a chegar. Alcançaram pouco depois o caminho que dava nas escadarias sagradas quando o burro estancou.

- Querido, pode continuar... - Ele não se moveu. A morena estranhou seu comportamento e olhou para os templos. Quase caiu de suas costas.

TODOS estavam pichados. De onde estavam podia visualizar perfeitamente as cores berrantes e os dizeres nada graciosos manchando as paredes alvas. Apertou um pouco os olhos e viu seu nome assinado embaixo de cada "obra de arte". Sua casa sem dúvida era a pior, por motivos óbvios. E, apesar da situação desesperadora, a aprendiz não pôde deixar de rir do que havia nas casas de Milo e do Grande Mestre. Na primeira um desenho de um pequeno escorpião com a cara do cavaleiro sendo perseguido por uma galinha; na segunda, o ariano sentado num vaso sanitário com dois chifres enormes na cabeça.

- HAHAHAHA! Nem eu faria melhor... - Ela gargalhava ficando quase sem ar. - Tá, vamos ver. O que eu faria se fosse o Shion e visse a cara dele com chifres? - Perguntou-se olhando em volta. Notou alguns homens espalhados pelas escadas e armados com lanças e espadas. Pareciam à procura de algo ou... De _alguém_. - Ai, porcaria... Para a vila! Vamos! - Incitando a montaria que partiu a toda velocidade.

Conforme previra, o local estava cheio de guardas. Concentrados no centro de Aglaia, não perceberam a escola, o que fez com que a menina suspirasse de alívio. Tratou de soltar os cabelos e as faixas dos seios, procuravam um rapaz e sendo ela uma mulher e pouco conhecida, tinha mais chances de escapar. Passou pelos seus perseguidores com o coração aos pulos mas o rosto impassível e agradeceu aos Deuses por não terem percebido-a. Ouviu uma pequena conversa entre dois deles:

- Quando o Mestre pegar esse aprendiz, vai mandar chicotear suas costas até que só haja sangue.

- Ele estaria sendo bonzinho aí. Aposto que vai jogá-lo do penhasco.

A brasileira arrastou o amigo até a escolinha e preferiu esconder-se entre as árvores que a circundavam. Minutos depois Milo, Mu e Shaka apareceram lá.

- Aqui ele não está também. - Observou Virgem.

- Sorte dele! Quando eu o pegar... - Disse o Escorpião com um brilho assassino no olhar.

- Milo, quieto! Podem nos ver aqui e verem a escola. - Falou Mu, apreensivo.

- Ué, desde quando gosta desse lugar e dessa "homenagem"? - Perguntou apontando o que estava escrito na parede.

- Não concordo com o que está aí mas prometi manter aqui em segredo. Devo isso a ele depois daquilo. - Devolveu o ariano, zangando-se. - E ainda não acredito que o Daniel tenha feito os desenhos.

- Ah, qual é! Você sabe que está com raiva da gente e do Dohko.

- De nós? Acho que a carapuça não é destinada a nossas pessoas, amigo. - Sorriu o cavaleiro da sexta casa.

- Tá insinuando algo? - Indagou possesso.

- De forma alguma!

- Sem brigas aqui de novo. - Apartou Mu. - Agora vamos, não podemos nos demorar.

Sara esperou eles se afastarem imóvel; ainda pôde ver Shaka parar e dirigir o olhar para onde estava como se quisesse verificar sua presença ali. Deixou o ar sair lentamente dos alvéolos quando partiu. O pôr do Sol chegou e com isso uma escuridão intensa cobriu a vila. Aos poucos era iluminada por pequenos pontos de luz das velas dos moradores. Caminhando o mais silenciosamente que conseguia, a morena arrastava o burrico à procura de uma casinhola. Tão logo a achou, prendeu os cabelos, tornou a amarrar as faixas nos seios, bateu à porta e aguardou. Um homem já idoso atendeu:

- O que quer aqui a esta hora, meu jovem?

- Senhor, preciso de todo o estoque de tinta branca que tiver disponível!

- Mas agora? Está um breu aí fora, como pode querer pintar algo?

- Por favor! É um caso de vida ou morte. Nem tenho dinheiro nesse momento mas juro pela Deusa Athena que virei pagar amanhã! - Pediu desesperada se ajoelhando.

- Calma, meu jovem. - Disse o homem com um olhar bondoso. - Você me parece ser um rapaz responsável e honesto com um grande problema, estou certo? - Ela confirmou com a cabeça. - Então irei ajudá-lo. Não vai querer pincel também?

- Sim, sim! E um rolo de pintura.

- Pois então venha comigo. - Sorriu e levou-a até o armazém, onde ele e garota pegaram todas as latas de tinta que havia. Colocaram uma parte da carga em cestas amarradas a uma cela e as prenderam no lombo de Shion. As que restaram coube à garota carregar.

- Obrigado, muito obrigado senhor! Me salvou a vida.

- Não há de quê. Só não esqueça de vir pagar. - Falou de volta, entrando na casa.

- Vamos, amigo, é com a gente agora! - Disse avançando para a saída de Aglaia em direção ao Santuário. Subiram devagar pelo atalho estreito, parando a todo momento para se certificarem de que não eram perseguidos. Próximo ao templo de Libra, a garota decidiu aguardar e deixar a noite avançar mais um pouco.

_Trigésimo dia (Meia noite, sete horas para o fim do prazo, segunda feira)_

Sem ter o que fazer, ficou olhando as paredes pichadas das casas e se deu conta de que, além de estragarem sua obra, ainda lhe roubaram a escada e sem ela não conseguiria alcançar as partes mais altas.

- Porcaria... Ai Shion, o que eu faço?

O burrico sacudiu a cabeça sem resposta. A garota deixou os pensamentos vagarem em busca de uma idéia até que algo lhe surgiu. Algo tão absurdo quanto fantástico. "Não custa tentar", pensou. Pediu ao animal que ficasse em silêncio guardando as latas enquanto se dirigia ao 13º templo o mais rápido que podia. Circundou o local com cuidado para não topar com os guardas e descobriu uma janela aberta; sem hesitar, por ela entrou. Observando o cômodo parcamente iluminado, chegou à conclusão que estava numa cozinha e que pelos barulhos da porta devia dar no salão de reuniões do Grande Mestre. Saiu sorrateira do lugar e esgueirou-se pelas paredes escuras, escondendo-se atrás de uma pilastra quando se aproximou da mesa central. Nela, Shion estava reunido com os onze cavaleiros e Kanon. Parecia furioso:

- Quando eu botar minhas mãos naquele frangote, juro que não vai sobrar nada!

- Mestre! Controle-se, por Athena! Não sabemos se foi ele quem fez esses desenhos. - Ponderou Kamus.

- É, essas caricaturas tão... Representativas! - Disse Shura sorrindo, enquanto Máscara da Morte tentava esconder o riso a todo o custo. O ariano os olhou feio.

- Quietos! Não agüento mais. Estou morto, as buscas não deram em nada, aquele fedelho sumiu no ar. Nem vou botar ninguém vigiando as casas pois estão todos cansados. - Suspirou esfregando os olhos. - Alguém tem algo a relatar ou que queira compartilhar conosco antes de darmos a reunião por encerrada?

- Eu tenho. - Pediu Saga. - Shaka, aquilo que Daniel fez com o pupilo de Afrodite era realmente o Toque da Vida?

- Sim, meu amigo. Eu pessoalmente presenciei nossa Deusa utilizar esse poder nas batalhas pelas nossas casas.

- Interessante...

- O que tem de interessante, Saga? - Perguntou Aldebaran.

- Nada não. - Esboçando um sorriso quase imperceptível.

- Só acho estranho como um rapaz foi capaz de utilizar essa técnica. - Observou Shion. - Sempre ouvi dizer que era exclusivo das mulheres.

- É um garoto especial, Grande Mestre. - Sorriu Virgem. - Por isso gostaria que não fosse muito severo com ele.

- Não serei... - Finalizou com um sorriso indecifrável, que fez com que Sara tivesse arrepios na coluna. - Está terminada. Hora de dormir, amigos.

A morena viu todos se retirarem e aproveitou as despedias para alcançar o corredor, andando silenciosamente por ele. Havia diversas portas e por um momento sentiu-se perdida. Resolveu olhar uma por uma e na terceira encontrou o que procurava: um rapaz de cabelos esverdeados ressonando na cama e uma urna. Engatinhou até a caixa e colocou-a nas costas, pulando como um gato pela janela do quarto e sumindo na escuridão da noite.

Sara chegou correndo onde o burrico estava com as tintas. Colocou a urna no chão e abriu-a; imediatamente a armadura brilhou e as correntes atacaram-na, prendendo-a dos pés à cabeça.

- Ei, me soltem! - Protestou, tentando se livrar das amarras. Porém, por mais que se mexesse, mas apertadas ficavam. Por fim, parou de se debater e suspirou cansada. - Só quero sua ajuda! É urgente... - Pediu às duas pontas, que balançavam em frente ao seu rosto, como que a analisando. Elas pareceram considerar a questão e a menina sentiu a pressão afrouxar. Logo estava livre. - Obrigada!

Iniciaram um penoso trabalho de recuperação das fachadas dos templos. A brasileira pintava o mais depressa que conseguia com a ajuda do rolo, sendo elevada nas partes mais altas das paredes pelas correntes de Andrômeda; a própria ponta circular arriscava usar o pincel, adiantando o serviço.

Já passava das duas da manhã quando finalizaram em Libra. Suspirando de desalento, a menina seguiu com o burrico e suas novas aliadas para Áries.

- É, vamos varar a noite aqui... - E adentraram a madrugada com as pinturas.


	34. Apenas um pedido

**N.A.: **Putzgrila, ficou enorme dessa vez. Quem manda me empolgar nos diálogos... Bom, obrigada a todos pelas reviews. Se acharem o final meio abrupto é porque ou eu parava ou o capítulo ia seguir sem fim. Aí dei um stop pra começar outro. Divirtam-se.

Saint Seiya não é meu, é do Kurumada e eu ainda acho que o autor do roubo das provas é o Milo. D

**CAPÍTULO 32 - Apenas um pedido.**

Estava nas terras áridas de sua pátria. Corria brincando atrás do irmão até que este tropeçou e caiu. Aproximou-se preocupada e sacudiu-o com força. Daniel acordou de supetão e pegou-a pelos ombros, dando-lhe tapas no rosto e gritando "Acorde, acorde".

Abriu os olhos assustada, as faces queimando de dor. Olhou para frente e encontrou um Milo extremamente irritado:

- Acordou, pivete? Maravilha... Então vamos! - Disse colocando-a de pé.

Sara firmou a visão olhando em volta e para si mesma. Estava aos pés do 13º templo e suja até os cabelos de tinta branca, tendo as correntes de Andrômeda amarradas ao redor dos braços. Shion provavelmente estava pastando pois nem sinal dele havia. Observou as paredes e alegrou-se percebendo que conseguira cobrir a caricatura do Grande Mestre.

- Aonde vai me levar? - Perguntou ainda zonza.

- Para o inferno... - Respondeu - Guardas, prendam-no. - De súbito inúmeros homens surgiram e ela teve seus braços presos às costas. - Agora ande! - Ordenou o Escorpião, estendendo a mão para sua blusa, com a intenção de levá-lo arrastado. Entretanto as correntes, as quais permitiram que a menina fosse amarrada, colocaram-se entre os dois, impedindo o contato. O homem estreitou os olhos perigosamente mas elas não se mexeram; bufando de ódio, caminhou para dentro da casa fazendo sinal para que fosse seguido.

A morena caminhou devagar tendo às costas os vigias do Santuário que pareciam se divertir com sua situação; pararam somente ao entrar no salão principal e virem-se diante do trono da Deusa Athena, no qual o Mestre estava sentado. Formando um corredor estavam os onze cavaleiros de ouro, Kanon e os de bronze; os aprendizes estavam mais afastados junto com Kiki. Sara foi obrigada a ajoelhar-se e ficou admirando o chão.

- Bom dia, aprendiz. Dormiu bem? - Indagou com um sorriso de puro sarcasmo.

- Pouco, senhor. - Retorquiu, fazendo o homem ficar sério na mesma hora.

- CALADO! Só pode falar com permissão. Estamos aqui hoje para seu julgamento. - Ela assentiu, muda. - Sabe do que é acusado? - Sara abanou a cabeça. - Bom, deixe-me fazer uma breve listagem. Furto, mentira, provocar desordem, destruir propriedade alheia e ofender a autoridade máxima do Santuário depois de Athena, no caso, EU! Está correto? Fale!

- Nem tudo, senhor... - Disse num fio de voz.

- Hã? Repita e mais alto.

- Nem tudo!

- Ah é... - Falou sardônico. - E qual dessas acusações é verdadeira?

- A de mentira.

- SÓ essa? - Riu com gosto. - E o roubo da armadura de Andrômeda?

- É que... Era um empréstimo. - Arriscou.

- Oh, claro que era... Explique isso ao dono dela. - Apontou para Shun; este tinha um semblante irritado e muita mágoa no olhar.

- Por que fez isso Daniel?

- Desculpe... Eu precisei de ajuda.

- E por que não me pediu? Eu teria lhe oferecido auxílio...

- É sério? - Espantou-se.

- Claro. - Falou sorrindo de leve. A garota porém virou os olhos para o Grande Mestre e este mirava o jovem cavaleiro com uma expressão furiosa.

- Shun! Atrever-se-ia a isso?

- É... Mas Shion... - Gaguejou, sem saber o que fazer.

- Por isso eu não a pedi a você. Não poderia me ajudar mesmo que quisesse. - Respondeu triste.

- Agora que estamos razoavelmente entendidos, por favor, recolham as correntes desse ladrãozinho miserável. - Ordenou o Mestre com um gesto de mão. Os guardas aproximaram-se mas ao tentarem tocar nas hastes de ferros foram eletrocutados por uma forte energia. - Que está acontecendo, por Zeus!

- Acho que elas gostam de mim, senhor. - Sorriu a garota, irônica.

- Pirralho, não provoque... - Ameaçou Shion. - Andrômeda, dê um jeito nisso! - Antes que ele o fizesse, contudo, as pontas avançaram e enrolaram-se em seus punhos, puxando-o para perto da menina e fazendo-o ficar de joelhos, na altura dela.

- O que é isso, por que estão agindo assim com esse... Esse seqüestrador? - Questionou bravo.

- Desculpe, Shun... Não quis te magoar. - Pediu, os olhos marejados. O rapaz mirou atentamente as íris negras e por mais que tentasse só conseguia extrair dali culpa, arrependimento e medo; não havia a menos sombra de maldade ou perfidez. Isso fez com que as feições dele se suavizassem e toda a raiva sumisse.

- Eu desculpo sim. Agora calma, Daniel. - Sorriu limpando as lágrimas num gesto inconsciente.

- Cavaleiro de Athena! Compostura! - Exclamou Shion ao ver a cena. Shun corou ao perceber o que fazia e parou imediatamente, olhando em volta. Todos os seus colegas o observavam espantados, menos Milo, que tinha um ar divertido.

- Sinto muito, Mestre. - Desculpou-se. - Hora de voltar, amigas. - Pediu tocando as correntes, que dessa vez enroscaram-se em seus braços e foram acomodadas gentilmente na armadura trazida pelos sentinelas. - Gostaria de pedir que não castigue esse aprendiz, Mestre. Ele realmente errou mas minha armadura escolheu acompanhá-lo, então não tenho porque crucificá-lo.

- Se não quer isso, assim será. Mas antes de continuarmos, por que pegou a urna, pivete?

- As correntes me ajudaram a pintar as casas.

- Ah sim, as lindas caricaturas... - Esse comentário fez Máscara da Morte e Shura terem um ataque de risos. - Quietos! Pode me dizer então o que queria ao humilhar-me daquela forma? - Indagou estreitando os olhos.

- Mas não fui eu! Juro por Athena que não desenhei aquilo!

- Morda sua língua antes de proferir o nome de nossa Deusa, moleque irritante! - Vociferou. - Escapou da alegação de roubo mas ainda há muitas outras a serem consideradas. E não acredito que não tenha sido o autor dessa "infeliz" brincadeira.

Sara bufou. Estava realmente encrencada.

- Sou inocente!

- Então, quem seria o culpado? - A garota engasgou. Quando pensou em proferir os nomes dos autores, lembrou-se das palavras de Argol: "_por sua causa fomos obrigados a quebrar pedras por uma semana, como meros escravos. E supervisionados pelos seus coleguinhas de ouro que fizeram questão de tornar esse castigo ainda mais desagradável..._" Não queria que a história se repetisse; por ela, assumiria sem pestanejar aqueles atos. Porém Shion provavelmente estava preparando algo terrível como punição que devia incluir algo mais além de sua provável volta ao Brasil.

- Não posso dizer... - Sussurrou.

- Por que eu não estou surpreso com isso? Então só me resta admitir que seja o responsável. - Sorriu com um prazer sádico.

- Grande Mestre, Daniel afirma categoricamente sua inocência. Não deveria dar-lhe uma chance para provar isso? - Pediu Afrodite, surpreendendo a todos.

- Está do lado dele, Peixes? Pois bem, imaginemos que não tenha culpa. Só que ainda sim ele está acobertando os responsáveis e isso é tão inaceitável quanto ser o cabeça dessa tramóia! - Exclamou furioso. - Se puder pelo menos provar que é só um comparsa serei mais tolerante no meu julgamento.

O cavaleiro ficou pensando, sem saber como agir para salvar o rapaz. Foi quando uma voz se manifestou:

- Senhores, creio que haja uma maneira. - Sugeriu Francis, um pouco temeroso mas confiante.

- Aprendiz, não tem autorização para se meter.

- Mas...

- Sem MAS! - Ordenou Shion.

- Mestre, por favor, ouça o que temos a dizer. - Implorou Kiki, indo até o trono e ajoelhando-se na sua frente. Ele olhou o garoto ameaçadoramente porém deu um suspiro derrotado e acenou para que continuasse. - Há na casa de Libra uma balança que Dohko deixou para ajudar o Daniel quando sentisse dúvidas. Vou buscá-la. - O menino sumiu e apareceu segundos depois segurando um objeto dourado que parecia ser pesado para ele. - Aqui está. - Entregando ao Mestre e voltando para perto dos aprendizes.

- Hum, interessante... Tragam o moleque aqui! - Os guardas seguraram-na pelos cotovelos e arrastaram-na até lá. - Soltem-na. Agora vamos ver o que está escondendo. - Estendendo a balança para Sara que aceitou receosa. - Primeiro, a dúvida que não quer calar: pintou aquelas figuras horríveis no Santuário?

- NÃO! - O prato não se moveu e Shion bufou de desagrado.

- Mas sabe quem fez!

- Sei. - Novamente a balança não se mexeu.

- E vai falar?

- Não posso... - Gemeu, com o objeto imóvel nas mãos.

- Pois pra mim chega! Realmente não há dúvidas de que não é culpado só que está encobrindo os autores. Sendo assim, não me resta outra escolha a não ser... - Foi bruscamente interrompido pela voz trêmula e apavorada da garota.

- Es-espere! Eu quero falar com Athena! Para ela eu posso revelar tudo!

- Pivete, Saori não se encontra no Santuário, ela não pode te ajudar. - Falou Máscara da Morte.

- Se isso é um julgamento, eu exijo meu direito de me explicar para nossa Deusa! - Vociferou a brasileira, o semblante assustado modificado para uma máscara de fúria. - Não sofri tudo aquilo à toa... Vai me negar isso, Grande Mestre? - Encarou-o firme; o homem vacilou um instante antes de responder.

- Esse é um desejo o qual não posso recusar. Falará com Athena, aprendiz, daqui a três dias, quando retornar. Mas, por hora, estará trancafiado na cela da prisão do Santuário.

- Dohko disse que hoje era o prazo final para ele decidir se continuo ou não meu treinamento. Não posso me ausentar tanto tempo assim. - Afirmou incrédula.

- Não se preocupe, ele será informado de TUDO! - Sorriu Áries cruelmente. - Agora levem esse traste e o coloquem no nosso catre mais confortável.

Os guardas riram com a ironia e apontaram as lanças para a morena, obrigando-a a seguir com eles. Sara deu uma última olhada no salão e encontrou Kiki; este estava chorando nos braços de Ugo, que tentava acalmá-lo.

- Amigo, eu vou voltar, espere por mim... - Falou com uma voz tão doce que surpreendeu a todos; afinal, como um rapaz que estava sendo talhado para a guerra podia exprimir tamanha meiguice?

A tal prisão era com certeza um dos piores lugares que já tivera a oportunidade de pôr os olhos. Desceu uma escadaria comprida até chegar a um labirinto de corredores. Conforme os atravessava observava pequenas cavernas guardadas por grades e dentro das celas ora esqueletos ora homens em péssimo estado. Assustou-se quando viu um garoto pouco mais velho que ela, estava tão emagrecido que aprecia que a pele grudava diretamente nos ossos. Não teve chance de perguntar porque estava ali pois foi empurrada para um dos cubículos e amarrada pelos braços a pesadas correntes que desciam das paredes.

- Bom, o Mestre ordenou que sua estadia aqui fosse agradável... - Disse um dos guardas sorrindo cruelmente. Fez um sinal para os colegas que se aproximaram estalando os dedos. A garota em segundos sentiu o gosto de ferro do sangue na boca; a cada golpe parecia que ia perder os sentidos mas uma nova onde de dor a fazia permanecer acordada. Aquilo pareceu se perpetuar por horas até que seu corpo adormeceu por completo.

Uma voz chamava distante, sua mãe gritava o nome de seu irmão. Este porém estava a seu lado e foi quando Sara percebeu que era ela quem procuravam. Abriu os olhos devagar, ou melhor, tentou abrir; um deles estava tão inchado que as pálpebras simplesmente não queriam se separar.

- Daniel! Por favor, Daniel, acorde!

A menina focalizou a vista e imagens distorcidas começaram a aparecer, logo se transformando em três de seus colegas.

- Que... Que fazem aqui...? - Balbuciou debilmente.

- Por Athena,olhe seu estado! Como puderam te deixar assim, florzinha? - Perguntou Damien preocupado, tocando-lhe o rosto delicadamente.

- Agora não é hora para perguntas. Shan, vai ver se o Rickertt e o Adonis estão conseguindo segurar os guardas. E você me ajuda. - Ordenou Francis aos amigos. - Vamos tirar essas algemas. - Portando as chaves, as abriram rapidamente e depositaram a morena numa cama de palha.

- Até que foi fácil colocar aqueles caras pra dormir, hein? - Disse o aprendiz de Gêmeos entrando na cela.

- Está mais forte, soldado. Que treinamento tem tido? - Perguntou o alemão, chegando junto.

- Ah, segredo de est... - Parou a frase no meio chocado com o que via.

Sara tinha o rosto transfigurado; um olho estava tão roxo e edemaciado que mal se abria, múltiplos hematomas espalhavam-se pela face assim como pequenos cortes, seus lábios estavam tão inchados que pareciam uma massa disforme; havia ainda marcas arroxeadas pelos braços nus.

- Deuses... - Murmuraram em uníssono se aproximando.

- Onde está o Shan?

- Deixamos ele de vigia. - Respondeu o grego. - Inglês, o que pode fazer?

- Não muito mas dá pra aliviar a dor e cuidar pra que esses machucados não infeccionem. - Falou retirando de uma pequena maleta uma ampola e uma seringa. - Daniel, vou te dar um remédio para que se sinta melhor. - E aplicou uma injeção no braço ferido. Quando porém tentou puxar a camisa do colega para cima teve sua mão contida por dedos delicados mas não por isso menos firmes. Olhou para o seu dono e encontrou a morena o mirando assustada; fez um pequeno gesto de negativa com a cabeça e desfaleceu.

Não teve idéia de quanto tempo dormiu. Quando por fim abriu os orbes negros encontrou uma parede de pedras lisas e úmidas. Remexeu-se rolando para o lado ficando cara a cara com Damien; o francês ressonava tranqüilo sentado no chão e apoiado na cama e tinha a boca a poucos centímetros da sua. A menina corou intensamente com a cena e só não roçou os lábios com os do colega porque ainda sentia muita dor neles. Ficou admirando a pele branca quase translúcida, os fios antes escuros e agora dourados pelo Sol grego caindo displicentemente pela testa. Sorriu e uma fisgada na mucosa a trouxe de volta à realidade, gemendo de leve. Seu acompanhante acordou com o barulho e riu, alisando com doçura o rosto machucado; Sara sentiu-se vasculhada por aquelas safiras.

- Que bom que está respirando, florzinha... Não imagina o susto que nos deu.

- Como souberam...? - Perguntou fraca.

- Não sabíamos. Fugimos à noite para vir te ver e o inglês teve a brilhante idéia de trazer material médico.

- Hum? - Resmungou sem entender.

- Ele disse que ouviu o Shura comentando sobre como os guardas do Santuário eram "gentis" com os prisioneiros aqui. Aí veio preparado para o pior. Infelizmente, acertou na mosca. _Merde_!

- Dói... - Reclamou do carinho.

- _Pardon_. Durma agora, não vamos deixar mais ninguém encostar em você... - E sem dar chance para a garota fazer qualquer gesto aproximou-se e beijou-a de leve.

A brasileira corou intensamente e mesmo o desconforto que sentiu não foi suficiente para fazê-la recuar. Porém nesse momento a grade foi aberta com um estrondo e dois cavaleiros entraram. Ambos tinham expressões duras nas faces e um parecia que mataria alguém.

- Moleque! Que pensa que está fazendo? - Indagou Máscara da Morte.

- Nada mestre, só cuidando de meu colega. - Disse dando de ombros o que só fez enfurecer ainda mais o homem.

- Pois trate de ir embora, depois falaremos sobre isso, _capiche_?

- Sim, senhor. - Se levantando e deixando a prisioneira com seus algozes.

- Mask, pode me deixar a sós com ele? - Pediu Saga gentilmente.

- Ok. Vou aproveitar e informar ao meu aluno que certos "relacionamentos" não são bem vistos aqui...

Quando foram deixados a sós o geminiano avizinhou-se do catre onde a garota estava deitada e abaixou-se, ficando na altura de seus olhos.

- Hum, que estrago... - Mirando os machucados. - Realmente aqui é um lugar terrível, não acha jovem Daniel? - A menina limitou-se a assentir com a cabeça. - Sabe, já fui o Grande Mestre do Santuário. Isso aconteceu antes mesmo de você nascer. Eu tinha certos privilégios e um deles era o acesso exclusivo à biblioteca com os escritos secretos dos deuses. Já li praticamente tudo que tinha ali. E um dos pergaminhos falava algo sobre um Toque da Vida, um poder extraordinário que a Deusa Athena possui e concedeu a pessoas especiais.

Sara já estava estranhando aquela conversa, sem saber onde ele queria chegar. Achou melhor permanecer quieta e deixou-o continuar.

- Esse poder permite que quem o use eleve sua cosmo energia a um plano quase divino e ela é canalizada para outra pessoa, salvando-lhe a vida. Não é destrutivo e sim curativo. E ainda por cima muito difícil de ser despertado. Apenas aqueles que desejam mais o bem do próximo que o seu próprio o conseguem. E quer saber o mais divertido sobre esse dom? Só mulheres podem usá-lo! - Terminou encarando-a com os olhos azuis afiados, uma águia pronta para atacar.

A morena vacilou, trincando os dentes. Os orbes negros encheram-se de lágrimas e foi a muito custo que não chorou. Apenas olhava e olhava o cavaleiro à sua frente que esperava uma retórica mas nada conseguiu falar.

- Ah, Daniel, que é isso. Vai me dizer que não está surpreso? Afinal, é um milagre que um "rapaz" consiga utilizá-lo. - Disse fazendo aspas com os dedos, um sorriso debochado no rosto.

- E-eu sou homem... - Conseguiu pronunciar por fim. Aquilo pareceu tão sincero quanto dizer que um elefante voava.

- Hum, certo, certo. Não se importa se eu verificar não? - E antes que ela pudesse interferir teve os pulsos presos por uma mão poderosa enquanto outra se avizinhava por entre suas calças. Sara estremeceu sentindo os dedos calejados tocarem sua parte mais íntima. Olhou o homem e viu que este tinha um semblante, ao invés de triunfante com a descoberta, chocado de surpresa.

Saga não acreditava. A pele macia, lisa, sem pêlos. Não era uma mulher, era uma menina. Uma pobre criança perdida em meio a guerreiros, alguns tão perigosos quanto sádicos. E ela vinha agüentando as piores humilhações calada. Mirou as íris enegrecidas e notou o medo ali aumentando rapidamente.

- Calma, Daniel não se preocupe. Prometo manter segredo. - Falou libertando-a. Ela porém se encolheu mais e chorou. Um choro há muito contido, de desespero, mágoa e saudades. Grossas lágrimas se desprendiam daqueles olhos antes tão cheios de alegria. O geminiano não conseguia deixar de se sentir penalizado pela cena; agora entendia a fixação do aluno pela colega. Além de ter percebido o fato dela ser mulher era capaz de despertar em qualquer um o sentimento de proteção. Suspirou, sem enxergar outra saída a não ser... - Desculpe, você vai sofrer menos assim. - Colocou o dedo na testa machucada e murmurou de leve. - Satã Imperial.

Sara sentiu a mente escurecer e perdeu a consciência. O cavaleiro limpou delicadamente as lágrimas das bochechas rosadas e beijou-a suavemente.

- Quando acordar só lembrará do momento que estava tendo com Damien. Cuidarei para que continue a ser um garoto até que esteja pronta para revelar esse mistério. - Finalizou levantando e saindo da cela.

A reclusão durou mais dois dias ainda. Nesse meio tempo a morena teve companhia dos outros aprendizes que garantiam sua segurança. Nenhum outro cavaleiro surgiu para visitá-la, o que só fazia aumentar-lhe o receio de Dohko tivesse desistido de tê-la como aluna. E foi com estes pensamentos na cabeça que foi conduzida na manhã do quarto dia para o templo de Athena. Encontrou o salão ocupado pelos cavaleiros de ouro, prata e bronze e ao passar por Argol e seus amigos percebeu nitidamente o pavor em seus olhares. Encaminhou-se até defronte o trono da Deusa e ajoelhou-se, mantendo a cabeça baixa. Um minuto depois Saori entrou e tomou seu lugar de direito.

- Daniel, olhe para mim. - A garota levantou a vista e encarou os orbes anis, estranhando a expressão de choque e repulsa que tomava conta da face sagrada. - SHION! Quem foi o responsável por isso? - Apontando para ela.

- Com certeza foi alguma briga que provocou. - Respondeu cinicamente.

- Aprendiz de Libra, quem o machucou dessa forma? Diga e ele será imediatamente castigado. - Sentenciou Athena.

- Hã... Minha Deusa, eu gostaria de conversar sobre isso em particular com a senhora. - Pediu timidamente.

- Não precisa ter medo, pode falar aqui sem problemas. - Sorriu a mulher.

- Mas eu gostaria muito que fosse privativo...

- Fale de uma vez, pivete! Não temos mais tempo para perder com suas infantilidades! - Exclamou o Mestre exasperado.

- Pois então prefiro voltar para onde estava! Athena, Grande Mestre, mestres de ouro, cavaleiros, colegas, até breve! - Despediu-se de todos com uma mesura e dirigiu-se para a saída, com a intenção de voltar à cela.

- Espere! - A voz doce e firme da Deusa irrompeu o silêncio que se instalara no salão, diante da atitude ousada da aprendiz. - Está bem, Daniel, será como deseja. Venha comigo e os demais esperem aqui.

Ambas entraram numa pequena sala reservada e permaneceram lá por bastante tempo. Do lado de fora, o caos se instalara.

- Não acredito no que aquele pirralho fez! - Comentou Hyoga.

- E conseguiu convencer Saori. - Disse Seiya, ainda espantado.

- É incrível, não? Meu mestre ficará surpreso como evoluiu. - Sorriu Shiryu.

- Ué, Dohko não veio? - Perguntou Shun.

- Até onde eu sei, não, Shun. Quando parti de Rozan ele ainda estava lá. E é estranho pois pelo que me contou há três dias expirou o prazo que deu ao garoto para provar seu valor.

- Ainda bem que não pôs os pés aqui. Ficaria muito decepcionado, meu amigo... - Suspirou Shion pesadoro.

- Decepcionado por que, Mestre? - Questionou Adonis se aproximando e sendo seguido pelos colegas.

- Ora aprendiz, seu amigo tem se mostrado um grande causador de problemas, não vê? - Intrometeu-se Milo, com um sorriso sarcástico e um quê de malícia na voz.

- Não é verdade! Daniel não é assim! - Exclamou Kiki irritado. - Quem o provoca é você e o Máscara!

- Como é? Repete isso, tampinha! - Grunhiu o Escorpião, avançando.

- MILO! Não se atreva a encostar um dedo nele! - Sentenciou Mu às costas deles.

- E vai fazer o que, Áries? - Indagou Angelo, que avizinhava-se estalando as articulações das mãos. - Quer enfrentar nós dois? Afinal, seu pupilo também me ofendeu...

- Máscara, pare você também. Sabe que o que Kiki disse nada mais é do que a verdade! - Disse Aioros.

- De novo, Sagitário? Quer saber, estou farto de seus "conselhos". Athena devia ter te deixado morto!

- Não fale assim de meu mestre! - Interrompeu Rickertt, os olhos injetados de fúria.

- E vai fazer o que, _ragazzo_? Me bater? Você pode tentar se quiser... - Fechando os punhos e posicionando-se.

- Ih, é agora que o caranguejo vai ver o que é bom! - Ironizou Adonis.

- Máscara! Por Budah, o que está havendo com vocês? - Exclamou Shaka, horrorizado.

- Quem pediu sua opinião, Virgem? Esses pirralhos andam muito abusados, alguém aqui tem que mostrar quem manda. - Rebateu o canceriano, olhando de esguelha para Shion.

- Não gostei da insinuação, cavaleiro...

- Se a carapuça serviu... - Comentou sardônico.

- Como se atreve a me destratar assim? Lembre-se que sou o Mestre desse Santuário e me deve obediência e respeito! - Gritou o homem furioso.

- Respeito... Até parece... - Cochichou Argol para os colegas que começaram a rir, atraindo a atenção dos outros protetores de Atehna.

- O que é tão engraçado, _hombre_? - Perguntou Shura.

- Só estamos comentando como seus alunos os veneram. - Retorquiu Misty, irônico. - Vocês os controlam _tããão_ bem.

- Está sugerindo algo que não sabemos?

- Hum, sim! Quer ver? O pingüim ali. - Apontou Kamus, que estreitou ameaçadoramente os olhos. - Ele não sabe que seu aprendiz à noite ataca a sua adega particular. Já o vimos bebendo bem quietinho. Os aprendizes dos traidores fogem para espiar o acampamento das Amazonas. - Referindo-se a Kanon e Saga. - Ou ainda, que o judeu adora aproveitar o tempo livre para fazer apostas. Shaka, que feio, não consegue ensinar a seu pupilo como se livrar dos terríveis hábitos. - Finalizou Argol, provocando gargalhadas nos cavaleiros de prata e expressões furiosas nos de ouro.

- Parem de contar mentiras, seus infiéis! - Vociferou Afrodite. - Já não basta o castigo que receberam, querem outro?

- Mas não fizemos anda. - Disse Capella cinicamente. - Seu aluninho quem começou.

- NÃO É VERDADE! - Gritou Floriano possesso. - Mestre, o senhor acredita em mim, não é?

- Claro que sim.

- Ah, então pergunte a esse rapaz por que achamos rosas despedaçadas perto da arena.

O menino ficou branco, depois azul e por fim roxo de vergonha. Já Peixes não acreditava no que tinha acabado de ouvir.

- Floriano... Não... Você está treinando direitinho como eu mandei não é? Ou...

- Desculpe... - Murmurou o rapaz. Foi o suficiente para o cavaleiro cair de joelho aos prantos. Babel sorriu e resolveu pôr mais lenha na fogueira:

- Não sei se o Máscara vai se importar com isso, mas o francesinho adora seduzir as criadas deste templo. E devo concordar que é muito bom no que faz. - Angelo fechou a cara e olhou assustador para o pupilo que se limitou a fingir que não era com ele. - Os dois orientais aí de vez em quando afanam umas coisas lá do refeitório, sempre os encontro comendo algo escondidos. Esqueci de alguém? - Perguntou a Dante.

- Hum, sim. Carneiro. - Referindo-se a Mu. - Seu aluno anda indo a lugares bem reservados fazer certas coisas sozinhos... O esquisito é que ele de vez em quando geme o nome de um rapaz! O alemão adora provocar os outros aprendizes do Santuário para testar suas forças. E Shura, contenha esse pivete que tem em casa. Sabe qual a diversão dele? Usar a _Excalibur_ nas aprendizes de Amazonas. Não sei como não tirou a máscara de alguma delas mas a maioria está ficando sem roupas usáveis.

A esta altura, a cizânia estava formada. Kamus ralhava severamente com Adoh, cuja cor das bochechas rivalizava com a dos cabelos. O mesmo acontecia com Adonis e Alexius, que recebiam uma bronca dos gêmeos. Shan e Yuri ouviam toda a lamentação de Aldebaran e Aioria e tentavam se explicar, dizendo que apenas não gostavam da comida dos mestres. Shaka prometia a Enos deixá-lo de jejum por um mês se soubesse que ele fora a jogatina uma vez mais. Floriano tentava se desculpar com Afrodite, o qual só fazia chorar e perguntar aos deuses porque o castigavam daquela forma. Mu não tinha coragem de brigar com Ugo e o aluno tinha virado uma estátua de vergonha. Aioros começou um longo discurso sobre o porquê de evitarem-se brigas desnecessárias e Shura olhava Basílio com desprezo enquanto ele ajoelhava-se pedindo clemência. Por fim Máscara da Morte chacoalhava Damien pelo colarinho, gritando sem parar.

Apesar de espantado, Milo permanecia sereno, seu aluno, por mais almofadinha que fosse, era o único não citado pelos cavaleiros de prata.

- É rapaz, pelo menos um aluno certinho tem lá suas vantagens. Ou há algo dele que eu não saiba?

- Não, esse inglês sempre anda na linha, nunca o vimos fazer nada demais. - Disse Misty tranqüilo. O Escorpião abriu um sorriso de vitória que sucumbiu rapidamente quando o Lagarto continuou. - A menos que você considere que falar mal de um mentor sem parar durante os treinos seja algo de ruim.

- Como é que é?

- Ah, tem que ver os elogios que ele faz a sua pessoa. Sua delicadeza de elefante, seus hábitos de porco, sua capacidade ímpar de desorganização... - Imitando o menino. Logo havia outro aluno sendo sacudido pelo mestre.

Seiya e seus amigos olhavam embasbacados a cena, ao lado de Shion, que balançava a cabeça de desgosto.

- Grande Mestre, não vai parar com isso? - Perguntou Shun

- Eu? Por que deveria? Essas crianças inconseqüentes estão recebendo o castigo por seus erros. Se me intrometer agora estarei tirando a autoridade de seus tutores e será o fim.

- Engraçado, não citaram o Daniel. - Comentou Shiryu.

- Porque desse sabemos todos os erros! - Grunhiu Áries.

- Sei não... É estranho. - Insistiu o Dragão.

- Concordo contigo, meu rapaz. - Ouviram uma voz atrás de si e deram de cara com Dohko, que tinha uma expressão triste.

- Mestre! Que bom que o senhor veio! Já estava preocupado, cheguei há três dias mas não consegui encontrá-lo. Pensei que viria ver o resultado do treino de Daniel.

- E eu vim. Um dia antes do prazo. E depois do que vi, só tenho uma decisão a tomar. - Proferiu enigmático. - Agora com licença. - Se dirigindo até a sala onde estava Athena e entrando, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Os minutos correram devagar, os ânimos controlando-se aos poucos. Uma hora se passou e todos haviam se sentado no chão ou nas cadeiras dispersas no salão, aprendizes de um lado e professores do outro. Os cavaleiros de prata mantinham-se afastados, rindo e fazendo piadas entre si; já os de bronze preferiram permanecer calados. Shion meditava, ou seja, pensava em maneiras de castigar Sara pelo que supostamente havia feito. E Kiki andava de um lado para o outro, ansioso. De repente a porta se abriu e Saori saiu acompanhada da brasileira e do Libriano; a morena tinha a face completamente curada dos ferimentos.

- Meus defensores! Escutei o relato do jovem Daniel e também de Dohko sobre o que acabou de acontecer aqui. - Disse fuzilando os presentes com o olhar. - Quero dizer que estou muito decepcionada. Porém creio que saberão contornar esses problemas sem muitas dificuldades. Por fim, já sei quem foi o responsável pelas tais caricaturas.

- E quem foi? - Indagou o Grande Mestre.

- Antes, pode falar a eles qual foi seu pedido, Dan? - Perguntou gentilmente a Deusa.

- Que não houvesse castigos... - Falou hesitante.

- Este rapaz contou-me tudo, sem nada esconder. Eu então lhe concedi um desejo, qualquer que fosse. E o que ouvi em troca? Piedade. Sem mesquinhez, sem vingança. Apenas um pedido de clemência àqueles que lhe feriram. E isso inclui a ti, Shion! - Finalizou apontando-lhe com o báculo.

- O QUÊ? O que eu fiz?

- Vê esse rosto? Agora não há mais machucados mas antes era uma máscara de vergonha. Como pôde deixar que isso acontecesse aqui, neste Santuário que deveria pregar a paz entre os homens? Pois estou farta dessa sua perseguição para com este jovem. Dohko, por favor, pode dizer-lhe sua vontade?

- Como quiser, minha Deusa. Meu amigo, Daniel cumpriu a contento, apesar de todas as dificuldades, as tarefas que lhe impus. E nem assim você lhe deu crédito. Não sei o porquê dessa raiva porém queria que ela sumisse. Dei minha palavra que só voltaria para treinar meu pupilo aos oito meses e só se passaram pouco mais de três. Então pedi a Athena que encarecidamente lhe indicasse outro tutor. E ela escolheu a ti!

- COMO É? Querem que eu treine esse pivete?

- Não, não quero... EU ORDENO! - Proferiu Athena.


	35. A casa na montanha

**N.A.:** Desculpem a demora! Começo a trabalhar segunda (amanhã!) e por essas e outras não vou escrever durante um tempinho. Mas sempre que terminar um capítulo eu posto. Beijos.

**CAPÍTULO 33 - A casa na montanha.**

Jamiel, cordilheira do Himalaia. Um lugar inóspito onde a vida segue e se desenvolve com dificuldade. Pouco chove e a água existente provém do derretimento das geleiras das montanhas. Os humanos que conseguem viver lá formam comunidades tão pequenas que nem estão nos mapas oficiais do governo do Tibete. A comida é escassa, os animais adaptados para grandes altitudes, a vegetação em sua maioria rasteira ou pequenos arbustos. Um vento frio cortante e o ar rarefeito lembram a todos que se aventuram por lá o motivo de seu outro nome: Teto do Mundo.

Uma espécie de torre ergue-se imponente à beira de um penhasco, afastada de qualquer contato com pessoas. Quem pudesse admirá-la perceberia de imediato um detalhe: não havia portas no andar mais inferior. No último andar encontrava-se um homem de longos cabelos verdes e olhos violetas. Na testa havia dois pontos da mesma cor de suas íris. Trajava camisa e calça de tecido grosseiro porém resistente e tinha os punhos enfaixados por tiras de couro leve. Admirava distraído o horizonte à sua frente quando teve a atenção desviada por uma voz doce, quase feminina:

- Mestre! Já terminei as 500 flexões que o senhor mandou. O que faço agora? - Perguntou Sara, ao pé da torre.

"Jogue-se nesse abismo", pensou Shion. Mas em vez disso respondeu:

- Faça mais 500 e depois corra até a ponte e volte por 100 vezes.

- Como quiser! - Disse a garota, obedecendo-o sem hesitar.

- Raios, como fui parar aqui? - Resmungou zangado, consciente que a menina não o ouviria. Fechou os olhos e rememorou a cena que culminara na sua estada forçada em Jamiel.

_Flash back_

_- COMO É? Querem que eu treine esse pivete?_

_- Não, não quero... EU ORDENO! - Proferiu Athena._

_- Mas... Mas..._

_- Sem MAS! Conversarei com todos aqui presentes sobre seus erros e atitudes e, conforme prometi a Daniel, não punirei ninguém, apenas aconselharei. E você, Shion, não é exceção._

_- Então por que quer me obrigar a treiná-lo?_

_- Para que essa sua ridícula implicância pare. Ele é um garoto e você o Grande Mestre do Santuário. Contudo, age como se disputasse espaço como duas crianças! - Devolveu Saori bastante irritada. - Não é um castigo e sim a maneira que encontrei de atender ao pedido de Dohko e tentar fazer com que haja respeito entre vocês. Mais uma coisa, esse treinamento não ocorrerá aqui._

_- Onde então?_

_- Escolhe o lugar que melhor lhe aprouver, menos a Grécia. Agora, quero que entrem comigo Floriano e Afrodite. Os demais serão chamados um a um mas podem ir cuidar de suas vidas por enquanto. - Disse a moça, encaminhando-se para a sala. Antes de entrar porém o aprendiz chegou perto da colega e sussurrou-lhe:_

_- Contou sobre a rosa? - Ela fez que não e ele suspirou aliviado. A morena corou ao sentir a respiração quente em sua face e virou o rosto, constrangida._

_- Meu caro aluno, Athena nos espera, quer se apressar? - Chamou o mestre de Peixes com a voz dura. O rapaz acompanhou-o e eles sumiram pela porta._

_Os cavaleiros e alunos se dispersaram, só restando no salão Shion, Sara, Dohko e Kiki, que se recusara a sair de perto da menina._

_- Seu traidor, como pôde me jogar contra nossa Deusa? - Acusava o ariano desesperado._

_- Meu amigo, acalme-se. Não está vendo que é por atitudes como essa que ela ficou brava? E já foi dito, não é um castigo, queremos apenas que pare de perseguir meu pupilo._

_- Eu não o persigo! - Exclamou._

_- Ahã! - Fizeram a garota e o menino num uníssono de deboche. O homem a olhou furioso_

_- Ora seu... - Avançando. Dohko o deteve._

_- Shion! Já chega, não adianta lutar contra uma ordem de Saori. Só te resta escolher onde vai treiná-lo. Tem que partir em dois dias._

_Ruminando de ódio, o Grande Mestre se retirou sem ao menos se despedir. Libra respirou fundo, tentando aplacar a tristeza._

_- É, eu sabia que ele não aceitaria muito bem._

_- E o que será de mim, mestre? - Perguntou a brasileira receosa._

_- Fique tranqüila, ele não vai te machucar. Não parece ultimamente mas meu amigo é uma das pessoas mais gentis daqui._

_- Ahã! - Repetiram a expressão jocosa._

_- E não faça mais isso, é extremamente desrespeitoso. - Censurou. - Estou orgulhoso de você, Daniel. - Sorriu em seguida, tranqüilizando a menina._

_- Mesmo? Por quê?_

_- Você demonstrou sua força ao cumprir suas tarefas e provou seu caráter ao não denunciar os Cavaleiros de Prata. E falo isso pois seus motivos foram justos. Não tentou se aproveitar da situação. Há realmente muito ódio e rancor neste Santuário e estás lutando para que esses sentimentos sumam. Meus parabéns! - E abraçou-a apertado, deixando a aluna corada._

_Fim do Flash back_

Sara sorriu lembrando-se da cena de antes. Finalmente conseguira a aprovação de seu mestre e o melhor, ele sentia orgulho dela. Nem os piores castigos de Shion poderiam fazê-la esmorecer agora.

Fazia uma semana que haviam chegado. O Grande Mestre decidira-se por Jamiel por esta ser a terra de treinamento de Mu, seu antigo pupilo. Kiki falara-lhe maravilhas sobre o local mas a realidade mostrara-se bem diferente. A princípio estranhou a torre sem portas e ficou ainda mais brava ao descobrir que só poderia entrar teleportando-se para o andar acima ou pulando para ele. Com sua altura pouco avantajada e seus conhecimentos nulos sobre telecinese, há sete dias dormia ao relento. Athena proibira Shion de causar-lhe danos físicos diretos e sem motivos e deixá-la morrer de fome, por isso nas refeições ele descia da casa e entregava-lhe um prato de comida. Sem poder entrar, estava sem tomar um banho decente e fedia horrores. E o pior de tudo era o frio. Sempre acostumada com os rigores do Sertão Nordestino ou ainda com o Sol grego, aquela paisagem gélida e o vento cortante faziam todos os seus nervos pinicarem a pele, como se agulhas finas fossem enfiadas pelos poros.

No momento encontrava-se em treinamento para o físico, conforme tinha dito o ariano. Shion avaliara-lhe a musculatura e só faltara cuspir no chão de raiva o perceber que força bruta não estava entre seus melhores atributos. Desde então praticava exercícios diários para tornar-se mais forte. Era algo mecânico e quase sem emoção, o que permitia que sua mente vagasse longe dali.

"Ainda bem que deu tempo de eu me despedir e distribuir algumas tarefas.", pensava. Em suas lembranças havia os conselhos a Kiki para que cuidasse bem da horta, o pedido a Shaka e Mu para que continuassem a administrar as aulas para as crianças, o breve adeus aos colegas e as sinceras recomendações para eles se mantivessem firmes. Quase tivera o coração partido ao ver lágrimas nos olhos do amiguinho. Suspirando, terminou a série e sentou-se observando uma figura mais distante. Milagrosamente conseguira convencer o Grande Mestre a deixá-la levar o burrico junto consigo. Tinha o cuidado de não chamá-lo pelo nome e sim com assobios, que ele respondia de pronto. Olhou para o horizonte e viu o Sol se pôr. Mais um dia se findara e ainda não conseguira entrar na casa. Mas nessa noite iria conseguir, custasse o que custar.

O céu escureceu, tingindo-se de anis e aos poucos as estrelas pipocaram. Shion retirou-se de seu "posto de vigília" e deixou a garota ao léu outra vez. Era tudo o que Sara queria. Esperou até que todo o lugar silenciasse, arrastou o animal de estimação para perto da torre e posicionou-o próximo a ela, colocando a seu lado uma pedra baixa, tal um degrau. Afastou-se até uma distância que considerara razoável e correu. Correu a toda velocidade e com todas as forças que tinha; num segundo tinha alcançado o burro, pisando primeiro na pedra e depois em seu lombo e saltando o máximo que podia. Esticou os braços e foi grande felicidade que percebeu seus dedos agarrarem-se na borda da varanda mais baixa. Forçou-se um pouco e jogou o corpo para dentro, rindo. Foi então que escutou uma voz séria à sua frente:

- Vejo que conseguiu, pivete. - Observou Shion com desprezo.

- Finalmente...

- Gostaria de saber como um futuro cavaleiro só teve uma idéia dessas após tantos dias.

- Eu a tive antes mas tive que treinar muito, meu salto não é tão alto assim...

- Pff! Vá tomar um banho, você fede! - Resmungou, afastando-se.

A água nunca lhe pareceu tão maravilhosa. Esfregou-se com fúria, seu corpo ansiava por limpeza. Saiu do banheiro enxugando os cabelos e com um semblante tão feliz que o ariano não teve coragem de comentar.

- Agora vamos jantar, aprendiz. Ah, e como recompensa pelo seu feito, você vai preparar tudo hoje. - Falou com um sorriso de puro sarcasmo.

- O senhor manda, mestre! - Respondeu a aluna alegremente, indo para a cozinha. O homem limitou-se a suspirar e balançar desgostoso a cabeça, acompanhando-a.

- Hum, até que não é um mau cozinheiro.

- Com certeza sou melhor que o senhor. - Disse a brasileira sorrindo.

- Maneire suas palavras, garoto. Pode estar sob a proteção da Deusa mas ainda sou seu mestre aqui e posso te fazer passar maus bocados. - Retorquiu estreitando ameaçadoramente os olhos.

- Desculpe... - Murmurou constrangida.

- Vou dormir. Trate de arrumar tudo e aproveite para limpar esse lugar, está um nojo. Mu realmente não vem aqui há muito tempo. Quando terminar pode se recolher. - Dirigiu-se para a porta e parou no batente. - Acho que já posso ensinar-lhe um pouco de telecinese, não creio que vá ficar mais forte do que já é, pirralho. - E com uma risada retirou-se.

Sara sorriu, estava conseguindo dobrar aquele cavaleiro tão durão. Trabalhou até deixar a cozinha brilhando e encaminhou-se para seu quarto, cambaleando de sono. Ao passar pelo corredor, contudo, notou estar diante do quarto do cavaleiro e que este encontrava-se deitado, adormecido. Corou ao mirá-lo por inteiro, Shion usava apenas um calção azul escuro colado e nada o cobria. Não imaginava que por baixo do manto de Grande Mestre pudesse haver um corpo tão magnífico. A menina apertou as têmporas com força, idéias muito estranhas tomavam-lhe os pensamentos e não estava gostando nada delas. Percebeu então que o lençol havia caído e estava displicentemente jogado no chão. Sem pensar muito no que fazia, adentrou o recinto e pegou o pano, cobrindo-o parcialmente. Virou-se para ir embora quando uma forte pressão tomou conta de seu pulso.

Sentiu ser puxada e cair, com um leve baque, na cama do homem, bem ao seu lado, a boca dele a poucos centímetros da sua. Suas faces queimaram violentamente e ela parou de respirar, com medo de acordá-lo e piorar ainda mais sua situação. Shion dormia profundamente, parecia imerso em algum sonho pois tinha um sorriso nos lábios rosados. A morena tentou levantar-se e percebeu que ele a mantinha presa pela mão esquerda; com cuidado foi soltando-se dos dedos fortes, conseguindo seu intuito com certa rapidez. Preparava-se para sair correndo quando o cavaleiro remexeu-se e colocou o braço em torno de sua cintura, puxando-a de encontro ao peito. O contato entre as peles de seu rosto e do tórax dele foi o suficiente para fazê-la estremecer. Ouviu-o murmurar de leve seu nome:

- Daniel...

Mordeu os lábios, o que ele estaria sonhando?

- Moleque... Inútil...

Sara torceu o nariz com certa raiva, coisa boa não era.

- Perle... Fique...

Agora sim, era estranho. Quem seria Perle?

- Te amo...

Ela sorriu. Então era uma namorada? Onde estaria? Estava confabulando distraída quando algo pressionou sua nuca e com horror sentiu sua boca pressionada à dele. Começou como uma suave carícia e à medida que seu espanto crescia uma língua faminta penetrava-a, sugando com força a sua própria. Uma faísca percorreu-lhe o corpo, aquilo era muito gostoso, apesar de errado. Pensou ainda em empurrá-lo mas estava sem coragem. E se ele a culpasse? A acusasse injustamente? Não haveria desculpa que o convencesse do contrário. Respirou fundo quando o beijo terminou e seu mestre tornou a ficar quieto. Fez uma nova tentativa de se livrar daqueles membros de ferro, sem sucesso. Olhou para o rosto do cavaleiro e não conteve um sorriso ao observar o semblante tranqüilo. Ele ficava muito mais bonito quando não estava bravo. Adormeceu sem perceber, aconchegada em braços fortes e incrivelmente gentis.


	36. O altar

**N.A.:** Esse capítulo ficou bem curtinho, a falta de idéias é um problema. XD Mas logo logo tudo se arruma. Peço desculpas para as pessoas que não respondi as reviews. É que não estava recebendo nenhum alerta, tinha que vir às fics para ver e isso é um transtorno. Bom, hoje é o dia de conhecer a Perle e entender um pouco sobre a implicância do Shion com a Sara. No próximo capítulo vamos esclarecer algumas coisinhas mais. E aproveito para dar o recado: Mandem as fichas dos DOURADOS para "Loucademia de Cavaleiros".

Beijos a todos.

**CAPÍTULO 34 - O altar**

Shion sentia uma agradável pressão sobre o peito. Abriu lentamente os olhos e deparou-se com uma massa de longos cabelos negros diante de si. Foi tomado de tão grande susto que se virou rápido na cama, caindo de cara no chão. Os fios escuros mexeram-se em torno de si mesmos e revelaram um rosto doce e tranqüilo adormecido.

- DANIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL!

Com o grito foi a vez de Sara cair estatelada do outro lado da cama. Sentou-se esfregando o nariz e olhando tudo à sua volta de maneira confusa até encontrar o rosto do Grande Mestre possuído de raiva.

- Que... Que pensa que está fazendo...? AQUI?

- Hã... Eu... Dormindo? - Arriscou e teve a nítida impressão de ver uma nuvem negra se formar sobre a cabeça do cavaleiro. Nesse momento Shion lembrou-se do sonho que tivera e perguntou, temendo a resposta.

- Você... Ouviu algo... Enquanto eu dormia?

- Quem é Perle? - Devolveu sem pensar. O homem olhou-a como se fosse um ser abstrato e deteve-se em seus lábios. Sara engoliu em seco, denunciando-se.

- EU TE MATO, MOLEQUE!

Foi a deixa para a garota sair correndo do quarto com um furioso Mestre em seu encalço. Atravessou toda a extensão do andar em que se encontravam e pulou sem pestanejar da varanda direto para o lado de fora; seguiu em disparada vendo rajadas de luz passarem a milímetros de seu corpo e explodirem mais a frente. Estava quase chegando à ponte quando a mesma se desintegrou num estrondo. Parou assustada e sentiu um golpe em suas costas, lançando-a em direção ao vazio.

- E TRATE DE VOLTAR SOZINHO, INÚTIL! - Foi a última coisa que ouviu antes de tudo escurecer.

_Horas depois_

Acordou com dores por todo o corpo e, milagrosamente, sem nenhum osso quebrado. Olhou ao redor e descobriu-se em uma aresta do paredão de rocha. Levantou-se sacudindo a poeira do corpo e observando os machucados; apenas alguns arranhões e um corte no braço que sangrava pouco. Nada de grave.

- Obrigada Athena, por me livrar dessa! - Agradeceu alto pelo salvamento. Levantou as vistas e percebeu que estava muito longe do topo.

- SHIOOOOOOON! - Gritou à procura do burrico. Um zurro foi ouvido distante. - Fique me esperando, eu já chego aí! "Só preciso descobrir como agora.", pensou. Examinou mais detidamente o lugar onde estava e suspirou. As pedras eram completamente lisas tanto para cima como para baixo. Não havia arestas onde pudesse se apoiar e tivera muita sorte em cair na única aparentemente existente no local. Ao lado estendia-se um caminho comprido e estreito, onde um passo em falso ocasionaria a queda no precipício. "Muito providencial...", pensou. E seguiu por ele.

Andou sem olhar para baixo, a trilha tornando-se cada vez menor, rezando pelos deuses para que ela terminasse numa saída. Já estava na ponta dos pés quando avistou uma brecha no rochedo e nem hesitou em atirar-se para dentro dela. Encontrava-se agora em uma caverna escura e úmida, a qual parecia nunca ter sido explorada. Caminhou tateando as pedras, tomando cuidado para não se ferir e procurando uma saída. Após muito andar avistou um pequeno ponto luminoso à frente e não hesitou em ir a seu encontro. Ao chegar mais perto, estancou estupefata.

- Um altar...

Havia pelo menos 5 velas sobre uma pedra lisa que servia como mesa, coberta por uma toalha branca de renda. Mais acima, pendurado na parede da caverna havia um grande quadro de uma bela mulher. Era morena, de longos cabelos negros e olhar doce; trajava um vestido azul simples, cuja saia ia até os pés; estava sentada sob uma árvore e mirava o vazio, como se esperasse algo. Na moldura estava escrito em letras douradas: "Perle".

- Ela era minha prometida. Íamos nos casar quando estourou a Guerra Santa... - Sara gelou ao ouvir aquelas palavras atrás de si e não se moveu. Shion continuou, como se falasse mais para ele mesmo que para a aluna. - Ela me esperou, sempre esperou... Mas eu nunca vim, o Santuário era mais importante, os jovens cavaleiros eram mais importantes, tudo era mais importante que ela. E um dia eu voltei... E Perle tinha ido embora... E nunca mais poderia encontrá-la...

A brasileira arriscou um olhar para o rosto de seu mestre e descobriu-o banhado em lágrimas.

- E agora... Agora há você! - Grunhiu o homem, voltando-se para a moça, que se afastou um passo.

- E-eu?

- SIM! TU! Imaginei que poderia estar aqui, se ainda estivesse vivo. Parece que Zeus gosta um pouco de sua insignificante existência para ainda mantê-lo aqui na Terra. - Comentou com um sorriso sarcástico e sua expressão voltou a ficar séria.

- O... O que eu fiz?

- Você existe! Olhe, olhe bem para o rosto dela, moleque!

Sara observou atentamente a pintura e percebeu de pronto o quão parecida era com a mulher.

- Os mesmos cabelos, a mesma pele, esses olhos... Se fosse uma garota eu diria que minha Perle havia ressuscitado para me ver! - Exclamou Shion com os olhos marejados. - Mas não! É a você que esse corpo pertence, um moleque inútil, mentiroso, cuja única coisa que sabe fazer é desonrar seu destino como cavaleiro! ERA VOCÊ QUEM DEVERIA ESTAR MORTO! - Gritou irado.

Foi a deixa para a garota se afastar ainda mais. O rosto do Grande Mestre era uma máscara da loucura e sabia que nada poderia fazer para trazê-lo de volta à realidade naquele momento. Foi então que o ariano avançou sobre ela, desferindo-lhe uma série de socos que a atiraram longe. A menina bateu contra a parede de pedra se sentiu o sangue escapar por entre os lábios.

- Sabe que se você morrer aqui ninguém vai lamentar? - Comentou sardônico.

- Mas... Athena...

- Ora, ela acreditaria que não foste capaz de resistir aos treinos. Nem sempre os escolhidos cumprem todo o treinamento. - Disse dando de ombros.

Então era isso. Aquele homem pretendia fazer daquela caverna seu túmulo e não haveria quem o desmentisse sobre a versão de sua morte. Apenas sua mãe e seu irmão chorariam por ela, sem saber o destino que lhe fora reservado. Mas ver as lágrimas nos olhos dos dois em sua mente foi o suficiente para fazê-la se levantar e encarar o ser insano em que se transfigurara seu mestre.

- Pois eu não vou morrer... Não vou deixar ninguém esperando como você deixou!

A raiva explodiu em Shion, que saltou como um touro enfurecido sobre sua aluna. A brasileira tentava se defender e começou a perceber que conseguia. O treinamento de Dohko, por mais estranho que parecesse, a fazia capaz de segurar muitos dos golpes que lhe eram aplicados. Os que vinham pelos lados era só fazer o movimento de esfregar ou pintar as paredes lateralmente, dependendo da altura; os que vinham de baixo para cima ou e cima para baixo o movimento mais preciso era passar tinta verticalmente.

"Valeu, mestre Dohko!", pensou Sara, agradecida e lutando com tudo. Não demorou e logo o homem cansara-se de tentar atingir sua oponente sem sucesso.

- É, não me deixa escolha, pirralho... - Falou, interrompendo a contenda e se concentrando. - Duvido que saiba se defender disso. EXTINÇÃO ESTELAR! - E lançou seu ataque contra a aluna.

"Eu já vi isso antes...", pensou e lembrou no ato do incidente envolvendo Hebe e Mu. Tudo ocorreu numa fração de segundos e foi o tempo suficiente para que a morena saltasse em direção ao altar, desviando. O cosmo lançado porém não fez o mesmo e atingiu em cheio a parede da caverna, provocando um enorme estrondo e o surgimento de uma imensa cratera. Ao mesmo tempo sentiu pequenas pedrinhas baterem em sua cabeça. "O-oh...".

E então aconteceu. Estalactites começaram a cair sem parar, grandes pedregulhos faziam mira sobre os invasores daquela gruta milenar. Nem com o desabamento contudo Shion se condoeu.

- Essa será sua cripta. E olhe só, vai ficar muito melhor coberto de pedras. - Ironizou.

- E o retrato dela também! - Devolveu a garota, procurando uma saída.

- PERLE! - Gritou correndo para junto da pintura. Assim que a tocou uma avalanche de rochas voou sobre sua pessoa, cobrindo-o completamente. A aprendiz só teve tempo de encontrar uma abertura pequena na parede, exatamente do seu tamanho agachada e foi nela que se refugiou antes que tudo viesse abaixo.


	37. Aceito desculpas

**N.A.:** Tá, podem me bater! Além de ter demorado dias (e começado umas três fics nesse meio tempo. XD) ainda escrevo essa porcaria. Falta de idéias, _sorry_, só apareceu isso aí. Espero que agrade um mínimo. Pelo menos vou escrever algo que eu tava doida rpa botar no papel: Sara encontra com as Amazonas. XD

**Beijos a todos.**

**CAPÍTULO 35 - Aceito desculpas.**

Escuro. Era assim que o mundo era: escuro como breu. Sara começou a palpar as pedras à procura de uma fresta, sem encontrar uma brecha sequer. O ar começava-lhe a faltar tornando cada respiração um suplício.

"Não... Não vou deixar aquele doido vencer assim...", pensava tentando tirar os pedregulhos do caminho. Eram muitos porém e ainda por cima pesados. O estreito espaço aonde se encontrava também não colaborava em nada. Seus pulmões ardiam, a visão nublava, sentiu que sua consciência a estava deixando.

- Athena, Athena! Por favor, não quero morrer aqui! - Implorava.

Já estava a ponto de perder as esperanças quando ouviu um murmúrio através da barreira;

- Perle...

- Shion... Mestre Shion... - Lágrimas começaram a cair de seus olhos. Por que chorava por aquele homem tão cruel, que tanto mal havia lhe feito? E a imagem que lhe vinha à mente era a do Grande Mestre no dia em que a recebeu no Santuário, um cavaleiro gentil, justo e doce, tal qual seu pai havia lhe descrito. - Vamos embora... VAMOS EMBORA!

Ela novamente sentiu algo percorrendo-lhe o corpo, crescendo forte e brilhante até explodir liberando todo o cosmo que se acumulara.

Sara abriu os olhos e percebeu que não havia mais a parede de pedra e que a caverna estava complemente iluminada. Procurou ao redor a fonte luminosa e com espanto percebeu que era ela própria. Brilhava como uma estrela, todo o seu ser envolvido em energia.

- O cosmo... É o cosmo! - Gritou rindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo. Ainda recordava das palavras paternas sobre esse momento: "_Quando um cavaleiro luta, seu cosmo explode e ele sente o universo em suas mãos_".

Mas tão rápido quanto veio a luz se foi. A morena não se importou, sabia que ela voltaria, era questão de tempo - e um pouco de treinamento, talvez. Mal imaginava que ele já havia aparecido uma vez antes e tornara a se manifestar. O importante agora era achar seu mestre e resgatá-lo. De quatro no chão começou a esquadrinhar a área à procura de algum indício do ariano. Tateou um pouco e encontrou uma mão. Tocou-a e a mesma se mexeu. Começou então imediatamente a cavar e por pouco não gritou ao tocar a face de Shion.

Estava tão gelada! Retirou as pedras que cobriam seu corpo, tentando por fim analisar a situação. Examinando-o apenas com os dedos sentiu algo quente e viscoso molhá-los e com horror percebeu ser sangue. A situação era realmente crítica. A menina pegou-o pelas axilas, arrastando-o a esmo, rezando para estar na direção certa. Sorriu ao ver uma nesga de luz que logo se transformou na saída do penhasco. Deitando o Grande Mestre no chão, olhou para cima e descobriu pequenas reentrâncias no paredão. Tratou de escalá-las, chegando rápido ao topo.

- Shion! - Chamou pelo burrico que atendeu de pronto. - Vamos, ele precisa de ajuda! - Correram ambos para a torre, onde o burro posicionou-se logo abaixo da primeira sacada e garota com um único salto, apoiando-se em seu lombo, alcançou a borda.

Sara vasculhou a casa à procura de uma corda ou algo semelhante porém nada encontrou. Sem alternativas pegou todos os lençóis que achou, amarrou suas pontas e tornou a descer com a "corda" improvisada.

- Fique aqui viu? - Falou ao animal enquanto tornava a escalar o rochedo. Amarrou o pano à cintura do cavaleiro e tornou a subir pelo paredão de pedra; fazia tudo o mais rápido possível, visto o delicado estado de saúde do Grande Mestre.

- Vamos, puxe! - E ela e o burrico usaram de todas as forças para puxar o corpo inerte. Tendo-o novamente em seus braços, a brasileira arrastou-o até próximo à casa. - Shion, formação! - O animal posicionou-se e ela mais uma vez repetiu o salto que usara no dia anterior. Ficou surpresa ao perceber que dessa vez foi parar no lado de dentro da varanda e não pendurada à borda. Com a corda enrolada nos pulsos fez um último esforço para erguer aquele homem que parecia cada vez mais pesado e só parou quando ele desabou à sua frente.

Já na cama, a morena tratou de livrá-lo das roupas que usava, deixando-o só de cuecas. Sentiu o rosto arder ao cometer tão imprudente ato mas esse constrangimento só durou o tempo de constatar a gravidade da situação. Shion tinha um profundo corte na barriga, cujo sangue fluía como de um vaso rachado; seu braço esquerdo estava levemente virado para dentro, indicando uma torção no ombro; a perna direita estava com ondulações em três locais diferentes, provavelmente fraturas.

- Ai, Athena, ele vai morrer, ele vai morrer! - Desesperou-se a garota andando de um lado para o outro com as mãos na cabeça. - Calma Sara, calma que agora não é hora pra chiliques! Vamos ver, como foi que o Shaka disse daquela vez? O que eu tenho vontade de fazer? De salvá-lo, de salvá-lo, de... - E ela se tocou que as únicas coisas que passavam em sua mente nesse momento eram os gritos chamando-a de inútil. - Droga mestre! Tá vendo, nem salvar você eu quero!

A morena se sentou ao lado da cama, tomou uma das mãos do homem entre as suas e tornou a se concentrar. Novamente as imagens das brigas e insultos do cavaleiro a sua pessoa tomaram-lhe os pensamentos, impedindo qualquer outra idéia de aflorar.

- O que faço? Se pelo menos ele fosse mais gentil... Mais delicado... - E novamente se lembrou do beijo e das maneiras doces que ele usou para tratá-la quando se encontraram. Porém nem assim a vontade de mantê-lo vivo veio. - A culpa é sua! Tá vendo, você me maltratou tanto que eu poderia te deixar morrer sem nem me importar, como você tencionava fazer! E o pior que isso está acontecendo neste exato momento! Droga, droga, droga...

Sem perceber Sara já estava gritando com o corpo inerte a sua frente. Tentava se forçar a salvá-lo só que não sentia vontade alguma. "Por quê? Pra quê? Ele é o Grande Mestre mas nem parece querer sê-lo... Não luta mais... E nem tem quem o espere...", pensou. "Pobre Perle... Acho que ela ficaria feliz em reencontrá-lo.".

Estava a ponto de desistir, sentia a pele do cavaleiro cada vez mais gelada, a vida esvaindo-se a cada gota de sangue quando uma brisa suave agitou-lhe os cabelos, fazendo-a levantar a vista. Arregalou os olhos, a mulher do retrato estava sentada na cama, acariciando de leve seu mestre. Ela sorriu-lhe e depositou um leve beijo na testa da menina, sussurrando-lhe:

- Ainda não quero que ele esteja comigo... Salve-o, por favor...

As lágrimas que relutavam em sair começaram a cair torrencialmente e a sensação de fraqueza tomou conta de todo seu corpo, mais forte que das outras vezes. Era como se toda sua energia estivesse sendo sugada. Um momento antes de tudo sumir pôde vislumbrar a mulher alisar os lábios de Shion.

_Horas depois_

Acordou com o corpo todo entorpecido, parecia quando havia sido espancada por Rickertt. Tentou se levantar e percebeu que os dedos do cavaleiro continuavam entrelaçados aos seus. Estavam quentes. Olhou então seu rosto suspirando tranqüila ao ver que a cor tinha retornado a ele. Com esforço se pôs de pé e procurou nas gavetas alguma roupa para cobri-lo. Tendo achado uma camisa e uma calça, olhou-o novamente e viu que seu abdome estava manchado de sangue mas sem o corte. A perna também estava íntegra. O braço porém continuava virado.

- Não foi suficiente... - Murmurou pesadora. - Mas pelo menos não morreu! - Tranqüilizou-se. Correu pela casa e voltou com uma bacia cheia d'água e duas toalhas. Delicadamente limpou seu mestre, banhando-o tal a um doente acamado. Ao finalizar, vestiu-lhe as roupas. Para evitar que sentisse mais dor com o braço torcido colocou duas tábuas no úmero e amarrou-as com uma faixa, imobilizando o membro. Nem assim ele acordou.

Parecia uma criança dormindo. Foi irresistível a tentação e ela beijou-o suavemente a testa.

Ocorreu um leve tremular de pálpebras e íris violetas miraram diretamente as suas.

- Mestre! - Exclamou sorrindo. - Que bom que está b... - A brasileira perdeu a fala ao sentir uma forte pressão na garganta.

- Pivete... O que pensa que está fazendo? Quem te deu permissão para me tocar? - Disse enquanto apertava o pescoço da aluna.

- ... - Sara se debateu tentando em vão responder.

- Inútil... - Resmungou soltando-a.

"É, ele já melhorou...", pensou aliviada.

- Mestre, quer algo? Não come há várias horas, posso preparar algo. - Sugeriu ela.

- Suma daqui... Não quero ver esse seu rosto infame. Eu não vou mais dirigir a palavra a você e espero que faça o mesmo. E volto a proibir que durma na minha casa. - Finalizou deitando de lado e dando as costas à aprendiz.

A garota ficou chocada com a atitude. Como alguém podia ser tão orgulhoso com a pessoa que salvara sua vida? Ou será que ele estava pensando que Zeus havia descido a Terra e o retirado de baixo daqueles escombros? Ah, homenzinho irritante! Se esta era sua vontade, então ela a cumpriria.

Pegou o colchão da sua cama, um travesseiro, cobertas, os cabos das vassouras, um pouco de comida e água e desceu com um salto da torre. Foi até a única árvore que existia por perto, fincou as estacas no chão e armou uma espécie de tenda, para protegê-la um pouco do frio.

- Pronto, que tal Shion? - Perguntou ao burrico. O mesmo zurrou em aprovação e foi logo entrando. - Ei, quem disse que cabem dois aí? - Rindo e arrumando-se da melhor maneira que podia com o amigo. Logo ambos dormiam.

O dia amanheceu claro e bonito. A morena acordou tarde, sentindo ainda fraqueza pelo uso do Toque da Vida no dia anterior.

"E ele nem mesmo agradeceu...", pensou triste. Sacudiu a cabeça afastando aquelas lembranças tão próximas quanto ruins. Comeu um pouco e tentou ocupar a mente com uma atividade.

- Estou agora sozinha, meu mestre não quer me ver... Melhor treinar, né, Shion? - Afagando a crina do burrico. Ele simplesmente olhou-a e voltou a dormir. - Preguiçoso...

E durante as horas que se seguiram ela treinou como pôde. Com o cair da noite estava exausta e faminta. "Bom, ele não disse que eu não poderia voltar lá para comer." Uma vez dentro da casa, tratou de preparar uma sopa com as verduras que havia, antes que estragassem. "Deve estar com fome...". Sem conseguir reprimir o pensamento, levou até o quarto um prato. Deixou-a no chão, bateu na porta e foi embora correndo. Não seria uma boa idéia encontrá-lo agora. Na manhã seguinte ela encontrou o prato limpo fora do cômodo, sinal que aceitara a refeição. E assim se passaram vários dias, sem que um tivesse qualquer contato direto com o outro.

Para o cavaleiro aquilo poderia ser aceitável mas para Sara estava se mostrando um suplício. Uma coisa era conversar com um animal que, mesmo sendo amigo, nunca lhe respondia. Outra era ouvir uma voz humana, nem que fosse gritando. Nem mesmo no Santuário ficara sozinha, tinha Kiki, os irmãos Benir, as crianças da escola, isto é, claro, além dos aprendizes e outros cavaleiros. E havia ainda o problema da comida. Com a destruição da ponte estavam praticamente isolados e, é claro, os alimentos escasseando. Aquela situação chegara a um ponto crítico, querendo ou não teria uma conversa séria com o Grande Mestre. Se ele não queria treiná-la mais pelo menos a levasse de volta! Decidida a menina voltou a casa e bateu à porta do quarto.

- Mestre Shion? - Sem resposta. Tentou novamente. - O senhor está dormindo? - Nada. Suspirando, girou a maçaneta e adentrou silenciosa no cômodo. Encontrou-o deitado olhando fixamente o teto. - Hã, mestre...? - Ele não se moveu e a aprendiz percebeu que seu rosto estava encovado e a tez ainda mais pálida que o normal. Aproximou-se receosa e chocou-se com o que viu. Parecia uma sombra do homem que tanto a amedrontara. Estava emagrecido, os músculos definhados, a pele ressecada, os longos cabelos verdes malcuidados. Tinha a impressão que até as pintinhas que tinha no lugar das sobrancelhas haviam perdido um pouco a cor. O que mais lhe chamou a atenção contudo foram os olhos: embaçados, desfocados, eram como se estivessem... Mortos!

Só se deu conta de onde estava quando Shion mordeu-lhe o dedo. Quando saíra da casa? Mirou as mãos e percebeu que estava tremendo. Não conseguia acreditar que o ariano estava morto. Respirou profundamente para se acalmar e concentrou-se.

"Não... Não havia cheiro de morte ali. O que ele fazia com a comida então?", pensou. Uma idéia lhe ocorreu e arrodeou a torre, terminando por descobrir uma pilha de restos de alimentos, cobertos já de moscas. "Droga...".

Aquilo foi demais. Agora entendia porque ele não falava-lhe. Não era apenas raiva, era desesperança. O cavaleiro perdera completamente a vontade de viver. Sentiu-se impotente, algo dizia-lhe que o Toque não ajudaria em nada agora. Sentou-se no chão e abraçou o burro, as lágrimas escorrendo devagar e silenciosamente. Foi quando seu olhar pousou no horizonte; a pedra da caixa de Pandora voltou a brilhar.

O ariano ouviu um ruído próximo a si; como a curiosidade é algo inerente a qualquer ser humano virou a cabeça na direção do barulho. Por que aquele aprendiz idiota não o deixava em paz para morrer? Nada mais o prendia ali mesmo. Arregalou os orbes ao ver diante de si o retrato de sua amada, com alguns furos e arranhões mas fora isso bem preservado.

- Pe-Perle... - Sua voz saiu num sussurro e isso o assustou sobremaneira. Quando ficara tão fraco? Arrastou-se até o quadro, alisando-o devagar, sorrindo para logo depois gargalhar de felicidade. Foi então que notou manchas vermelhas na moldura. "Daniel? Mas aquele moleque não...", pensou confuso. Resolveu então tirar a limpo essa dúvida.

- Daniel! Venha aqui, agora! - Chamou com toda a força que tinha porém ninguém respondeu. Intrigado Shion foi procurar sua aprendiz. Afinal, por mais molenga e mentirosa que ela fosse nunca deixara de responder às suas solicitações. Encaminhou-se para uma passagem escondida sob a escada entre o primeiro e o segundo andar e desceu até sair no pé da torre, numa porta invisível pela parte externa. - Moleque, onde você está?

Não demorou a encontrá-la. Estava encostada a uma árvore e parecia dormir. Ao chegar mais perto contudo percebeu que ela tinha o rosto cheio de pequenos arranhões, os braços com cortes - alguns profundos - e hematomas, as pontas dos dedos completamente feridas e cobertas de sangue. Ao lado achava-se o fiel burrico, lambendo delicadamente os machucados.

- Oh Zeus, o que eu fiz...? - Perguntou-se Shion, tocando a face da aluna. Sara despertou de imediato e olhou-o

-Oi mestre... - Disse com a voz fraca e um sorriso meigo, para logo depois tornar a desfalecer.

Aquilo desarmou o cavaleiro de uma vez por todas. Segurou o ombro da garota e a crina do animal e todos desapareceram no ar.

_Santuário de Athenas_

- Venham rápido! Ele precisa de um médico urgente! - Gritava um soldado para outros. A seus pés havia um homem de longos cabelos verdes e braço imobilizado respirando com dificuldade.

-Hum, pare Daniel, não quero brincar de cachorrinho hoje... - Resmungou a brasileira, abrindo devagar os olhos. O que encontrou contudo foi a cara de seu bichinho, que aproveitou para dar-lhe mais uma lambida. - Argh, Shion! - Reclamou debilmente. - Ai, que dor... O que aconteceu?

Sentou-se devagar para se situar. Percebeu que estava no chão da sala da Casa de Libra. Olhou por uma janela; era noite fechada. Por quanto dormira? Horas? Dias? Sacudiu a cabeça, tentando lembrar de algo. Recordou de pedras, uma escada, ser arrastada, o animal tentando acordá-la. E por fim uma palavra doce sussurrada: Desculpe...


	38. As amazonas

**N.A.:** Tava doida pra escrever esse capítulo. #sorrisão# Acho as amazonas demais, só não agüento essa história das máscaras. E pelo visto a Sara também não vai aturar essa babaquice por muito tempo. Era pra ter mais coisas mas aí ia ficar ENORME, umas 8 mil palavras no mínimo. E como eu não sou Joyce nem leio Ulisses pra fazer um parágrafo de 80 páginas, prefiro deixar os caps curtinhos mesmo. No mais, obrigada por todas as reviews que recebi. E se alguém quiser me mandar idéias pra fic eu aceito debom grado. XD

Beijos.

**CAPÍTULO 36 - As amazonas.**

Sara acordou com o Sol em seu rosto, o corpo moído. Demorou algum tempo até que conseguisse se mexer na cama em que havia se deitado e praticamente desmaiado. Encaminhou-se para o toalete, tomando um banho demorado e revigorante. "Ai, dói tudo... Mas pelo menos ele ficou feliz.", pensava e sorria, rememorando o tom gentil que ele utilizara para se desculpar.

Vestiu-se com dificuldade pois os dedos esfolados não permitiam movimentos mais delicados. Cogitava seriamente em procurar um médico mesmo que fora do Santuário quando ouviu:

- Aprendizes, compareçam à décima terceira casa imediatamente! - Gritaram os auto-falantes.

- Shion, parece que eles gostam de me torturar por aqui.. - Comentou com o animal, o qual havia acampado no quarto e olhava curioso a dona se trocar. - Me dá uma carona até lá em cima?

O burrico se levantou de imediato, inclinando-se para a garota montar. Em minutos dirigiam-se para o templo. Antes de chegarem lá a menina saltou e liberou-o para procurar comida.

- De volta à cova dos leões. - Ironizou enquanto adentrava. Um guarda porém a interrompeu.

- O Grande Mestre ordenou que esperassem aqui fora.

A morena deu de ombros e sentou-se no último degrau da escada. Estava avaliando os ferimentos quando sentiu a luz do dia diminuir à sua frente.

- Daniel! - Exclamou Damien sorrindo. Junto estavam Adonis e Basílio.

- Florzinha, você voltou! - Sorriu o grego. Sara notou que não havia malícia em sua voz, apenas felicidade sincera.

- Mas só se passaram quatro semanas, é muito cedo para o fim do treinamento não é? - Perguntou o espanhol curioso.

- Um pouco... - Murmurou envergonhada.

- Deixa isso pra lá. Nossa, o que houve com suas mãos? - Indagou o canceriano preocupado, sentando a seu lado e alisando as feridas. A menina corou e não respondeu. Olhou de soslaio para o geminiano e o viu de olhos fechados, aparentemente concentrado.

- Pronto, já avisei a todos. Agora chega pra lá francês que o privilégio de tocar a florzinha é só meu! - Ordenou posicionando-se do lado oposto e abraçando-a pelos ombros.

- Humpf! Grande coisa. Sabia que até banho eu já tive com ele? - Pinicou Basílio, com um sorriso indiscreto. Em um minuto estavam os três discutindo de quem era a posse da morena. Ela limitava-se a sorrir; era bom voltar.

- Daniel, aqui! - Chamaram os colegas que chegavam correndo; Francis trazia uma caixa de primeiros socorros nas mãos.

- Onde está doendo? - Perguntou empurrando Damien de onde estava sem a menor cerimônia. O francês, é lógico, fechou a cara mas nada disse.

- Não dói, vai sarar...

- E eu sou uma garota. - Ironizou o inglês.

- É mesmo? - Indagou Adoh com olhar cobiçoso.

- _Silence, stupid boy_! - Respondeu bravo. - Agora, Daniel, deixe-me pelo menos colocar um curativo. - E sem esperar resposta pôs-se a limpar e cobrir os dedos machucados.

- Não ligue Dan, o irlandês só está sentido falta das garotas. - Riu Floriano, sendo acompanhado pelos demais.

- O que aconteceu enquanto estive fora?

- Muita coisa! - Sorriu Yuji. - Pra começar todos levamos um castigo daqueles. O Adoh, por exemplo, foi obrigado a limpar o _freezer_ do Santuário por uma semana e ameaçado de ficar num "esquife eterno" - seja lá o que for - se tocasse em alguma das bebidas do Kamus. Ah, isso vale para ficar olhando as servas no banho.

- Maldito mestre pingüim! - Resmungou o garoto ruivo. Sara riu e o japonês continuou:

- Francis, Damien, Basílio, Adonis e Alexius tiveram que lavar as escadarias sagradas com uma escova de dentes.

- Maldito Aldebaran! - Imitou o espanhol.

- Ué, por quê?

- Meu mestre quem deu a idéia. - Respondeu Shan, ajuntando: - Eu e Yuji tivemos que cozinhar para todos os soldados.

- Mas até que foi bom, a comida ficou menos intragável naquele período. - Elogiou Adonis rindo. - O alemão, coitado, não treinou por catorze dias, ficava só olhando a gente lutar. Achei até que ele ia chorar um dia desses. - Finalizou explodindo em gargalhadas. Rickertt ficou escarlate de fúria.

- Eu não tive castigo nenhum... - Observou Ugo pensativo.

- Por que será né, senhor "gemedor de nomes masculinos"? - Comentou Enos maldosamente. - Já comigo foi o pior... Aquele indiano pagão doou TUDO que eu tinha! Só me deixou duas mudas de roupa...

- Mas meu caro amigo do Estado de Israel, você tem que deixar esses sentimentos mundanos de lado... - Disse Francis gentilmente e controlando-se para não rir.

- Fica na tua, Escorpião! Não é sua bunda que está quadrada de tanto meditar. - Vociferou bravo.

- E contigo, Floriano? - Questionou a jovem docemente. O italiano corou e Damien, Adonis e Ugo ficaram com expressões sombrias na face.

- Bem, meu mestre inventou uma maneira de me fazer gostar de rosas... - Respondeu envergonhado. - Sou obrigado a dormir com elas. - E mostrou os braços cheios de pequenos furos. - Sabe que elas nem machucam mais?

- Coitado da minha segunda florzinha... - Falou o geminiano mais velho, alisando a pele do colega.

- Pelo visto Adoh não é o único desesperado aqui não é? - Retorquiu o pisciano possesso. O rapaz limitou-se a sorrir.

- Pronto, acabei. - Anunciou Francis. Sara olhou para as mãos; parecia estar usando luvas de ataduras.

- Obrigado! Você é um amor, Francis. - Agradeceu sorrindo. Foi a vez do aprendiz de Peixes amarrar a cara.

- Ora, ora, que temos aqui... Um tigrinho ao lar retorna. - Disse Máscara da Morte que se aproximava, acompanhando de todos os cavaleiros de ouro, menos Saga e Shaka.

- Tigre? - Estranhou a menina.

- _Si_, garoto. Ou melhor, filhote. - Riu-se.

- Não ligue, Daniel, ele está brincando. - Falou Mu. - Um dia vai entender.

- Onde está Kiki?

- Agora? Na escola. - Respondeu o ariano piscando-lhe um olho.

- Como foi de treinamento, _pebete_? Voltou cedo... - Comentou Shura.

- Problemas... - Redargüiu ela, pensando: "Tal aluno, tal mestre".

- Que bom que está aqui, garoto! - Exclamou Aldebaran, pegando-a pelas axilas e jogando-a para cima, finalizando com um abraço apertado.

- Va... Leu... Deba... - Sentindo-se esmagada.

- Chega amigo, vai acabar com ele. - Ria-se Afrodite. Assim que a menina foi colocada de volta no chão, o homem deu-lhe um beijo terno na face. - Bem vindo!

Tão espantada quanto a brasileira ficaram aprendizes e cavaleiros.

- O que foi? Na Suécia os homens se beijam, qual o problema?

- Nenhum... - Murmurou Kamus, chocado.

Ainda não refeitos do susto, viram a porta do templo se abrir e de lá sair um homem com uma longa túnica preta, o rosto coberto por uma máscara e com um elmo vermelho.

- Grande Mestre... - Cumprimentaram os aprendizes, ajoelhando-se em reverência.

- Falaí Saga, para que nos chamou? - Perguntou Milo sem a menor educação.

- Escorpião, realmente seu forte não está no respeito aos superiores. - Comentou o cavaleiro mostrando o rosto e sorrindo. - Daniel, finalmente! Estávamos doidos atrás de você! - Disse afoito.

- Por que tanta preocupação, mano? - Estranhou Kanon.

Saga corou levemente mas não respondeu. Simplesmente pegou a garota pela mão e puxou-a para dentro, fechando a porta em seguida.

- Eu hein? - Comentou Milo.

- Daniel, está ferido? Aconteceu algo de grave nesse treinamento? Não foi maltratado, foi? - Perguntou o homem ansioso, examinando-a dos pés à cabeça.

- Um pouco... - Murmurou constrangida. - Francis fez esses curativos, já estou melhor. Por que está tão preocupado, Mestre?

- Achamos Shion desmaiado em frente à casa de Áries há dois dias e nada de você. Procuramos por toda a parte!

- Tentaram na casa de Libra?

O cavaleiro ficou ainda mais vermelho do que já estava.

- Esqueça, o importante é que está bem. - Sorriu e afagou-lhe os cabelos.

- O que aconteceu com o Grande Mestre? - Questionou preocupada.

- Agora ele está sob tratamento. Os médicos disseram algo como desnutrição, esgotamento físico e depressão. O que houve?

- Acho que provoco saudades nele. - Foi a única resposta que encontrou no momento.

- Saudades? Hum, esqueça. Logo ele estará recuperado e poderemos conversar sobre isso. Agora o importante é pensar em como continuar seu treinamento.

- Dohko? - Quase pediu com ansiedade.

- Não, já me comuniquei com ele. Disse que, apesar de você ter provado seu caráter, não vai voltar atrás na sua ordem, que isso poderia levá-lo a pensar que não tem palavra.

"Pior que ia ser assim mesmo...", pensou a garota frustrada.

- E ele proibiu-te de treinar com seus colegas, não foi? Sendo assim, escolhi pessoalmente um mestre para você. Alguém com experiência com aprendizes. Creio que vão se dar bem. - Finalizou misterioso.

- Obrigado, mestre! - Sorriu feliz. O cavaleiro olhou-a atento e não conseguiu deixar de sentir-se atraído.

"Tão jovem e inocente... Pare com isso, Saga, é sua aluna e nem desconfia que sabe seu segredo...", pensou balançando a cabeça.

- Vai conhecê-lo hoje. Vamos. - Ordenou gentilmente. Antes porém que saíssem do recinto inclinou-se sobre ela e beijou-lhe suavemente o canto da boca. A menina deu um pulo. - Para dar sorte. - Sussurrou em seu ouvido, erguendo o corpo e saindo à luz do dia.

"Por que ele fez isso?", perguntava-se Sara enquanto caminhava acompanhada do Grande Mestre, dos cavaleiros de ouro e demais aprendizes.

- Ei, aqui é área das Amazonas! - Observou Basílio.

- _Pebete_! Espero que não tenha voltado aqui! - Ameaçou Shura estreitando os olhos.

Sara apenas olhava à sua volta quando sentiu alguém mexendo em seus cabelos. Adonis os estava amarrando com a fita vermelha que roubara semanas antes.

- Presente de boas vindas, florzinha. - Sorriu-lhe, deixando-a corada.

Logo todos chegaram a um grande campo de terra onde algumas pessoas treinavam; uma delas parou o que fazia e aproximou-se do grupo. Trajava uma camisa regata e bermudas coladas. Em seu rosto havia uma máscara prateada.

- Uma amazona... - Murmurou encantada.

- Bom dia, rapazes. - Cumprimentou.

- Bom dia, Marin. - Saga sorriu. - Trouxe seu novo aluno. E alguns outros que precisam de umas aulas extras.

- Hein? Que outros? - Indagou Damien surpreso.

- Vejamos, você, Yuji, Alexius, e Francis.

- O que fizemos? - Espantou-se o japonês.

- Nada. Só que já se passaram quatro meses aqui e nem sombra de suas cosmo energia nós vimos. Conversei com Athena e chegamos à conclusão de que o problema estava com seus mestres.

- Ei, espere um minuto! Tá falando de mim? - Perguntou Milo irritado.

- Sim, caro colega! - Devolveu o cavaleiro. - Infelizmente não tem experiência alguma em treinos, o que está refletindo no seu aluno. Isso vale para Máscara, Aioria e Kanon. Mas espere que não estou tirando os alunos de vocês, apenas eles terão algumas lições com mestras mais experientes. - Completou ao ver os homens se exaltarem.

- Humpf! Agora quer dizer que estamos livres desses moleques? - Questionou Angelo.

- Máscara, Máscara, sempre querendo se eximir o trabalho pesado... - Chacoteou uma mulher de cabelos verdes que se aproximava.

- Ah, dane-se Shina! - Xingou ele.

- Que boca suja, merecia ser lavada com sabão! - Ao ouvir isso o canceriano ficou lívido e Sara e Mu desataram a rir.

- Parem com isso os dois! - Ordenou o Grande Mestre. - Shina vai apenas orientá-los, não treiná-los. Agora, já que todos estão apresentados, vou me retirar pois muitos afazeres me esperam.

- Espere um pouco Saga! E aquela aprendiz que me enviou? Ela é um fracasso. - Disse a amazona de Cobra nervosa.

- Já conversamos sobre isso, minha cara. Mas, se quiser uma sugestão, pode cedê-la a Marin para que Daniel tenha um par para os treinos. Ele vem praticando sozinho e não tem tido resultados. Até logo! - Despediu-se e rumou rapidamente para o seu templo.

- Fujão. - Brincou a ruiva rindo. A brasileira notou que com esse gesto o cavaleiro de Leão ficou um pouco vermelho.

- Ei, Yuji, é impressão minha ou seu mestre gosta dela? - Sussurrou discretamente.

- Ele fica todo atrapalhado quando ela está por perto. E volta e meia a gente treina aqui por perto. - Respondeu sorrindo.

- Ei vocês dois, parem de namorico e venham para cá! - Comandou Marin, firme mas de maneira terna. Obedeceram imediatamente. - Daniel, não é? Você vai pra lá e Yuji para perto da minha amiga. Charo, aqui! Vai treinar comigo a partir de agora.

Sara viu se aproximar uma garota de cabelos loiros curtos e lisos nos ombros, um pouco mais alta e mais cheia que ela mesma, com uma máscara prateada, onde havia uma lágrima pintada abaixo do olho direito. Apesar de não poder vislumbrar seu rosto, o modo de andar, tenso e com pisar duro, denotava que estava muito irritada. Parou a sua frente e mirou-a dos pés à cabeça. Virou-se bruscamente para Shina e gritou:

- Mestra, por que eu tenho que treinar com esse frangote?

- Porque estou farta de você me desobedecendo! E de te ensinar coisas que nunca aprende! Vamos ver se com um aprendiz de ouro você enfia algo de útil nessa cabeça oca!

- Pff! Não acredito que está acontecendo comigo...

- Cara, ela é igualzinha a Shina... - Comentou baixo Milo para Máscara; ele concordou no ato.

- Ei garota, se não quer, eu treino com a florzinha! - Gritou Adonis, se oferecendo com um largo sorriso.

- Calado! Vou provar que sou mais forte que qualquer um de vocês moleques aqui! - Anunciou estalando os dedos. Tornou a voltar-se para Sara e sorriu malévola: - Florzinha hein? Pelo visto deve ser o mais fraco deles... EM GUARDA! - Disse se posicionando. A morena não se moveu.

- Vamos rapaz, seu oponente está te desafiando. - Falou Marin.

- Hã... Tá bom! - Dando de ombros e se posicionando com os braços ao longo do corpo. A próxima sensação que teve foi do estômago arder em chamas e, sem conseguir se manter de pé, caiu de joelhos na terra.

- Estão de brincadeira, não é Mestra? Esse tampinha nem sabe montar guarda! - Ria a aprendiz de amazona jocosamente.

- Daniel, Dohko lhe ensinou a lutar? - Indagou Marin abaixando-se perto dela. A menina fez um sinal de "mais ou menos" com a mão, tentando recuperar o fôlego. - Agora entendo porque Saga te mandou para mim. Levante-se!

Com alguma dificuldade ela se ergueu e olhou-a.

- Fique na posição em que estava. Ótimo... Mire seu oponente, sempre nos olhos. Tente prever seus ataques. E nunca desvie sua atenção. - Com essas palavras tornou a se afastar.

Num segundo a morena estava sendo atacada de novo mas ao invés de cair desviava-se primorosamente dos golpes. Logo sua adversária estava molhada de suar e ela nem transpirava.

- Ué, já cansou? - Chacoteou.

- Ora seu... - E avançou novamente; Sara dessa vez defendeu-se de todos os socos e chutes que lhe eram desferidos com a técnica de seu mestre. - Co-como pode...? - Perguntou meio incrédula; aquele rapaz havia se transformado de criança indefesa em um valente guerreiro diante de seus olhos. Ao menos era o que pensava.

- Eu sou demais! - Vangloriou-se a libriana. Foi a deixa para ser posta no chão com uma rasteira bem aplicada.

- Bem feito, pivete! - Disseram Máscara, Milo e Charo ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu sou besta... - Comentou caída. Viu o rosto prateado de Marin sobre si e não conseguiu deixar de sorrir.

- Que bom que reconhece, meu caro. Esses movimentos... Dohko?

- Sim, foi um treinamento à distância.

- Ah sim... - Deu de ombros, sem entender. - Depois você me explica. Mas gostei de ver sua velocidade e resistência. Não parece mas Charo é a nossa aprendiz mais forte fisicamente.

- Ué, então porque sua amiga não quer treiná-la?

- Digamos que uma divergência de opiniões. Shina gosta de ser obedecida e sua aluna não gosta de ser mandada. - A garota começou a rir. O tom da mulher se tornou gentil. - Por hoje é só. Saga me explicou que está tendo que ganhar seus próprios rendimentos, por isso estou deixando suas manhãs livres. Mas vai ter que dar duro no resto do dia e até da noite, ouviu?

- Sim senhora! - Concordou de imediato, levantando-se. Sentiu uma presença próxima e se deparou com a amazona de Cobra.

- Belos movimentos, garoto. Não seria ruim treiná-lo, pena que Saga não me escolheu. - Elogiou a mulher, estendendo-lhe a mão. Sara apertou com firmeza mas soltou-a ao sentir uma súbita dor no dorso.

- Ai! - Percebeu que estava sangrando sob as ataduras e viu no chão uma pequena pedra manchada de sangue.

- Charo! - Exclamou Shina possessa. - Chega, eu desisto! Volte pro alojamento que vamos ter uma conversa definitiva sobre isso. - Ordenou, indo embora sem nem olhar a aluna.

- Essas duas me dão dor de cabeça... - Comentou Marin esfregando as têmporas. - Está liberado, Daniel. Esteja na arena principal depois do almoço amanhã que o trabalho vai ser puxado. - Despediu-se com um beliscão leve na bochecha da aluna.

- Legal a ruiva, não? - Observou Damien se aproximando com os outros aprendizes.

- Olha que meu mestre te pega por se referir a ela com tanta intimidade... - Avisou Yuji rindo.

- Aquela gorda te machucou, florzinha? - Perguntou Adonis preocupado e olhando feio para a loira.

- Não, deixa pra lá.

- Quem tá chamando de gorda, retardado? - Vociferou a moça de volta, tendo ouvido o comentário.

- Você! - Devolveu ele, os olhos brilhando e fúria. - Não sei como uma baleia pode querer ser amazona! - Completou num tom repleto de ironia e desprezo.

Sara pensou que a garota fosse avançar no colega mas em vez disso ela se virou e foi embora quase correndo.

- Vai tarde! - Ajuntou o grego. A libriana teve contudo a nítida impressão de ouvir um soluço.

_Horas depois_

- Tenho certeza que foi por aqui! - Dizia Sara vasculhando toda a área do campo de treinos onde estivera pela manhã.

- Certeza, Dan? - Duvidava Kiki. Eles haviam se encontrado assim que o mesmo voltou da escola e o menino achou que fosse morrer com todos os beijos que recebeu.

- Sim! Não fui a mais lugar nenhum... Onde está...?

- Ui! - Exclamou o menino de dor, após ter tropeçado numa pedra e caído no chão.

- Kiki! - A morena correu para ajudá-lo, colocando-o de pé e se ajoelhando em sua frente. - Onde dói?

- Aqui... - Mostrando com os olhos marejados um arranhão no queixo.

- Não chore, está tudo bem... - Sorriu ela, beijando de leve o ferimento.

- Passou... - Disse levemente corado.

- Ótimo! - Sacudindo a terra das roupas dele e dando um selinho rápido.

- Agora passou mesmo! - Riu feliz, abraçando a aprendiz. Ela não sabia mas ele adorava ficar em seus braços. Sentia-se quente, acolhido e seguro, como se aqueles membros pudessem protegê-lo de todo o mal.

- Hum, realmente seus colegas têm motivos para te chamar de "florzinha". - Falou Charo com escárnio, surgindo atrás deles. Sara postou-se de pé no ato.

- O que foi? Não estou invadindo, só vim procurar algo que perdi. - Tentou se justificar, atenta aos movimentos da outra.

- Ah, certo... E seria _isso_, por acaso? - Indagou sacudindo uma fita vermelha segura entre o polegar e o indicador direitos.

- Ah, você achou... Obrigado. - Agradeceu estendendo a mão; a moça porém retirou o adereço de seu alcance. - Ei!

- Um rapaz usando tal coisa... Tsc, tsc... É tão maricas que ainda fica beijando um menininho. Caro Daniel... Seja homem! - Exclamou rasgando a fita no meio e rindo maldosamente.

Sara caiu de joelhos, vendo como em câmera lenta os pedaços caindo lentamente até o chão. "_Querida, olhe só o que o papai trouxe para prender seus cabelos. Prometa que não vai estragar viu?_", lembrando de quando recebera aquele presente tão pobre e ao mesmo tempo tão sincero. Sentiu algo queimar dentro de si e usou do pouco auto controle restante para ordenar:

- Kiki, vá embora... AGORA! - O pequeno se assustou, nunca vira a amiga assim mas não se atreveu a desobedecer. Simplesmente sumiu no ar.

- Ah, ficou zangadinho? Que pena... E o que vai fazer? Me bater? - Provocou a aprendiz.

- Eu vou... Eu vou... HUUUAAAAAAAAAAAA! - E foi com fúria que seu cosmo explodiu, lançando Charo longe. Era tão intenso e forte que cegava a garota, ainda atordoada com o golpe. - Eu vou te matar... - Murmurou a brasileira, completamente fora de si.

_Longe dali_

- O que é isso? - Perguntou Shaka surpreso.

- Sentiu também? - Ajuntou Mu; ambos estavam na casa de Áries conversando.

- Sim. É novo... Mas eu já havia sentido algo assim antes aqui no Santuário, só que completamente diferente. - Respondeu o loiro preocupado. Nisso surgiram Aldebaran e Kanon; pareciam afobados.

- Estão sentindo essa energia? - Indagou o gêmeo.

- Acabamos de percebê-la. - Retorquiu o ariano.

- Amigos, não sei porque... Mas me sinto apreensivo. - Comentou o touro, estremecendo.

- E tem razão para ficar assim. É um cosmo forte... E assassino. - Completou o loiro, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos.


	39. Covarde? Baleia!

**N.A.:** Esse foi um dos capítulos que mais gostei de escrever até agora. Eu sei quando gosto de um capítulo quando fico lendo e relendo várias vezes, como se não fosse eu a autora. Só que, pra variar, saiu totalmente do planejado. XD Começou com um tom dramático e descambou para a comédia. Mas não resisti e ficou hilário. O pior foi o título. Nada servia. Daí coloque esse mesmo, que jeito... Espero que gostem.

Beijos.

**Capítulo 37 - Covarde? Baleia!**

Charo estava aterrorizada. O que via à sua frente não era um aprendiz; era um demônio. Os cabelos longos voando revoltos sem que houvesse vento, os olhos injetados de sangue, os dentes trincados e aquele brilho em torno do corpo, dando-lhe um aspecto fantasmagórico.

- Da-Daniel...?

- Vai pagar por isso, sua... - Vociferou avançando um passo para ela.

- E-espere... Vamos conversar... - Tentou a moça, colocando-se de pé e recuando devagar.

Entretanto a aprendiz não estava disposta a isso e um segundo depois desferia uma série de socos contra sua adversária, não dando-lhe tempo para revidar. A mascarada tornou a cair, espirrando sangue pelo nariz.

- Quem era mesmo o maricas? - Perguntou com uma voz ao mesmo tempo suave e gelada. Charo só teve tempo de rolar para o lado, antes que o punho de da morena abrisse uma cratera no chão. - Ora, onde pensa que vai?

- Você está louco! - Gritou horrorizada com o estrago.

- Eu? Não, só um pouco... Bravo! - E pisou com força na barriga dela, fazendo-a cuspir ainda mais sangue.

A brasileira sorria insanamente. Sabia que os golpes faziam efeito, pois o líquido vermelho escorria sob a máscara. Mas não era o queria, oh não... Queria ver dor! Sem a proteção prateada...

Esticou a mão para o rosto da combatente que aprecia ter se rendido quando foi surpreendida por um chute no estômago; recuou alguns passos com o tronco dobrado.

- Não pense que vai me levar assim tão fácil, "florzinha". - Ironizou a última palavra. - Eu sou aprendiz da amazona mais forte do Santuário. E ela é um pouco rigorosa com seus pupilos, sabe? - Sem mais delongas, Charo contra atacou, obrigando a brasileira a se defender como podia. Mesmo não gostando de admitir, sua adversária sabia lutar, enquanto ela só sabia se defender. Distraiu-se por um momento e a loira acertou-lhe um murro bem aplicado no queixo, jogando-a direto no solo. - Você me parecia mais forte... Será que era aquela fita inútil que te dava forças, Sansão? - Chacoteou maldosa.

A simples menção do presente fez com que o cosmo da libriana se erguesse a ponto de levantar pedras próximas e esmigalhar as mesmas ao menor contato com a cortina de luz que lhe envolvia.

Charo não se abalou dessa vez. Conhecia o poder do cosmo, já vira a mestra usá-lo e percebeu que, apesar do de Sara ser extremamente elevado, ela não sabia manipulá-lo, valendo-se apenas da força física no combate.

- Vem... Covarde! - Chamou com a mão.

A aprendiz avançou, desferindo-lhe socos e chutes a esmo; sua adversária defendia-se com alguma dificuldade e também aplicava os golpes que podia. Sentiu contudo que estava em desvantagem; a energia da garota a estava impulsionando-a para trás. Em dado momento suas costas bateram numa parede, fazendo-a perder a concentração. O que veio a seguir foi uma saraivada de murros no rosto, a ponto da superfície prateada ficar amassada.

- Vai aprender a não brincar comigo... - E, segurando-a pelo colarinho, deixou o punho cerrado cair mais uma vez sobre a máscara, que saltou para longe. Charo abriu os olhos horrorizada.

Verdes... Lindas íris esverdeadas miraram as negras. Por um tempo que pareceu uma eternidade as duas garotas ficaram se estudando, os pensamentos sintonizados em apenas uma frase: "_Deve amá-lo... Ou matá-lo._".

A loira empurrou a morena com toda a força que lhe restava, lágrimas orlando seus orbes. Tapou a face com as mãos, numa tentativa inútil de esconder o que já fora em plenitude revelado. Aquela atitude fez algo estalar no peito de Sara que se acalmou. Suspirou longamente, como se algo ruim estivesse deixando-a e seu cosmo simplesmente desapareceu.

- Parece que já teve seu castigo. - Comentou, fazendo pouco caso. A moça olhou-a com ódio.

- Você... - Parou de súbito, ambas ouvindo sons de cães e vozes que se aproximavam. Algumas conhecidas.

- Nos vemos depois, até logo! - Despediu-se a brasileira apressada, correndo para fora da arena por uma saída lateral. Gesto imitado pela amazona, que pegou a máscara caída e sumiu em direção ao seu alojamento.

- Tenho certeza que foi por aqui! - Disse Kanon a Saga.

- Concordo! - Era Shaka, que vinha acompanhado de Mu e Aldebaran.

- Mas o que diabos está acontecendo? - Quis saber o Grande Mestre.

- Olhe você mesmo! - Mostrou-lhe o irmão uma enorme cratera na terra.

- Zeus... Quem foi o responsável?

- Alguém com muita raiva... - Concluiu o Touro.

Em seus quartos, duas mentes não conseguiam conciliar o sono.

"_Amá-lo... Ou matá-lo?_".

_Uma semana depois..._

Os treinos vinham progredindo com relativa rapidez. Marin era uma mestra excelente e Sara conseguiu em poucas horas dominar as técnicas básicas de ataque e mais algumas de defesa. Nesse meio tempo a aprendiz de Cobra mantinha-se o mais afastada possível, aproximando-se apenas quando lhe era solicitado. Nem a palavra dirigia à companheira de treino. Tanta mudança causou estranheza nos aprendizes que questionaram a colega. Ela respondia com um simples levantar de ombros. O que não lembrava era que a vingança é um prato que se come frio.

- Ai Kiki, estou quebrada... - Disse ao menino entrando no quarto apenas de toalha.

- Daniel! - Gritou fechando os olhos com as mãos, envergonhado.

- Ah, que é isso, até parece que nunca me viu sem roupa... - Sorriu enquanto se trocava.

- E mesmo daquela vez você ficou brava!

- Nem fiquei viu? Pode virar, já acabei. - Ele suspirou de alívio, vendo que a menina já havia se vestido com a habitual roupa de treino.

- Por que nunca usa pijama?

- Não me agrada a idéia de que algum de meus queridos colegas resolva vir xeretar meu sono à noite. O que quer jantar?

- Hum, frango! - Rindo feliz.

- Tá, vamos lá. - Pegando a mão dele e saindo do quarto. Assim que fechou a porta contudo sentiu algo passar rasante ao rosto, indo se fincar na madeira atrás de si. Uma faca!

- Kiki, entra! E NÃO SAI! - Exigiu a garota, empurrando-o de volta. - Quem está aí?

-Ah, ele é preocupado... Que bonitinho... - Sorria maquiavelicamente Charo, surgindo da escuridão com várias lâminas nas mãos. Estava sem a máscara. - Pronto pra morrer?

- Sua doida, pra que isso?

- É que como te amar está fora de questão, só me resta... MATAR! - E atirou com toda a força as adagas de segurava. A brasileira se desviou com dificuldade, ganhando vários cortes pequenos nos braços e rosto. - Você poderia ser bonzinho e acabaríamos logo com isso...

- Vamos ver! - Disse estreitando os olhos.

Iniciaram então uma disputa de golpes pelos corredores da casa, passando para a cozinha, depois a sala e terminando na passagem da Casa de Libra, as colunas como espectadoras. Afastaram-se por um momento, uma tentando ver a outra apesar da escuridão local, pois a Lua fora coberta por grossas nuvens. Sara tinha uma bochecha arroxeada e Charo as gengivas sangrando.

- Covarde... - Xingou a loira entre dentes.

- Baleia! - Retorquiu a morena.

A amazona faiscou de ódio e avançou, sendo imitada pela adversária. Num salto estavam coladas e no instante seguinte se separaram. Charo dobrou-se de dor pelo chute no estômago, porém Sara caiu arfando no chão, tentando respirar, a mão apertada contra o peito contundido. Sentiu então um pé na barriga.

- Hum, parece que não é tão forte assim... - Sorriu sentando no abdome da brasileira e sacando uma última adaga amarrada na perna. - Não ligue para minhas faquinhas, são de estimação. Eu queria trabalhar no circo quando criança. Agora... - E com um movimento rápido rasgou no meio a camisa da outra. - MORRA! - Levantou a lâmina, pronta para o golpe final quando a Providência novamente interviu a favor da libriana.

Um vento forte soprou e descobriu a Lua, que banhou com sua luz todo o pátio da casa sagrada. Charo ficou parada, mirando os seios da oponente. Deixou a faca cair, tilintando.

- Vo-vo-vo-vo-vo... - Gaguejava sem acreditar no que via.

- EI! O que está acontecendo aí embaixo? - Perguntou Milo, do alto da escadaria.

- Nã-não é nada! - Respondeu a brasileira.

- Estou descendo para verificar. - Avisou.

O som de passos se aproximando associados à voz masculina fez a amazona acordar do transe. Segurou firme o pulso da morena com uma mão e a adaga na outra, levantou ambas num pulo e puxou-a para dentro de casa, batendo a porta atrás de si. Ficaram recostadas na madeira, arfando, quando toques foram ouvidos.

- Daniel, está tudo bem? - Indagou o cavaleiro. - Deixe-me entrar!

- Nã-não posso! - Respondeu Sara, vendo os pedidos silenciosos da moça, que apontava a próprio rosto sem máscara e a camisa rasgada da outra.

- E por que não? - Desconfiado.

- E-eu acabei de sair do banho, tenho que me trocar. - Recebeu sinais de "positivo" da adversária.

- Ora, está com vergonha? - Falou o cavaleiro maliciosamente. - Sou homem também, não tem problema te ver nu.

Charo começou a pular e a imitar um enforcado, segurando uma corda imaginária. "Eu sei", disse a libriana com os lábios.

- Hã... Espere, a chave está no meu quarto, já volto. - E saiu correndo pela casa, sendo seguida de perto.

- O que vamos fazer? Ele não pode me ver assim... - Sussurrou a loira aflita.

- Você? E eu então? - Devolveu a morena baixo, entrando no quarto.

- Mas que diabos, como pode uma mulher ser aprendiz de cavaleiro?

- Esquece isso agora! - Abrindo o armário, cobrindo os seios com uma faixa e trocando de blusa.

- Dan... Quem é ela? - Só então se lembraram que havia mais alguém com elas. Kiki olhava ambas num misto de espanto e curiosidade.

- Amor, eu explico depois. Por hora, essa é a Charo e...

- Daniel, a porta estava aberta. Estou entrando. - Avisou Milo caminhando pelo corredor.

Sara olhou a garota desesperada e a única idéia que teve foi obrigá-la a se enfiar embaixo da cama. Bem a tempo, pois o cavaleiro acabara de invadir o recinto.

- Interrompo algo? - Olhando à volta.

- Não, não. Só estava me vestindo!

- Ora, eu disse que não precisava. - Sorriu sedutor.

- Também tinha que colocar o Kiki para dormir, NÉ KIKI? - Enfatizou o final da frase; o menino se apressou em concordar. - Vamos pra sua caminha. - Pegando a mãozinha e praticamente o arrastando.

- Não é muito cedo? - Comentou o outro. - Ainda não são nem oito horas.

- Criança dorme cedo! - Falou exasperada.

- Nossa, calma... Hum, bela decoração... - Vendo as facas fincadas na porta.

"Merda!", pensou a morena.

- Hã... Estávamos treinando tiro ao alvo. - Mentiu acrescentando em pensamento. "Desculpe mestre, é por uma boa causa!".

- Tiro ao alvo, hein? - Observando-a deitar e cobrir o menino. Ela teve que se controlar para não dar o beijo de boa noite.

- Bom, já que não tem nada de errado, não precisa se preocupar! Foi um prazer tê-lo em minha humilde casa! - Falava rapidamente enquanto o empurrava para a saída.

O rapaz riu, consciente que o queria fora dali, mas não tinha nenhuma intenção de deixar o local. Fazia tempo que ansiava por uma chance de estar sozinho com a garota esclarecer o mistério que a cercava. Quem sabe até divertir-se um pouco?

Ao passarem pelo quarto, derrubou-a facilmente na cama, subindo nela de gatinhas.

"Ai, e agora?", pensava Sara completamente transtornada.

- O gato comeu sua língua? - Perguntou sensualmente em seu ouvido. A aprendiz sentiu que fosse derreter. Arquejou de leve, os olhos fechados e as faces coradas. O Escorpião sorriu. - O que foi, Daniel? - Escorregando uma mão pela cintura dela. A libriana arrepiou-se com o contato e afundou ainda mais no colchão, assustada. - Tem medo?

- Nã-não... Ma-mas... So-sou homem... - Gaguejou tentando arrumar os pensamentos.

- Não tem problema... - Retorquiu, o tom morno quase acabando com as defesas dela.

Estava a ponto de se entregar quando sentiu uma pontada nas nádegas. Num reflexo levantou o joelho, acertando em cheio as partes baixas o escorpionino. Este soltou um urro de dor e caiu rolando no chão, as mãos sobre a área contundida.

- Oh, foi sem querer... - Desculpou-se a morena na maior cara de pau. Vendo-o se levantar, puxou-o para a cozinha, enquanto fazia sinais para Charo sair dali. - Vem que eu te sirvo uma água.

Milo se refez rapidamente e nem tomou a água que lhe foi oferecida. Já partia para uma nova investida no corredor quando viu um vulto vestido de branco saindo do quarto.

- Ei, quem é? - Perguntou surpreso. A figura se virou e a garota deu um tapa na testa. Charo havia se enrolado num lençol, deixando apenas os orbes verdes à mostra.

- É... Ela é... - Iniciou a morena.

- Sou a criada do Mestre Dohko. - Cortou a loira com uma voz de falsete.

- Criada? Nunca tinha te visto antes... - Disse desconfiado.

- Estava de férias! - Mentiu.

- Ahã! - Assentiu sem acreditar.

- Senhor Daniel, não precisa mãos de mim não é? Até loguinho! - Escapulindo por uma das portas.

O Escorpião fez menção de segui-la só que foi impedido pela brasileira, que tornou a empurrá-lo para a saída. Já haviam chegado à porta quando ele segurou firme em seus braços, prendendo-a contra a madeira.

- Não vai fugir dessa vez... - Sorriu aproximando os lábios dos dela. Sentiu então algo cortar-lhe a bochecha. Olhou e viu uma faca fincada a seu lado; nela escorria uma gota de sangue. - Mas o que... - Virou-se e se deparou com as adagas flutuando, sendo Kiki a comandá-las.

- Solta ele... - Vociferou entre dentes.

- Seu pirralho... - Devolveu o homem com raiva.

O menino apenas fez um leve manear com a cabeça e todas as lâminas avançaram em direção a seu oponente. Milo só teve tempo de abrir a porta e sair aos tropeços da casa.

Sara mirou espantada seu amigo que permanecia paralisado de fúria. Ouviu então uma gargalhada.

- HAHAHAHAHA! Boa pontaria, guri! - Ria-se Charo, rolando no chão.

A brasileira não agüentou e começou a rir também, logo acompanhada pelo garoto. Quando conseguiu se controlar, pegou-o no colo e levou para a cama, deitando e cobrindo-o.

- Boa noite, amor... - Ao tentar sair contudo sentiu algo a segurando.

- Fica comigo? - Pedia Kiki com os olhos marejados e os dedinhos trêmulos junto aos seus.

- Claro, claro... - Sentando-se e aninhando-o entre as pernas, a cabeça repousando no peito.

- Você tem realmente jeito pra mãe. - Comentou Charo entrando no quarto e se sentando na ponta do leito.

- Por que não fugiu quando mandei? - Perguntou exasperada.

- Não resisti em ver o que aquele aracnídeo ia aprontar. - Sorriu. - Agora, que tal esclarecermos _aquele_ assunto?

- Está bem... - Respondeu cansada. Iniciou então uma longa narrativa contando o treinamento do irmão, sua doença, a vinda para o Santuário, as mentiras, os castigos, a desconfiança de Shion e de alguns de seus colegas, o estranho treinamento de Dohko, a escola, os cavaleiros de prata, a ida a Jamiel. Quando chegou na parte do banho com Shura, a loira interrompeu.

- Você viu Capricórnio pelado? - Tendo resposta afirmativa, completou: - QUE SORTE!

- Porque não foi contigo... - Disse corando.

- Algo me diz que você é virgem... - A morena ficou escarlate e a outra riu. - Acertei. Agora continue.

Terminando seu relato, afagou a cabeça do ruivinho adormecido, suspirando.

- Hoje foi quase...

- Melhor manter o aracnídeo longe, ele está bem interessado em descobrir que você é mulher.

- Mas por que essa fixação toda?

- Bom, além de curiosidade, deve ser porque Athena proibiu servas para os Cavaleiros de Ouro e uma garota assim tão perto seria de muito agrado. - Ponderou pegando Kiki dos braços da outra e colocando-o em seu colo carinhosamente; ele nem sequer se mexeu, aninhado entre os seios da moça. Sara sentiu uma pontada imediata de ciúmes.

- Vai...? - E fez um gesto com o dedo cortando a garganta.

- De jeito nenhum, é muito pirralho para isso! E ele me lembra meu irmãozinho... - Sorriu beijando as pintas na testa. Kiki riu sonolento e a libriana amarrou a cara.

- E as criadas? - Indagou.

- Ah sim. Não é à toa que ele desconfiou. Faz uns três meses que a Deusa substituiu as servas por servos. Parece que algumas estavam sofrendo abusos dos chefes. Daí, para evitar mais problemas, só homens podem trabalhar nas casas sagradas agora. Pelo que me contou como esteve sempre sozinha aqui, é fácil entender porque estranhou meu disfarce. Ele é quem ficou chocado! - Sorriu.

- Parece que desistiu de me matar... - Comentou.

- Você não é homem! Que graça teria? - Essa resposta fez com que a morena risse.

- É louca... Ah, por que me espetou? Doeu pra caramba!

- Você estava me esmagando! - Defendeu-se.

- Tá bom, pelo menos aquilo me salvou. - Respirou aliviada, lembrando de como quase caíra nas garras do Escorpião.

- Sabe, até que tu é bem legal quando não está brava...

- Aquela fita era presente do meu pai. E ele já morreu... - Falou triste.

- Oh! Desculpe... Sinto muito mesmo. - Disse sinceramente arrependida.

- Tudo bem, exagerei mesmo. Não sei o que me deu aquela hora, só queria saber de...

- Me matar. - Sara olhou-a surpresa. - Eu sei, quando vim aqui hoje senti a mesma coisa. Estava com inveja... - Murmurou envergonhada.

- Ué, por quê?

- Minha mestra me deserdou naquele dia. Disse que o único treino que vou ter será o que Marin lhe aplicar. Quer dizer, sou apenas um saco de pancadas até que fique bastante forte e eu seja finalmente descartada. - Concluiu com lágrimas rolando pelo rosto.

- Calma, a gente dá um jeito. - Sorriu a aprendiz para confortá-la.

- Obrigada... Qual seu nome, afinal?

- Sara. Mas por favor, só me chame de Daniel!

- Tá bom, DAN! - Riu-se. - Pode pegar ele de volta. - Entregando-lhe o menino. Sara o pegou quase possessivamente, beijando-lhe o topo da cabeça. - Sabe, você é bem ciumenta, sabia?

- Sou? - Surpresa. - Desculpe... - Corando.

- Relaxe, não ligo. Mas agora já chega, se não voltar ao alojamento vão dar pela minha falta e aí sim estamos perdidas! - Se levantando e indo em direção à janela do quarto. Quando estava sentada no parapeito, com as pernas do lado de fora, virou o rosto e questionou: - Sabe guardar segredo?

- Sei.

- Eu também. Nos vemos amanhã, covarde! - Desaparecendo na escuridão.

- Até logo... Baleia. - Sorrindo.


End file.
